Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha
by viecenta1.8
Summary: No saben como llegaron a ese lugar solo saben que están vivos, y decidirán vivir una nueva aventura, acompaña a Natsu y Lissana en esta travesía en las naciones elementales para poder descubrir como fue que llegaron a este nuevo mundo, ve como se convierten en algo que no creían posible en... ¡Ninjas¡. ¡Natsu x Harem¡
1. Aclaraciones

**Hola a todos soy viecenta1.8 y quiero dar a conocer mi segundo Fanfic y en este voy a procurar que no me salga los mismos errores como en mi primer Fic, y espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto el cual es un crossover de Fairy Tail & Naruto, y la razón por la que escojo mucho Naruto es porque es más fácil hacer los Fic con este mundo ya que hay algunos animes que no he visto al 100% y prefiero hacer de los que ya he visto y leído el manga así que sin más preámbulo resolveré unas cosas:**

 **Este Fic será un harem, probablemente si es que no decido quitarlo a la mitad del camino y en dado caso que sea harem ya tengo algunas de sus parejas de ambos mundos.**

 **Los primeros capítulos del 1-10 me centrare en ambos mundos, es decir en ¨Magnolia¨ y ¨Konohagakure no sato¨ y del 11 en adelanté solo me concentrare en el mundo de Naruto y no volveré a hablar del otro hasta que inicie Shippuden.**

 **Natsu será Oc´s a medida que está en el mundo de Naruto empezara a madurar con respecto a que los ninjas no es un juego y que corren a diario por sus vidas, también no crean que lo hare todopoderoso al inicio del arco de Naruto, ya que aprenderá de este mundo al igual que Lissana y serán más listos.**

 **Natsu, para que aprenda las técnicas será como en su mundo a través de los sellos mágicos y en el mundo de Naruto el deberá crear sus propios sellos para poder usar los jutsus.**

 **Naruto será mujer en este Fic, Natsu y Lissana vivirán con ella para que aprenda más de la amistad y el amor que ella no tuvo, también por parte de Erza recibirá esto.**

 **Natsu aprenderá dos tipos nuevos de magia dragonslayer y tendrá también unión de elementos como el dragón de llamas eléctricas o Mōdo Raienryū que yo mismo inventare.**

 **Un enemigo del mundo de Fairy tail aparecerá en el mundo de Naruto y se unirá a konoha después de haber perdido en contra de Natsu.**

 **No creare Oc´s ya que soy muy malo para hacerlos así que usare a los personajes de estos, y les cambiare un poco su personalidad.**

 **La saga del torre del cielo no la relatare, ya que Erza estará en el universo de Naruto, así como otras sagas pero habrá excepciones de una que otra saga, una de estas será la de Oración Seis.**

 **Y por último habrá momentos en los que les pediré ayuda para ya sea crear una saga de relleno ya que hasta el momento solo tengo dos de relleno, o crear nuevas técnicas ya sea para Erza, Lissana, Natsu o nuestro villano del mundo de Fairy tail.**

 **Después de que suba el tercer capítulo de mi primer Fic subiré de este.**


	2. Familia Rota

**Hola a todos soy viecenta1.8 y quiero dar inicio a la trama de este segundo Fic, así que este capítulo será una introducción para dar a entender cómo llegaron aunque pienso que ya saben cuál voy a elegir muy bien solo responderé el único review.**

 **leo0074: Gracias y espero que salga bien.**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

 **:** (Aye) - **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen) - Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ - **Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 0 ¨Familia Rota¨**

 **X782**

El Reino de Fiore… un país neutral con 15 millones de habitantes (N/A: Obviamente le tengo que reducir ya que cuando inicia el anime hay 17 millones y nosotros empezaremos 2 años antes, ya todo aclarado continuemos). Es un mundo de magia.

La magia es un producto rentable en este reino. Es una parte del diario vivir de sus habitantes. Y hay quienes hacen la magia su ocupación. A esas personas se les llama magos.

Los magos pertenecen a gremios, y hacen trabajos por comisión. Hay una gran cantidad de gremios de magia en el país. Y en cierta ciudad existe cierto gremio. Un gremio hogar de muchas leyendas…O mejor dicho, será el hogar de muchas leyendas en el futuro…

El nombre de ese gremio es ... ¡Fairy Ta ...

?: ¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME IR CON USTEDES!

Para desgracia del narrador interrumpieron su presentación, veamos quien fue el que interrumpió la presentación, mientras tanto ustedes ven esto yo trato de recuperarme por ser interrumpido (Se puede escuchar al narrador sollozando, mientras murmura ¨Que la vida es injusta¨ o ¨Nadie lo deja hacer bien su trabajo¨) Ok… nos concentraremos en todo este murmullo.

Podemos ver a cuatro personas una de ellas es una peliblanca con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo atada en un moño de color morado con una calavera, tiene dos mechones que pasan por sus dos lados de la cara, usa una playera de tirantes morada que casi llega a su ombligo, un chor azul oscuro con un fajo de color blanco y dos medias esta chica es nada más ni menos que Mirajane Strauss o mejor conocida como ¨El Demonio de Fairy Tail¨.

Mirajane: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no? Y cuando yo digo no es ¡NO¡-dijo algo harta por la insistencia del chico.

Y detrás de ella se pueden ver otros dos peliblancos una tiene el cabello corto que le llega un poco debajo de las orejas, usa un vestido que le lega un poco arriba de las rodillas de color rojo o un tinto oscuro, también tiene un moño en este de color blanco, en sus antebrazos tiene dos mangas de color rosa que hace juego con el cuello del vestido y sobre estas un brazalete de color amarillo con detalles azules y a la vista se puede ver su marca del gremio el cual es de color rojo, esta chica se llama Lissana Strauss a hermana menor y el otro es un hombre de un tono de piel un poco oscura, el mismo cabello blanco solo que este estaba levantado, en su ojo derecho tiene una cortada la cual se ve que le dieron unos puntos para cerrar la herida, en su cuello tiene la marca de Fairy Tail de color negro usa un saco azul oscuro con botones de color amarillo y detrás de este en la espalda tiene la frase que más lo define ¨Hombre¨, su pantalón es de mismo azul y de calzado unas sandalias esta persona se considera el hombre entre hombres llamado Elfman Strauss el hermano de en medio de los tres peliblancos.

Elfman: ¡Vamos Mira-nee es de hombres ir de misiones en equipo¡- le dijo a su hermana aunque lo más probable es que su frase favorita lo hubiera gritado a los 4 vientos.

Mirajane: Tú también Elfman, lo que menos quiero es a un amigo del ¨grupito¨ de Erza cerca de nosotros-le reprochó a su hermana por el apoyo al chico.

Lissana: ¡Ándale, Mira-nee¡ y sirve que conoces mejor a tu futuro cuñado ya que Natsu me prometió que en unos años más nos casaríamos- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Mientras Mirajane se sonrojaba y el chico hincado también, y hablando de este chico sus ojos son de color jade, su cabello es de color rosa, aunque el asegura que es de color ¨salmón¨ en su cuello usa una bufanda blanca con escamas, usa un chaleco de color azul marino y los bordes de color amarillo, no trae playera quien sabe porque en su brazo derecho para ser más exactos en el hombro tiene su insignia del gremio de color roja, usa una falda para hombres abierta del lado derecho del pie debajo de esta una bermuda de color blanca que le llega un poco más debajo de las rodillas todo esto amarrado a un cinturón café y de calzado usa unas sandalias, esta persona es Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu (sonrojado): ¿Qué clase de cosas dices Lissana?, pero regresando al tema Mira, por favor déjame ir con ustedes, estoy más que listo para ir a una misión de clase S, sí o no digo la verdad Happy- volteo para ver a… un gato de color azul que devoraba un pescado

Happy: ¡Aye¡ Natsu está más que listo para ir a una misión clase S- dijo mientras seguía devorando su pescado.

Natsu: ¡Vez¡ estoy más que listo para hacer una- dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa y mostraba sus colmillos.

Mirajane: ¡Ya dije que, NO¡ ¡Vámonos, ¡ tenemos que ir al encargo-dijo harta por la insistencia de este.

Natsu: ¡Por favor Mira¡ si me dejas ir prometo no pedirte que peleemos durante un año (Espero que esto funcione, espera un segundo ¿PORQUE DIJE ESO?)

Mirajane se detuvo al momento de que as palabras de Natsu dejaron su boca y estaba considerando los pros y los contras de no ser molestada por el peli rosado, así que para divertirse un poco más quiso sacarle más jugo al asunto.

Mirajane: ¡Muy bien si dices eso aceptare con otra condición¡- y antes de que Natsu preguntara ella le respondió- Y esa es que iras solo como apoyo si alguno de nosotros sale lastimado o alguna otra cosa más y si me juras que en todo momento protegerás a Lissana, si haces eso te permitiré venir aunque me estresé ver a gente de Erza con nosotros dime ¿Aceptas?-le pregunto mientras dirigía una mirada seria a este.

Natsu: ¡Claro, que acepto¡- dijo muy emocionado por su primera misión clase S- ¿Qué estamos esperando vámonos?- decía con impaciencia como si fuera un niño que le daban un regalo en navidad.

No se dijo más en ese momento fueron a la estación de trenes a comprar un boleto y después de ¨convencer¨ al peli rosa de subirse a este ya que el aseguraba que esas máquinas eran del demonio (N/A: Es obvio que aún no conoce a Zeref ya que cuando escucha de él es contra Deliora).

Nos encontramos en el tren y podemos ver a un Natsu con la cabeza fuera de la ventana mientras trata de no vomitar.

Mirajane: Que patético te ves, si estas así por un viaje de tren no aguantaras nada en la pelea- decía con una sonrisa a ver a este que volteo a verla para replicar,… pero el mareo regreso de nuevo.

Lissana: Natsu, ven y siéntate aquí- dijo mientras señalaba su regazo para ver si se calmaba sus mareos.

Natsu algo dudoso y sonrojado le hizo caso y puso su cabeza en el regazo de esta y sus mareos desaparecieron rápidamente.

Natsu: ¡Gracias, Lissana! Dijo mientras hacia su típica sonrisa.

Lissana: No te preocupes, después de todo una buena esposa debe velar y ayudar a su esposo- lo que dijo provoco un gran sonrojo en este y curiosamente el gato se puso una pata en la boca para decir su frase favorita.

Happy: ¡Se gussssttttannnn¡- lo decía mientras enrollaba su lengua al pronunciar esto.

Natsu: ¡OYE, CÁLLATE¡- e grito más apenado que antes.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al pueblo y fueron a la ubicación donde les aseguraban que se encontraba la bestia la cual debían de derrotar.

Durante minutos estuvieron buscando ya sea con la ayuda de los instintos mejorados de Natsu o desde el aire por parte de Happy, y no encontraron nada así que decidieron ir al punto de reunión el cual era entre el bosque y cercas de unas cuantas montañas y riscos.

Elfman: ¡No es de hombres esconderse¡- decía enojado ya que no lo encontraban.

Mirajane: ¡Maldición llevamos un buen rato buscándolos pero aun así, no está¡- decía enojada por no encontrarlo.

Lissana: Mira-nee ¿No crees, que se equivocaron con la ubicación?- pregunto tal vez los aldeanos lo hubieran hecho por el nerviosismo.

Mirajane: No lo creo, según dijeron por estos alrededores es por donde normalmente se ve- dijo analizando la información que les habían proporcionado- Alguna señal Natsu, Happy- les dirigió una mirada.

Happy: ¡Por los aires, no se ve nada¡- dijo muy alegre como siempre.

Natsu: ¡Por desgracia no¡ a pesar de que se siente un ligero olor de este da indicios de que paso hace horas ¡MALDICIÓN, ¿DONDE RAYOS TE ESCONDES?- grito porque, por favor era su primera misión clase S y su oponente no se encontraba eso creía hasta que el olor aumento un poco- ¡Esperen, un segundo ya está aquí, llegara en cualquier momento¡- lo decía mientras sonreía ya que a fin podrían acabar con este.

Lissana: ¿De dónde viene Natsu?- le pregunto solo para ver que Natsu apuntaba a norte de su posición.

Mirajane: ¡Muy bien, hay que esperar al desgraciado¡- decía mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en el suelo de donde estaba parada y este poco a poco oscurecía el cuerpo de esta para hacerle un gran cambio(N/A: Me da algo de flojera y no estoy seguro si ella lo tenía desde antes o no así que su vestimenta cambiara a la misma de su Satán Soul)- ¡Te estaremos esperando maldito¡- lo decía mientras sus ojos en vez de azules se convertían de color rojo, y los cuales te daban un mal presentimiento.

Elfman convertía su brazo derecho al de un reptil y se preparaba para pelear, Lissana activaba su Animal Soul: Gato y el cambio que sufría era que tanto como sus manos y pies cambiaban por patas de este animal, en su cabeza salían dos orejas de gato, en su rostro le salían bigotes y su nariz cambiaba también y lo más impactante es que llevaba un traje revelador blanco con manchas negras a lo largo del mismo, creciéndole también una larga cola, Natsu en cambio choco sus puños mientras salían fuego de estos y decía su típica frase: ¡Estoy encendido¡.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando al fin apareció la bestia y los hermanos Strauss se lanzaban al ataque Lissana se acercó corriendo para arañarlo y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo la bestia rugió y trato de dar un golpe solo para que Natsu junto con Happy a su espalda se pusieran al frente, mientras Natsu recibía el golpe Happy agarro a Lissana para hacerla volar y poder rasguñarlo en el pecho solo para ver como sus garras se destruían.

Lissana: ¿Pero qué…?- no termino de decir cuando Happy esquivo otro ataque y Elfman se acercaba y logro darle un golpe y logro moverlo de su lugar pero no tumbarlo.

Elfman: ¡Maldición, esto si es una batalla de hombres¡- en ese momento Mirajane se acercó mientras cargaba consigo una esfera de energía oscura, solo para lanzar un rayo mientras gritaba.

Mirajane: ¡Demon Blast¡- y el ataque le dio de lleno solo para ver como la bestia salía corriendo para golpear a Elfman y mandarlo a volar –ELFMAN, MALDITO NATSU ENTRA- le grito a su compañero.

Natsu corrió hasta este y prendió su puño derecho en fuego y grito-Karyū no Tekken (Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego)- y le dio en el rostro- todavía no termino Karyū no Gokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)- en ese momento ambos brazos se prenden fuego y se forman dos alas de dragón y las arroja para quemarlo- Y Kagitsume (Garra)-con su mismo pie le da un golpe y mientras esta por caer Natsu y Mira cargan cada uno su poder.

Natsu y Mirajane: Karyū no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)/ Soul Extintion- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras Natsu acumulaba fuego en su boca y se hinchaba un poco después una imagen de un dragón aparece detrás de él y ambos lanzan fuego de sus bocas y Mira concentro una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, formando una esfera de color negra para después lanzarla y ambos ataques se unen provocando una gran explosión de llamas de fuego y destellos negros.

Natsu: A lo mejor ya todo termino sí que era algo resistente el bastardo este- decía mientras se acercaba a Elfman- Oye Elfman te encuentras…- en ese momento sintió que algo lo golpeaba en su mejilla y para asombro de todos este salió volando por el golpe que recibió de la misma bestia que creyeron derrotar.

Los hermanos Strauss no lo pensaron mucho tiempo mientras Elfman y Mirajane se lanzaban a este y Lissana y Happy fueron por Natsu,

Lissana: Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto algo preocupada.

Natsu poco a poco abrió los ojos y respondió- maldición que me golpeo tan fuerte ahora me duele la barbilla- y en ese momento Lissana y el gato lo abrazaron.

Lissana: Natsu, Happy no hay tiempo que perder vamos a continuar luchando- solo para cambiar sus brazos por grandes alas de ave y además, sus piernas por la de un ave.

Natsu y Happy: ¡Aye¡- y los tres salieron volando… bueno solo dos ya que Happy está cargando a su compañero y regresaron a campo para ver a un Elfman tirado y una Mirajane lanzando bolas concentradas de energía oscura el cual la bestia no los esquivaba por nada.

Natsu: ¡Happy, suéltame¡- cuando termino de decir esto el gato lo hizo, su cuerpo se encendía totalmente y por la caída a una buena velocidad pudo darle un cabezazo- Karyū no Kenkaku ( Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)- pero el que salió más lastimado fue otro por la resistente piel del otro- Mi cabeza me duele- se quejaba en piso.

Mirajane: ¡No es momento para hacer tonterías así que cara otro ataque¡- le grito mientras Lissana y esta se lanzaban al ataque.

Natsu: ¡Muy bien¡ Karyū no Kōen(Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)- grito para que se apartaran mientras con ambas manos juntaba fuego y creaba una explosión y en el acto de esta llego a quemar unos cuantos arboles- L-lo derrotamos- decía mientras del humo salía su oponente y muy lastimado ya que en sus brazos y pecho se le veía quemaduras de segundo grado-¡Maldición¡ alguna técnica que se les ocurra- les pregunto mientras esquivaba el ataque de este.

Mirajane: ¡No puede ser aun esta con vida¡- decía en shock- ¡Espera como que otra técnica ¿Acaso no tienes más?-pregunto pero su hermana le respondió.

Lissana: No es que no tenga más, mas bien sus ataques necesitan una cantidad considerable de magia y la mayoría de sus ataques consumen demasiada es por eso que necesitara comer fuego para recuperarse- decía mientras veían a Natsu ser agarrado del pie y azotado en contra del suelo.

En ese momento Elfman golpeo a este por la espalda y les dijo- Hay una manera y esta es que yo lo absorba- decía seguro de su idea.

Mirajane: Estas seguro de eso, tal vez podríamos hacer que Natsu coma el fuego de los árboles que incendio y lanzar otro ataque así- dijo dando una idea.

Natsu: Eso no funcionara ya que no puedo comer mi propio fuego- lo decía mientras se veía un poco cansado- pero… si lo que quieres es distracción yo te ayudare usare una de mis mejores técnicas- decía mientras sonreía.

Mirajane: ¿Aun tenías otra técnica bajo tu manga y lo más importante PORQUE DIABLOS NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?- grito más enojada ya que de haber sabido con una buena estrategia y esa técnica lo más probable es que ganarían.

Natsu: Si, pero no es la única pero hay un problema y es que tarda un poco en realizarse, si tan solo tuviera mi poder al máximo podría ser más fuerte el ataque y no quedaría agotado así que cuenta conmigo Elfman- le decía este mientras el otro gritaba que eso era ser un hombre y entre ellos se apoyaban.

Mirajane: Muy bien hermano te ayudaremos, así que este ataque también será mi último, Lissana tu quédate atrás conserva tu energía y no me repliques esta vez, por favor- le dijo con un tono de mando pero que transmitía preocupación por ella.

Lissana: Hai Mira-nee- le contesto mientras se ponía detrás de ellos y esperando el momento para poder auxiliarlos en caso de que fallaran.

Mientras eso pasaba los tres vieron como la bestia se iba acercando a ellos y Mirajane volvió a lanzar su Soul Extintion y se creó una explosión para después ella caer al suelo perdiendo su transformación. Elfman volteo a ver a Natsu y le dijo- Natsu probablemente, esta batalla la recordaremos por siempre así que cuando salgamos de esta les contaremos a los demás del mejor equipo de hombres que lucho contra esto- para después sonreír y murmuró más bajo para que solo escuchara Natsu- Por favor cuida de Lissana en caso de que otra cosa malla pase y te doy mi permiso y bendición para que te cases con ella- le dijo mientras Natsu solo escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que decía, para luego sonreír.

Natsu: No te preocupes, te prometo que la protegeré con mi vida y por cierto… gracias- solo sonrió para luego ver que la bestia corrió hacia ellos para ver como el sello mágico de Elfman se estaba formando en su pecho de este mismo y en la bestia así que se preparó para lanzar su técnica- ¡Metsuryuu Ougi¡ Guren Bakuenjin (Arte secreta del Dragón Slayer de Fuego: Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva)- para ver como lanza un gran torrente de fuego con forma de espada en forma de espiral que golpeo a la bestia para crear una enorme cortina de humo- ¡Ahora Elfman¡

Se ve como Elfman se avienta ala cortina de humo con el sello terminado para después escuchar un rugido por parte de la bestia y poco a poco el humo empezó a desaparecer para ver a Elfman convertida en la bestia y sonrieron a ver que el plan dio resultado.

Natsu se acercó lentamente a este y toco su brazo y dijo- ¡Buen trabajo, Elfman¡ ¡Es hora de volver a ca…¡- no termino de hablar cuando Lissana y Mirajane vieron como Elfman golpeo en el pecho a Natsu y escuchaban como sus costillas se quebraban todas y salió volando para ser atrapado por Happy.

Happy: Natsu ¿Estas bien?- para solo ver con horror como Natsu se agarraba el pecho y escupía sangre ya que lo más probable es que sus huesos hubieran perforado algún órgano importante.

Mirajane: Elfman ¿Por qué…lo… golpeaste?- pregunto con algo de miedo pero al ver que no respondió fue cuando se preocupó- A-acaso e-ese mmonstruuo ttte está controlando- dijo más asustada que antes.

Lissana no se lo podía creer su hermano golpeo a Natsu hasta casi matarlo así que se acercó a Natsu, para ver que dejo de escupir sangre y empezó a levantarse lentamente solo para escuchar a Mirajane decir- Tenemos que huir no podemos ganarle y si no se atiende pronto a Natsu morirá- dijo desesperada por ver como se levantaba de nuevo.

Natsu: N-no… cof cof… te preocupes… cof… e-estoy bien y… Fairy Tail… cof… nunca abandona a su familia- decía mientras a paso lento se acercaba junto con Lissana y Happy.

Mirajane: ¡No, digas estupideces¡ estás muy lastimado no aguantaras mucho, por mucho que odie esto tendremos que dejarlo.

Escuchar "Fairy Tail Main Theme (Piano Version)"

Lissana se acercó a su hermano y le dijo- Por favor ya no necesitas pelear más, ya todo termino- mientras la bestia se detenía- Así que regresemos a casa, Elf-niichan- termino de decir mientras alzaba los brazos esperando a que se tranquilizara y fuera con ellos.

En ese momento Natsu noto como los músculos de Elfman se tensaron- (¡Maldición¡ tengo que protegerla)- y empezó a caminar para tratar de correr- (Tsk duelo con un demonio pero tengo que…LLEGAR)- en ese momento Mirajane ve que Natsu empieza a correr a pesar de que lo hace muy torpemente y ella voltea a ver y se fija que Elfman empezó a levantar su brazo y se preocupó- (Tengo que llegar no quiero perder a otra persona importante que amo)- dijo para ver como movía el brazo con la intención de golpearla, Happy y Mirajane solo vieron como Natsu llego y abrazo a Lissana y se dieron la vuelta para el recibir el golpe -(Igneel, lo siento)- pensó al momento de salir volando junto a Lissana hacia donde termina el bosque y empieza las montañas solo para estrellarse y este recibiendo más daño del que tenía.

Mirajane y Happy: NATSU, LISSANA- gritaron mientras veían como ellos salían volando y en ese momento Elfman recupero la conciencia y volvió a su forma normal.

Lissana; N-natsu… ¿p-porque lo hiciste… casi estas muriendo?- pregunto tratando de no llorar mientras caían y antes de que esté respondiera cayeron y se escuchaba por parte de los dos que algunos de sus huesos se rompían.

Natsu: Liss…ana… lo hice…p-porque…no quería ver… m-morir… cof…a una persona…cof… y más si… esa persona cof… la amo- decía mientras escupía sangre y sus ojos poco a poco perdían brillo-perdóname…ojala tuviéramos…cof…más tiempo y… snif… pudiera… cof…cumplir mi promesa… y nos… casáramos… por favor sigue… con tu vida- dijo mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos.

Lissana: ¡NO, NATSU¡ ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES¡ ¡VIVE PARA QUE PODAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS Y CUMPLAS TU PROMESA¡- grito desesperada y lloraba ya que su amor estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento cuando creyeron que se acabaría el cielo se abre una fisura de color dorado y de esta empieza a hacer que el cuerpo de los dos brillen y empiecen a flotar mientras los dos se van elevando y a la mitad del camino ambos pudieron ver a ellos mismos cayendo pero estos tenían no solo golpes, sino más bien cortes, y mientras estos subían la fisura se tornó verde y se los llevo para después cerrarse y empezar a llover.

Fin "Fairy Tail Main Theme (Piano Version)"

Mirajane, Elfman y Happy se acercaban corriendo cuando vieron que el cielo brillo de un color dorado y vieron claramente como los dos caían cercas de con ellos se apuraron para ir.

Happy: NATSU, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR- lo decía llorando el pobre gato a su mejor amigo y su figura paterna.

Mirajane: LISSANA NO, NOS DEJES ABRE TUS OJOS- grito desesperada mientras Elfman se recriminaba por hacerles esto hasta que.

Lissana: …cof…cof… Mira-nee…Elf-niichan…díganme … ¿C-como…esta… Natsu?- pregunto mientras Elfman se acercaba a este y lo movió poco a poco para ver que no se movía y decidió tocarle la zona baja del cuello y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Elfman: Lo-lo siento Natsu perdóname por hacerte esto es mi culpa- lo decía mientras lloraba y los demás se quedaron en silencio para después estar en shock.

Happy: ¡NO ES CIERTO¡ ¡NATSU DESPIERTA¡ ¡YA DEJA DE BROMEAR¡- gritaba mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo y lloraba con fuerza.

Lissana: Mira-nee… puedes… acercarme… a con Natsu- y su hermana hizo caso a esto y la acerco- N-Natsu… yo te seguiré… ya que… yo… ttte amo- decía mientras suspiro por última vez para quedar con los ojos abiertos mientras estos perdieron vida.

En ese momento los tres lloraron aún más porque no solo perdieron a su familia sino que también perdieron algo de sí mismos.

 **Eso es todo estuvo algo triste pero todo mejorara para bien así que, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me dedicare un poco más a este Fic para que las ideas no se me vayan del todo, luego nos leemos, BYE, BYE.**


	3. Naciones Elementales

**Hola que tal están, se que ha pasado poco desde que subí el anterior capitulo pero en estos momentos quiero dedicarle más tiempo a este Fic solo resolveré los review, si notan que necesito mejorar en algo pueden decírmelo;**

 **rafael-dragneel: Gracias, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **leo0074: Bueno espero que te guste la ruta que tomare.**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ - **Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 1 ¨ ¿Naciones Elementales? Y… ¡NINJAS¡**

Brecha dimensional

Se puede ver un maltrecho Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados y una Lissana muy apegada a él, en un abrazo mientras ella trata de pasarle calor a su compañero ya que este está en sus últimos instantes de vida aunque… se le hace extraño el que su compañero aun este respirando ya que hace unos momentos antes de que ese destello dorado los envolviera él estaba agonizando.

Lissana: (Está recuperando algo de calor pero no es suficiente, si tan solo no hubiera hecho eso talvez Natsu estaría bien, pero era Elf-niichan, fui una tonta al pensar que con solo hablarle regresaría)- estaba algo decaída por lo que pensaba y con solo voltear a ver a su compañero y ver como termino por su culpa la hacía sentirse mucho peor.

Natsu: Liss… ¿Te… e-encuentras… b-bien… has estado… cof… muy… callada?- e pregunto entrecortadamente ya que aún sentí que la vida se le escapaba pero, este extraño lugar hacia que se recuperara y su alma aun estuviera atada a él… por el momento.

Lissana solo pudo abrazarlo un poco más y sintió como su brazo izquierdo estaba fuera de su lugar y no aguanto más y empezó a llorar- ¿Por qué… snif…porque a pesar de lo herido que estas… snif… te preocupas por mí?- pregunto entre sollozos ya que a pesar de que él estaba en un fino hilo entre la vida y la muerte se preocupaba aun por ella.

Natsu volteo para verla a los ojos y ella pudo ver claramente que sus ojos aún seguían sin su brillo de vida pero, él estaba luchando para mantenerse con vida.

Natsu dio una pequeña sonrisa- Tonta… a-acaso nec-cesito… algún motivo… por preocuparme… por… ti- ella ya no aguanto más y lloro aún más que antes.

Lissana: ¡Perdóname¡…snif… p-por m-i c-culpa estas así creí… y-yo creí… que talvez… con hablarle… el regresaría- decía para solo sentir como una mano estaba en su cabeza y voltio a ver y vio que Natsu tenía su mano en ella.

Natsu: N-No… te culpes… p-por eso… y-yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… si fuera… m-mi familia… te p-puedo… pedir un f-favor… cof… cuando salgamos… d-de a-aquí… ve p-por a-ayuda… cof… cof… p-para t-tus heridas- le dijo mientras ella lo volteaba a verlo mientras decía esto.

Lissana: ¡Esta bien¡ pero… tu vendrás conmigo ¡No dejare que mueras¡ aún tenemos oportunidad talvez si…- antes de que terminara de hablar tanto Natsu como ella vieron que la brecha se volvió a abrir y antes de caer decidió usar su poca magia de Animal Soul para transformar en mitad ave; lo cual es que sus manos y piernas cambian por las partes de una ave solo que había un pequeño inconveniente y ese era que su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado.

En el momento que los expulso ella con sus patas agarro a Natsu para mínimo planear y caer en un árbol para no recibir más daño del que tenían.

* * *

 **Momentos antes en Konohagakure no Sato**

Podemos ver que en la aldea de la hoja hogar de leyendas como lo eran Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage y anteriormente conocido como Shinobi no Kami su título fue dado por participar en la primera guerra ninja y por su Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguínea), el cual es el control del elemento madera que hasta la fecha nadie lo ha podido lograr, el siguiente hombre era el rival de toda la vida de Hashirama y esta persona era Madara Uchiha esta persona también fue una de las personas que participo en la primera guerra, este ninja fue conocido por su gran manejo con el Sharingan o su barrera sanguínea. Estas dos personas con tal dominio y destreza de habilidades fueron vistos como dioses sobre la tierra. La siguiente persona es el segundo hokage hermano de Hashirama su nombre era Tobirama Senju, este tenía control del elemento agua de tal magnitud que podía crearla con las simples partículas que existen en la atmósfera está persona participo en la primera y segunda guerra también hizo creación de unos jutsus muy buenos.

El tercer hokage conocido como Hiruzen Sarutobi esta persona puede manejar un total de 3 elementos los cuales son fuego, agua y tierra lo cual es un gran logro este, tuvo participación en la segunda guerra al lado del segundo hokage, también tiene un excelente manejo en el Bo, esa y muchas hazañas más le hicieron darle el título de Shinobi no Kami. El cuarto hokage conocido como Minato Namikaze o como lo llamaban en la tercera guerra ¨ Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō¨ (El Destello Amarillo de Konoha) ya que con un solo jutsu llamado ¨Hiraishin no Jutsu¨ el cual lo tomo del segundo hokage, pudo asesinar a demasiados enemigos, pero lamentablemente murió en el ataque del Kyuubi no Youko de hace 13 años, sellándolo en un contenedor para ser más exactos un bebe… su bebe.

Podemos ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual esta, luchando contra el peor enemigo de todo Kage solo la guerra se le puede comparar a esto y eso es el… ¿papeleo?

Hiruzen: ( ¡Maldición¡ cada vez que lo pienso el papeleo aumenta más, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir Minato?, si estuvieras vivo yo estuviera disfrutando mi retiro… ¡Ah, ya estoy viejo para esto¡ )- pensaba por la ¨suerte¨ que tenia de volver a ser hokage.

Este decidió tomarse un breve descanso y decidió levantarse para ver atreves de la ventana y mirar cómo ha cambiado la aldea con el paso del tiempo, para después encender su pipa y mirar el monte hokage y ver en específico a Minato- ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo?, si tan solo estuvieran ustedes dos aquí probablemente no la vieran de esa forma y talvez, ella por primera vez sentiría el calor y el amor de una familia- decía para sí mismo imaginándose como fueran las cosas si ¨ellos¨ no hubieran muerto en el ataque del Kyuubi.

Y antes de regresar a su asiento para continuar con su ¨ardua batalla¨ vio que el cielo empezó a volverse verde y de repente jamás creyó vivir para ver que el cielo… se abrió en dos- Ambu- después de decir esto apareció un ninja con armadura gris y una máscara de buey- Manda a llamar a Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai diles que nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea en 5 minutos- después de dar esta orden el ambu desapareció.

Hiruzen se acercó a un armario que tenía y se puso su traje de combate la cual era una armadura con un casco samurái y después salió de su oficina.

Después de dos minutos en la entrada se puede ver a 4 personas la primera tiene el cabello de color blanco una banda ninja que tapa su ojo izquierdo, un chaleco de color verde debajo de este una playera de manga larga azul marino en cada hombro tiene un remolino de color rojo, en sus manos lleva guantes del mismo color, su pantalón es del mismo color, tiene un porta-kunais en la pierna derecha y de calzado tiene sandalias ¨versión ninja¨, este hombre Kakashi Hatake. El segundo es un hombre con un corte… muy singular en forma de tazón, tiene unas grandes cejas su traje consta de un spandex de color verde usa el mismo chaleco que el primero, su banda la usa en la cintura como un cinturón, debajo de las rodillas tiene por decirlo así tobilleras de color amarillo o mostaza y unas sandalias ninjas, este hombre es Maito Gai.

El tercero es un hombre de cabello negro con barba su traje se parece al de la primera persona la diferencia es que en su cintura tiene amarrada una pañoleta con el kanji ¨Fuego¨ lo que da entender que era un título el cual cargaba este hombre es Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del tercer hokage. El ultimo es una chica de cabello de color negro, ojos rojos (N/A: Es un poco difícil describir su ropa ya que no se si son vendas u otra cosa así que ella tiene su misma ropa que el canon), esta chica se llama Kurenai Yuhi.

Todos salieron de aldea saltando de árbol en árbol para ver qué fue lo que cayó de eso.

Gai: Hokage-sama ¿Sabe a qué nos enfrentamos?- pregunto serio ya que no todos los días el cielo cambia de otro color y se abre en dos para luego volver a cerrarse.

Hiruzen: No tengo idea pero… sea lo que haya salido de eso no podemos dejar pasarlo en dado caso que sea una amenaza- dijo mientras avanzaba más rápido y los demás lo seguían.

Kakashi: Hokage-sama ¿Usted cree que este por los límites del continente del fuego pudo haber caído en cualquier parte?- pregunto ya que era probable que cayera ¨eso¨ en cualquier parte del planeta.

Kurenai: Y no olvidemos que tal vez las demás aldeas se estén movilizando ya que creo que todos vimos eso- después de decir este comentario tuvieron que darle la razón.

Hiruzen: Entonces hay que apresurar más el paso así que divídanse y todos busquemos el punto de encuentro será en los límites de la hoja y la arena- dijo con una voz de mando.

Todos: ¡HAI Hokage.-sama¡- y todos se dispersaron por distintas zonas.

Hiruzen en unos minutos llego al supuesto lugar del impacto pero… no había huella más que algo choco pero nada más, no había marca de cuerpo sólo había una bufanda de escamas blancas, este la tomo y siguió buscando por su zona.

Gai el busco como loco cercas del bosque más profundo ya que como es el más veloz no le tomo mucho tiempo para ver que no había nada. Kurenai y Asuma estuvieron buscando en la zona oeste cercas de la zona límite entre la hoja y la arena y no encontraron nada.

Kakashi: ¡Llevo un buen rato buscando y no encuentro nada¡ solo revisare el rió para después ir al punto de reunión- dijo este ya que solo le faltaba ese lugar.

Cuando llego al rió pudo ver algo o mejor dicho unas personas, no parecían tener más de 17 años era un hombre y una mujer. Este decidió esconderse en los arbustos y se retiró la banda de su ojo izquierdo para leer sus labios con el Sharingan.

Lissana: Ten un poco de agua Natsu- ella dijo ofreciéndole con el brazo derecho para ver como este bebe un poco y ve que cada minuto está luchando para mantenerse con vida- ¿Dónde podemos ir? ¿Dónde crees que estemos? No conozco ningún lugar- seguía preguntándose cada vez más.

Natsu: Liss… solo… d-déjame a-aquí… y… t-tu s-sálvate- en ese momento voltea a ver a unos arbustos y luego voltea a ver a la chica- D-dile… a-al hombre… q-que s-salga… d-de los arbustos- cuando termino de decir esto tanto Lissana y kakashi se sorprendieron.

Lissana: Señor extraño puede salir, por favor estoy desesperada, tengo miedo de que Natsu muera ¡Por favor¡ llévenos a un hospital- ella dijo lo suficientemente alto para que este pudiera escucharla.

El solo siguió viendo y vio la desesperación que sentía al ver a ese chico agonizando así que decidió salir.

Lissana: ¡P-Por favor… snif… a-ayúdenos n-no quiero… snif… v-verlo m-morir… es mi e-esposo¡- ella estaba llorando mientras le suplicaba.

Kakashi se sintió peor viendo que ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para salvar al chico- Lo subiré a mi espalda ¿Puedes caminar?- ella asintió ante la pregunta de este así que no perdió tiempo, pero antes de subirlo hizo una serie de sellos- ¨Kuchiyose no Jutsu¨- en ese momento en una bola de humo salió un perro-Pakkun avísale a hokage de mi ubicación- en ese momento el perro desapareció y este decidió subir a Natsu a su espalda y empezar a caminar viendo que la chica cojeaba un poco.

Lissana: ¡Gracias¡- fue lo único que dijo.

Kakashi: Entonces pueden decirme ¿Por qué están tan lastimados acaso eso que salió del cielo los ataco?- pregunto ya que sería un poco más lógico esto pero vio que la chica no contestaba- No piensas hablar no es así- solo para ver como ella asentía- Bueno después de que estabilicen al chico y curen tus heridas serán interrogados, es solo por protocolo- decía solo para ver que la chica no decía nada.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos más y no dijeron nada hasta que el hokage y los demás llegaron y al momento de que vieron a la chica herida y al otro agonizando apresuraron el paso mientras Gai cargaba a Lissana en su espalda.

* * *

 **Universo de Fairy Tail**

Podemos ver en el gremio al maestro de este el cual es un viejo de una baja estatura usando una playera con el logo del gremio, para ser más exacto la insignia y sobre esta llevaba un suéter de color naranja, bueno prácticamente el chor y los zapatos son del mismo color y sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro de arlequín del mismo color este hombre es uno de los 10 magos santos (N/A: En los siguientes capítulos se explicara qué es esto así que paciencia), este hombre se llama Makarov Dreyar.

Makarov: ¡Laxus, ven aquí enseguida¡- dijo mientras todo el ruido del gremio se callaba.

En ese momento se ve a un joven acercarse de cabello amarillo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que pasa por su ojo derecho en sus oídos lleva unos auriculares, trae puesto una platera color mostaza debajo de esta una playera de manga color negra con un pantalón verde oscuro y una botas café, este es el nieto del maestro su nombre es Laxus Dreyar.

Laxus: ¿Qué sucede viejo?- le pregunto al maestro para saber porque lo mando llamar.

Makarov: Lo que pasa es que te llego una solicitud para esta misión- le decía mientras le entregaba un papel y en este decía que exclusivamente lo necesitaban.

Laxus: Partiré de inmediato pero… no crees de que ya es hora de que me des el puesto de maestro- le decía mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía de su parte y solo ignoraba las palabras que le decía el viejo.

En ese momento él se acercó a la salida solo para ver que era abierta por los hermanos Strauss y antes de decirles que se quitaran de su camino, todos pudieron ver que llevaban algo o alguien en sus espaldas, pero lo que más les preocupo era ver que ellos estaban llorando e incluso Happy el cual nunca lo habían visto llorar desde que nació.

En ese momento una pelirroja y un pelinegro el cual estaba prácticamente en calzoncillos la chica se llama Erza Scarlet y el chico desnudista número 1 de todo Fiore su nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Erza: Mira ¿Qué sucede y porque están llorando?- pregunto intrigada ante el comportamiento de los hermanos.

Gray: ¿Y porque están cargando a Lissana y Natsu?, talvez de ella lo pueda entender, pero del cerebro de llama, debió haber hecho algo muy malo o solamente perdió en contra de su oponen…- y antes de que terminara de hablar vieron que Happy levanto su rostro el cual se veía un gran deje de tristeza e ira.

Happy: Podrías guardar silencio Stripper- no fue una pregunta más bien fue como una orden y ante esto todos se preocuparon aún más, excepto Laxus él pensó que esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Makarov: Mis hijos díganme ¿Qué tienen y porque están llorando?- pregunto pero el sentía que algo muy malo estaba pasando ya que su instinto se lo decía.

Mirajane: N-Nosotros… snif… n-no… snif… pudimos- cada vez que trataba de hablar no podían entenderé nada.

ESCUCHAR ¨Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii¨

Elfman: F-Fue mi c-culpa… si tan solo… snif… si… snif… -nadie entendía nada hasta que escucharon las siguientes palabras que dejo helados a todos.

Happy: ¡Natsu, por favor despierta¡… snif… ¡Vamos a pescar juntos¡… snif… Natsu, Lissana no se mueran… snif… por favor quédense con nosotros- termino de decir para que todo el lugar se quedara en un silencio demasiado incómodo.

En ese momento unos empezaron a jadear por el aumento de poder drástico y todos vieron al maestro el cual lo rodeaba una energía muy oscura por la noticia, el ya no pudo aguantar más así que se trasformó en su ¨Modo Titán¨ y volteo a ver a los peliblancos- **MIRA, ELFMAN ¡DÍGANME QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO INFELIZ QUE ASESINO A MIS HIJOS¡** \- no solo les grito sino más bien les exigió ya que él no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que el asesino de sus hijos podía estar fuera haciendo cosas igual o incluso peores.

Gray se desplomo en el suelo cercas de Natsu, aun sin creer lo que escucho- ¡No es cierto¡ Dejen de una vez esta maldita broma no es divertido cerebro de llama- solo para ver que no recibió respuesta de este- ¡Vamos… ya… deja de fingir¡- decía mientras cada vez más dudaba si era verdad o no- S-si acaso… q-quieres… q-que diga que… e-eres m-mejor q-que yo… lo diré ¡Natsu , eres mejor que yo¡- y vio que aún seguía igual- ¡CON UN DEMONIO NO TE MUERAS¡, no puedes morirte ahora tú, talvez nunca lo diría abiertamente pero te considero un amigo y no solo eso también un hermano… solo despierta ¡hermano¡- le daba igual que todos lo vieran por lo que decía en ese momento una solitaria lagrima salió de su ojo derecho para darse cuenta que esto no era una broma.

Todos empezaron a sollozar y Erza se acercó para consolar a Mira, Cana estaba tratando de ver el futuro en sus cartas pero… lo que le decía la dejaba muy confundida y cada segundo se desesperaba más, el resto del gremio no se lo podían creer el dragonslayer, ese gran cabeza hueca estaba frente a ellos ¡Muerto¡.

Makarov: **DÍGANME ¿QUIEN FUE?** \- cada segundo que perdían probablemente era una oportunidad para que el asesino escapara.

Elfman: ¡FUI YO¡- Grito presa del dolor, la culpa y el arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento todos lo voltearon a ver- Yo lo hice… hubo un momento en la misión… que ya no podíamos igualar a la bestia… así que lo absorbí para detenerlo… por desgracia el me poseyó a mi… y-y… lo siguiente que recuerdo son los gritos de Mira-nee y Happy… cuando llegamos al lugar encontramos a Natsu muerto… y-y-y… L-Lissana agonizando- cuando termino de decir todos incluso e maestro sintió culpa por lo que hizo su propio hijo, ya que fue un accidente lo que hizo, el no pudo evitarlo.

FIN ¨Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii¨

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo todos empezaron a sentir sueño excepto Makarov y Laxus y el resto se desmayó en ese momento se puede ver que entra un tipo con un paliacate en su cabeza tapando su pelo, otro que cubría su rostro de color verde solo dejando a la vista sus ojos, lleva consigo una capa, sus brazos y piernas están vendados de calzado trae unas sandalias (N/A: Su ropa es muy extraña para que la describa así que lo demás ya saben cómo es, no es por flojera que no lo describo sino más bien es que no encuentro las palabras correctas XD), este hombre es Mystogan.

Al momento de que ve dos de sus compañeros lastimados y la mayoría con lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos solo volteo esperando una explicación y la recibió de parte de con Laxus.

Mystogan: Ya veo entonces eso sucedió, es una pena lo que les paso- lo decía monótonamente pero sin dejar de ver los cuerpos, así que volteo para verlos y fue agarrar una misión del tablero y antes de retirarse dijo- deberían llevar los cuerpos a ¨ella¨, ya que siento que son ellos, pero a la vez no lo son de todas maneras investigare esto- después salió del gremio y despertaron todos.

* * *

 **Universo Naruto (o en este caso Naruko)**

Se puede ver en el hospital de Konoha a varios doctores atendiendo al peli rosa, mientras eso sucede Lissana está en un cuarto con su brazo enyesado y unas vendas por todo el estómago y en ese mismo cuarto están los que fueron a la expedición.

Hiruzen: Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto para ver que la chica no respondía y solo miraba la puerta- Esto es más grave de lo que pensé, ella está en shock por casi perderlo- en ese momento Kurenai se acerca a ella.

Kurenai: Disculpa- le estaba llamando la atención con una sonrisa y tono de voz amable- Me podrías decir ¿Cómo te llamas?- solo para ver que la chica volteo a verla y abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra pero no salía nada- Tranquila, no te preocupes el estará bien solo respira hondo y hay que esperar que salgan de la operación veras como todo saldrá bien- decía mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y vio que la chica derramaba unas lágrimas antes de decir.

Lissana: Lissana, Lissana Strauss- todos sonrieron de ver que trato de cooperar gracias a la ayuda de Kurenai.

Kurenai: Muy bien Lissana yo me llamó Kurenai Yuhi, me podrías decir cómo se llama tu amigo y de ¿Dónde vienen?- solo para ver que ella asentía.

Lissana: Él se llama Natsu Dragneel- y antes de que continuara fue interrumpida por kakashi.

Kakashi: Ahora recuerdo dijiste que es tu prometido ¿Acaso no son muy jóvenes para eso?- termino de preguntar solo para que todos la voltearan a ver.

Lissana: B-Bueno… n-no estamos… del todo… casados- dijo mientras los demás asentían- Solo les diré que él y yo en un futuro lo seremos- declaro mientras sonreía un poco- Y la segunda pregunta venimos del…- antes de que pudiera terminar entro un doctor.

Doctor: Tenemos noticias buenas logramos estabilizarlo por el momento- termino de decir solo para que viera a la peliblanca soltar lágrimas de felicidad- Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su regeneración y el hecho de que sus huesos se volvieran a unir por si solo y se acomodaran en su lugar fue ¡WOW¡ quién lo diría el chico tenía un Kekkei Genkai- cuando dijo eso todos se sorprendieron y más la peliblanca ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.

Gai: ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?- pregunto solo para ver como asentía el doctor para después salir de la habitación.

Asuma: Quien lo diría el chico salvado por su línea de sangre estas segura de que no es un Kaguya, por la habilidad que describió de los huesos, es lo más seguro- volteo a ver a la peliblanca.

Lissana: ¡No claro que no¡ él no tiene eso de Kekkei cosa ese es el poder que le heredo su padre y fue algo como regeneración acelerada, pero para contestar de dónde venimos… somos del Reino de Fiore, Magnolia- termino de soltar la bomba solo para ver que todos la miraban confusa.

Hiruzen: ¿Es algún reino fuera de las naciones elementales? ¿Acaso ustedes son ninjas?- cuando dijo eso vio que la cara de Lissana era igual a una de duda.

Lissana: Un momento dijo, Ninjas acaso no hay magos en este sitio- cuando dijo esto vio la cara de todos como si no le creyeran.

Kakashi: Nos estas tomando el pelo verdad, dices de esos que son de feria- cuando dijo eso solo vio que esta hizo un puchero.

Lissana: ¡Claro que no¡ yo estoy diciendo de los que trabajan en gremios, ¿Podrían ponerme una Lacrima de Memoria?, para que puedan ver mis recuerdos y vean que estoy diciendo la verdad- esto la preocupo ya que ahora sus caras era de ¨¿Qué demonios era una Lacrima de Memoria?¨.

Hiruzen: Mira pequeña de que tenemos una manera de ver tus recuerdos es correcto pero nosotros no sabemos qué es eso de Lacrima de Memoria, nosotros manejamos Jutsus- cuando dijo eso empezó a espantarse demasiado todos lo notaron.

Lissana: Me pueden decir ¿Qué lugar es este y la capital?- pregunto esperanzada de que todo fuera un error lo que suponía.

Asuma: Estas en el país de fuego para ser exactos y el lugar es Konohagakure no Sato- cuando dijo esto vieron que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Lissana: ¡No puede ser verdad¡ eso quiere decir, q-que… esa brecha que nos absorbió a los dos…-cuando dijo esto todos se sorprendieron al saber que ¨ellos eran la amenaza¨ qué cayó del cielo-eso quiere decir que no estamos en casa.

 **Eso es todo en este capítulo déjenme decirles que las partes de tristeza, creo que estoy siendo muy dramático así que le bajare un poco a esta así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización aquí abajo les dejare el nombre del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 2 País del Fuego y la Furia de un dragón**

 **Adiós, BYE, BYE.**


	4. La Furia de un Dragón

**Hola a todos pido una disculpa por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, ya que perdí unos papeles importantes y otra vez tuve que tramitarlos y dentro de una semana me los darán… de nuevo Ok solo resolveré el único review y, en caso de aclaraciones o lagunas que dejé pueden dejar un review o PM para contestarlas mejor:**

 **leo0074: Espero que te interese aún más cómo se desarrolla, sólo espera cuando los de Fairy Tail se enteren que sus amigos están vivos y los cadáveres que tienen pertenecen a Edolas.**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

Karyū no Hōkō **¨ - Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 2 País del Fuego y la Furia de un dragón**

 **Universo F.T. (Fairy Tail solo para abreviar)**

Después de que Mystogan se retirara todos empezaron a despertar.

Gray: ¡Maldito Mystogan¡ ¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?- pregunto en el aire de manera irritada ya que aún estaba en shock por perder a su ¨hermano¨ y de la nada llega alguien y los duerme.

Erza: Gray, cálmate por favor no es momento de estar así no ves ¿Cómo estamos, para aguantar una queja?- lo dijo con un tono de voz tranquila pero en sus ojos marrones claramente se podía ver un gran deje de tristeza por perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, casi como su hermano pequeño.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el maestro decidió intervenir- Mis niños hoy es un día muy triste para nosotros, ya que perdimos a dos hermanos y eso me hace dar cuenta de que les falle como padre a ustedes, así que llevaremos los cuerpos a Porlyusica para limpiar los cuerpos y mientras tanto Macao y Wakaba irán al centro en el edificio con el alcalde para hacer una acta de defunción para ellos- después de decir esto todos asienten los dos antes mencionados salen del gremio para hacer lo que les dijo el maestro, y este junto con Laxus deciden cargar cada uno el cuerpo directo al bosque.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó el en gremio, de un momento a otro Gray se levanta toma de la mano a Erza y agarra a Happy para salir fuera de este.

Erza: Gray, ¿A dónde nos llevas acaso no ves que necesitamos estar de luto por…- y justo antes de que terminara de hablar volteo hacia el gato para preguntarle algo.

Gray: ¡Oye, Happy¡ puedes decirme ¿Dónde era la casa en donde te criaron? Y ¿Cuál era el deseo de muerte de Lissana?- pregunto mientras su cabellos ensombrecía sus ojos.

Happy después de calmarse un poco y de haber dejado de llorar le respondió tristemente- Me criaron cercas del acantilado, detrás de la montaña a 2 Kilómetros lejos de casa y s-sobre su deseo era que… q-que cuando e-ella muriera N-N-Natsu y-y-y-yo l-la enteráramos en ese acantilado- decía pero cada vez que recordaba a su padre y a su madre le daban más ganas de llorar.

Erza: ¿Qué es lo que planeas Gray?- pregunto con curiosidad ya que se le hizo muy extraño que este preguntara por esto de esa manera y tan repentinamente.

Gray: H-Haremos s-sus tumbas en ese lugar y-yo creo que les gustaría estar en ese lugar y más si los dos están juntos con la vista del lugar- les decía mientras una sonrisa de tristeza se formaba en su rostro.

Erza: Pero no se supone ¿Qué los debemos enterrar en el cementerio? No sé por qué… Oh… ya comprendo quieres hacerles un lugar solo para que nosotros tres les rindamos paz- le dijo ya después de haber entendido a lo que él quería llegar.

Gray: Y no solo eso también para recordarlos y contarles como nos estará yendo ya que tarde o temprano tendremos que superarlo… pero… p-por ahora n-necesito de su ayuda para hacerlas- cuando dijo esto tanto la peli escarlata y el gato asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar.

Llegaron justo al acantilado y pudieron ver una gran casa hecha de heno, Happy no pudo evitar recordar cuando Natsu y Lissana lo trajeron el primer día después de que salió de su huevo y claramente él podía ver ese recuerdo como si en ese mismo instante lo estuvieran viviendo.

Gray: ¡Muy bien¡ Erza tu usa tu magia de Re-equipar para que cortes dos piedras, para que le demos formas a las lapidas- esta asintió y en ese momento de su dimensión de bolsillo saco una espada y se alejó un poco de todos para cortar las piedras que necesitaba- Happy quiero que tu vayas a la ciudad y nos traigas un martillo y un cincel para escribir los nombres y yo me encargare de cavar mientras- cuando dijo esto el gato activo su ¨hechizo de vuelo¨ para dirigirse por los materiales en cambio este último se puso a cavar para poder colocar las lapidas.

Después de unos minuto regreso Erza con las dos piedras ya cortadas como debería de ser y como acabo rápido decidió ayudarle a Gray, esta usa su ¨Re-equipar¨ para usar un overol amarillo con una camisa debajo de color azul, un casco de capataz apareció en su cabeza y en sus manos tenía dos palas con las cuales les ayudaría a cavar más rápido.

Estos dos no dijeron nada mientras cavaban, después de unos minutos regreso Happy con las herramientas y decidieron escribirle una dedicatoria a cada una de estas, cuando las pusieron se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de retirarse ya que deberían ir al entierro, cuando se van alejando se puede ver lo que dice cada una de las tumbas la de Natsu dice; ¨En honor a Natsu Dragneel ¨Alias Cerebro de Llamas¨ se te extrañara por todo, amado por tus Hermanos, tu Hijo y tu Padre¨, la de Lissana decía; ¨Lissana Strauss, se te recordara como siempre fuiste pura y alegre, se te extrañara por tus Hermanos, el maestro y por tu hijo Happy¨.

 ** _TimeSkip 3 días después._**

Se puede ver que el atardecer ha llegado y todo el gremio más destructivo de Fiore en el cementerio mientras llovía el maestro decidió pasar al frente y ponerse entre las dos tumbas y dar unas palabras.

Escuchar ¨ Seigi No Chikara¨

Makarov: Escúchenme todos hijos míos, hoy estamos aquí para despedir a sus hermanos que se fueron antes que nosotros, sé que todos estamos tristes, frustrados y llenos de ira por no haber podido ayudarlos y más yo ya que les falle como un padre por haberlos mandado a ese lugar pero…- volteo a ver las reacciones de todos las más destacables era la de Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Happy y Cana los cuales veían al frente como si estuvieran absorto de sus pensamientos-… no significa que ya no estarán con nosotros, tal vez no lo estarán físicamente, pero si lo estarán aquí- decía mientras apuntaba a su corazón-y no solo en el mío en el de todos ustedes, ya que los lazos que creamos con ellos serán irrompibles, y esto es un ¡Hasta Pronto¡ ya que cuando nos veamos de nuevo les relataremos nuestras aventuras así que…- en ese momento levanto la mano izquierda y su dedo índice y el pulgar los dejo levantados- a ellos no les gustaría que estemos siempre tristes, por eso no importa donde estemos o donde estén ellos, siempre estaremos juntos en esta vida o en la otra- cuando termino de decir pudo ver claramente como cada uno del gremio imitaba su acción de su mano y pesar de que estaban llorando sabían que tarde o temprano se reencontrarían para pedirles perdón.

Todos y cada uno de los del gremio pasaron y les mostraron su respeto hacia ellos la mayoría se retiró quedando solo los jóvenes, cada uno de ellos dejo una flor en sus tumbas a excepción del gato el cual les dejo dos peces y se retiraron.

FIN ¨ Seigi No Chikara¨

* * *

 **Universo Naruko**

Se puede ver claramente en una habitación a un chico peli rosa acostado en una cama de hospital, mientras se mueve en momentos.

 **Mente de Natsu**

Se puede ver claramente a Natsu tirado en un lugar lleno de oscuridad mientras una luz está en el centro este se levanta, para ver a su alrededor y solo puede ver eso ¨oscuridad¨ no importa, por cuanto camine hacia la luz este se alejaba cada vez más, este se harto y decidió correr pero sucedió lo mismo de un momento a otro recibió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

Natsu: CABRÓN ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?- le grito a la nada en ese momento puede divisar una sombra pero no logra ver quien es, solo se da cuenta que son de la misma estatura.

 **?:** …-no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que sea que le dijo.

Natsu: ¡Oye¡ Escuchaste lo que dije- este no recibió respuesta así que decidió ignorarlo para tratar salir de este lugar.

 **?: S-Se… c-como… s-salir… d-de a-aquí** \- cuando dijo esto se ganó la atención del peli rosa así que le pregunto ¿Cómo? Y esta sombra levanto su dedo índice y diciéndole con este que se acerque.

Natsu solo obedeció a pesar de que cada paso que daba sentí un mal presentimiento de esta persona cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la mano de este tipo lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto y dijo **\- Se cómo salir de aquí, pero solo para mí y esa forma es…-** pudo ver claramente que una sonrisa diabólica se le formo- **¡MATÁNDOTE¡-** en ese instante prende de una de sus manos un fuego oscuro entre el negro y morado y cuando estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón con su brazo despertó.

 **Fuera de su Mente**

Natsu se levantó rápidamente y empezó a jadear pesadamente- Fue solo una pesadillaAAAAAAHHHH- grito de dolor solo para sentir que su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo- ¡Maldición¡ Olvide que estaba lastimado- cuando termino de decir esto empezó a explorar la habitación con la vista por lo que podía ver estaba en un hospital y de los costosos según él ya que cuando se lastimaban iban con Porlyusica, él podía sentir que la cama estaba algo rígida debido al uso… probablemente y antes de que pudiera ver más la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre y una mujer el primero traía una bata y la otra un traje de enfermera.

Doctor: ¡Oh¡ Parece que ya despertaste chico- solo veía como el chico se le quedaba viendo- No te preocupes estas en un hospital así que te recomendaría reposo- le decía ya que creía que este se levantaría.

Natsu: ¡Oye¡ ¿Dónde está Lissana?- les pregunto ya que él según recuerda ella estaba con él.

Enfermera: Esta en la otra habitación ¿Quieres que…- no termino de decir cuando el doctor hablo por ella.

Doctor: Eso no se va poder hace como 5 minutos tuve que revisarla y estaba dormida así que el resto de los análisis se le harán cuando despierte- cuando termino de decir vio que el chico asintió y se volvió a recostar así que se acercó a la enfermera para susurrarle- Ni se te ocurra mencionar de la chica ya que se la llevaron al I.T (Interrogación y Tortura), porque según Hokage-sama ellos son los que causaron eso al cielo así que cuando me vaya suminístrale un poderoso sedante para dormirlo y poder llevarlo para interrogarlo- cuando dijo esto el vio a la enfermera asentir pero… también vio al chico levantarse de la cama-Oye chico no escuchaste lo que te dije…- no termino de hablar solo para recibir una mirada de enojo.

Natsu: ¿Dime quien es el ¨Hoka que cosa¨, ¿Qué es el I.T? y ¿Por qué se llevaron a Lissana a ese lugar?- cuando pregunto por esto tanto el doctor como la enfermera palidecieron por el hecho de que los haya escuchado.

Doctor: Enfermera ¡Ponle el sedante ahora¡- cuando dijo esto ella fue por la aguja y antes de que llegaran vieron los dos con terror como esta se derritió, después de unos minutos se empezó a sentir toda la habitación con calor así que voltearon a ver al causante de todo esto y era el chico el cual sus dos puños estaban rodeados de Chakra estilo Katon.

Natsu: No lo volveré a preguntar así que respóndanme o…- en ese momento empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente mientras acercaba sus puños a ellos- sabrán porque me apodan ¨Salamander¨.

El doctor no aguanto más y grito-AMBUS- en ese momento aparecieron 4 personas con armadura gris y cada uno tenía una máscara las cuales eran Buey, Dragón, Gato y Oso.

En ese momento Natsu vio que la única mujer del grupo le dijo algo pero para ser sincero no escucho y él estaba considerando sus opciones la primera era golpearlos hasta que uno de todos ellos se desmayen y salir victorioso o… a la mierda en ese momento todos vieron como Natsu, hizo algo que nadie esperaba y eso era… lanzarse por la ventana desde del 7mo piso del edificio, nadie pudo evitar sudar una gota, por la gran estupidez que hizo el peli rosa.

 **Con Lissana**

Esta se encontraba en una silla y enfrente de ella había un hombre con una gabardina negra, una cicatriz en su nariz y una pañoleta en su cabeza y el otro bueno… una chica con una vestimenta muy ¿Peculiar? Una gabardina café pero debajo de esta usaba un camisa de malla dejando ver que no usa un sujetador para sus pechos ya que se podía ver perfectamente sus pezones, una falda y unas botas del mismo color que su gabardina.

Hombre: Por última vez dime ¿Qué planean hacer en la aldea al abrir el cielo de esa manera?- dijo el hombre ya que desde que la trajeron se ha rehusado a hablar con alguien.

Mujer: ¡Vamos, Ibiki¡ si me la dejaras a mi cantaría rápidamente- la mujer le dijo al hombre mejor conocido como Ibiki.

Ibiki: No lo entiendes Anko, Hokage-sama nos dijo que no la lastimemos más de lo que ya está- le dijo a la peli morada.

Anko: Y eso que ¿A quién le importa? Si al finalizar decidiremos si va a la cárcel o la matamos- decía mientras una sonrisa perversa se formaba en su rostro.

Lissana: (Moou, ¿Por qué confié en ellos? No puedo creerlo que me hayan sedado, si nosotros no hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?, me pregunto si Natsu ya despertó)- en cambio ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

Mientras tanto detrás de una ventanilla se puede ver al Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai viendo el ¨exitoso interrogatorio¨.

Kurenai: Déjenme hablar con ella ya vieron que conmigo se desenvolvió más rápido- le decía al hokage.

Asuma: No creo que eso vuelva a suceder ya que si te pones a pensar la poca confianza que te tenía la perdió al momento en que la sedaste- decía mientras encendía un cigarro y tomaba una gran bocanada para luego expulsar algo de humo- Solo tenemos que esperar a que el chico despierte, probablemente él esté dispuesto a cooperar- termino de decir mientras todos veían como le hacían preguntas pero esta no contestaba nada.

 **De regreso con Natsu**

Después de salir del bote de basura del cual donde cayó y empezó a caminar por las calles todos lo veían de distintas maneras los hombres lo veían con curiosidad por el hecho de que se ve lastimado ya que salió prácticamente con vendas y con la parte descubierta del torso y las mujeres lo veían con una mirada pervertida ya que lo crean o no su cuerpo si estaba muy bien formado a pesar de que no tenía exceso de musculatura se veía bien pero lo que más les intrigo a ellos fue el color de su cabello ya que este era característico de los Haruno así que la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué nunca lo habían visto en la aldea? ¿Acaso lo dejaron abandonado? Esta y mil preguntas tenían todos.

Natsu: ¡Tengo hambre¡ Pero no tengo Joyas para comprar comida- el ajeno a las miradas que le daban todos- Bueno… eso debe esperar primero debo rescatar a Lissana, esos cabrones creyeron que restringiendo su magia no me daría cuenta ¿Dónde está?, pero se equivocaron en no esconder su olor-y decidió seguir su camino por la calle principal hasta que vio un gran alboroto de varios tipos con las mismas armaduras corriendo, este se escondió en el callejón solo para ver que pasaban de largo mientras perseguían a un pelirrubio el cual usaba un espantoso mono de color naranja mientras _les gritaba ¨que eran muy lentos¨, este decidió ignorarlos y continuo con su camino._

Después de unos minutos de seguir el rastro de Lissana llego a un edificio el cual decía Interrogación y Tortura, al finalizar de leerlo se enojó, y en ese momento: ¨ _Por favor cuida de Lissana en caso de que otra cosa mala pase y te doy mi permiso y bendición para que te cases con ella¨_ _,_ las palabras de Elfman regresaron a su mente y también el hecho de que dijo que la protegería con su vida, así que estiro un poco sus músculos los cuales aún se sentía adolorido y claramente sabia, que no podría ganar esta batalla pero no tenía que rendirse.

 **Con Lissana**

Aun se ve que no ha dicho nada en ningún momento así que Anko decidió jugarle una broma a esta- Dime es cierto que un chico vino contigo- solo para ver como ella asentía- Y dime ¿Estas segura de que está a salvo?- solo para ver la reacción de la peliblanca una de confusión y duda.

Lissana: ¿Crees que Natsu está mal? Yo no lo creo lo más probable es que este aun descansando, ya que el doctor dijo que aún estaría inconsciente por un largo tiempo- cuando dijo esto, volteo a verla solo para ver que su sonrisa creció más.

Anko: Yo no me refería a eso lo que dije es ¿Qué si crees que estará a salvo…- solo para dar una breve pausa antes de continuar- de las enfermeras ya que si yo fuera ellas aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacerlo mío? Aunque no sería divertido ya que él no cooperaría, y hablando del dime ¿Qué tan grande esta?- le pregunto mientras se relamía los labios.

Lissana en cambio estaba algo enojada, ¿Quién se creía esta o todas las demás para quitarle a SU Natsu?, pero todo el enojo se fue para ser remplazado por un gran sonrojó por preguntarle… del tamaño de eso.

 **¨BOOM¨**

Antes de que continuaran vieron que la pared fue destruida, mientras una gran cortina de humo se esparcía por todo el cuarto antes de que todos vieran con asombro y shock de la persona quien la derribo y este era nada más ni menos que Natsu.

Natsu: (Espero, que el maestro no se enoje por el papeleo que le llegue de esto)- en cambio, este no pudo evitar pensar en el trabajo de maestro y ojala este no le hiciera ¨eso¨ ya que si lo hacía… mejor no quiere saber lo que le pasaría.

Lissana: ¡Natsu¡- ella se levantó y camino con paso rápido hacia él, para después abrazarlo- M-Me alegro que estés bien y-yo estaba muy preocupada por ti- esta siguió abrazándolo, solo para sentir como este le regresaba el abrazo.

Natsu: ¡No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí¡- en ese momento le dio una sonrisa dentuda solo para voltear y ver que había varias personas pero 4 específicamente lo miraban en shock con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas- Díganme qué lugar es este- decía mientras no se apartaba de Lissana.

Anko: Este es el país del fuego, en Konohagakure no Sato ¡Cariño¡- cuando dijo esto no podía evitar ver el físico de este y se lamia los labios cada vez más y por consecuente le trajo un escalofrío al peli rosa.

En ese momento este voltea a ver al sujeto con el sombrero y veo que entre sus manos tiene su preciada bufanda, en ese instante él se acerca a este y le extiende la mano- Regréseme mi bufanda- lo decía sin apartar la vista de este, se sorprendió mas de ver que este si se la regreso al momento de que la agarro se la puso y voltio a verlo de nuevo- Así que tu ordenaste que trajeran a Lissana a este lugar- decía mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en caso de que fuera así.

Nadie paso desapercibido esto así que Hiruzen le dijo la verdad- En efecto fui yo, pero hay una razón para esto y eso es…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando este se lanzó en su contra.

Escuchar ¨ Nightcore - Natsu's Theme¨

En ese momento prendió sus llamas para conectarle un golpe solo para que el tipo del corte de tazón se puso enfrente y recibió el golpe y decidió regresárselo, sólo para que Natsu lo esquivara apenas ¨Karyū no Tekken¨ en ese momento su puño se prende de nuevo y todos aseguraron que un reptil apareció detrás de con el mientras corría y lanzaba un gran muro de fuego para que el peli rosa saliera de este para golpearlo y lo logro he hizo que retrocediera un poco ¨ Gokugeki¨, para después encender sus brazos completos y lanzar el fuego hacia todos ellos solo para que kakashi sacara su Sharingan y después lanzar un ¨Jutsu E. de Agua: Gran chorro de Agua¨ y ambos ataque se colisionen entre ellos y crear una gran cortina de humo ¨Karyū no Kagitsume¨ solo para salir de la cortina de humo para acertarle una patada cubierta con ¨chakra Katon¨, solo para que kakashi lo esquivara y este empezó a trazar sellos rápidamente para después ¨Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego¨ solo para que todos vieran que el chico no se moviera en ningún momento en cambio empezó a sonreír y antes de que el ataque le diera vieron con asombro como este lo agarro y empezó a… ¿Comerlo?.

Natsu: ¡Gracias, por la comida¡ Ahora que he comido estoy encendido- en ese momento choco ambos puños y todos vieron como un circulo apareció y dijo- ¨Karyū no Hōkō¨- vieron claramente como sus mejillas se hinchaban para después ver que detrás del volvía aparecer el mismo reptil solo que esta vez pudieron apreciar mejor el hecho de que tenía alas y vieron que este empezó a cargar una llamarada de fuego y ambos la lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

Todos saltaron para esquivar el ataqué y todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común- ¿Qué clase de jutsu Katon, era ese?- pero no tuvieron tiempo a seguir pensando más ya que escucharon de nuevo al chico hablar de nuevo.

Natsu: ¨ Karyū no Enchū¨- en ese momento encendió la punta de su codo, para de esta manera impulsar su puño para arremeter en contra del tipo de spandex.

Gai: (Este chico golpea muy fuerte ¿Qué clase de ataques son esos? Y ¿Quién fue la persona que lo enseño a pelear? Se ve que no tiene un estilo de pelea definido pero golpea muy duro.)- este salió volando hacia arriba y vio como el peli rosa salto para después ver como expulsaba el anterior jutsu de su boca y le dio de lleno.

Natsu cayó de pie solo para esquivar un kunai el cual apenas y pudo solo para ver al tipo de la barba el cual grito ¨ Katon: Haisekishō¨ (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes) en ese momento lanza una gran cantidad de pólvora de su boca para después crear una pequeña chispa con sus dientes para después hacer una explosión.

Se puede ver a Natsu en el suelo agarrándose las costillas ya que aún no se recuperaba por completo y estaba teniendo problemas para dar una pelea aceptable en ese momento escucha la voz del albino decir ¨ Doton: Doryūheki¨ (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra), solo para que segundos después de poner las manos en el suelo una columna de tierra saliera disparada del suelo debajo de él.

FIN ¨ Nightcore - Natsu's Theme¨

En el instante que hizo movimiento todos sudaron una gota al ver que este chico se puso verde de repente y cayó al suelo murmurando algo de ¨transporte infernal¨.

Kurenai: ¿Pero qué diablos sucedió ahora, en un segundo nos quería matar y al siguiente está apunto de vomitar?- ella pregunto ya que se le hizo muy bipolar el chico ya que hace un segundo quería lastimarlos a muerte y ahora estaba con ganas de vomitar.

Lissana: (En mal momento le tuvo que dar su cinetosis)- pensaba mientras sudaba una gota por ver el cambio tan repentino de los acontecimientos.

Natsu: L-Liss… b-bájame… d-de… a-aquí ugh- decía mientras ya no aguantaba as ganas de vomitar.

Después de unos minutos de que pasara su cinetosis pasara el decidió continuar con el combate pero Hiruzen decidió enviarle solo a él un gran instinto asesino para que se detuviera y todos se sorprendieron de ver que se detuvo tan abruptamente para tirarse al suelo quedando en un estado de shock-La razón por la que la trajimos aquí fue porque queríamos saber porque abrieron el cielo de esa manera- cuando dijo esto vio la cara de incredibilidad del peli rosa.

Natsu: Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada… bueno soy culpable de destruir unos cuantos edificios cuando voy a las misiones pero esa es mi naturaleza, así es como fui educado por Igneel.

Gai: ¡YOSH¡ ¡ESTE JOVEN SI SABE COMO DEMOSTRAR SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD AL MÁXIMO¡- cuando termino de decir esto todos cayeron de espalda al estilo anime, incluso Natsu tal vez es tonto pero no tanto.

Lissana: Es cierto nosotros ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos díganme que motivo tendríamos de atacar de un lugar que no conocemos- todos le dieron el punto bueno.

Asuma: Tienes razón pero ¿Cómo te logro encontrar el sí, pusimos sellos supresores de chakra?- y antes de que ella respondiera el peli rosa pregunto otra cosa.

Natsu: ¿Sellos? ¿Qué es el Chankra?- todos lo vieron con una cara de palo, excepto Lissana ya que ella tampoco sabía que era- esperen un segundo porque se visten así.

Kurenai: Lo que pasa es que somos Ninjas y…- no termino de hablar cuando.

Natsu: ¡NINJAS¡ ¡Escuchaste Liss¡- en ese momento se envuelve su bufanda en la cara dejando a la vista los ojos- Tenemos que seguir con la misión Nin Nin- Ahora si todos se cayeron.

* * *

 **Universo F.T.**

Se puede ver un templo de construcción antigua, hasta se puede jurar que en cualquier momento se destruiría, en ese instante se escucha que desde las escaleras está subiendo alguien, y poco a poco llega a la entrada de este al momento de abrirla, se puede ver un calendario de sol pero este esta sellado con un sello mágico-Muy bien es hora de volver a casa- cuando termino de decir esto se ve que el espacio y tiempo se rasga para que la misteriosa persona desaparezca.

 **Muy bien eso fue todo tengo planeado subir otro esta semana como compensación por no subir la anterior, bueno luego nos leemos.**

 **Capítulo 3 ¨Nace el equipo mágico, entre los ninjas¨**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	5. Nace el equipo mágico, entre los ninjas

**Lo prometido es deuda así que el capítulo 3 ya está aquí, ya saben dudas o sugerencias que quieran compartir para un futuro arco de relleno o alguna técnica nueva son libres de decirlas, cada opinión cuenta Ok vamos allá;**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ - **Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 3 ¨Nace el equipo mágico, entre los ninjas¨**

 **Universo Naruko**

Se puede ver que después de la gran interpretación y la emoción del peli rosa no se ha ido… aun.

Natsu: ¡Ninjas¡ Ven Lissana es divertido- en ese momento salió disparado dando vueltas por todos lados dentro del edificio mientras aun decía ¨Nin-nin¨.

En ese instante todos se levantan después de la conmoción que les dio Natsu y kakashi se dirigió a ella para decirle- ¿Siempre es así de animado?- solo para ver que gano la atención de ella y de los demás.

Lissana: No siempre a menos de que sean peleas, comida o… ninjas- solo para ver que todos asentían- pero… eso es lo que lo hace más adorable de lo que ya es- solo para sonreír mientras ve que Natsu está practicando escondiéndose en un pedazo de bambú, de sepa quién sabe lo saco, ni siquiera el autor tiene idea de dónde vino.

Hiruzen: *EJEM*- cuando se aclaró la garganta todos incluso Natsu que dejo de jugar centro su atención en el- Bueno ahora deberíamos saber qué haremos con ustedes- decía mientras pensaba en una solución.

Natsu: Eso es fácil, solo tienen que decirnos como llegamos a magnolia y asunto arreglado- decía mientras levantaba la mano.

Lissana: Natsu hay algo que tienes que saber…- en ese instante le contó la pequeña suposición que tenía en que ya ni siquiera estaban en su mundo, por lo tanto ya no estaba ni Happy, ni los demás y en el peor de los casos ya no podría encontrar a Igneel- ¿N-Natsu?- ella se preocupa más por ver que su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos así que después este sonrió.

Natsu: ¡No te preocupes Lissana¡ ¡Me niego aceptar eso¡, pero…- solo para que sus ojos se vieran con determinación- yo creo que los demás no se quedaran de brazos cruzados y encontraran una forma de regresarnos a casa- termino de decir para mostrar una sonrisa dentuda.

Mientras tanto todos tenían pensamientos por las palabras que dijo el peli rosa.

Hiruzen: (Este chico, pude verlo en sus ojos e-el t-tenia ¨La Voluntad de Fuego¨).

Kakashi: (Vaya este chico confía mucho en sus amigos, talvez le pueda pasar mi ideología para que confié mucho más en ellos).

Asuma: (¡Vaya este chico, es bueno para inspirar a las personas).

Kurenai: (Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y en sus compañeros, espero que él pueda ayudar a Hinata a tener más confianza en sí misma).

Gai: (¡YOSH¡ ¡SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN COMO MIL SOLES¡ Tal vez debería hablarle a Lee sobre Natsu para que se vuelvan eternos rivales).

Anko e Ibiki: (Este chico sí que tiene pelotas para alentar a los demás ¡Me caí bien¡)- pensaban mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros.

Mientras Lissana derramo unas cuantas lágrimas por las palabras que dijo Natsu, en ese instante se acercó a él para abrazarlo y decirle- Siempre sabes que decir Natsu, por esa razón haces que cada vez más me enamore de ti- al momento que lo dijo pudo ver como este se sonrojaba y volteaba para otro lado.

Natsu: B-Bueno e-entonces ¿Qué haremos mientras los esperamos?- pregunto a la peliblanca para ver que harían.

En ese momento tanto el como ella, se ponen a pensar sus opciones de que es lo que podían hacer mientras ya que por lo que les dijeron aquí en este mundo la magia no existe, por lo tanto no hay medio para volver a casa. En ese momento Hiruzen hablo- Creo tener una solución a todo esto. Pero es cuestión de ustedes si aceptan o no ¿Les gustaría ser ninjas de Konoha?- cuando dijo vio que los dos se lo estaban tomando muy enserio para pensar- Y en caso de que sea así tendremos que ver sus recuerdos y solo esto se quedaría entre nosotros- solo para ver cómo estos se vieron al mismo tiempo para asentir y decir que aceptaban- Muy bien traigan a Inoichi- cuando dio la orden Gai fue corriendo en busca del pelirrubio.

Momentos después se puede ver que este regreso con un pelirrubio el cual traía el mismo traje que Kakashi solo que este traía una gabardina de color roja sobre el chaleco verde- Me mandó llamar hokage-sama- pregunto respetuosamente a la persona que dirige la villa.

Hiruzen: Si necesitamos que veas la mente de los dos y nos digas si son de este mundo o no- cuando termino de decir el pelirrubio se extrañó por completo por el pedido de su líder pero no replico así que solo dijo ¨Jutsu: Transferencia de mentes¨ de un momento a otro el primero en caer fue Lissana y Natsu tuvo que atraparla después de unos minutos el salió de su mente.

Inoichi: ¡WOW¡ Es increíble su mundo, me sorprendió la maldición de tu hermana pero lo que más me enojo es que la trataran como un demonio y los quisieran matar a los tres- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo en ese instante se voltio hacia el peli rosa- Espero que cumplas tu palabra Natsu ya que le prometiste que te casarías con ella y por lo que vi, es una buena chica, merece lo mejor- cuando dijo esto estaba esperando para ver las reacciones de este solo para ver que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Natsu: ¡C-Claro q-que lo c-cumpliré¡- cuando dijo esto el corazón de Lissana se aceleró más por escuchar que su amor la correspondería- No solo porque sea una promesa sino que también siento algo por ella- todo esto lo susurro para sí mismo.

Inoichi sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo- ¡Muy bien¡ ¡Tu turno¡- en ese instante volvió a hacer el jutsu pero ahora en el peli rosa, tardo un poco más de tiempo con él y esto le extraño al hokage ya que no necesitaba de mucho tiempo- Vaya eso fue… increíble saber que tu padre es un dragón y te enseño su magia, para que puedas combatirlos me sorprende tu vida y espero que algún día puedas encontrarlo, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta… ¿Por qué Gray siempre se desnudaba?- todos a excepción de Liss, lo vieron con cara de no saber de qué hablan.

Natsu: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor lo hace porque es un pervertido- después de eso fueron escoltados por Kakashi, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai de regreso al hospital quedando el resto.

Hiruzen: Dime Inoichi ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo averiguar sus memorias?- lo dijo mientras el otro dejaba escapar un gran suspiro de derrota por percatarse de eso.

Inoichi: Lo que sucede es que me preocupa el chico ya que cuando estaba en su mente sentí dos presencias dentro de el- cuando dijo esto los demás se sorprendieron.

Ibiki: ¿A qué te refieres con que sentiste dos presencias?- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

Inoichi: Lo que quiero decir es que…- dejo de hablar por un momento antes de verlos mientras su ceño se fruncía- lo usaron como un contenedor- cuando dijo esto todos jadearon de la impresión, ya que eso significaba.

Anko: ¿Estás diciendo que Pinki-chan es un jiinchuriki?- esto sí que no lo vio venir solo para ver que el tipo asentía ante esto.

Hiruzen: ¿Estás seguro?- solo para ver como asentía- Y dime ¿Lograste verlos?- pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño talvez el chico ni siquiera sabía que lo querían usar de arma.

Inoichi: Si había dos, solo logre ver a uno, el primero estoy seguro que era el padre dragón del chico y cuando me vio me saco fuera de ese lugar, a lo mejor está dentro de el para ayudarlo a contener al otro y el ultimo no estoy seguro de como se ve solo sé que es un demonio- cuando dijo esto todos se estremecieron a recordar a Kyuubi no Youko- Sé que es un demonio ya que sentí una sed de sangre mucho mayor que cuando apareció el Kyuubi y apostaría toda mi florería a que ninguna bestia con colas está a su nivel- si antes estaban en shock ahora no sabía lo que estaban- Y no solo eso el, se encargó de quemarme y grabarme algo en el pecho- lentamente empezó a retirarse todo lo que cubría su torso para que vieran una quemadura reciente y poco a poco todos vieron que se formó el mensaje con las letras END.

Ibiki: ¿END? El FIN, de que rayos estará hablando ese loco- todos tenían la misma duda, ya que ¨eso¨ escribió algo en vez de asesinar a Inoichi.

Hiruzen: ¡No lo sabremos, incluso Natsu se ve que no lo sabe¡ Así que tendremos que vigilarlo más, en caso de que el demonio se libere, lo que menos se necesita en estos momentos es otro ataque como el de hace 13 años- todos asintieron ya que a pesar de que se ve la aldea fuerte aún no se recupera por aquella noche- ¡Quiero que sepan esto será un secreto de Rango S nadie más debe saberlo aparte de los que considere de confiar¡- cuando termino de decir esto todos asintieron para cada uno regresar a sus asuntos.

 **Con Natsu y Lissana**

Después de que regresaran los mismos ambus casi arrestan al peli rosa por haber atacado a los doctores y le reprendieron por la gran estupidez que hizo, cuando los demás les informaron que podían dejar de vigilarlos lo hicieron por la sencilla razón de que el Hokage lo ordenaba. Una vez solo en el mismo cuarto se acostaron y empezaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Natsu: Dime Liss tú crees ¿Qué estuvo bien la decisión que tomamos?, ya que aún no puedo perdonarlos de que estuvieran a punto de lastimarte- lo dijo mientras volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos.

Lissana: No te preocupes, yo creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomamos y olvida de que me hayan secuestrado, ya que no me hicieron nada, aparte debemos descansar ya que mañana iremos a la escuela para ser ninjas- lo dijo mientras sonreía.

Natsu: E-Espera d-dijiste e-escuela eso es imposible no se necesita ir a una escuela para ser ninjas- el replicaba ya que de ser así que había escuela, no pudo evitar imaginar a cierta pelirroja con una aura terrorífica y una espada apuntándole al cuello.

Lissana solo empezó a reír ya que muy bien sabe lo que está pensando- No te preocupes no creo que todos sean como Erza, aparte ella tenía que ser estricta contigo por que le importabas mucho, me atrevería a decir que te quiere como un hermano menor- cuando dijo esto pudo ver claramente que este se calmaba.

Natsu: A lo mejor puede ser cierto, pero no lo sabremos hasta que regresemos, Oye por cierto ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?- pregunto ya que a pesar de que se viera mejor que el aún se preocupaba por ella.

Lissana: Según el doctor mi tobillo ya mañana estará bien, las costillas me tuvieron que retirar dos para no lastimarme más de lo que podría y mi brazo ese es el problema estará así por durante 7 meses así que es el único inconveniente que tengo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- en ese instante ella puedo ver como el peli rosa se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de ella para luego sentarse enfrente de ella, y se le hizo extraño verlo sonrojado.

Natsu: Y-Ya v-veo es que conozco una manera de que te cures más rápido- cuando dijo esto ella le pregunto el ¿Cómo?- E-Eso es fácil hay dos manera así que usaremos la primera- cuando dijo esto el empezó a sacar vapor por sus orejas.

Y antes de que Lissana pudiera preguntar cuál era, lo sintió, ella abrió los ojos en shock ya que el… la estaba besando y no en la mejilla sino en los labios, ella empezó a alarmarse ya que su amor el tipo más denso en el amor, la estaba besando eso sí que no se lo podía creer, ella ya no decidió preocuparse más así que se dejó llevar y en ese instante sintió algo mas y eso era la magia de Natsu la cual estaba pasando a través del beso y poco a poco empezó a sentir un calor dentro de ella para ser más específico en las zonas donde estaba lastimada y el dolor que sentía fue desapareciendo. Estuvieron así un minuto completo antes de que se separaran para gran desilusión de Lissana y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que su brazo lo podía mover- P-Pero ¿C-Como?- no podía creerlo era imposible… bueno no tanto si se pone a pensar que vienen de un lugar donde hay magia y están en otro universo.

Natsu: B-Bueno… solo t-te bese p-para… p-pasarte m-mi magia y que tus heridas s-sanaran más rápido- lo decía muy sonrojado ya que nunca creyó hacer eso.

Y justo antes de que se levantara para regresar a su cama ella lo detuvo agarrando su mano- Puedes por favor dormir hoy conmigo, no quiero estar sola- en ese momento el asiente y se acomodan los dos, ella fue la primera en caer por el calor que emanaba él cuerpo de Natsu la hizo dormir rápidamente, este solo la vio unos instantes antes de caer en os brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente

Se puede ver a Natsu y Lissana con sus ropas típicas y está sin su yeso, cuando los doctores la revisaron casi le da un infarto por ver que en una sola noche se curó muy rápido, pero nadie debe saber que fue curada por Natsu. Después de los análisis que le hicieron para comprobar el estado de los dos fueron escoltados por Ambus hasta la academia en la cual, afuera de un salón los estaba esperando el Hokage.

Hiruzen: Buenos Días se ve que están mejor que ayer- les decía mientras les daba una sonrisa luego su cara se transformó en shock por ver que Lissana ya estaba bien de su brazo izquierdo- ¿Cómo fue que te curaste tan rápido?- ella en cambio no dijo nada en cambio le envió una mirada de reojo al peli rosa así que este no quiso indagar más en el asunto.

Después de eso todos entraron al salón donde se podía ver a más chicos de unos dos o tres años menores que ellos dos y todos estos dirigieron su atención a ellos (N/A: No voy a describir como esta vestido cada uno ya que eso no cambiara absolutamente nada así que dejémosle como se ven en el canon). En ese instante casi todos los hombres empezaron a babear por la hermosura de mujer que tenían enfrente de ellos exceptuando a nuestro buen y querido amigo ¨emo-vengador¨ ya que al simplemente le valía un bledo. Y las mujeres tenían que cubrirse su nariz ya que como Natsu no usaba playera dejaba al descubierto sus músculos y el caso más gracioso es que Hinata al verlo se sonrojo al grado de desmayarse.

En ese instante vieron como entro él maestro de la clase el cual era nada más ni menos Iruka- Buenos Días clase hoy… H-Hokage-sama que sorpresa verlo aquí- en ese momento ve a los dos chicos al lado del- Hokage-sama ¿Quiénes son ellos?- lo dijo mientras toda la clase prestaba atención a lo que diría.

Hiruzen: Ellos son los nuevos alumnos los traje personalmente para que conozcan el lugar y no te preocupes por las pruebas ellos ya las hicieron así que te los dejo para que se presenten ante todos- en ese instante Iruka asiente para después ver como este se retiraba.

Él es pidió que se presentaran ante toda la clase primero dio un paso al frente la peliblanca –Hola a todos me llamo Lissana Strauss, y espero que podamos ser buenos amigos- cuando termino de presentarse esbozo una sonrisa. Después el peli rosa siguió- ¡YO, Mina¡ Me llamo Natsu …- y antes de que terminara de hablar una peli rosa de nombre Sakura lo interrumpió.

Sakura: Oye tu color de pelo es rosa igual que el mío ¿Acaso eres alguien de los Haruno?- todos tenían la misma duda y era la más razonable por su cabello en ese instante vieron que una ceja de este empezó a moverse violentamente.

Natsu: Mi cabello no es rosa, es ¡Salmón¡ y yo no soy ningún Jarumon- cuando termino de decir esto la clase se puso blanca por que se equivocó- Y para que lo sepas soy Natsu Dragneel- en ese instante la chica, hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y eso es chillo con su voz.

Sakura: ¡ESO ES MAS FALSO DE QUE TU CABELLO ES SALMÓN, COMO SI INO-CERDA FUERA BONITA¡ Y ES HARUNO NO JARUMON ¡IDIOTA¡- le dijo de la manera más ¨amable¨.

Todos era normal que se agarraran los oídos, pero algunos les preocupo el ver que el peli rosa se agarraba los oídos mientras se tiraba al suelo, la peliblanca se le acerco preocupada- Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?- sólo para ver que este poco a poco dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza.

Natsu: S-Si estoy bien- en ese instante voltea a ver a la peli rosa y pensó hacerle una broma por lastimar sus oídos- Oye Megáfono deberías trabajar de locutor se te da muy bien hasta me dejaste sordo- su sonrisa creció mas al ver que logro lo que quería.

Y antes de que siguieran con esta disputa Iruka tuvo que intervenir o sino este ciclo se repetiría por varios minutos y probablemente la clase se le iría con esta discusión sin sentido.

Iruka: ¡Muy bien¡ siéntense en la parte de atrás- solo para que estos asientan e ir a sentarse- Bueno como todos saben se han graduado así que diré los equipos- y todos prestaron atención y siguió diciéndolos hasta llegar a equipo 7- Equipo 7; Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…- estas dos jadearon ya que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos- y Sasuke Uchiha su Jounin Sensei será…- cuando iba a decir quién era su sensei lo interrumpieron.

Sakura: ¡SIIII¡ TOMA ESO INO-CERDA EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA- todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos por semejantes palabras que dio.

Ino: A ¿Quién llamas cerda maldita frentona?- le dijo irritada por lo que le dijo- Y además yo debería estar con Sasuke-kun él y yo somos el uno para el otro- le dijo mientras esta misma se adentraba en sus sueños con su amado.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con la discusión el maestro les hablo- GUARDEN SILENCIO Y NO ME INTERRUMPAN- después de decir esto su cabeza regreso a la normalidad.

Naruko: Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué una personal tan genial como yo, tiene que estar con personas como ellos?- le preguntaba mientras les apuntaba.

Iruka: Eso es fácil ya que los mejores del año siempre deben estar junto con los peores, en otras palabras como tú eres la peor necesitamos equilibrar así que no te quejes- cuando termino de decir esto la pelirrubia se sintió mal por ser la última- su sensei es Kakashi Hatake- los dos magos se sorprendieron a saber qué el albino seria el maestro de ellos- Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame si sensei es Kurenai Yuhi- Lissana se sintió mal ya que a pesar de que ella la engaño para sedarla podía ver una gran persona en ella, y deseaba que fuera su sensei, pero no pudo- El equipo 9 aun esta en servicio así que pasaremos al 10 el cual está conformado por la nueva generación del Ino-Shika-Cho su sensei es Asuma Sarutobi- en ese instante Natsu recordó el tipo de la barba cuando lanzo pólvora para después ocasionar una explosión eso fue muy genial para él, lo único que no le gusto fue que no pudo pelear bien en contra de ellos- Y como tenemos dos alumnos nuevos el Hokage me dejo aquí quien será su sensei y es…- en ese momento al ver el nombre sintió un escalofrió- Anko Miratashi (Hasta siento pena por ellos) vengan y recojan sus bandas como representación de Ninjas de la aldea de la hoja- estos dos pasaron a recogerlas Lissana se la puso en el cuello y en cambio Natsu vieron que arranco la placa de ninja, tiro la cinta y la placa la puso en su bufanda para que sea más cómoda de usarla- Muy bien en dos horas vendrán sus sensei así que traten de platicar con los nuevos o muéstrenle las instalaciones ¡Nos vemos, suerte¡.

Cuando el maestro dejo el salón Naruko, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru decidieron acercarse al dúo de magos.

Naruko: Hola a ustedes dos yo soy Naruko Uzumaki la próxima Hokage de la aldea- cuando termino de decir esto tuvo dos reacciones distintas la de Lissana era una de alegría y asombro al ver que ella también tenía algunas cosas que se parecían a Natsu, en cambio el peli rosa trataba de recordar donde fue que escucho esa voz, por más que pensaba no recordaba nada.

Hinata: H-Hola… m-me llamo… H-Hinata H-Hyuga- lo decía muy apenada y los magos se dieron cuenta que tenía problemas de confianza.

En ese momento la pelirrubia de la ropa color morado decidió acelerar las cosas ya que si no lo hacía tardarían años- Hola me llamo Ino Yamanaka- en ese momento empezó a señalar a cada uno para después ir diciendo su nombre- El vago de aquí es Shikamaru Nara, el que está comiendo papas es Chouji Akimichi, El del perro es Kiba Inuzuka, el serio de la gabardina es Shino Aburame, la plana de cabello de chicle es Sakura Haruno y el…- decía señalando al Uchiha- Es mi Sasuke-kun- lo decía mientras sus ojos se formaban corazones.

Sakura: A ¿QUIEN LLAMAS PLANA INO-CERDA? Y ¿COMO QUE TU SASUKE-KUN? SI ES MIO- en ese momento estas dos comenzaron otra vez una pelea por su amor.

Shikamaru: Ya van a empezar de nuevo ¡Que problemático¡- en ese momento suelta un suspiro de cansancio ya que siempre es lo mismo.

En ese instante Kiba se acercó a la albina- Hola me puedes decir que edad tienes- lo decía tratando de sonar dominante.

Tanto Natsu como Lissana entrecerraron los ojos por razones muy distintas; el primero sus instintos de dragón le decía que lo golpeara y alejara a su pareja del… espera un momento ¿Desde cuándo Lissana y el si quiera son pareja?, en cambio la otra sabía que algo quería no por nada fue halagada unas veces por su belleza, pero para no ser descortés le contesto- Natsu y yo tenemos 15 años- (N/A: Al principio de la serie se ve que tienen entre 17 o 18 años pero imagínense, creen que una persona de esta edad pueda ser ninja… probablemente sí pero quiero que estén casi de la misma edad para que se desenvuelvan mejor).

Kiba: OH vaya dime no te gustaría estar con un Alfa- cuando dijo esto vio que esta se lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Lissana: ¡Claro¡- la sonrisa de este creció demasiado, solo para que desapareciera al ver como abrazaba al peli rosa- Escuchaste Natsu hasta Kiba-san, cree que somos una linda pareja hasta te dijo Alfa- esta solo esbozaba una sonrisa ¨inocente¨.

El peli rosa se sonrojo furiosamente, ni siquiera pudo replicar por lo que dijo, en cambio el Inuzuka- Yo me estaba refiriendo a otro alfa- solo para ver que la albina alzaba las cejas y volteaba a ver para todos lados.

Lissana: Pero si yo no veo otro más aparte de Natsu- en ese instante todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, ya que ese comentario fue escuchado por todos, los que más se quejaron fue el Inuzuka al sentir su orgullo destruido, las Fangirls de Sasuke replicaban que el único alfa aquí era él y no el peli rosa, por último fue… ¿Sasuke? Ya que esto lo sintió como una indirecta de que era débil.

Kiba: Ya tuve suficiente me refería a mí, no a ese tipo con cara de tonto, así que acepta tu destino y se mi perra- cuando trato de tocarla, empezó a sentir un gran calor, todos los alumnos buscaban la fuente de poder hasta que vieron al peli rosa lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

Natsu: Mas te vale que no la lastimes sino… me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible- Ok eso nadie lo vio venir y menos del chico nuevo con cara de imbécil.

Lissana: (Natsu me defendió eso quiere decir que…)- hay que dejarla sola en sus pensamientos.

El Inuzuka solo pudo asentir porque sabía que como él era mayor perdería. En ese momento Hinata decidió hablar- D-Disculpe… N-Natsu-kun… p-porque e-esta… v-vendado d-del torso- bueno eso logro captar la atención de todos y más de la peliblanca al escuchar como usaba el sufijo ¨kun¨ en SU Natsu.

Natsu: Lo que sucede es que fuimos atacados por una bestia y… no termino de hablar cuando una risa lo interrumpió y vieron él causante de la risa era Sasuke.

Sasuke: Vaya quien lo diría te dieron una paliza, si yo estuviera ahí le ganaría sin esfuerzo- cuando dijo esto todas sus fans chillaron por lo que dijo.

Natsu: Lo dudo mucho nosotros éramos 5 en contra de una persona y…- volvió a ser interrumpido por el mismo.

Sasuke: ¡No lo entiende verdad¡ si un ¨élite¨ como yo estuviera ahí no me tomaría tiempo- y consiguió el mismo resultado de sus fans.

En ese instante Natsu se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a este, cuando estaba frente a él se quitó la vendas y tuvo varios sonrojos de las chicas al ver mejor el cuerpo del peli rosa, tanto fue así que Ino y Sakura dejaron de pelear, Naruko se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a expulsar vapor por los oídos ya que nunca había visto a un hombre de esa manera, en cambio Hinata se desmayó… otra vez- Vez estos moretones el muy desgraciado me destruyo todas las costillas- Ok eso si dejo perplejo a todos- Dime ¿Qué podría hacer un tipo como tu si eres 2 años menor que yo, no tienes la experiencia que yo tengo, nunca has salido de este lugar y que es más débil que yo?- muy bien tenía un buen punto y también eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo del chico.

Sasuke: CÁLLATE, no lo entiendes soy de la ¨élite¨ me iría mejor a mí que a ti- enserio este chico sí que logro sacarlo de sus cabales.

En ese instante una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la albina ya sabía que significaba y mejor decido que le bajara un poco los humos a este tipo arrogante y soberbio- Entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocado, ¡Pelea conmigo¡ y demuéstrame lo que la ¨élite¨ puede hacer y yo Natsu Dragneel te venceré Sasume Cuchilla- lo decía mientras sonreía cada segundo más.

Sasuke le saltó una vena por que se equivocó su nombre- Es Sasuke Uchiha y acepto tu reto ¡Dobe¡- eso era algo que no podría dejar pasar para poner en su lugar a este extranjero.

* * *

 **Universo F.T. É**

Se puede ver en un bosque se empieza a romper el hilo del espacio-tiempo y se ve que aparece la figura misteriosa el cual era ¿Mystogan?

Mystogan: Muy bien, tengo tiempo para explorar y buscar respuestas- en ese momento empezó a caminar y se metió el mismo en sus pensamientos- (Natsu y Lissana cuando los vi, se sentían extraños ya que su magia la sentí ¿Artificial?, igual que la mía, también las partículas de ¨Ethernano¨ de sus cuerpos desaparecían de una manera rápida, eso debería ser imposible ya que cuando una persona muere de Earthaland, sus partículas desaparecen a un ritmo lento y en dados casos estas mantienen el cuerpo fresco y curan las heridas para luego desaparecer de su cuerpo o incluso escuche de Porlyusica que el cuerpo mismo se convierte en Ethernano y mezclarse con el que ya habita a nuestro alrededor, pero en ellos no lo hizo así que debo ver si los de este mundo no han desaparecido o muerto pero en dado caso que si se comprueba que es paso esto quiere decir que los cuerpos de la Fairy Tail pertenecen aquí)- salió de sus pensamientos para suspirar y decir algo que nadie noto- Se me hace extraño que nadie notara que el físico de ¨ese¨ Natsu era muy lamentable y por lo que he visto nuestro Natsu tiene un físico aceptable muy bien mi primera parada será… Fairy Tail.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de compensación por no subir, espero que les guste los pequeños momentos de Natsu x Lissana y ya saben son libres de dejar su review.**

 **Capitulo Natsu VS Sasuke (Dragón VS Uchiha)**

 **Nos vemos CHAO, CHAO NIN-NIN.**


	6. Natsu VS Sasuke

**Hola a todos aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero pedirle a todos ustedes su ayuda como ustedes saben la próxima semana es navidad y resulta que en este Fic quiero… mejor dicho haré un especial navideño, dicho especial estará ubicado después de Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), así que será canónico en este Fic y habrá unos cuantos Spoilers de personajes, técnicas, etc. En fin necesito su ayuda para saber si hago a Haku hombre o mujer; ya que si lo hago en el primero este actuara como Gray, como el del Ova 9 y también será un compañero de golpes de Natsu o la hago mujer y una interés amorosa por este y de verdad necesito su ayuda ya que no tengo ni la menor idea que haré así que espero mínimo sus comentarios que me digan cuál de las dos opciones la prefieren y el motivo para ponerla también les diré que este especial estará inspirado en el Ova 9 solo que agregare como es la navidad en el Universo de Fairy Tail sin Natsu y Lissana… bueno eso es todo comencemos.**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ - **Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 4 Natsu VS Sasuke (Dragón VS Uchiha)**

 **Universo F.T.É**

Se puede ver a Mystogan en un bosque, el cual no le estaba tomando mucha atención a este ya que aún parecía absorto en sus pensamientos debido a la muerte de sus compañeros de gremio- (También si nos ponemos a pensar Natsu, no va a ningún lado sin su bufanda que le regalo su padre, en cambio cuando lo trajeron ni siquiera tenía su bufanda más bien tenía unos lentes algo rotos que a simple vista se ven de sus bolsillos, ¿Dónde pudo caer la bufanda?, y ¿Por qué ellos no la trajeron mínimo para enterrarlo con ella?, Ahh… Cada vez que pienso más sobre esto, tengo más dudas… Pero lo más destacable de esto y es muy raro ya que tanto Natsu como Lissana tenían cortes por todo su cuerpo, debí de preguntar si la bestia tenia cuernos o manejaba alguna arma para hacerles eso)- el seguía en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro avanzo y pudo ver un… ¿Auto Mágico?, el cual se veía destruido- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- pudo ver claramente el contenedor mágico aún estaba algo lleno así que dedujo que no debía llevar más de una semana por este lugar- Necesito apresurarme sino tardare más tiempo del necesario.

Después de unos minutos de caminar pudo ver claramente la versión Édolas del gremio de Fairy Tail el cual parecía más un árbol que un edificio normal. En ese instante él decidió entrar para ver que casi todo era normal ya que podía ver a los mismos miembros del gremio pero los cambios eran muy notorios.

?: Disculpa señor se le ofrece algo- el volteo a ver solo para darse cuenta de que era Mirajane solo que más…¿femenina?.

Mystogan: Si discúlpeme estaba buscando a Natsu y Lissana- cuando dijo estos nombres absolutamente todo el gremio quedo en un silencio sepulcral, es que acaso les sucedió algo a ellos- ¿Dije algo malo?- en ese instante se le acerco Cana Alberone pero en lugar de ser la bebedora número 1 del gremio vio a una mujer con clase.

Cana A: Lo que pasa es que… -se detuvo un momento antes de que se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos- e-ellos e-están ¡m-muertos¡- lo dijo lo suficiente para que este escuchara.

Mystogan: Ya veo- lo dijo de una manera carente de emociones y todos se preguntaron ¿Qué no tiene corazón este tipo para entender su dolor?- Pero díganme acaso el usaba unos lentes y tenía un físico lamentable- Ok, eso ya fue extraño, ya que esta persona vino a buscarlos pero no sabe ni siquiera como es.

Mirajane: S-Si el, es el más débil de todos pero ¿Por qué?- en ese momento empezó a derramar lágrimas- ¿Por qué los buscas acaso te debe algo o simplemente vienes a burlarte del?- después de decir esto no aguanto más ya que ahora si estaba llorando.

En cambio Mystogan no dijo nada solo la observo antes de suspirar y en ese instante saco una Lacrima visión y pudo ver claramente a Natsu y Lissana pero estos dos eran más… ¿diferentes?- Lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a estos… no a estos- de un momento cambio la imagen para que viera a ¨su¨ Natsu y Lissana solo que entraron en shock cuando los vieron con cortes y muertos.

En ese instante un Gray con demasiada ropa puesta se acercó a este- D-Díganos señor ¿Dónde encontró sus cuerpos?- en ese instante este volteo a verlo.

Mystogan: Yo no los encontré a decir verdad me dijeron que estaban de misión con Elfman y Mirajane para aniquilar una bestia… para no entrar más en detalles los que yo busco desaparecieron y de la nada llegaron ellos claramente sospeche de ellos por su magia artificial y las condiciones físicas de los dos- eso si dejo sorprendido a todos y ahora tenían dos opciones; la primera era creerle y ayudarle con información o la segunda era que este tipo los asesino y se inventó una buena coartada pero eso no justificaba la primera foto.

Gray: Eso es imposible ellos nunca fueron a esa misión en cambio estoy seguro que fueron y robaron algo importante para atrasarla a ¨ella¨- eso llamo demasiado la atención de Mystogan aunque ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería hacer.

Mystogan: Entiendo pero deben de entender que los que yo busco son de Earthaland y no los de Édolas- en ese instante se dieron cuenta que ¨este¨ sujeto encontró a ellos de mera casualidad, ya que él estaba buscando a los del mundo que si tienen magia- Es lógico que las historias no coincidan y por las caras de incredibilidad de Mirajane y Elfman cuando dije de la misión lo comprueba- en ese momento la misma Lacrima cambio a una imagen de… ¿Elfman y Mirajane? Y pudieron ver las grandes diferencias entre ellos ya que uno parecía más hombre que el otro y la otra dejaba ver demasiada piel y más de un hombre no pudo evitar sangrar por la nariz- Estos pertenecen a Earthaland y ¡son ustedes¡ - al parecer a este tipo le gustaba dejarlos en shock- Y vine aquí para tratar de buscarlos en dado caso de que los nuestros se encuentran aquí y por si acaso enfrentarme al tipo que los esté lastimando- decía mientras los veía a todos.

Cana A: ¿Estás seguro de que estén aquí? Y lo que más importa ¿Crees que están vivos?- decía mientras lo veía, ya que era ilógico que esta persona tuviera una gran confianza en sí mismo y en estos.

Mystogan: No sabría decirte si están aquí ya que este es el primer lugar donde pensé pero, en dado caso que no estén aquí fácilmente tengo otros lugares para tratar de buscarlos ahora díganme ¿Me ayudaran?- es decía y todos se voltearon a ver entre sí antes de que una peli azul de estatura baja se le acercara.

?: ¡Esta bien¡ antes de que desaparecieran sus cuerpos los enviamos al castillo del Rey Fausto (N/A: La verdad no recuerdo si así se llamaba él rey pero si no es así díganme en los Reviews) para que robaran una tecnología especial, la cual les permitiría abrir portales, pero no tuvieron suerte si la enviaron a ¨ella¨, bueno recuperamos la tecnología para poder trabajar en un sistema de tele transportación ya que estamos siendo casados muy rápido y los buscamos por todas partes lo único que encontramos fue el automóvil de Natsu a unos minutos de aquí- cuando la peli azul dio la información todos vieron que la persona empezó a fruncir el ceño.

Mystogan: ¡Muy bien¡ Gracias por ayudar- y antes de que le preguntaran algo vieron como desapareció en una neblina como si nunca estuviera en ese lugar.

 **Universo Naruko**

En la oficina del Hokage estaban reunido los senseis de la nueva generación de ninjas, poco después de que llegara Iruka para informarle que ya hizo los equipos, el hokage decidió sacar su bola de cristal para dar una imagen de todos los alumnos y vieron cómo fue que poco a poco unos chicos se acercaban a 2 tipos que nunca antes habían visto solo lo conocían algunos los cuales eran nuestro dúo de magos.

En ese momento vieron como el gran arrogante Uchiha empezó a burlarse de este por perder en una misión, la mayoría de Jounin le dio el punto bueno ya que él es el mejor de su generación y era imposible derrotar al gran Uchiha, a todos les sorprendió cuando el peli rosa lo humillo con puntos aceptables pero aquellos que estaban a favor de Sasuke estaban gritando de que se disculpara, en cambio él Hokage con una simple mirada hizo que todos se callaran, luego cuando ambos decidieron hacer un duelo; uno por ver quién era el mejor y él otro para poner al otro en su lugar.

Jounin 1: Escuchaste eso el Peli rosa desafío a Uchiha-sama a una pelea- decía sorprendido ya que no se lo creía.

Jounin 3: Si lo escuche ¿Quién se cree que es ese chico? Lo bueno que Uchiha-Dono le dará una lección para que aprenda su lugar- él está 100% seguro de lo que dice ya que él nunca les ha fallado.

Jounin 2: Apuesto 100 ryos a que el peli rosa no dura más de 3 minutos en contra de Uchiha-sama- Ok, ya están apostando se está saliendo de control.

Jounin 5: Yo apuesto 300 a que no dura 2 minutos en contra del- se ve claramente que le tienen mucha confianza.

Siguieron con las apuestas a favor de ¨Uchiha-sama¨ hasta que notaron 1, no 2, espera 3… mejor dicho a favor del peli rosa y estas eran de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka y sorprendentemente el Hokage.

 **Con Natsu**

Todos no se lo creían el nuevo y Sasuke aceptaron pelear esto sí que nadie se lo debía perder.

Ino: Escuchaste frentona Natsu desafío a Sasuke-kun- le dijo a su ¨amiga-rival de amor¨.

Sakura: ¡Claro, que lo escuche Ino-cerda¡- enserio esta relación es algo extraña ya que de un momento a otro se pelean por un hombre y luego son amigas.

Naruko: Ustedes de qué diablos hablan si es por Natsu y Teme es seguro que ganara Natsu- lo decía muy segura de ella a pesar de que no lo conocía.

Sakura: Eso lo dices porque te enamoraste a primera vista del- cuando dijo esto se ve a Naruko que se sonrojo furiosamente.

Naruko: C-CLARO QUE NO FRENTESOTA LO APOYO MAS A EL ANTES QUE AL TEME- le gritaba mientras trataba que su sonrojo desapareciera.

Sakura e Ino: Para que lo sepas el tonto de ahí perderá ante Sasuke-kun- quien lo diría hasta en disputas se alían ellas mismas.

Natsu: Muy bien Sarume Cuchilla ¡Comencemos¡- no le dio tiempo al pelinegro de replicar por su nombre cuando ya tenía al peli rosa de frente del para conectarle un golpe antes de que…

Lissana: ¡Natsu espera¡- cuando dijo esto se detuvo y todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron el puño a centímetros del rostro del Uchiha.

Natsu: ¿Qué sucede Lissana? Acaso me piensas arruinar la diversión pero si todavía no empiezo- decía mientras hacía caras muy graciosas.

Lissana: Lo que sucede es que los chicos dijeron que es mejor que peleen afuera para que no destruyas el salón y sirve para que podamos poner condiciones al combate- ella tenía razón ya que como estaban en otro ¨mundo¨ no tenían dinero para hacer desastres para pagarlos.

Natsu: Tienes razón tu qué opinas Satsuki- cuando dijo esto se formó un silencio incomodo después de eso Kiba y Naruko se tiraron al suelo para reír a carcajadas ya que le pusieron nombre de mujer.

Kiba: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… s-si d-dinos q-que p-piensas… SATSUKI-CHAN JAJAJAJAJAJA- no podía hablar bien por la risa que tenía.

Naruko: Jajajajajajaja… hay teme te cambiaron no solo el nombre, también el género- ella estaba disfrutando este momento ya que era muy gracioso ver como el gran Uchiha era humillado y para empeorarlo por el chico nuevo.

Sakura e Ino: DISCÚLPATE CON SASUKE-KUN ¡AHORA¡- tanto ellas como el club de fans replicaban al peli rosa para que se disculpara con este.

Natsu: Pero que hice solo dije su nombre- lo decía mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un lado a algunas chicas (entre ellas Lissana, Naruko y Hinata la cual acababa de despertar) se les hizo muy lindo y le dio un toque inocente.

Sasuke: ¡Por última vez es SASUKE¡ entendiste maldito Pinki- en ese momento la ceja de Natsu se movía violentamente por cómo le dijo.

Natsu: ¡Es Salmón¡ Maldito cabello en forma de culo de pato- y cuando dijo esto recibió carcajadas de todos los hombres- ¡Vamos a afuera para solucionar esto de una vez¡- en ese momento el pateo la puerta la cual salió volando y empezó a caminar hacia el patio.

Cuando este hizo esto todos lo siguieron para ver cómo se desarrollaría este combate, en el momento que llegaron afuera Lissana, Sakura e Ino se acercaron a estos para decir las reglas, la primera en hablar fue Liss- ¡Muy bien¡ discutimos las reglas y son sencillas la primera es el que ya no pueda continuar se terminara el combate o si se cansa a la mitad de la pelea detendremos la pelea y proclamaremos al otro contrincante el ganador- cuando dijo esto ambos asintieron.

Luego Ino hablo- La segunda regla es que será un combate de solo Taijutsu y…- antes de que terminara de hablar el peli rosa levanto la mano antes de preguntarle.

Natsu: ¿Qué es el Taijutsu? Es comida- cuando dijo esto todos se volvieron blancos, incluso Liss a pesar de que no sabía el significado tenía una ligera sospecha de saber que era.

Sakura fue la primera en recomponerse y hablo- Acaso no lo sabes idiota el Taijutsu es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- cuando aclaro la duda vio al peli rosa que su cara de confusión desapareció.

Natsu: Y ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? A veces creo que esa frente y esa voz gritona no te dejan pensar ni hablar como se debe- en cambio el peli rosa estaba insultándola cuando no debería hacerlo.

Sakura: ¡IDIOTA¡ No me llames así no te golpeare, porque mi Sasuke-kun lo hará- cuando dijo esto decidió decir la regla- Bueno continuando con lo anterior la segunda regla es puro Taijutsu y no se puede hacer ningún Jutsu ni mucho menos Ninjutsu- cuando dijo esto vio la cara de confusión del peli rosa- El Ninjutsu son ataque elementales ¡Entendido¡- cuando explico vio que el peli rosa asentía- ¡Muy Bien¡ ¡Comiencen¡- después de decir esto las tres mujeres se alejaron para que estos dos iniciaran.

En ese momento se pusieron en pose de combate y Sasuke estaba esperando el ataque y de un momento el peli rosa se abalanza en contra del para tratar de acertarle un golpe en la mejilla, solo para que este lo esquive y le ponga su pie lo cual dio como resultado que este se cayera, pero cuando cayó se levantó rápidamente y volvió a cargar en contra del y de un momento a otro el peli negro no vio cuando este le hizo creer que le daría un golpe pero lo que verdaderamente hizo fue apoyarse con sus manos al suelo para después darle una patada en la cara para sacarlo volando hacia arriba, Natsu aprovecho el momento para saltar y golpearlo directamente en el abdomen para sofocarlo para darle un gran número de golpes cuando cayeron al suelo decidió darle una patada solo para que el pelinegro se moviera para un lado para después patearle los pies para hacer que pierda el equilibrio, cuando estaba cayendo este se levantó y decidió darle un golpe en la mejilla el cual lo logro y Natsu se lo regreso en la mejilla contraria, de un momento a otro Sasuke lo golpeo en las costillas lo cual dio como resultado que el peli rosa se agarrara esa zona ya que aún no se recuperaba totalmente.

Cuando trato de regresarle el golpe, Sasuke le dio una patada directamente en la cara lo cual causo que este moviera el rostro para un lado por el impacto que recibió de este, el peli rosa movió su puño izquierdo al abdomen del chico para darle directamente- (¡Maldición¡ si tan solo no tuviera este dolor podría acabar este combate desde el principio, pero aun mi regeneración no me ayuda para sanar totalmente mis heridas) – el peli rosa pensaba mientras aún se agarraba las costillas con la mano derecha.

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede Dobe acaso no puedes seguirme el ritmo?- decía mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba ya que a pesar de que estaba lastimado sabía que el ganaría.

Natsu: Ja… Apenas esto comienza no te retractes de esto Satsuki- cuando dijo esto una vena se le formo al pelinegro por que otra vez confundió su nombre y cargo en contra de este - ¡Estoy encendido¡- en ese momento decidió usar más de su fuerza física para esquivar su golpe y darle un golpe directamente en el centro de la cara.

Sasuke rodó en el suelo por el golpe y cuando se levantó vio otro golpe enfrente del y sabía que no podía esquivarlo así que recibió el golpe de lleno y volvió a rodar pera esta vez sintió que el golpe se sintió más fuerte que los anteriores. Cuando se levantó vio que le salía sangre de la nariz y en ese momento la ira lo comenzó a consumir así que se levantó para dar varios golpes en contra de este, mientras el peli rosa los esquivaba ya sin ningún problema.

Naruko: No puedo creerlo Natsu-kun esta dominado el combate muy rápidamente- ella lo decía mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por ver con la facilidad que el peli rosa lo manejaba.

Hinata: N-Natsu-kun… e-es…i-increíble- decía mientras veía cómo iba la pelea ya que sabía que Uchiha-san era fuerte no por nada es el novato del año.

Shikamaru: Eso no es lo extraño- cuando dijo esto recibió la atención de ellos- Si nos ponemos a pensar están casi al nivel, creo que Natsu es más fuerte que el por ahora pero si tenemos en cuenta como se mueve y por los moretones que tiene en el abdomen aseguraría que en este estado que esta, están a la par pero si estuviera totalmente curado… él lo terminaría de un solo golpe- eso dejo impresionado a los demás luego volteo a ver a la albina- Dime ¿Cuándo fue que se lastimo?- le pregunto ya que si su observación era correcta probablemente si estuviera a su 100% el combate no duraría máximo de 30 segundos.

Lissana: Si no me equivoco estuvo en el hospital todo la mañana de ayer ya que le hicieron cirugía así que salimos hoy mismo del hospital- eso ya dejo impresionado a todos ya que acaba de decir que no lleva mucho que salió del hospital y sin embargo tiene suficiente fuerza para pelear a la par con el novato del año.

Regresando al combate se ve que los dos se tiran golpes y cada uno logra acertarle al otro, Natsu logra golpearlo en la cara y Sasuke se lo regresa en las costillas, ambos se alejan del otro para tomar aire para continuar, puede ver claramente que Sasuke es el que está más lastimado a pesar de las heridas que tiene Natsu este ha logrado debilitarlo demasiado estos ya se veían muy cansados y decidieron que ya pelearon suficiente así que lo terminarían de un golpe, Sasuke corría hacia el cuándo iba darle un golpe en la cara decidió detenerlo para usar el brazo izquierdo para golpearlo en el abdomen, pero… se dio cuenta de que el peli rosa lo agarro antes de tiempo y empezó a apretar su puño para atraparlo y poder darle un golpe de lleno en la barbilla, para después soltarlo y que este salga desprendido al aire para posteriormente caer.

Todos se quedaron callados ya que el peli rosa logró derrotar al novato del año en ese momento su club de fans empezó a protestar de que el peli rosa hizo trampa en cambio los 8 novatos tenían pensamientos de lo que sucedió.

Naruko: (No puedo creerlo Natsu-kun es muy fuerte… espera porque dije ¨kun¨… creo que debería pedirle que me entrene para darle una lección al Teme)- decía mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de la emoción.

Hinata: (E-Eso fue increíble logro derrotar a Uchiha-san, me alegro mucho por tu victoria Natsu-kun)- cuando se dio cuenta del honorifico que le puso y ver todo su torso con heridas y empapado de sudor se volvió a sonrojar hasta el grado de que sintió que algo se deslizaba por su nariz.

Shikamaru: (Increíble no quiero imaginarme como sería el combate si estuviera en sus mejores condiciones y usara Ninjutsu ¿Quién eres en verdad Natsu Dragneel? ¡Esto es muy problemático¡)- él está pensando en las posibilidades del combate si estuviera en sus óptimas condiciones.

Kiba: (Tal vez pudiera derrotar a Sasuke, pero nunca podría en contra de mí ya que yo soy el mejor Alfa de toda Konoha)- pensó con arrogancia ya que asegura ser más fuerte que el novato del año.

Shino: (Interesante mis insectos me dicen que Natsu-san puede estar a un nivel Genin Medio en Taijutsu, solo el tiempo lo dirá)- él está pensando cómo se vería en un futuro más adelante si recibiera entrenamiento de alguien experimentado.

Chouji: (Eso fue asombroso algo dice que Natsu, será alguien importante en el futuro).

Sakura: (Eso es imposible Mi Sasuke-kun perdió en contra de este idiota… no lo más probable es que hizo trampa, si es lo más correcto)- en ese momento aparece su inner interno y también decide hablar- _(CHA, Tienes razón ese cara de idiota, no pudo haberlo derrotado, debió de haber hecho trampa en contra de Sasuke-kun)_ \- cuando decía esto su inner golpeaba al aire mientras miraba fijamente al peli rosa.

Ino: (No puedo creerlo, derroto a Sasuke-kun… no él hizo trampa es lo más seguro pero su cuerpo esta lastimado es imposible que sea cierto… su cuerpo… su cuerpo… esta para comérselo y más si esta todo lleno de sudor No detente Ino tu amas a Sasuke-kun, no a ese cara de idiota… con ese cuerpo tan caliente ¡ALEJA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS¡ ¡FUERA¡)- en cambio ella… está pensando esto muy bien mientras desnuda al peli rosa con la mirad… digo ve con enojo al peli rosa, Si eso es lo que hace.

Lissana: Estuviste increíble Natsu- le decía al peli rosa el cual se acercaba a ellos.

Natsu: Lo se soy fantástico, si tan solo estuviera al 100 lo derrotaría muy rápido- lo decía mientras mostraba su sonrisa dentuda.

Cuando estaban a punto de replicar Ino y Sakura, Sasuke se levantó lentamente para ver con enojo al peli rosa- Ven aquí maldito, no lo entiendes soy de la élite, es imposible que pierda en contra de un don nadie como tú- le decía a su oponente.

Natsu: Ya no puedes continuar culo de pato así que he ganado- en ese momento se vuelva hacia los chicos para platicar con ellos- Chicos que les parece si vamos a comer me estoy muriendo de hambre-los demás asentían antes de que…

Sasuke: ¨Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu¨- cuando dijo esto realizo sellos con sus manos para que de su boca saliera una bola de fuego la cual se ve que se estrelló con los novatos- Acaso no lo ves yo soy el ganador, no un perdedor como tu así que aprende tu lugar- los espectadores se sorprendieron por lo que hizo.

En ese momento todos voltean a ver a los chicos y sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas por verlos ilesos pero los más impactados eran los 8 detrás de Natsu ya que vieron al peli rosa ¿Comer la bola de fuego?

Natsu: ¡Gracias por la comida¡ Ahora te lo regresare por atacar por la espalda- en ese momento cargo hacia a él y prendió su puño de fuego y antes de golpearlo…

Lissana: Natsu, Erza dice que si no te calmas…- no termino la oración cuando el peli rosa palideció por la mención de la pelirroja y se regresó corriendo con ella mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Natsu: ¡Perdóname Erza¡ Solo fue un edificio pero no me mates- absolutamente todos sudaron una gota por ver el cambio de actitud del peli rosa.

Lissana: Solo era una broma para que te detuvieras- cuando dijo esto el peli rosa empezó a replicarle por haberle jugado esa broma- Bueno te parece si vamos a comer- solo para ver que todos asentían para irse.

 **Bueno eso es todo como les dije enserio quiero su opinión para hacer el especial de navidad el cual estará basado en el Ova 9 de Fairy Tail pero agregare como es la navidad en el universo de Fairy Tail sin ellos.**

 **CHAO, CHAO, ¨NIN-NIN¨**


	7. Especial de Navidad

**Hola de nuevo antes que nada quiero decir que este será el último capítulo del año, volveré a subir hasta la segunda semana de Enero del 2018 ya sea esta, o de mi otro Fic el cual solo les gusta ver el episodio 1 para burlarse de mi ortografía, pero dicen que de los errores se aprenden y yo también me rio de mí mismo. Se les advierte que este especial estará ubicado después de Nami no Kuni, por lo tanto habrá nuevos personajes, técnicas y lo más importante Spoilers, cuando regrese subiré el capítulo 5, sin más preámbulo comencemos:**

: Hola- Persona hablando.

: (Aye)- Persona pensando.

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ - Ataque, técnica o jutsu.

 **Especial de Navidad; ¨Navidad en la Hoja al estilo Fairy Tail.¨**

Se puede ver como las calles están cubiertas de nieve, la mayoría de los negocios están atascados por las ventas importantes ya que esa misma noche, es noche buena, por lo tanto las ventas les van mejor pero, centrémonos en nuestros protagonistas los cuales, se puede ver a los ¨11 de los 12 novatos¨ los cuales están esperando ordenes de una persona muy especial.

En ese momento aparece una pelirroja con una tabla la cual estaba vestida con un gorro de color rojo el cual en la punta tiene una bola de algodón y el borde de la cabeza tiene una línea del mismo algodón, en el cuello tiene un lazo con una campana, en sus brazos tiene unos guantes de color rojo que le llegan casi a los hombros con bordes de algodón, en su cuerpo usaba un vestido de color rojo con borde de una línea de algodón en sus pechos, con una línea de cuatro botones también un cinturón, usa unas medias de color negro junto con unos tacones de color rojo en otras palabras era un ¨auténtico regalo de navidad¨ para cualquiera ya que gracias a su espléndida figura la cual con este vestido resaltaba más sus pechos hacia que todo hombre la mirara con una mirada pervertida, no les importaba si iban acompañados de su pareja… la cual se los llevaban de la oreja al ver lo que veían, esta pelirroja es conocida como Erza Scarlet Mago de Clase S de Fairy Tail, ahora integrante del equipo 11 o como ellos se llaman ¨El equipo Mágico¨ ya que son los únicos que tienen magia y ahora sus cuerpos empezaron a manifestar y absorber chakra para convertirlo en magia, después de que alguien (Cof… Cof… Natsu… Cof… Cof…), aprendiera a absórbelo de una manera suicida y estúpida, para derrotar a su enemigo, les ayudo para crear una manera para absorberlo más ¨seguro¨ sin la necesidad de casi morir.

En general la ropa de todos no había ningún cambio excepto Lissana la cual compro una playera azul con líneas marino, un pans azul cielo y unos sandalias de color azul marino, en si era la única que cambio de atuendo los demás solo llevaban una bufanda o un abrigo sobre su ropa, como lo hacía Ino por su poca ropa.

Erza: ¡Muy Bien¡ Yo les diré que harán y debemos de acabar antes de las 7, es medio día, así que tenemos siete horas para hacer este trabajo en equipo- cuando dijo esto todos asintieron- Muy bien primero los hombres déjame ver esta Natsu, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Sasuke, entonces será de esta manera Shikamaru y Shino ustedes se encargaran de repartir estos folletos que mando hacer el Hokage porque a las 8 dará un anuncio para la navidad- estos dos solo asienten- Natsu, Kiba y Sasuke ustedes pondrán el árbol en la plaza y se encargaran de sacar los adornos para que todos lo decoremos- estos asintieron solo que uno de ellos empezó a quejarse.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? prefiero hacer algo solo, que estar con estos idiotas- le dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía.

Natsu y Kiba: ¿Qué acabas de decir ojos tristes/maldito?- le dijeron los dos enojados.

Erza: Natsu, Kiba guarden silencio- lo decía con severidad mientras un aura oscura apareció detrás de ella y estos solo pudieron abrazarse del miedo- ¡Muy bien ¡ si quieres estar solo entonces tu limpiaras la plaza para que ellos puedan colocar el árbol ¿Entendiste?- lo dijo mientras tenía una espada en el cuello del azabache el cual empezó a asentir rápidamente y todos a excepción de Natsu y Lissana tenían una pregunta ¿De dónde saco esa espada?- Ahora las mujeres veamos están Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruko, Lissana y yo, lo que haremos es dividirnos en tres grupos de dos de esta manera será Lissana y Hinata; ustedes se encargaran de hornear galletas para hacerlas en bolos y darles a los niños- en ese momento ambas asienten- Sakura e Ino ustedes irán a comprar algunos adornos que faltan, para que podamos decorar la torre Hokage, y de una vez les advierto si lo que compran y no es bonito… me asegurare de que el Hokage no les pague por este trabajo o misión de clase D- estas dos asienten con fuerza no solo por la amenaza sino que más bien ahora entienden por qué Natsu le tiene miedo- Naruko y yo empezaremos a limpiar la torre Hokage para cuando lleguen empezar a decorar, y ocuparemos demasiados clones para acabar rápido ya que la torre es un poco grande- cuando dijo esto la pelirrubia empezó a quejarse en murmullos ya que sabe que si lo hace abiertamente probablemente pasara la navidad en el hospital.

Natsu: YOSH, Saco de pulgas hay que apurarnos- en ese momento vio que Kiba le reclamaba para después empezar a caminar.

Lissana: Natsu, ¿Acaso no te olvidas de algo?- pregunto mientras hacía un puchero, porque él lo olvido.

Natsu: Mmmmm…- en ese momento adopta una postura pensativa mientras ladea la cabeza a un lado para después sonreír- ¡Cierto ¡Casi lo olvido- en ese momento regreso con Lissana para tomarla de la cintura y que esta pase sus brazos detrás de su cuello y los dos se den un beso, pero no en la mejilla sino en los… labios.

Mientras esto pasaba Naruko y Hinata sintieron que su corazón se apretaba y sentían un dolor el cual nunca habían experimentado.

Naruko: (Este dolor no se compara al de los abusos de los demás… ¿Por qué tuvo que gustarme alguien que ya tiene a otra persona?... Espera un momento aun puedes tenerlo para ti, así que no te rindas).

Hinata: (Lissana-san me alegro mucho por ti,… pero el… m-me gusta… no puedo hacerlo a pesar de que me ayudaron a tener más confianza en mí misma no puedo hacerle esto enamorándome del, ¿Qué haría si fuera Naruko-nee-sama? Tal vez ella trataría de ganarse su amor así que no me rendiré aunque no molestaría compartirlo).

Después de separarse de beso la pelirroja decidió hablar- Si ya terminaron tórtolos cuando terminen nos vemos en la torre hokage así que traten de terminar rápido- en ese instante jalo a una Naruko muy centrada en sus pensamientos para irse hacia la torre.

De un momento a otro se puede ver como ellas llegan a la torre Hokage y Naruko uso su ¨Kage Bunshin No Jutsu¨ para acelerar las cosas mientras ellas limpian Erza usa a su disposición a cualquiera de estos para mandarla a limpiar una zona en específico.

Erza: Ustedes 10 limpiaran las ventanas- el grupo asiente para ir a limpiar- Ustedes- decía mientras señalaba a 20 de ellas- se encargaran de juntar la basura que hay en este lugar- ellas comenzaron a limpiar alrededor del edificio- Naruko la original con 5 más y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el edificio por dentro y por fuera antes de que lleguen- después de decir esto comenzaron a limpiar y ninguna de los dos hablaba solo Erza cuando daba sus órdenes.

 **Con Lissana y Hinata**

Ellas llegaron a la casa que comparten Lissana, Natsu, Naruko y Erza cuando llegaron empezaron a sacar los ingredientes para preparar las galletas.

Lissana: Muy bien ¿Qué forma podríamos hacerlas?- le pregunto a la ojiperla.

Hinata: Yo creo que si las hacemos de la manera tradicional se vería muy aburrido ¿Qué te parece del logo de las bandas Ninjas?- le pregunto de una manera alegre.

Lissana: Me parece perfecto y ¿Qué te parece si compramos el molde?- le decía mientras ya tenían una ligera idea de lo que harían.

Hinata: Lissana ese tatuaje que tiene los tres tiene algo importante para ustedes ¿Verdad?- ella solo vio como asentía- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos galletas con la forma de su tatuaje? así que vamos a pedir los moldes mientras yo preparo el resto- en ese momento ella asiente y se va directamente para que le hagan unos moldes de último momento.

 **Con Natsu y Kiba**

Natsu: Dime lo tienes saco de pulgas ¿Verdad?- le pregunta para ver como Kiba agarra la punta del pino o árbol de navidad mientras varios ¨Kage Bunshin¨ del peli rosa los cuales junto con el original cargaban casi todo el tronco de este.

Kiba: ¡Claro, Lagartija¡ continuemos tenemos que llevarlo directamente a la plaza- solo para ver que unos asentían.

De un momento a otro empezaron a caminar solo para que uno de los clones se resbalara por una cascara de plátano y todos ellos terminaron tirando el pino.

Kiba: Mira lo que provocas idiota por tu culpa moriremos por esa pelirroja- en ese momento palidecieron los dos.

Natsu: No es mi culpa maldito saco de pulgas dime ¿Acaso buscas pelea?- de un momento a otro estos dos se aventaron a golpearse mientras formaban una bola de humo.

Todas las personas que pasaban y los veían solo sudaban una gota de sudor por lo que hacen y mejor decidieron ignorarlos y alejarse lo más que podían de ellos, ya que no querían involucrase en el problema que ellos estaban.

 **Con Lissana y Hinata**

Después de esperar demasiado tiempo por los moldes comenzaron a hacer las galletas.

Hinata: Lissana-san te puedo hacer una pregunta- le decía mientras vaciaba en un Bowl la mezcla.

Lissana: ¡Claro¡ Dime cuál es tu pregunta- lo decía mientras seguía preparando más mezcla para después pasarse al horno y sacar una charola en la cual ya estaba lista las galletas.

Hinata: ¿Cómo te sientes que pasaras la primera navidad sin tus hermanos?- cuando a vio se arrepintió de haber preguntado ya que la vio triste- L-Lo s-siento no quería preguntar e-es solo…-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la albina negó a su respuesta.

Lissana: No te preocupes, a decir verdad me entristece por no pasarla con ellos pero hace una semana me enviaron un mensaje así que espero poder enviarles un mensaje mañana en la mañana para desearles una feliz navidad- Muy bien arriba esos ánimos así que hay que apurarnos para darles estas galletas a los niños- dijo con una sonrisa solo para escuchar como decía Hai la oji-perla.

 **Con Erza y Naruko**

Después de que terminaran de limpiar vieron como Sakura e Ino llegaron con los adornos los cuales fueron escogidos con cuidado de que, fueran los mejores para asa que se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a decorar el edificio junto con las caras de los anteriores Kages, y no crean que hicieron lo que hacía Naruko de sus payasadas más bien solo decoraron de la parte superior, para que no se viera tan ¨solo¨ esa parte del lugar.

Erza: Muy Bien, ¡vayamos a la plaza para ver como quedo¡- después de recibir un asentimiento empezaron a dirigirse hacia la plaza solo para que sudaron una gota gruesa cuando vieron a Natsu y Kiba agarrándose a golpes la pelirroja no aguanto más y decidió terminar con esto rápido- Natsu, Kiba ¡Córtenlas¡- en ese momento agarro la cabeza de ambos y las estrello en contra de la otra, las chicas solo sudaron aún más por sus métodos de detener una pelea- ¿Qué esperan idiotas?, levanten el árbol y llévenlo a la plaza- solo para ver cómo estos se levantaban.

Natsu: ¡Aye¡- en ese momento golpea sus puños para que aparezca un círculo mágico en el suelo y después de una bomba de humo aparecieron varios peli rosas. Estos no se la pensaron dos veces antes de levantar el árbol, y salir corriendo para evitar la furia de la pelirroja.

Naruko: ¡No entiendo¡ ¿cómo es que el no necesita hacer sello de manos?, solo lo hizo golpeando ambos puños- decía mientras todos seguían al peli rosa.

Sakura: Entiéndelo Naruko, él tiene un Kekkei Genkai que le permite hacer eso así que es obvio que puede hacerlo sin la necesidad de hacer sellos de manos.

Naruko: Moo eso es hacer trampa- decía mientras se resignaba al asunto, ya que no tenía con que contradecir esto.

Después de unos minutos pudieron llegar a la plaza donde Sasuke, Shino y Shikamaru estaban terminando de limpiar.

Erza: ¿Ya entregaron los volantes?- les pregunto solo para ver que asentía en cabeza de piña.

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático, ¿Acaso tienes una idea de cómo levantaremos el árbol?- cuando voltea ve que el árbol ya estaba colocado en su lugar listo para decorar- Ahh ¡Que problemático¡- luego decidieron ignorar esto.

En ese momento Natsu aviso que iría a la bodega por las cajas y también Shino se apuntó ya que estaba sintiendo que no aportaba nada y decidió seguir al peli rosa. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando varios clones del peli rosa legaron con las cajas listas para decorar.

Erza: Ok, comencemos ya que nos llevó demasiado tiempo hacer el resto así que hay que apresurarnos- cuando dijo esto recibió varios ¨Hai¨ y un ¨Aye¨, cuando menos lo piensan llegan Hinata y Lissana con los bolos de galletas.

Hinata: ¡Aquí tienes¡- en ese momento entrega galletas a los niños que cuando vieron lo que traían las rodearon para que se las dieran.

Lissana: Son galletas con el logo de Konoha y de hadas para este época que las disfruten- decía mientras seguía entregando.

Niño: ¡Gracias¡- decía mientras recibía un paquete de galletas.

Ellas seguían repartiendo a los niños los cuales las recibían y para que terminaran más rápido la pelirroja fue para ayudarles, mientras eso pasaba tanto Natsu como Sasuke estaban en la parte de arriba encargándose de colocar varias esferas.

Sasuke: Oye, pásame otra para acabar rápido- decía mientras estiraba el brazo.

Natsu: Aquí tienes, ojos tristes- mientras lo hacía volteo a ver a Kiba- Kiba pásame otra- en ese momento vio que este lo estaba ignorando- Saco de pulgas no me ignores- en ese momento volteo el Inuzuka – Espera que acabe aquí para patearte el trasero por no escuchar- después siguió con lo suyo.

En ese momento Kiba quería regresarle el insulto pero como estaba cuidando la escalera no quería gritarle para que se cayera… espera un momento ahora tenía su venganza perfecta, después de unos segundos empezó a mover la escalera mientras el peli rosa empezó a sentirlo- Oye Sasuke, ¿Sentiste eso?- le preguntaba mientras sentía que poco a poco se movía.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres con que si lo sentí?, explícate mejor- cuando termino de decir esto también sintió que la escalera se movía y cuando volteo y vio que el peli rosa hincho las mejillas como si tuviera ganas de vomitar ¿Espera un segundo?, el peli rosa quiere vomitar en el árbol- Hey, Dobe ¡Detente¡ ¡No lo hagas¡- decía mientras estiraba su mano para tapar la boca de este y cuando menos lo piensan el Inuzuka no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó la escalera.

Kiba: JAJAJAJAJAJA… Eso te lo tienes merecido por ser un idiota- cuando abrió los ojos vio que la escalera estaba tirada y vio al azabache y al peli rosa columpiándose con una de las ramas del pino- ¡Maldición¡ No pensé en eso- después agarro la escalera para tratar de levantarla pero justo en ese momento Chouji apareció.

Chouji: Hola Kiba ¿Qué sucede?- cuando termino de decir esto por accidente piso una parte de la escalera con la cual termino resbalándose para terminar rompiéndola.

Kiba: ¿No ves lo que hiciste ¨Gordo¨?- cuando lo dijo, se arrepintió ya que el chico de huesos anchos se levantó rápidamente hecho una furia.

Chouji: ¿A quién llamas gordo?, soy de huesos anchos- y empujo (Golpeo) al Inuzuka, el cual golpeo el árbol y si este se estaba cayendo.

Shikamaru: Dejen de pelearse no ven que estamos…- sus palabras murieron cuando el árbol caía junto con Natsu, Sasuke, Shino y el.

Erza: ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- cuando voltearon vieron que el árbol cayó y más del 75% de las esferas junto con los adornos se destruyeron, en ese momento un aura oscura la rodeo totalmente- Vieron lo que provocaron bola de idiotas- y lo siguiente que se ve es a todos los hombres de rodillas mientras tienen chipotes por los golpes que les dio a cada uno de ellos, si incluso los que no tuvieron nada que ver.

Hombres: ¡L-Lo s-siento mucho¡- decían todos a pesar de que nadie sabía quién fue el que lo ocasiono, excepto el Inuzuka y le daba gracias a los Hokages, porque ella no se enteró ya que si lo hiciera probablemente ya estaría muerta.

Erza: Un lo siento, no hará que se repare esto si el Hokage nos viera probablemente le daría un infarto por el estrés que le provocaran- y no se equivocaba ya que tanto el Hokage como los senseis estaban viendo esto y el Sandaime sintió que se le iba el alma ya que en lugar de recuperarse totalmente por lo del Kyuubi y ahora estos chicos destruyéndolo todo ahora entendía porque Erza decía que era un problema y no es la primera vez que lo hacen y los senseis solo podían ver esto mientras sentían pena por su Hokage- Entonces Natsu, Sasuke vayan a comprar más adornos y… más les vale que vengan con ellos porque si no…- no termino de decir cuando estos dos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el susto que les acaba de poner- Y ustedes ayúdenme a levantarlo- cuando dijo esto ellos asintieron sin más ya que no querían provocar más la ira de la pelirroja, mientras Kakashi veía esto no pudo evitar pensar en una pelirroja esposa de su antiguo sensei mientras estaba enojado y su cabello se alborotaba como si fueran las 9 colas del Kyuubi, al momento de terminar de revivir este recuerdo tuvo un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Cuando terminaron de ponerlo se veía que Natsu y Sasuke regresaron corriendo por los nuevos adornos y entre todas las mujeres y hombres quitaron y acomodaron todo. Por estar haciendo esto empezó a hacerse tarde.

Natsu: ¡Al fin terminamos¡- decía mientras alzaba los puños al cielo- ¡Joder¡ Todo nuestro entusiasmo y energía se fue decorando esto- decía mientras daba una sonrisa.

Sasuke: Por una vez estaré de acuerdo contigo Dobe- cuando dijo esto dio una sonrisa arrogante.

Kiba: ¡Claro¡ Somos los mejores es obvio que nos tiene que salir muy bien- decía mientras levantaba os brazos- ¿Verdad Akamaru?- le preguntaba a su pequeño compañero el cual solo dio un ladrido mientras movía la cola.

Shikamaru: Bueno si ya terminamos es mejor ir para escuchar el discurso del Hokage antes de que esto se vuelva más problemático de lo que ya es- decía mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Shino: En efecto es mejor ir para ver si ya terminamos de acomodar- decía mientras mantenía un rostro estoico el cual no se le podía ver muy bien por la gabardina que cubre su boca.

Erza: Si pero que no se les olvide ¿Quiénes fueron los que ocasionaron esto?- cuando dijo esto un aura depresiva se posó en todos los hombres para luego decir que ¨Lo sentían¨- Bueno basta de charla tenemos que ir al centro de la torre para escuchar el discurso ya falta poco para que empiece- luego todos se dirigieron rápidamente a escuchar ¨el gran discurso¨ que daría el hokage.

Cuando finalmente llegaron vieron a varias personas las cuales estaban esperando el discurso de su líder, no tomo demasiado tiempo para que este saliera y comenzara hablar- Quiero agradecerles por otro buen año en el que la aldea ha prosperado y ha estado en paz libre de los ataques, no sabemos en qué momento podría suceder una catástrofe o en cualquier momento iniciara una guerra, solo sé que como siempre nos mantendremos unidos así que de nuevo les agradezco ya que gracias a ustedes Konoha sigue de pie y una cosa más disfruten de las fiestas navideñas, todos nos merecemos un descanso con la familia que amamos- cuando termino de decir esto todos comenzaron a aplaudir a su líder ya que literalmente les dijo que si no fuera por todos ellos probablemente la aldea estaría en desgracia de forma económica y eso les alegraba demasiado, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras los novatos se retiraban en grupo.

Natsu: ¡Bien¡ Vamos a hacer una fiesta entre todos ¡Estoy encendido¡- lo decía mientas caminaba y alzaba su brazo derecho al cielo.

Naruko: ¡Qué bien una fiesta Navideña¡ (A decir verdad sería la primera que la paso con alguien y no sola como siempre eso me alegra)- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre.

Kiba: ¡Vamos a divertirnos todos juntos¡- decía mientras seguía el ejemplo del peli rosa.

Sakura: Tu estas bastante emocionado y bien tu qué piensas Ino-cerda… ¿Crees que te dejen ir?- la última parte la susurro para que solo ella la escuchara.

Ino: ¡Claro que iré¡ sin mí las cosas serían demasiado aburridas- le decía en un susurro.

Hinata: Erza-san ¿Le paso algo'- cuando dijo esto todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la pelirroja la cual se veía que se estaba conteniendo de la emoción.

Erza: P-Por fin llego… Es ¡Merry Christmas¡- cuando dijo esto empezó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro mientras daba una sonrisa y lo decía en un tono muy infantil.

Todos: ¡Merry Christmas¡- todos lo dijeron con un tono muy animado.

Naruko: ¡Merry…- no termino de decir cuando llego a casa y vio a todos ellos adentro de esta- ¿Por qué están en la casa? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué el Teme está aquí?- preguntaba mientras apuntaba a Sasuke el cual estaba un poco alejado del resto.

Kiba: ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntaba mientras sonreía.

Natsu: Es muy relajante- lo decía mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

Lissana: Y además recuerda que esta casa la compro Erza con el dinero que tenía así que por lo tanto ella decide a quien invita y quien no- lo decía mientras se ponía un dedo sobre la barbilla, que a la simple vista de Natsu le resultaba lindo.

(N/A: La casa se describirá en otro capítulo este solo será un tiempo después así que sólo tengan paciencia)

Ino: A parte esta casa es muy bonita se ve que Erza tiene buenos gustos para decorar- decía con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura: Tiene razón sabes, es una de las 10 cosas por las cuales la envidio demasiado- decía mientras veía para todos lados.

Hinata: Es increíble que estemos todos juntos me pregunto si vendrá más gente o no- lo decía mientras se ponía un dedo en la comisura de sus labios.

Shikamaru: Debo decir que esta es la primera navidad que no estaré en casa y lo agradezco ya que no quiero escuchar a mi madre dando lata, como todos los años- decía con un rostro aburrido.

Chouji: No puedo esperar para comer lo que prepararon- decía mientras se le hacía agua en la boca.

Shino: Admito que este es un cambio radical a lo que estoy acostumbrado- decía con una voz tranquila.

Naruko: Bueno ya ni para que seguir contradiciendo solo por hoy… alguien sabe ¿Dónde está Erza? , no la veo por ningún lado- les pregunto ya que la pelirroja no se veía por ningún lado.

Natsu: Esta en la cocina no te preocupes no está cocinando solo fue a traer algo que estaba reservando para todos, me pregunto ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en llegar los demás?- lo decía mientras todos lo ignoraban en ese momento se escucha que tocan en la puerta.

Lissana: Yo voy no te preocupes Natsu- en ese momento ella se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla y mostrar que es el Hokage, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Gay y tres chicos probablemente uno de ellos es la viva imagen de Gay solo que en miniatura este chico es Rock Lee, la siguiente es una chica con el cabello de color café su cabello está atado en dos bollos, por así decirlo trae puesto una platera china de color rosa un pantalón azul y las sandalias ninjas de color azul esta chica es Tenten y el último es un chico de cabello de color café que le lega un poco más debajo de los hombros leva una chamarra de color beis, su brazo derecho esta vendado trae un chor de color café bajo con su porta kunais, igualmente su pierna derecha esta vendada, lo más destacable era su color de ojos ya que eran igual que los de Hinata este chico es Neji Hyuga y como siempre las sandalias azules, enserio están de moda para todos los ninjas para que no quieran usarla de otro color- Hola Buenas Noches, pasen, pasen- les decía mientras todos estos pasaban y llegaban a la sala.

Hiruzen: Buenas noches Lissana-chan espero que no llegáramos tarde- decía mientras veía a los demás.

Lissana: Por supuesto que no, llegaron justo a tiempo- decía mientas todos decidían saludarse.

En ese momento la mini copia de Gay se paró enfrente de Sakura- Dime tu eres Sakura Haruno- solo para ver como esta asentía- ¿Puedes ser mi novia? te protegeré con mi vida- cuando dijo esto se apuntaba con el pulgar mientras daba a relucir sus dientes blancos.

Sakura: ¡No¡- lo dijo mientras estaba en shock e Ino comenzó a reír ahora tenía material para hacerla enfadar, pero no hoy talvez luego.

Lee: ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto mientras sentía que se destrozaba.

Sakura: Porque eres raro- cuando dijo esto lee no se puso triste en cambio vio que sus ojos ganaron un fuego lo cual provoco que todos a excepción de Gay sudaran una gran gota de sudor.

Lee: Muy bien esto es una prueba por tu amor así que recibe mi gran amor- después de decir esto empezó a lanzarle besos los cuales ella esquivaba y ahora si Ino no pudo aguantar la risa por la escena que tenía enfrente enserio esto sí que no tenía precio.

Tenten: Ya lee deja de hacer eso estas poniendo en vergüenza a nuestro equipo- decía mientras se sonrojaba demasiado, ella tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero por ser Navidad se rehusaría de hacerlo.

Neji: ¿Por qué mejor no lo ignoras?- decía mientras veía a todos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Hinata- ¡Vaya¡ Mira quién está aquí si es Hinata-sama el destino quiso que nos viéramos para luego tratar de humillarte como la fracasada que eres- dijo este de manera arrogante y engreída hacia su prima.

Hinata: Neji-nisán ¿Cuándo dejaras de insultarme cada vez que nos veamos?- le dijo con tristeza esto sorprendió a Neji ya que el recuerda claramente que su prima era demasiado tímida para dirigirse con cualquier persona.

El ambiente se empezó a sentir pesado incluso el distraído de Natsu lo noto y lee decidió acercarse a este y hablar- Disculpa tu eres Natsu Dragneel ¿Verdad?-le pregunto a este de una manera impaciente.

Natsu: ¡Claro que lo soy¡ Dime ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto interesado por saber quién era esta persona.

Lee: Mi nombre es Rock Lee y yo seré quien lleve las llamas de la juventud al máximo, por favor Natsu-kun se mi eterno rival- cuando dijo esto esperaba ansioso la respuesta del peli rosa.

Natsu: ¡Si porque no¡ se escucha divertido y seria genial tener otro rival aparte del Stripper- decía mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Lee: ¡LO CONSEGUÍ GAY-SENSEI¡- le dijo a su maestro.

Gay: YOSH, SABIA QUE LO LOGRARÍAS BIEN HECHO LEE SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON FUERZA- le decía a su alumno.

Todos vieron extraño esta escena pero lo que paso después los perturbo ya que se dieron un abrazo, si eso está bien pero… de repente el fondo cambio a un atardecer en un costa mientras una ola golpea detrás de con ellos, todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos por semejante técnica.

Haku: Hola Natsu-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto a su interés amoroso (N/A: La verdad me costó un poco de trabajo decidir si hacerlo hombre o mujer, pero al final se me hizo injusto de que alguien mas tome el rival de hielo de Natsu ya que probablemente sería gracioso verlo pero preferiría que nadie le quite este puesto hasta su reencuentro)

Natsu: Yo Haku y Zabuza nos encontramos bien díganos ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?- les pregunto ya que hace una semana que no se ven después de que se instalaron en la aldea.

Zabuza: Hemos estado bien Gaki y recuerda aún tenemos esa revancha pendiente aquella vez solo ganaste por suerte- le dijo solo para ver como el peli rosa asentía.

En ese momento aparece Erza con dos cajas que cuando las abre se puede ver que están llenas de botellas de Sake y les dio un vaso a cada uno mientras se acercaba a Naruko para darle el suyo- ¡Vamos¡ ¡Bebe esto¡ ¡Vamos a hacer un nuevo comienzo¡- cuando dijo esto le llenaba su vaso.

Naruko: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunto con preocupación para ser exactos los 12 novatos estaban nerviosos ya que nunca habían tomado.

Natsu: ¿Qué tiene de malo?- lo decía mientras traía a Lissana abrazada con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho traía su vaso.

Lissana: Si ¡Vamos a divertirnos¡- lo decía con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Anko decidió hablar- ¿No son muy jóvenes para beber?- les pregunto a los tres ya que no se veían nerviosos más bien ansiosos por tomar.

Natsu: ¡Claro que si¡ Pero de dónde venimos es normal beber desde los 12 años así que no nos preocupa tanto- lo dijo mientras todos se sorprendían porque era extraño que tomaran a esa edad, probablemente tiene que ver mucho la política de cada país.

Anko: Me agradan mocosos es una lástima que ya no seré su sensei- cuando dijo esto choco el vaso con el de Kurenai.

De un momento a otro todos siguieron a excepción de los novatos, pero después de una larga insistencia (Amenaza) de Erza decidieron probar y debían de admitir que el sabor era agradable incluso cuando descendía por su garganta.

 _ **TimeSkip 10 minutos después y unos cuantos vasos más.**_

Se puede ver que todos los hombres me refiero a los adultos y el peli rosa quedaron estupefactos por lo que veían ya que… bueno como decirlo… todas las mujeres junto con los hombres novatos estaban ebrios.

Se puede ver a una Erza viendo si de una botella acaso sale más Sake para que siga disfrutando del cual ya no sale ninguna gota, a una Hinata tirada en el centro de la mesa dando vueltas de felicidad, a una Sakura e Ino abrazándose mientras lloran, una Naruko la cual está en el suelo totalmente noqueada por el Sake, una Lissana mientras está sentada con los ojos en blanco mientras está moviendo su vaso de un lado para otro, Tenten tiene su cabeza recargada en la mesa mientras murmura algo relacionado al ¨chico destino¨.

Los hombres era una caso distinto ya que Kiba caminaba y se tambaleaba mientras decía que los Alfas deben aguantar esto, Shino en cambio en lugar de su rostro estoico estaba manteniendo una conversación con Shikamaru el cual actuaba como todo un idiota, Chouji estaba tirado en el suelo mientras se comida el vaso diciendo que esta es su comida, Lee decidió entrenar pero todo lo que hacía le salía mal y volvía a intentarlo, Neji estaba con la botella en la mano mientras daba órdenes a la nada y Sasuke este estaba… ¿Llorando?, ya se imaginaran cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual lloraba.

Kurenai, Anko y Haku tenían una conversación para ser más exacto sobre ¿Cuál era su posición favorita?, y si tuvieran que elegir a alguien de ese cuarto para que las partiera literalmente ¿Quién elegirían?

Adultos:…- cuando vieron y escucharon a la pelirroja que exigía más Sake gritaron- ¡NO PUEDE SER TODO MENOS OTRA TSUNADE¡- lo decían mientras tenían los ojos en blanco y sus dientes se parecían a los de un tiburón.

En cambio el peli rosa cuando las vio ebrios grito- ¡OTRA VEZ SE EMBORRACHARON¡- y si su grito fue claramente escuchado en toda la aldea.

* * *

 **Universo F.T.**

Se puede ver claramente en un acantilado dos tumbas las cuales, las flores estaban siendo cambiadas y ponía una botella de Sake y un pescado, las personas que pusieron esto eran Gray Fullbuster y Happy.

Gray: ¡Bien, Happy¡ Vamos a beber un rato para después ir a casa- lo decía con una sonrisa y un tono más infantil.

Happy: ¡Aye Sir¡- cuando dijo esto levanto su pata derecha y después de estar comiendo en el caso de Happy y bebiendo en el caso de Gray este decidió hablar- Gray tú crees ¿Qué los volveremos a ver?- decía mientras dejaba de comer su pescado.

Gray: ¡Por supuesto que si¡- decía muy confiado de sus palabras- Recuerda que Erza fue a buscarlo después de la información que nos dio Mystogan el problema es que el portal no se abre dentro de 3 años así que tenemos tiempo, te darás cuenta que estarán bien- le termino de decir con una sonrisa sincera y Happy se puso muy contento por su comentario ya que quería ver de nuevo a su ¨padre¨ y su ¨madre¨.

* * *

 **Universo Naruko**

En ese momento se puede ver como las mujeres están quejándose y más Erza por el simple hecho de que ya no hay Sake, pero las únicas que no se quejaban de ellas era Lissana, Tenten, Hinata y Naruko, ya que las primeras dos se estaban juntando demasiado al punto que estaban comparándose el tamaño de sus pechos en el cual Lissana destacaba más que ella, Hinata aún seguía en la mesa diciendo incoherencias sobre la montaña donde esculpen las caras de los Hokages y Naruko bueno aún sigue inconsciente, ni siquiera el Kyuubi ha podido eliminar el consumo de Sake de su sistema.

Erza: ¡Oigan¡ ¡Esta vacía¡ ¡Traigan más¡- les exigía mientras lanzaba la botella.

Asuma: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Yo creí que cuando dijo que tomaba era porque lo tenía controlado o no tomaría demasiado- dijo mientras sus ojos aún seguían en blanco.

Natsu en ese momento se levantó y decidió hablar con preocupación y miedo- Yo mejor me voy de aquí- en el instante que se acercó a la puerta una espada fue lanzada la cual le roso y de dejo una cortada en la cara y cuando escucho quien fue la que se la lanzo se le heló la sangre.

Erza: ¿Adónde vas? ¡Traigan más Sake¡ Si no pueden hacer eso…- se detuvo un momento para sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba- ¡Traigan más Sake¡

Tenten: ¡Dijo dos veces lo mismo¡- cuando termino de decir esto comenzó a reírse para luego ver su propia mano y continuar en lo suyo.

Ino: Frente, ¿Crees que podríamos compartir a Sasuke-kun para que volvamos a hacer las mejores amigas?- le preguntaba a la peli rosa mientras lloraba.

Sakura: ¡Por supuesto que si¡ Yo también quiero recuperar tu amistad- y estas dos se abrazaron mientras lloraban de recuperar su amistad.

Lissana: Hay que divertirnos un poco m…-no termino de decir cuando se cayó y se volvió a levantar rápidamente- ¡Juguemos¡

Neji: El destino dice que debemos convivir para seguir con las nuestras- este si definitivamente ya no saben de qué hablaba solo entendieron destino.

Lee: Mi llamas de la juventud exigen que nos divirtamos al máximo- después de eso puso demasiada fuerza en su golpe para mandar a volar la puerta del baño.

Tenten: Neji y-yo… y-yo- trataba de decirle algo a su compañero de equipo.

Neji: El destino dice que te alejes de aquí- en ese momento él se alejaba mientras Tenten e jalaba el cabello para poder detenerlo.

Cuando Erza vio esto se sintió enojada por lo que veía, luego Sakura e Ino se acercan a Sasuke el cual aún sigue llorando la primera en hablar fue Ino- Sasuke-kun puede verlo está nevando- decía mientras seguía llorando.

Sasuke: Eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sakura: Es demasiado triste ahora entendemos tu sufrimiento- de un momento a otro estas dos lo abrazan mientras el azabache no hace nada para detenerlas y otra vez Erza vio esto y sintió más furia.

Lissana se acercó gateando a Natsu mientras hacia una sonrisa seductora- Mira Natsu lo que encontré- de un momento a otro saca un muérdago y lo pone cercas de con ellos- Debes de besarme- el peli rosa no pudo replicar cuando ella lo taclea y empieza a besarlo de una manera hambrienta. En ese instante la pelirroja no aguanto más y exploto mientras lloraba.

Erza: ¡Oigan¡ ¿Por qué todos tienen pareja excepto yo?- de un momento a otro se levanta y saca una taza con varios palillos dentro- ¡Lo mejor para este momento es jugar el juego del Maestro del Gremio- les decía a todos.

Todos voltearan a verla y en ese instante kakashi decidió preguntar- ¿Qué case de juego es ese?- lo dijo de la manera más amable ya que por favor aquel que le diga algo malo sufrirá las consecuencias y él lo ha visto de antemano.

Erza: Como puede ver estas paletas tienen un numero grabado en ellas y hay una que tiene una marca en específico esta es la marca del maestro todo lo que deben hacer es tomar una y aquel que sea el maestro debe decir uno o más números un ejemplo puede ser el 8 y 5. Y debe dar una orden ¡Esa orden es absoluta¡- cuando termino de decir esto lo dijo con una sonrisa los adultos se sintieron atraídos por esto en cambio el peli rosa seguía con un aura depresiva detrás del.

Lissana: ¡Parece divertido¡- decía muy emocionada.

Anko se levantó y con una sonrisa perversa pregunto.- ¿Acaso dijiste absoluta?- solo para ver que esta asentía ahora si todos los hombres palidecieron.

Kurenai: Seguramente darán órdenes muy extrañas así que yo participare- lo decía mientras tenía un gran sonrojó.

Hinata: Naruko-nee por favor despierta al fin nos divertiremos y te perderás la diversión- después de sacudirla un poco ella despertó.

Todos: ¿Quién será el maestro?- todos sacaron uno.

Erza: ¡Soy yo¡ ¡Yo soy la maestra¡- decía mientras se paraba.

Sasuke: ¿No hiciste trampa?- pregunto ya que era muy raro que a ella le tocara desde el inicio.

Natsu: ¡Culo de pato¡ guarda silencio ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- le dijo en un susurro.

Erza: El numero 7…

* * *

 **Universo F.T.**

En la casa de unos hermanos para ser más exactos con unos albinos los cuales eran Mirajane y Elfman que estaban preparando a mesa para ponerse a cenar.

Elfman: Mira-nee ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Es por Natsu y Lissana- le dijo ya que llevan hace 1 mes que descubrieron que estaban vivos.

Mira: ¡Claro que si¡- lo decía mientras daba una sonrisa angelical –Pero estoy algo triste hace 1 mes que no hablamos y me gustaría preguntarle si está bien y si Natsu no se ha aprovechado de ella de ser así…- de un momento un aura oscura apareció detrás de con ella- Conocerá lo que es el infierno- su hermano se estremeció y le pidió a los dioses de Isgar porque no hiciera nada malo el peli rosa.

Elfman: Mira-nee recuerda que él está cumpliendo con protegerla a pesar de que le di mi bendición para que salieran a un me duele verla con alguien pero… me siento feliz de que Natsu le corresponda ¡Eso es ser un hombre¡- no pudo evitar decir su frase favorita.

En ese instante tocaron en a puerta y Mira fue corriendo para abrir y mostrar a ¿Laxus? El cual estaba afuera y la peli blanca decidió dejarlo pasar- Por lo que veo aceptaste mi propuesta pasa Laxus- este decidió pasar- Yo iré a la cocina espera en la sala con Elfman- esta regreso a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

Elfman: ¡Qué bueno que pudieras venir¡- lo decía feliz pero con el ceño fruncido.

Laxus: ¡Como sea¡- decía ignorando todo lo que le decía.

Elfman: Te puedo hacer una pregunta- lo dijo mientras su tono de voz también se volvía serio.

Laxus: ¡Adelante¡- lo dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.

Elfman: ¿Qué sientes por Mira-nee?- le pregunto solo para ver que este tenía un rostro de no entender el significado de la pregunta.

Laxus: No entiendo tu pregunta si te refieres a porque la ayude hace un mes fue porque llevaba 4 meses triste culpándose por la muerte de Natsu y Lissana, además que no se te olvide que lo hago para crear el Fairy Tail más fuerte de todos- lo dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Elfman: Te puedo pedir algo- solo para ver que el pelirrubio asentía- Podrías cuidar a Mira-nee, si probablemente te preguntes porque lo estoy diciendo y eso es porque lleva 5 meses en los cuales dejo de manifestar magia por la culpa que sentía, así que es lo único que te pido ya que ella puede ser que se recupere, pero cuando está contigo puedo ver que se ve feliz como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, por favor te lo pido- dijo mientras su mirada se suavizaba un poco.

Laxus no dijo nada, estuvo pensándolo durante un tiempo para después asentir y después de unos minutos llego Mira con la comida para después disponerse a comer entre los tres y el pelirrubio debía de admitir que el ambiente era muy cálido.

* * *

 **Universo Naruko**

Erza: Que el número 7 se desnude- cuando dijo esto todos palidecieron por la clase de orden que dio, excepto Anko ella seguía pensando que le caí bien.

De un momento a otro se puede ver a un Neji totalmente desnudo y sentado tratando de cubrir su parte, en cambio todas las mujeres quedaron en shock mientras se quejaban por la orden que dio en cambio esta las ignoro olímpicamente y volvieron a poner las paletas en el vaso.

Todos: ¿Quién será el Maestro?- en ese momento la elegida fue Lissana.

Lissana: ¡Yo soy¡ Entonces que el primero y el quinto se den un abrazo- cuando termino Tenten y Sakura iban a darse el abrazo pero… nadie contaba con ¨ella¨.

Erza: ¡Siempre eres blanda Lissana¡- le grito mientras la albina saltaba del susto ya que no lo vio venir- ¿Acaso no entiendes el propósito de este juego?- le pregunto solo para que ella le respondiera con un ¨No¨- Debes dar una orden que genere un gran cambio de emociones, ese es el propósito del juego- lo decía muy confiada y segura.

En ese momento Neji se para y con una cara de palo dice-¿El propósito?- todos decidieron ignorar lo que dijo.

Erza: Yo cambiare la orden que dio la maestra- en ese momento se puso detrás de Lissana y pasó sus manos hacia delante de ella para comenzar a masajear sus pechos y la sonrisa que daba la pelirroja era claramente de una pervertida, en cambio la albina daba pequeños gemidos por esta acción- Que el primero y quinto le masajeen los pechos a la maestra- cuando dijo esto todos los hombres adultos soltaron una hemorragia masiva de sangre para después caer al suelo con ojos en espiral.

Lissana: N-Nat…s-su… n-no… *gemido*… v-veas- ahora todos los hombres jóvenes sintieron que algo se deslizaba por su nariz.

Luego tanto Tenten como Sakura se acercaron a Lissana y empezaron a masajear su pecho y nada más decían que eran muy grandes y no paso más de 10 segundos cuando se detuvieron.

Erza: ¡Muy corto¡ ¡Cuando esto pasa el tiempo mínimo es de 1 minuto¡ ¡Esa es una regla¡- lo decía mientras traía un reloj de sepa donde lo saco ni siquiera el autor tiene idea de donde lo trajo.

Las chicas regresaron a masajear sus pechos mientras Sakura decía- ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?

Hinata: ¿Regla? ¿El tiempo límite es de 1 minuto?- decía sorprendida.

Naruko: ¡Ella es una verdadera demonio¡- después volvieron a poner las paletas en la taza y el siguiente que lo saco fue Lee.

Lee: ¡Qué bien¡ ¡Las llamas de la juventud me acompañan yo soy el maestro¡- dijo muy emocionado.

Tenten: Lee por favor no hagas nada malo- mientras hablaba ponía ojos de cachorro.

Shino: Tal vez no hará nada malo solo hará algo raro, justo como es el- y no se equivocó del todo.

Lee: Que el décimo le golpe el trasero al tercero por dos minutos- todos voltearon a ver que Shikamaru levanto el trasero y vieron que Natsu se acercó a él y empezó a darle de nalgadas mientras todas las mujeres se enrojecían pero las que se desviaron un poco del camino fueron Lissana, Naruko, Hinata, Erza, Haku y Anko las cuales tenían un pensamiento en común -(Ojala yo estuviera en su lugar)- después de ese pensamiento y transcurrido los dos minutos volvieron para agarrar su paleta para ver que les salía.

Hinata: Que el segundo y el sexto se paren y se miren fijamente- dijo mientras aun seguía roja por los pensamientos que tuvo.

En ese instante Sasuke se paró enfrente de Kiba, los cuales no dijeron nada en cambio Sakura e Ino se preguntaban si acaso era lo que se conocía amor entre chicos… definitivamente estas chicas están mal.

El siguiente en ser el maestro era Chouji el cual como orden pidió que le prepararan comida el 13 y 6 los cuales resultaron ser Haku y Kurenai las cuales a regañadientes lo hicieron ya que no les gustaba preparar comida a los chicos a menos que fueran sus intereses amorosos.

Erza estuvo algo desilusionada por la orden de Hinata pero entendió ya que ella era demasiado amable, cuando dio la orden Chouji se sintió algo satisfecha por ver que las ordeno hacerle comida, después de unos minutos trajeron comida y él la comió con gusto después de unos minutos otra vez le toco a la pelirroja ser el maestro- ¡Yo soy la maestra¡- decía mientras brincaba y sus pechos rebotaban lo cual dejo hipnotizados a los chicos pero después se acordaron de sus palabras.

Hombres: ¡Esto es malo¡- dijeron todos con los ojos blancos.

Erza: Dando órdenes tan tontas ¡No me subestimen¡ Les enseñare como se dan las ordenes…- todos palidecieron ya que en cierta forma se parecía a la amante de las serpientes- ¡Que el quinto y segundo bailen desnudos¡- cuando dijo esto todos gritaron en shock.

De un momento tanto Shino como Natsu se desnudaron y empezaron a bailar los dos con un rostro aburrido, y las chicas no estaban tan bien por decirlo así ya que Lissana empezó a decirle a Natsu que se ponga ropa que no debería mostrar eso hasta dentro de unos años, Hinata y Naruko estaban en un rojo del color de la pelirroja mientras de sus orejas soltaba humo ya que no todos los días la persona que les gusta se desnuda y baila frente ellas desnudo, Haku era otro caso sintió que algo se deslizaba por su nariz ya que una cosa era verlo solo usar un chaleco y que muestre su buen físico pero otra es tenerlo como llego al mundo, Erza tenía una mirada lujuriosa solo dirigida al peli rosa mientras lo veía bailar se lo comía con los ojos en cambio Anko- (¡Vaya¡ Por lo que veo Natsu es un niño ¨muy grande¨ talvez debería recompensarlo o simplemente por castigarlo y dejarlo así y solo después le cuento a Lissana como estuvo)- lo pensaba mientras se relamía los labios y de un momento a otro el peli rosa sintió un escalofrió. Poco tiempo después los hombres adultos se despertaron para ver que fue lo que hicieron y se sorprendieron aún más al ver a 3 de sus alumnos totalmente desnudos.

Anko: Al fin soy la maestra- decía mientras sus sonrisa se volvía mas diabólica y miraba al peli rosa- (Ahora solo falta descubrir su número)-

Natsu: ¡Eso es incluso más peor que Erza¡- y tenía razón y todos los hombres lo apoyaron.

Anko: ¡Que el primero se desnude y grite el nombre de la persona que ama¡- después de unos segundos el gran Uchiha estaba totalmente desnudo mientras gritaba su propio nombre y sus dos Fans lloraban ya que no las menciono a ninguna de los dos.

Erza: Que el cuarto y el séptimo imiten a un perro haciendo un cosplay de maid- dio su orden para ver a Hinata y Naruko las cuales tenían trajes de maid y estos se pegaban mucho a su cuerpo ya que de su generación sin contar a Erza y Lissana eran las más desarrolladas de su cuerpo, también tenían unas orejas y coas de perro.

Estas obedecían cada orden que les daba así como ladrar, mover la cola, etc.

Anko: Que el décimo primero vaya de comprar en traje de baño.

Nos ubicamos en la calle de un momento a otro toda la gente se le queda viendo a Ino la cual va caminando en traje de baño color lavanda, eso era un problema pero todo empeoro cuando Inoichi la vio y casi le da un infarto por ver a su hija de ese modo.

Erza: Que el cuarto se quite su ropa interior y lo tire por la ventana- luego Sakura hizo lo que le dijeron y todos se quedaron en shock.

Todos: ¿Quién será el maestro?- los adultos decidieron seguir participando excepto el Hokage el cual solo decidió ver.

Erza: Que el sexto y el décimo tercero- se detiene un momento para pensarlo y dice- Se den un beso por un 1 minuto- se puede ver a Kakashi y Gay besándose mientras sudan y lloran por tal castigo.

Después de unos minutos se puede ver que todos están cansados y todos los hombres desnudos ya que participaron o se bañaron juntos por órdenes de las maestras Anko y Erza o tenían heridas por haber ignorado las ordenes, en cambio las mujeres tenían la mayoría un traje de carnaval ya que según debían hacer una demostración de esto por 10 minutos y todos absolutamente todos estaban cansados.

Erza y Anko: ¡Bien¡ ¡Vamos a continuar¡- lo dijeron con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Kiba: ¿Por qué siempre a ellas les toca ser el Maestro?- decía mientras se levantaba.

Sasuke: No lo sé pero…- en ese momento todos sacaron el suyo y se pudo ver claramente el 8 en Erza cuando Sasuke vio el suyo se ilumino ya que al fin le toco ser el maestro- Soy yo- dijo emocionado y todos los demás lo vieron con salvación mientras las sádicas se quejaban demasiado- (Con esto se acaba Maldita pelirroja. Vi tu número y ya sé cuál es mi venganza, en Nami no Kuni me di cuenta de que eras demasiado densa con tu cuerpo y sobre temas de parejas así que te humillare de esta manera para que te me declares sé que lo harás) Esta es la orden del maestro que el octavo se desnude, se declare a la persona que ama enfrente de todos y los dos se encierren por el resto de la noche- cuando termino todas las mujeres tenían cara de shock y los hombres vieron a Erza.

Poco a poco la pelirroja desabrocho y se quitó su vestido, las medias y sus guantes cuando llego al sujetador se lo quito solo para mostrar sus pezones rosados, ahora si todos los hombres exceptuando a Natsu se desmayaron de la tremenda hemorragia que tuvieron.

Lissana: ¡Oye Erza¡- decía en shock las demás no podían decir nada.

De un momento a otro ya estaba desnuda solo para decir - ¡Fue una fiesta muy divertida¡- y todas vieron que poco a poco se acercó a Natsu antes de… ¿Besarlo?- Te amo Natsu y espero que te hagas responsable- el peli rosa estaba en shock total no pudo replicar cuando esta lo agarro y lo arrastro a su cuarto y los dos se encerraron.

Ambos se acostaron solo para que Natsu hablara- ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- solo para que viera los ojos marrones de la pelirroja.

Erza: Al principio solo te veía como un hermano menor, pero después del apoyo que me diste y el miedo de casi perderte y el hecho de que sepas mi secreto de lo que sucedió verdaderamente en la torre del cielo me hizo enamorarme ya que me apoyaste y no me dejaste de lado y poco a poco surgió el amor así que por favor no me dejes- dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían algo llorosos, en ese instante el peli rosa la abrazo.

Natsu: ¡Nunca te dejare sola¡- cuando termino de decir esto la pelirroja no resistió mas y se acercó a su rostro para besar a este y se sintió más feliz cuando sintió que este lo devolvía, después de un minuto se separaron para tomar aire y posteriormente caer inconscientes por el sueño.

* * *

 **Universo F.T.**

Se puede ver en el gremio de Fairy Tail el cual están la mayoría de los magos disfrutando pero los que más destacaban era dos el primero era Mystogan el cual ya no traía su rostro cubierto y se podía ver que tenía el cabello de color azul y un tatuaje y la segunda era una pelirroja la cual estaba bebiendo junto con él.

Mystogan: Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes estar aquí y no casando a todos?- le pregunto mientras la otra lo veía para después dar una sonrisa sincera.

?: A decir verdad me siento mejor ya que aquí puedo manejar magia y no necesito comer esas pastillas de Etherion, pero…- dejaba de hablar para ver a todo el gremio- Creo que aún no perdonan por el hecho de que yo mate a Edo. Natsu y Lissana- decía mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Mystogan: No te preocupes tarde o temprano te perdonaran solo dales tiempo y veras como lo harán pero por ahora solo disfruta- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera antes de que os dos siguieran bebiendo.

 **En algún lugar (Para ser más preciso en una torre)**

Se puede ver en una silla a un peli azul con un tatuaje en su rostro que se reía.

? : ¡Merry Christmas¡ Erza disfruta mientras puedas ya que dentro de unos años te necesitare para revivir al señor Zeref- después comenzó a reír mientras veía a través de una Lacrima Visión a ¿El mismo? Bebiendo junto con una pelirroja la cual es… ¿ERZA?

 **Muy bien eso es todo solo quiero desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo y solo para aclarar una cosa Haku en esta historia es mujer no quiero que crean que esto será Yaoi, y recuerden nos leemos en la segunda semana de Enero del 2018.**

 **CHAO, CHAO, ¨Nin-nin¨.**


	8. Nueva compañera

**Hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado su descanso de mí… Ok, no podía evitar decirlo, pero al fin es Enero del 2018 que emoción ya se fue otro año e iniciamos uno nuevo así que vamos con el capítulo:**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ **\- Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 5 Nueva compañera de cuarto y el asesino de hadas**

 **Universo Naruko**

Después de que se hayan calmado un poco las cosas decidieron llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería aunque algunas de las fans de este reclamaban entre ellas mismas sobre obligar al peli rosa que se disculpe por ganar en contra de su ¨Sasuke-kun¨. En cambio los novatos decidieron ir al único lugar donde podrían comer y que cobraran barato ¨Ichirakus Ramen¨, cada uno pidió su orden, pero… todos ellos le daban una mirada a Natsu ya que ellos vieron claramente como el ataque de fuego de Sasuke fue detenido para después ser ¨absorbido¨ o ¨comido¨, o lo que sea, qué él hubiera hecho y Shikamaru estaba formulándose una teoría de ¿Que rayos fue lo que hizo?

Shikamaru: (Esto es extraño, por lo que puedo deducir el ya maneja Ninjutsu, y si este lo hubiera usado en la pelea en contra de Sasuke perdería desde el principio pero… ¿Por qué el fuego no lo lastimo? ¿Acaso su elemento es el Fuego?, Probablemente sería un nuevo Kekkei Genkai, puede ser lo más creíble ya que ellos dijeron que vienen de otro continente, ¿Qué clase de Kekkei Genkai es? Sera uno para resistir el fuego, tal vez para ingerir el fuego o simplemente para abrir un agujero espacio-tiempo para enviarlo a cualquier otro lugar, esta última opción sería muy poco probable, creo que el mejor de los casos seria sacarle algo de información)

En ese preciso momento la que decidió romper el hielo fue nuestra rubia preferida, ósea Naruko- Natsu dime ¿Cómo te comiste el fuego? También puedo hacerlo yo- le decía mientras se le iluminaba el rostro en ese instante todos prestaron atención a lo que dirían.

Natsu después de terminar su 5to tazón de ramen de cerdo decidió hablar- Probablemente no puedas hacerlo tu Naruto- dijo mientras pedía otro más.

En ese instante Naruko sintió que se le formaba una vena en la cabeza- ¡ES NARUKO NO NARUTO, CABEZA HUECA¡- termino de decir mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza para que este cayera inconsciente ya que lo agarro desprevenido.

Lissana: Perdónalo Naruko, lo que sucede es que Natsu no es muy bueno para recordar el nombre de personas que apenas conoce- en ese momento todos se hicieron nota mental de que tenían que recordarle a Natsu sus nombres cada vez que lo vean… por desgracia.

Kiba: Muy bien, ahora respondan nuestra pregunta ¿Cómo diablos hiciste para comerte el ataque de Sasuke?- le decía mientras apuntaba a Natsu con los ojos en blanco y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos, mientras el peli rosa se levantaba.

Natsu: Bueno eso se debe a que yo…-en ese momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por Lissana.

Lissana: ¡Tiene un Kekkei Genkai¡-lo dijo en ese momento todos jadearon mientras Shikamaru se daba cuenta de que su ¨hipótesis¨ era correcta.

Natsu en ese momento iba a preguntar ¿Qué diablos es eso del Kekkei cosa?, pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Lissana sobre su mano así que decidió dejarle esto a ella ya que el probablemente la terminaría arruinando y mejor guardo silencio y escuchar cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

Ino: ¡Vamos¡ Por favor no seas mentirosa los únicos que tienen Kekkei Genkai en esta aldea son los Uchihas y los Hyugas así que es imposible que ¨el¨ pueda tener uno- lo decía con una sonrisa mientras Sakura la apoyaba.

Lissana: Eso se debe a que venimos de un continente en el que hay un mayor índice de personas con Kekkei Genkai- lo decía mientras miraba a la rubia- Por ejemplo yo también tengo uno- lo dijo para ver que los ojos de Ino y Sakura se ensancharan.

En este momento Shikamaru decidió tomar el mando de la plática, ya que a pesar de que les estaba proporcionando información algo no estaba bien con ellos- Y nos podrían decir ¿Cuáles son sus Kekkei Genkais? Y ¿Cómo es que un país de Kekkei Genkais paso desapercibido por todas las aldeas shinobis? Ya que tenemos entendido que son muy valiosos como para encontrar uno y tú nos acabas de decir que en otro continente hay demasiadas personas con esto- en ese momento la albina se quedó sorprendida por la gran inteligencia y la manera de analizar de Shikamaru, ya que por lo que veía él no le cree del todo así que no era conveniente revelar mucha más información, en cambio Natsu este ladeo la cabeza totalmente ya que no entendió nada ya que se perdió totalmente en la plática, ya que se quedó en la parte de que era imposible de que el tuviera un Kekkei Hentai y después… mira ya llego su plato de ramen y decidió seguir comiendo e ignorar totalmente la plática de estos.

Lissana: Bueno en mi caso me permite convertir partes de mi cuerpo en animales y poder usar las habilidades de estos ya sea en batalla, recolección o investigación y Natsu es por así decirlo, el suyo es inmune al fuego y si llega a comer este elementó hace que recupere su… ummm- ella estaba tratando de recordar cómo fue que le llamaron ayer, no podía recordar muy bien ya que trataba y bueno recordaba varias cosas, como el interrogatorio, los comentarios y señas lascivas de Anko hacia ella y Su Natsu, también la pelea de este, el regaño por haber escapado del hospital y… el beso que se dieron los dos, en ese momento todos notaron que su cara adquirió un sonrojo mientras se perdía en sus pensamiento y todos a excepción de Naruko tenían un pensamiento en común ¿Qué cosas estará pensando para que este de ese modo?

Shino: ¿Acaso no te refieres al Chakra?- le dijo para ver cómo esta salía de sus pensamientos y vio como asentía, Shikamaru se le hizo esto más extraño ya que en si todo el mundo conoce lo que es el ¨Chakra¨ en cambio ella se veía como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado a hablar ¿Acaso en su continente no saben lo que es el Chakra o simplemente tendrá otro significado?

Lissana: Si eso gracias por ayudarme a recordar Shino- alcanzó a salir de su trance cuando dijo Chakra- Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta es que normalmente hacemos misiones solo en nuestro continente pero esta bestia que venimos a derrotar estaba en estos límites así que es normal que no hayan escuchado sobre algún continente- en ese momento se tranquilizó algo ya que vio que este asentía y ella procuraría no revelar más información de más y hablaría con Natsu para que no diga o haga algo que no concuerde con lo que dijo.

Chouji: Y díganme ¿Conocen a más personas con Kekkei Genkai?- cuando pregunto esto Natsu dejo de comer ya que quería entender un poco mejor de que tipos creen que hay.

Natsu: Puedes ser más específico de los tipos que ustedes conocen- en ese momento Shikamaru decidió hablar.

Shikamaru: Veamos los que normalmente tenemos en la aldea son Uchiha y Hyuga los cuales son Dojutsus que residen en sus ojos; el Sharingan es del clan Uchiha y este le permite copiar cualquier técnica excepto los que sean Kekkei Genkais y los Hyugas tienen un Dojutsu que se le conoce como Byakugan o el ojo blanco les otorga una visión mayor que la de los demás ya que puede ver los 360° e incluso dicen que pueden ver y diferenciar el Chakra de las personas- en ese momento ve que el peli rosa ladea la cabeza y un gran signo de interrogación aparece en su cabeza- En otras palabras el Byakugan puede ver en todas partes y diferenciar tu Chakra- en ese momento el peli rosa asiente para después voltear a ver a Hinata.

Natsu: Hinata tu dijiste que tu apellido es Hyuga ¿Correcto?- solo para ver esta asiente lentamente, mientras los demás se preguntaron ¿Cómo es que si se acuerda de su nombre y de los demás no?- Guau, Eres increíble Hinata, puedes usarlo por favor, por favor, por favor- en ese momento este junta sus manos y pone unos ojos de cachorro que a pesar de ser mayor que ellos le salió perfectamente.

Hinata: ¡C-Claro… N-Natsu-kun ¡- en ese momento Lissana volteo a ver a Hinata cuando uso el sufijo ¨kun¨ lo más probable que solo lo decía de respeto- ¡Byakugan¡- en ese instante ellos dos pudieron ver que unas venas se resaltaron alrededor de sus ojos y esto lo sorprendió a ellos.

Lissana: Guau dime acaso no te duele- solo para ver que la oji-perla negaba- Eso es increíble a decir verdad eres la primera persona que veo un Kekkei Genkai así- lo decía sorprendida.

Natsu en ese momento se acercó más y más y cada vez más a ella para apreciarlo mejor tanto fue así que su frente estaba tocando la suya y los demás incluso Lissana se sorprendieron ya que creyeron que iba a besarla y mientras tanto Hinata se quedó en shock ya que cuando los vio se dio cuenta que Natsu y Lissana no tenían los Tenketsus para distribuir el Chakra en cambio pudo apreciar pequeñas partículas que brillaban de un color azul celeste y estas estaban presentes en todo el cuerpo de estos también pudo apreciar que su contenedor de ¨Chakra¨ se veía diferente… en ese momento se da cuenta de que el peli rosa estaba muy cerca de ella tanto fue así que la única manera en la que pudo reaccionar fue sonrojarse furiosamente mientras de sus orejas salía considerable vapor y en cambio Natsu seguía viendo sus ojos él debía admitir que sus ojos eran lindos pero le gustaba como se veían sus ojos ya que le daba un aire de una persona fuerte.

Lissana: Natsu puedes alejarte de Hinata si no lo haces me harás enojar- decía mientras hacia un puchero e hinchaba sus mejillas y el peli rosa se alejaba de la oji-perla para que esta después se desmayara por demasiada cercanía de este.

Natsu: ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata alguien sabe porque se desmayó?- les pregunto mientras algunos sudaban y entre ellos estaba Lissana ya que era adorable verlo ser denso pero había momentos en los que superaba su expectativa.

Naruko: Oye ¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata-nee?- les preguntaba mientras ladeaba su cabeza… en ese momento todos no pudieron evitar llevarse una mano a su cara por la estupidez de estos dos.

No decidieron entrar más en el asunto de ellos dos así que solo los ignoraron y siguieron comiendo después de unos minutos terminaron pagando y en el caso de Natsu y Lissana entre todos los novatos decidieron invitaros pero se sorprendieron de la cantidad inhumana que comió el peli rosa pero de todas maneras decidieron pagar y empezaron a regresar a la academia ya que faltaba poco para que sus senseis llegaran para llevárselos. En el instante en que abrieron la puerta para entrar al salón el Uchiha ya estaba en este y cuando los vio sintió que su sangre ardía con solo ver al peli rosa, después se levantó de su asiento- ¡DOBE¡ LO QUE HICISTE FUE TRAMPA EXIJO UNA REVANCHA PARA QUE PUEDA DEMOSTRARTE QUE YO SASUKE UCHIHA EL MEJOR DE TODA LA…- no termino de hablar cuando todos vieron que el peli rosa conecto su pie en contra de su rostro para callarlo.

Natsu: Lo que digas Sarume Comillas solo guarda silencio ya que yo te derrote y eso que estoy lastimado- después desconecto su pie para que vieran en su rostro el golpe que recibió, de un momento a otro todas replicaron y este las ignoro para después junto con los demás ir a sentarse y esperar por sus maestros.

No paso más de 3 minutos y las puertas se abrieron para que se pudiera ver a la peli morada y esto cuando los vio sonrió y después su sonrisa se volvía a una malvada- Pinki-kun, Albina-chan síganme- en ese momento pudo escuchar claramente como el primero replicaba de que el color de su cabello es color Salmón no rosa y después cuando termino estos dos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos para seguir a esta.

En el campo de entrenamiento número 44 en otras palabras el bosque de la muerte se podía ver a estos 3- Muy bien mocosos quiero saber sus nombres y sus aspiraciones a futuro y antes de que empiecen mi nombre es Anko Miratashi y me asegurare de que sean los mejores- en ese momento se relamió los labios cuando dijo esto último.

Lissana: Yo me llamo Lissana Strauss y mi aspiración es volver a ver a Elfman-ni-chan y Mira-nee y la más importante casarme con Natsu- cuando dijo esto volteo a ver al peli rosa el cual se sonrojo furiosamente, eso fue nuevo para ella ya que antes solo dejaba ver un diminuto sonrojo.

Natsu después de superar la conmoción decidió hablar- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y mis sueños son convertirme en un mago de clase S para demostrarle a Igneel que no soy débil y volver a casa con Fairy Tail… mi familia- dijo mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa.

Anko estuvo pensando bien las aspiraciones o sueños a lograr para ellos y sabía que no sería fácil alcanzarlos ya que no conocían ninguna manera de como regresar a su mundo pero debía admitir que tenía que apoyarlos- Muy bien antes que nada estoy obligada a hacerles una prueba para ver si son o no dignos pero de una vez les digo que ya la pasaron- en ese instante esto dejo a los dos con cara de asombro.

Lissana: ¿Qué quiere decir con que ya pasamos la prueba?- decía mientras esperaba la explicación de la peli morado.

Anko: Eso es fácil eso se debe a que tu novio de acá- decía mientras señalaba al peli rosa- Nos demostró cuales eran sus habilidades ayer cuando fue a rescatarte y déjame decirte que eso es más que suficiente para mí- dijo para ver las reacciones de estos que era de alegría por parte de Natsu y vergüenza de Liss porque el primero destruyo la mitad de un edificio.

Natsu: Y díganos ¿Qué haremos ahora Nanco?- la peli morada ni siquiera se molestó por el hecho de que se equivocara al contrario le gusto ya que le daba un aura inocente… perfecto para contaminarlo.

Anko: Bueno Pinki-kun lo que aremos será tomarnos un descanso por órdenes del Hokage ya que a pesar de que se ven algo recuperados, no quiere decir que están a su 100%, así que por órdenes del Hokage tenemos 1 semana para recuperarse pero como soy una buena persona y me preocupo por mis alumnos solo tendrán 4 días para recuperarse sino lo hacen a tiempo entonces me dará igual lo que les suceda- cuando termino de decir esto ellos sudaron por la ¨generosidad¨ de su maestra- Es todo pueden retirarse y nos veríamos dentro de 4 días y otra cosa el Hokage dijo que cuando terminaran fueran para verlo para hablar sobre el lugar donde se quedaran y sobre su educación- cuando dijo esto pudo ver como Natsu se estremeció por la última palabra- ¡Nos vemos¡- cuando dijo esto desapareció en una bola de humo.

En ese momento estos dos se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de criaturas y como estos estaban lastimados… corrieron para tratar de salir del bosque.

Después de 1 hora en la cual lograron salir ilesos… bueno no del todo ya que les toco defenderse de algunos animales y decir que estaban molestos con su maestra era una cosa pero ellos estaba lo que le seguía ya que no solo los deja en un bosque si no que estaba rodeado de animales y trampas, si trampas y desafortunadamente ellos terminaron cayendo en estas así que la única manera de vengarse era hacerle algo parecido cuando logren verla. Pasando unos minutos de caminata pudieron ver el edifico del Hokage así que apresuraron el paso para poder saber cuál era la urgencia que tenía este.

Cuando entraron vieron al hokage sonriendo un poco antes de que dijera- ¿Cómo estuvo su lección con su sensei?- cuando termino de decir esto pudo ver claramente el rostro enojado de los dos.

Natsu: Usted como cree que nos fue a lo mejor ha de estar pensando que muy bien, pero no fue así nos dejó en el centro de un maldito bosque- decía mientras le apuntaba con los ojos totalmente en blanco por la ira.

Lissana: No se supone que es nuestra sensei, se supone que ellos deben de guiarnos no dejarnos en bandeja de plata contra unos animales- termino de decir mientras inflaba las mejillas.

Hiruzen: Tranquilo chicos lo que sucede esa es una manera de decir que los aprecia demasiado, pero regresando al punto quería informarles dos cosas; la primera seria que como ustedes no tienen ningún conocimiento respecto a las naciones elementales yo mismo me encargare de enseñarles lo que se debe- decía mientras encendía su pipa e inhalaba para después exhalar y soltar algo de humo- La segunda razón es respecto en donde vivirán ya que como son ninjas de la hoja necesitan tener una residencia ya que no pueden vivir para siempre en una habitación del hospital así que la solución es que se queden con Naruko Uzumaki por dos razones, la primera y más importante es porque no tenemos más departamentos disponibles para ustedes dos- dejo de hablar para volver a fumar de su pipa.

Esto sí que les sorprendió y el peli rosa palideció ya que de todas maneras quisiera o no tendría que estudiar pero lo que más les gusto es que podrían convivir con un compañero el cual a simple vista decía que sería agradable estar con ella, después de asimilarlo un poco el peli rosa recordó que apenas les había dicho una de las dos razones- Disculpe Oji-san ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?- el hokage se sintió algo melancólico al escuchar que Natsu lo llamaba ¨abuelo¨ y no le importaría que ellos dos le dijeran de esa manera, hasta se atrevería a decir que le gustaría.

Hiruzen: Bueno la segunda razón, Natsu-kun, Lissana-chan esto es para que ella aprenda un sentimiento en específico y ese es amor familiar ya que ella nunca lo ha experimentado porque sus padres murieron en el momento que ella nació debido a un ataque- esto si dejo en shock a los dos magos ya que esto hizo identificarse más a Natsu con Naruko ya que ambos no conocieron a sus padres, pero él tuvo a Igneel y eso no aseguraba que ella tuvo a otra persona.

Lissana: Díganos Oji-san ¿Qué les sucedió a los padres de Naruko?- preguntaba con dolor en su voz al saber que su nueva amiga estaba sufriendo desde hace tiempo.

En ese momento el hokage decidió contarle sobre e ataque del Kyuubi de hace 13 años y no solo también les termino contando que el Kyuubi lo sellaron dentro de esta e incluso les dijo sobre los abusos que recibió y casi trataron de violarla en más de una ocasión, esto definitivamente dejo a Lissana llorando por la vida que lleva su nueva amiga y compañera, en cambio Natsu apretaba los puños de ira por saber que uno de sus amigos sufrió tanto así que desde ese momento se prometió hacerla feliz para que pueda olvidar los maltratos de las personas y también tratar de darle una lección a los habitantes por no entender una diferencia entre un refrigerador y comida… si esa era la diferencia que Natsu pensaba con Naruko y el Kyuubi, al finalizar su conversación les dio algo de dinero para ayudar a la pelirrubia a cubrir gastos y también los acompaño personalmente hacia el departamento de esta.

Cuando llegaron tocaron durante unos minutos y vieron que nadie habría así que decidió usar el juego de llaves que el Hokage tenía, y cuando entraron vieron que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, pero el peli rosa no pensaba eso ya que su antigua casa estaba igual y como nunca limpiaba no veía la diferencia entre limpia y sucio. El hokage decidió dejaros a los dos para que se adapten así que salió para regresar a seguir sellando el papeleo y por pedido de Lissana, esta obligo a Natsu a limpiar ya que una cosa era su casa la cual él tenía toda la libertad del mundo, pero ellos eran invitados así que el resto de la tarde estuvieron limpiando hasta que todo el departamento quedara impecable, estos se sentaron en los sillones que tenían mientras platicaban de que era lo que harían al momento de que regresaran a Fairy Tail; el peli rosa solo hablaba de las peleas que crearía con el Stripper de hielo y de desafiar a Erza para poder derrotarla y demostrar que era más fuerte que ella y en cambio Lissana dijo que pasaría más tiempo con sus hermanos y que trataría de que su hermana demuestre su verdadero rostro el cual es que cuando no está rodeada de personas demuestra un rostro amoroso y actúa como una madre con ellos, cuando terminaron de hablar solo se contaron experiencias que tuvieron en el pasado y de un momento a otro ambos terminaron mirándose a los ojos del otro, esos ojos azules estaban traspasando a los ojos de color azabache (N/A: Pido una disculpa ya que todo el tiempo estuve confundiendo el color de ojos de Natsu en jade cuando realmente son negro o azabache) y cada segundo, se empezaron a acercar lentamente hasta que estos dos tocaron sus frentes y tanto Natsu como Lissana podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus bocas empezaron a acercarse tanto que sus labios se rosaban entre si y los dos decidieron juntarlos para darse un beso y antes de que siguieran disfrutando del sabor del otro la puerta se abrió para revelar una Naruko muy molesta y después voltea y ve que su departamento está limpio y también vio a Natsu y Lissana besándose, pero estos dos se separaron rápidamente mientras en sus rostros se veía un gran sonrojó de los dos.

Natsu: L-Lo siento Liss no sé qué me sucedió- después de decir esto se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara definitivamente tenía mucho en que pensar.

Naruko: ¿Por qué están en mi departamento? Y ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca?- dijo mientras tenía un gran sonrojó por ver lo que hicieron estos, pero después este desapareció al ver que su departamento se veía diferente- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi departamento?- decía mientras volteaba para todos lados.

Lissana: B-Bueno lo que sucede es que lo limpiamos un poco ya que no tenemos otro lugar para vivir y el Hokage nos dijo que podríamos vivir contigo- le respondía dos de sus preguntas y trataba de no verla a su cara ya que se sonrojaría de nuevo si esto sucedía.

De un momento a otro sale Natsu con el rostro mojado y se sienta en la cocina para después hablar- Y dinos Boruko ¿Cómo te fue con Akashi?- dijo para ver que esta lo volteaba a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Naruko: Mi nombre es Naruko no Boruko y nuestro sensei es un completo idiota se le ocurrió llegar 3 horas más tarde de lo planeado y mañana nos hará una prueba para ver si nos graduamos o no pero lo que más me irrita es que dijo que no desayunemos ya que la prueba es muy difícil- termino de decir mientras tenia lagrimas por el simple hecho de no desayunar.

Lissana: ¿Enserio dijo eso?- solo para ver como esta asentía- Bueno que se le puede hacer pero déjame darte una recomendación de todas maneras tu desayuna mañana o por si acaso lleva alguna golosina para la prueba ya que ponte a pensar ¿Qué loco se le ocurriría hacer alguna actividad sin haber comido antes?- cuando termino de decir esto vio que la pelirrubio parecía meditarlo mejor que antes.

Natsu: Tienes razón Liss ya que yo no puedo pelear ni entrenar con el estómago vacío a menos de que cenara algo muy fuerte o llevara algo conmigo en el camino- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa con una cara sorprendida.

Naruko: ¡Es cierto¡ De todas maneras me despertare temprano para desayunar algo y sobre todo para tener energía para mañana en la prueba sino me cansare muy rápido- después de decir esto se prepararon para dormir y en la cama resulto que tanto Naruko como Lissana dormían juntas y el peli rosa le toco dormir en el sofá, pero este no podía dormir solamente estuvo pensando en esa voz que había hablado con él hace dos días después solo decidió acostarse para tener un pensamiento en mente antes de dormir ¨Nos volveremos a ver Fairy Tail¨.

* * *

 **Universo F.T.É**

Se puede ver a Mystogan el cual está acampando en las afueras del reino mientras solamente espera para que pueda ser de día para continuar investigando para descubrir si en este lugar se encontrarían Natsu y Lissana.

Mystogan: (Ciento que estoy cerca, los rostros de todo Fairy Tail demostraba una profunda tristeza y pesar por la noticia que les di, tengo un presentimiento de que conozco a la misma persona que asesino a los de este mundo espero equivocarme ya que no me gustaría lastimarla, ya que ella fue mi primer amiga desde la infancia antes de huir de aquí para ir a Earthaland)- seguía pensando mientras miraba la fogata.

En ese instante decidió pararse para comprobar que no sea cierto así que decidió usar el pasadizo secreto por el cual los Exced tenían planeado para hacer emboscadas y atraparlos para convertirlos en esclavos y en el instante que paso, decidió esperar para ver que esto solo sea falso ya que se negaba a creer que ella mato a sus compañeros indirectamente. Al paso de unos minutos aparecieron guardias las cuales tenían armas con una Lacrima en ellas para poder generar magia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a una pelirroja la cual él conocía muy bien y esta es Erza Knightwalker (N/A: Su ropa será la misma que en el anime y no me darían ganas describirla a menos de que lleguemos a Shippuden dónde todos tendrán cambios de ropa) esta decidió acercarse a hablar.

Erza K: ¡Muy bien¡ tenemos un prisionero antes de que los Exced regresen, llévenlo al calabozo y retírenle todo lo que tiene yo misma me encargare de interrogarlo- cuando termino de decir esto todos los soldados asintieron para después poner a Mystogan en el calabozo.

Mystogan estuvo esperando unos momento ya que sabía que esta no se tardaría y tal como lo predijo en menos de 3 minutos ella era puntual cuando se trataba de ir a lugares o ahora dar reportes- A pasado demasiado tiempo Erza- decía mientras su voz se suavizaba un poco.

Erza K: ¿Quién eres? Ya que no creo que te dejaras capturar así como así, ya que se ve que eres una persona que usa demasiado el sigilo a su favor- decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Mystogan: Es mejor que hagas memoria ya que no pienso decírtelo, pero es cierto tienes razón me deje atrapar por voluntad propia para preguntarte algo respecto a Natsu y Lissana de Fairy Tail- en el instante que los menciono pudo ver como se enojaba más.

Erza K: No creo que eso te interese a parte ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ellos? Acaso te debía dinero ese llorón del volante y la agresiva y dominante de la albina, pff… no me hagas perder mi tiempo dime ¿Por qué diablos te dejaste capturar?- lo decía mientras veía como el encapuchado no se inmutaba ante su ceño fruncido ni el aura que dejaba salir para intimidarlo.

Mystogan: Crees que con esa aura de instinto asesino piensas intimidarme pues inténtalo de nuevo yo he estado al borde de la muerte desde que era un niño así que no me afecta esto cuando, ya estuve a punto de conocer el otro mundo, pero ya lo dije vine aquí a que me digas si fuiste tú quien asesino a ellos ya que las heridas que tenían y por la información que obtuve de Fairy Tail, era lógico que murieron por estas pero note que las heridas había residuos de magia ¨falsa¨- cuando dijo esto la pelirroja se molestó demasiado.

Erza K: Y que si os mate, pero contestare a tu pregunta lo hice ya que robaron tecnología especial para poder abrir el Anima para poder recolectar energía de este mundo del otro donde si hay magia- decía con una sonrisa arrogante- No importa si sabes esto no podrás salir de este lugar- cuando termino de decir esto vio claramente como el chico se quitaba el pañuelo que cubría el rostro y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el prisionero era su mejor amigo de la infancia Jellal Fernández, el príncipe hijo de rey Fausto- J-Jellal ¿e-eres tu?- no podía creerlo ya que la persona que la inspiro a volverse más fuerte estaba enfrente de ella después de haber desaparecido por años.

Mystogan/Jellal: Veo que aún me recuerdas pero de no haberme quitado esto seguramente no te darías cuenta de que era yo- dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti ya que a las personas que mataste eran mis amigos de este lugar, pero quiero saber si no te has encontrado con otro iguales a ellos estos días- lo decía mientras esta todavía aun no salía de su asombro.

En ese momento ella baja la cabeza en vergüenza y abre la puerta- Vete de aquí- lo dijo mientras de su rostro se resbalaban lágrimas.

Mystogan: No me iré hasta que me digas ¿Por qué os mataste?. Decía mientras ella decidió entrar para empujarlo y tratar de sacarlo pero él ponía fuerza en sus piernas para evitar que lo movieran.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente antes de voltear a verlo y decirle- Los mate por órdenes de tu padre ya que robaron tecnología para abrir el Anima y ahora por ellos los planes se retrasaran demasiado yo diría que años- cuando termino de hablar ella decidió tocarlo para ver si era el verdadero y no una ilusión, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el verdadero, de un momento a otro lo abrazo- Te extrañe demasiado ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- decía cada pregunta llorando por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y de la persona que siempre ha estado enamorado.

Mystogan: Lo siento es algo que no puedo responderte pero necesito tu ayuda ya que Natsu y Lissana pueden estar en este lugar te prometo que si me ayudas a buscar contestare todas tus preguntas- decía mientras la abrazaba para después apartarla y cubrirse el rostro de nuevo.

Ella solo se secó las lágrimas y salió de la celda para volver a cerrarla y dirigirse a su habitación ya que tenía mucho por pensar.

* * *

 **Universo Naruko**

Era la mañana de siguiente día y nos encontramos con Naruko, Natsu y Lissana los cuales están desayunando antes de que la primera vaya a hacer la prueba especial que les hará su sensei y los otros dos a empezar con su primera clase con el Hokage para saber más cosas sobre este mundo, al terminar de desayunar los tres salieron a la puerta para después irse cada quien a su rumbo.

Naruko: Nos vemos en la tarde Natsu-kun, Lissana-san- decía mientras agitaba su mano para poder llegar a tiempo a la prueba.

Natsu: ¡Claro¡ Que te diviertas Naruko- en ese momento la rubia se detuvo ya que al fin pudo escuchar como el peli rosa la llamaba por su nombre sin equivocarse.

Lissana: Naruko- en ese momento la susodicha voltea a verla- Demuéstrales de lo que estará hecha la futura Hokage de Konoha- cuando esta escucho esto solo sonrió y levantó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados y luego decidió gritar.

Naruko: Se los demostrare yo NARUKO UZUMAKI SERÉ LA PRÓXIMA HOKAGE DE KONOHA ¡DATTEBAYYO¡- después de decir esto continuo con su camino, solo para que los magos sonrían ya que ella a pesar de todo el daño que le hicieron solo quiere que la reconozcan por lo que es y no por el Kyuubi.

Lissana: ¡Vamos Natsu¡ Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa también, ya que nuestra clase particular comienza en 10 minutos- cuando termino de hablar ambos corren directo hacia la torre para saber los fundamentos de un ninja.

Después de decir esto se puede ver que estos están con el hokage para aprender los conceptos básicos sobre ser un ninja como el chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, etc.

 **Con Naruko**

En ese momento se puede ver que Naruko llega con su equipo muy animada- ¡Buenos días¡ ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?- les pregunto ya que los veía a los dos desesperados.

Sakura: Y aun preguntas por eso tonta, Kakashi-sensei aún no llega y tu terminas llegando tarde así que como crees que me siento, nosotros llevamos esperando desde la hora acordada y tu llegas dos horas tarde- le decía mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

No paso más de 10 segundos cuando en una bola de humo aparece Kakashi con su sonrisa de un ojo- Hola chicos ¿Cómo les ha ido el día?- pregunto de lo más normal como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.

Sakura: ¡LLEGA TARDE¡- le decía mientras sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco- Díganos ¿Por qué llego tarde?- le pregunto ya que puede ser que estuviera ocupado por algún pedido del Hokage.

Kakashi: ¡No te preocupes por eso¡ Y la razón por la que llegue tarde es porque me perdí en el camino de la vida- cuando dijo esto los tres sudaron una gota gruesa por semejante excusa.

Tres: ¿QUE CLASE DE EXCUSA ES ESA?- le decían mientras le apuntaban con los ojos en blanco y dientes muy filosos como si todos fueran colmillos.

Kakashi: Bueno dejemos eso de lado yo creo que va siendo hora de que inicie la prueba de los cascabeles- en ese momento ven que saco dos cascabeles y se los amarro a su cadera- Bueno como pueden ver tengo estos cascabeles y su único trabajo es poder quitármelos ¡Entendieron¡- cuando dijo esto vio que la peli rosa levanto su mano.

Sakura: Pero Kakashi-sensei solo tiene dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres, Acaso se equivocó- le dijo solo para ver que este negaba con la cabeza.

Kakashi: No me he equivocado a decir verdad la razón por la que hay dos es porque solo uno de ustedes reprobara y será enviado de regreso a la academia, además esta prueba tienen que hacerlo antes del mediodía y cómo podemos ver en este reloj solo tendrán dos horas- en ese momento ven que saca un reloj y lo activa- Por cierto se encargaron de desayunar ¿Verdad?- lo dijo de la forma más normal.

Sasuke: ¿Porque nos dice eso en este momento?, por supuesto que nadie ha desayunado usted nos dijo- lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio.

Kakashi: Yo nunca dije que era obligatorio, solo fue una sugerencia, no se preocupen si logran tomar un cascabel podrán comer uno de los bentos, pero si al finalizar la prueba nadie logra tomar uno los atare a los tres mientras me ven comer- en ese momento ve que tanto Sasuke como Sakura hacen muecas y su estómago empieza a rugir, pero lo extraño fue que Naruko ni siquiera sonó y está tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- (Al parecer se dio cuenta de que era una trampa, para que hicieran la prueba con él estomago vacía, por lo que veo es demasiado lista o alguien le ayudo a resolverlo… bueno en esta prueba me daré cuenta)- decía mientras aún seguía viendo a la pelirrubia.

Naruko: (Que bueno que le hice caso a Lissana, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho me estaría muriendo de hambre y probablemente haría una tontería como robarme los bentos)- se decía a ella misma de lo que hubiera hecho si no siguiera el consejo de su nueva compañera.

Kakashi: Si no se han dado cuenta la prueba comenzó hace 2 minutos así que ¡Comiencen¡- cuando termino de decir esto todos se escondieron entre los árboles, arbustos e incluso detrás de los troncos.

 **Eso es todo el capítulo de esta semana la siguiente estará un poco más interesante y por cierto solo quiero recordarles que los primeros 10 capítulos serán un prólogo antes de que inicien con todas las demás sagas y del 11 en adelante hasta que termine sería la saga de Zabuza o de Nami no Kuni, mientras tanto les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 6 ¨El adorable Tora y Traición¨**

 **CHAO, CHAO, ¨Nin-nin¨**


	9. El pequeño Tora y la Traición

**Hola a todos he regresado, ni crean que se olvidaran tan fácilmente de mí, no pienso dejar de lado esta historia ni las otras que tengo, no pienso explicar el motivo del porque no actualice creo que lo hice muy repetitivo en mis historias anteriores pero en fin ¡Comenzamos¡:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Braian Alan Dragneel: ¡Pues no esperes más, ya estoy actualizando¡ XD.**

 **Zangaman: ¡Gracias¡ Y ya lo estoy continuando y te mando un cordial saludo al creador de ¨Natsu y los sombreros de paja¨, y te digo una cosa tú fuiste la inspiración para que yo pudiera hacer este fic.**

 **david1010: ¡Muchas Gracias¡ Y cómo puedes ver ya he traído el capítulo y espero que la sigas de principio a fin.**

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 **-Natsu y Lissana deben hacer misiones de Clase D, para prepararse como Ninjas.**

 **-Anko decide instruirlos en las artes ninjas.**

 **-Hinata le cuenta al Hokage lo que vio en Natsu y Lissana.**

 **-Naruko no está contenta con el equipo que tiene.**

 **-Natsu al momento de usar su magia sintió que era más débil y le costaba más trabajo recuperarla.**

 **-Erza K, traiciona su lealtad al reino por su mejor amigo e interés amoroso.**

 **-Panther Lily al ver a E. Jellal, no la piensa dos veces para protegerlo y traicionar a los suyos.**

 **-El gato Tora no lastima ni Natsu y Lissana porque lo trataron mejor que su dueña.**

: Hola- **Persona hablando.**

: (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **: Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **: (¡Maldito ningen¡)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

¨Karyū no Hōkō¨ **\- Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 6 ¨El adorable Tora y la Traición¨**

 _ **Universo F.T. É.**_

Se puede ver a Erza la cual está ingiriendo un pastel de fresa… ¿Qué? Acaso esperaban que por ser un mundo paralelo diferente ella comería otra cosa, pues déjenme decirles que están equivocados ella en cualquier línea, espacio o lugar del tiempo siempre, SIEMPRE comerá ¡Pastel de Fresas¡, dejando ese asunto de lado, ella a pesas de que lo ha estado comiendo su mente ha estado en otro lugar ya que aún sigue pensando en lo que le dijo Jellal- (¿Qué debería hacer?, tanto tiempo que no lo he visto y lo primero que me dice no es un hola en cambio es una encomienda con el… ¡A pesar de que lo quiero tanto, no puedo traicionar a mi país siento que debo de ayudarlo¡)- ella dejo sus pensamientos de lado para que pudiera terminar su tarta de fresa, cuando al fin la termino, estuvo meditándolo por otro largo periodo de tiempo en eso ella comienza a recordar varias momentos de niños juntos, uno de esos recuerdo curiosamente es cuando se conocen, el siguiente son los dos juntos jugando a las escondidas, el siguiente es cuando encontraron por primera vez una abertura del anima, por último es cuando se estaban despidiendo, ella solamente negó y ya tomo una decisión sea cual sea la consecuencia la aceptara con gusto.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al calabozo en donde se encontraba Jellal el cual estaba acostado solamente viendo el techo, cuando ella abrió la puerta vio que en ningún momento, aparto la mirada.

Mystogan/Jellal: Dime ¿Qué decisión tomaste?- dijo para luego verla de reojo.

Erza K: ¡Estuve pensándolo demasiado, aun creo que es una mala idea, pero eres mi amigo así que te ayudare¡- dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mystogan solo sonrió el ya esperaba eso, pero en caso de que fallara él podía salir de la cárcel fácilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta- De ser así ¡Espérame un momento¡- cuando termino de hablar se ve como su cuerpo se convierte en una neblina para luego volver a formarse su cuerpo, pero lo sorprendente es que él tenía ya sus bastones en su espalda.

Erza K: ¿C-Como lo hiciste?- decía sorprendida ya que si sus ojos no le fallaban eso que hizo fue magia, algo de lo carece su mundo.

Mystogan: ¡Solo un pequeño truco¡- dijo mientras se acomodaba su máscara.

Erza K: Y entonces ¿tienes algún plan?- le preguntaba mientras el peli azul asentía.

Mystogan: Dime ¿tienen una base de rastreo?- le pregunto solo para ver que la otra asentía, mientras mostraba una sonrisa en clara arrogancia.

Erza K: ¿Por quién rayos crees que nos tomas? ¡Tal vez carecemos de magia pero en tecnología estamos muy avanzados¡- dijo mientras ella comenzaba a salir de la celda para ser seguido del peli azul- Dime una cosa eso que usaste ¿era magia?- decía mientras corría más rápido.

Mystogan: ¡Correcto, es magia¡- dijo mientras la pelirroja se detenía y miraba discretamente una esquina para ver si había guardias, pero al ver que todo estaba despejado continuaron con su camino.

Erza K: Pero ¿Cómo aprendiste magia, si no hay Ethernano en nuestro mundo? Y en caso de que hubiera necesitarías una cantidad considerable para poder aprenderlo o convertirlo en Etherion Puro- decía mientras se acercaban a una ventana y la abrían con cuidado para luego lanzarse y caer en una carrosa llena de heno para los animales, estuvieron unos segundos para comprobar si había alguien, en eso ven que un guardia se acerca y se recarga en la carrosa la pelirroja aprovecho esto y lo tomo del cuello y coloco su mano en su boca y nariz para hacer que dejara de respirar, en el instante que eso paso jalo el cuerpo del guardia y lo metió dentro del heno, en eso los dos salieron.

Mystogan: ¡La razón por la que aprendí es que todo este tiempo estuve en Earthaland, y ahí pude aprender magia¡- cuando la pelirroja escucho en donde estuvo sus ojos se abrieron en shock, cualquiera que la viera creería que sus ojos se quieren salir de sus cuencas.

Erza K: ¡Entonces es cierto lo que dicen; Cualquier individuo puede usar magia¡- dijo para ver como este asentía y ella se sorprendía por lo dicho- ¡Eso es increíble, apuesto a que no hay alguna otra cosa loca en ese mundo¡. Dijo mientras los dos se detenían en una puerta.

Mystogan: De hecho lo más extraño seria encontrarte con tu doble de ese mundo- dijo para luego ver que la pelirroja volteaba a verlo rápidamente.

Erza K: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Mystogan: ¡Lo que sucede es que en Earthaland hay una versión tuya en ese mundo¡- cuando dijo eso la pelirroja se sorprendió- ¡Y me atrevería a decir que tienen los mismos gustos en caso de que comas pastel de fresa y te guste coleccionar espadas¡- cuando dijo eso la Erza enfrente del comenzaron a brillarle sus ojos de emoción ya que quería conocer a su versión para compartir experiencias y tal vez un sparring para ver quien de las dos es la más fuerte.

Erza K: ¡Ya me gustaría visitar Earthaland para conocerme a mí misma¡- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Mystogan: ¡Bueno dejemos esta conversación para otro momento y hay que concentrarnos en buscarlos¡- dijo para luego entrar, sin darse cuenta que un hombre rubio con armadura de color rosa con capa y un peinado de Elvis Presley los estaba observando un poco alejados, esta persona solo frunce el ceño ante lo que ve, para luego tomar un comunicador y susurrar algo ante lo que vio.

* * *

 ** _Universo Naruko_**

Se puede ver como el peli rosa y la albina están recibiendo clases particulares del Sandaime Hokage que en estos momento entro en su modo ¨El profesor¨ con el cual está enseñándoles lo básico, pero el peli rosa le costaba un poco prestar atención a los conceptos, pero en cambio cuando se trataba de historia no solo le intereso sino que le pidió que contara mas eso solo le hizo sonreír ya que hizo que se llegara a interesar por algo, le termino contando todo sobre el origen de la aldea y sobre los que son considerados leyendas que son Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju sus maestros y Madara Uchiha que eran considerados dioses entre humanos incluso el Shodaime Hokage que fue considerado como ¨Shinobi no Kami¨ y eso hizo que el peli rosa se pusiera una meta la cual era entrenar para superarse y algún día enfrentarse a ellos para que lo reconozcan como un oponente formidable esto solo causaba gracia a Hiruzen y a Lissana, en cambio Lissana aprendía todo de una manera rápida pero al momento de hablar sobre las peleas le costaba un poco comprenderla , en otras palabras estaban equilibrados con respecto a las maneras de aprender cada uno.

Hiruzen: ¡Bueno creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy¡- dijo para luego escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta- ¡Adelante¡- en eso se ve a la domadora de serpientes, maestra de Natsu y Lissana que sonríe lo que ocasiono que los dos tengan un escalofrió.

Anko: ¡Veo que ya terminaron con sus lecciones¡ ¡Díganme iremos al campo de entrenamiento 44¡- cuando dijo esto ambos se pusieron blancos y acataron sus órdenes.

El Sandaime solo sonreía por lo acontecido y negaba con la cabeza solo le faltaba esperar a ver qué sucedería, y solo suspiro para prepararse con los Jounin para ver cuales equipos pasarían.

 _En el campo de entrenamiento 44_

Anko: ¡Muy bien, estuve pensándolo y por recomendación del Sandaime Hokage debo enseñarles las artes ninjas¡ y sé que puede ser imposible que aprendan algo de jutsus, pero puedo entrenarlos físicamente, ¡Quiero que den 20 vueltas al lago, luego les tratare de enseñar a controlar su energía para que no se desgasten, así que háganlo¡- los dos sin decir nadas comenzaron a hacerlo pero su maestro omitió el pequeño detalle que son seguidos por víboras, ellos corrieron como nunca antes por sus vidas, ya que las víboras aunque no lo pareciera eran demasiado rápidas, incluso lo hicieron en tiempo récord, al terminar y cuando se proponían a descansar su sensei los obligo a levantarse.

Anko: ¡Lo que haremos ahora puede ser algo increíblemente fácil que incluso hasta el más tonto del mundo puede lograrlo¡- dijo para luego a ambos lanzarles un equipo ninja que viene siendo un porta Kunai´s y una bolsa para cargar Shuriken´s y Rollos de sellado - ¡Ven esos blancos que están en los árboles y el que está en el centro del lago¡- dijo mientras veían que había varios círculos en donde el centro tiene un círculo rojo, estos estaban ubicados en el tronco del árbol, entre las hojas del árbol, en arbustos detrás de una roca, entre unas ramas y el ultimo que está en el centro del lago amarrado a un árbol de bambú- ¡Les enseñare a como lanzar las Shuriken´s y pelear con un Kunai, una vez que lo entienda quiero que practique con ambas y los lancen y den en el centro¡- en eso agarra un Shuriken y les muestra cómo se debe de agarrar e incluso que movimiento con la mano debe hacer para que lo haga bien.

En eso ella los lanzo a los que están a la vista para que entiendan un poco, luego fue el turno de los dos magos y ellos estaban teniendo problemas para acertar ya que en lugar de darle al centro daban en la orilla o simplemente en la corteza del árbol.

Siguieron practicando por varios minutos hasta que finalmente logran dar uno solo, esto solo hizo que Anko frunciera el ceño.

Anko: ¡Quiero que lo sigan intentando, hasta que lo logren de una manera muy rápida¡- dijo para ver como ellos asentían y continuaban lanzando, cada vez que lanzaba veía que el que mejor tenia progreso era Natsu ya que fallaba menos y cada vez progresaba más lo más probable es que sus instintos de dragón le estaban dando una perspectiva mejor de cómo hacerlo y progresaba más rápido.

 _Timeskip 1 hora_

El resultado era sorprendente ya que el peli rosa ya no fallaba daba todas en el centro e incluso lo hacía más rápido, y la albina no se quedaba atrás ya que a pesar de que le costó un poco más logro el mismo resultado que su compañero

Lissana: ¡Al fin pudimos¡-dijo muy cansada ya que nunca creyó que fuera eso fácil, pero muy bien dicen nada es fácil en la vida.

Natsu: ¡Hagamos una misión, estoy encendido¡- dijo mientras golpeaba la palma de sus manos, la peli morada sabía que tarde o temprano debían de hacer una misión así que era el momento perfecto para hacer una.

Anko:¡ Muy bien, dejaremos el entrenamiento con los Kunai's para mañana , ahora vayamos por su primera misión¡- eso hizo poner feliz a los dos ya que querían un poco de acción y más Natsu, y cuando la peli morada se disponía a decir algo más se sorprendió al ver solo unos cuerpos hechos de humo y vio claramente que salieron corriendo de la emoción- ¡Vaya, aún tienen energías, recordatoria aumentarles su rutina el doble¡- dijo para luego desaparecer en un ¨Sunshin no Jutsu¨

Cuando Natsu y Lissana lograron salir tuvieron un escalofrió y dejaron eso de lado para continuar e ir a la torre Hokage.

 _Torre Hokage_

En ese momento se puede ver al equipo 8 el cual está conformado por Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Kurenai los cuales le dieron el informe al Hokage del desempeño que tuvieron en la prueba que pasaron, en donde la prueba era rastrear a Kurenai, con la ayuda del olfato de Kiba, el Byakugan de Hinata y los insectos de Shino la encontraron y neutralizaron con algo de esfuerzo pero lo lograron.

Hiruzen: ¡Muy bien, ya esperaba este resultado de ustedes¡- dijo mientras leí el informe detallado de la misión- ¡Oficialmente son el equipo 8, especializado en rastreo, en estos momentos les daré su primera misión como equipo¡- decía mientras todos sonreían pero la pequeña Hyuga, estaba aún pensado en el hecho de que Natsu-kun y Lissana-san no tuvieran los puntos de distribución de Chakra, en eso ella dio un paso al frente.

Hinata: H-Hokage-sama… p-puedo… p-preguntar algo- decía mientras el Sandaime la veía y asentía- Y-Yo u-use… m-mi Byakugan en N-Natsu-kun y L-Lissana-san… p-pero… n-no vi… puntos de Chakra… en e-ellos- dijo mientras su equipo y sensei la veían sorprendida ante eso e incluso el Hokage ya que no sabía de ese detalle- s-sabe… ¿p-porque?- preguntaba mientras el Hokage se llevaba su mano a su barba y comenzaba a acariciarla mientras pensaba al respecto.

Hiruzen: ¡Lo más probable es que sea por su línea de sangre o puede ser que es porqué son de otro continente han encontrado maneras de que las personas sin vías de Chakra puedan ser ninjas experimentado¡- dijo su punto de vista ya que a pesar de que él sabía que pertenecían a otro mundo no podía revelar información de más.

Todos solo quedaron sorprendidos incluso el estoico de Shino aunque él no le creía del todo eso que una persona sin vías de Chakra ya que lo más probable es que si no tuviera ellos estarían muertos, pero no dijo nada ya que veía que estaba tratando de esconder algo de ellos así que solo dejo el tema y antes de que dijeran algo más tocaron la puerta y el Sandaime dio el pase, todos vieron que era el equipo de Natsu y Lissana.

Hiruzen: ¡Que sorpresa¡ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- pregunto mientras veía a la peli morada.

Anko: ¡Hokage-sama pido permiso para una misión yo creo que mi equipo está más que preparado para hacerlo¡- lo dijo mientras el Hokage la veía y luego a sus alumnos los cuales se veían emocionados para su primera misión.

Hiruzen: ¡Esta bien, pero como Kurenai llego antes ella tiene derecho de elegir la misión, las únicas con las que cuento en estos momentos son dos, la primera es sobre ayudar a un aldeano con su recolección de sembradío y la otra es atrapar a Tora- cuando menciono al gato la pelinegra tuvo un escalofrió, ya sabía cuál debía de elegir.

Kurenai: ¡Elegimos la del sembradío, puede que esta misión también les ayude a acercarse más como equipo¡- dijo mientras Anko y el Hokage entrecerraban los ojos al saber porque la eligió.

Hiruzen: ¡Equipo 8 entonces deben de ir¡- cuando dijo eso todos asintieron y los chicos se despidieron del peli rosa y la albina- ¡Equipo 11, ustedes se encargaran de atrapar a Tora, pero les advierto cuídense de ¨el¨¡- dijo para luego ellos confundirse y salieron de la habitación.

Lissana: Disculpe Anko-sensei ¿Quién es Tora?- ya que no tenía idea del porque tanta exageración para alguien.

Anko: ¡Es el gato de la esposa del señor feudal, durante años las personas que lo atrapan terminan con varias heridas, ya que no es muy amigable con las personas¡- dijo mientras los dos asentían- Lo más probable es que este en los callejones de la parte sur de la aldea, los dejo a ustedes, traten de ver como lo atrapan yo estoy ocupada- dijo para luego irse por su lado.

Lissana: Entonces ¿cómo lo haremos?- pregunto mientras veía a Natsu.

Natsu: ¡Y si compramos pescado a todos los gatos les gusta igual que Happy¡- dijo para luego coger de la mano a la albina y salir corriendo directamente al mercado.

Pero cuando trato de ir más rápido se cayó de bruces al suelo mientras se agarraba sus costillas y Lissana lo levanto- Recuerda que aún no estamos bien, ahora súmale el entrenamiento que tenemos con Anko-sensei es un milagro que aun estés vivo- dijo mientras esté se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Natsu: ¡Tienes razón, continuemos¡- los comenzaron a caminar más tranquilos.

Al pasar los minutos llegaron al mercado y compraron algo de pescado para el gato y un poco de comida para la casa ya que lo único que había era ramen instantáneo, ellos dejaron su comida en la casa y comenzaron a buscarlo, a la antigua ya que el olfato de Natsu no serviría porque no conoce el olor del gato, así basándose en la foto que les dejo su maestra estuvieron buscando mientras lo seguían una manada de gatos por el olor del pescado.

En el camino se encontraron con el equipo 7 y vieron a Naruko muy feliz.

Naruko: Natsu-kun, Lissana-nesan- en eso ella salió corriendo a ellos Lissana se sintió aún más extraña por el hecho de que alguien más usara el sufijo ¨kun¨ en Natsu.

Natsu: ¡YO¡ estamos haciendo una misión-cuando dijo eso todo el equipo 7 se sorprendió ya que ellos ya tienen una misión.

Naruko: No me habían dicho que su sensei les dio tiempo para que se recuperaran- dijo mientras los veía y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

Lissana: ¡Si nos dio descanso pero le dio igual y de todas maneras nos eta entrenando pero no tanto para no lastimarnos más de lo que ya estamos¡- decía mientras Sakura decidió preguntar algo.

Sakura: ¿Qué misión eligieron?- pregunto mientras todos escuchaban incluso Kakashi.

Natsu: ¡Encontrar a Tora¡- cuando dijo eso el albino dejo de leer su novela para verlo.

Kakashi: Siento pena por ustedes- ese comentario extraño a todos- Debo de decirle al Hokage que el equipo paso la prueba ¡Nos vemos mañana¡- cuando dijo eso continuo avanzando hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

En eso Sasuke siguió su ejemplo mientras la peli rosa lo seguía como un mosquito, solo quedo Naruko con sus amigos.

Naruko: Díganme ¡Puedo ayudarlos, por favor¡. Decía mientras aplicaba los ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar, esto fue demasiado para el peli rosa.

Natsu: ¡Claro¡- en eso los tres comenzaron a avanzar y estuvieron buscando por varios lugares mientras hablaban y escuchaban como ella odia a su equipo ya que no habla con ninguno de los dos e incluso dijo que prefería estar en su equipo o con su hermana Hinata siguieron hablando hasta que encontraron cercas de la academia al gato que buscaban.

Lissana:…- ella solo les hacía señas con los ojos para decirles que con cuidado, pero el único problema es que sus dos compañeros eran tan despistados que no entendían nada.

Naruko/Natsu: ¿Qué?- ambos dijeron mientras ladeaban su cabeza al lado contrario.

Lissana: ¡Saben que solo síganme, y recuerden no traten de atraparlo hasta que confié en nosotros¡- dijo mientras los dos asentían.

Los tres se acercaron y Tora al verlos su cuerpo se tensó y cuando estaba a punto de correr ellos simplemente se sentaron y lo veían a los ojos, el gato los veía sin moverse aun en eso ve que sacan algo de pescado y Natsu usa su mano para hacer fuego y comenzar a calentarlo, Naruko al ver que su elemento era fuego quedo muy sorprendida por eso.

Una vez que hicieron el pescado se lo acercaron lentamente a Tora que con desconfianza se acercó para comenzar a comerlo, los demás sonrieron al ver que se lo termino, Lissana saco algo que compro del mercado tres bolas de estambre y los tres las agitaban para que se acerca pero el gato no lo hacía pero sus ojos se veía que quería hacerlo.

Entonces ella se levantó y solo escucharon que regresaría rápido, ellos solo se vieron y se encogieron de hombros al verla salir corriendo, a los minutos regreso con unas plantas en sus manos, y el gato al verla se comenzó a acerca y ella la dejo en el suelo, y vieron como el gato ronroneaba alegremente, ellos solo voltearon a verla- Como vi que ustedes estaban ayudando fui a encontrar esta plata que creo que se llamaba hierba para gatos y creí que esto le gustaría para relajarse un poco- dijo mientras los otros dos asentían y veían al gato acurrucarse en las hojas y daba vueltas, ellos solo sonrieron y acercaron sus manos para acariciarlo y lo sorprendente para el Hokage y los Jounin que veían a través de la bola de cristal es que no los ataco en cambio se dejó consentir, eso dejo hechos en piedra a todos, Anko al ver esto solo sonrió.

Regresando con los chicos cuando vieron que ya comenzaba a oscurecer le hicieron señas para que el pequeño los siguieron y vaya que los siguió durante el camino dejo de lado el hecho de rasguñarlos y comenzó a dejar que lo trataran como un gato normal cuando de hecho es un gato ninja para entrenar a la nueva generación.

Todos llegaron al edificio Hokage y al entrar dejaron al gato y tuvieron que retirarse, el Sandaime aún le costaba trabajo creerlo así que acerco su mano dispuesto a acariciarlo, en ese momento Tora salto y le encajo sus uñas al rostro y comenzó a arañarlo.

Hiruzen: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la aldea.

Cuando los tres llegaron al apartamento se preguntaron quien fue la persona que dio ese grito pero decidieron dejarlo de lado y cada uno se fue a dormir, pero Natsu seguía despierto mientras miraba su mano con la que había usado su magia de Dragonslayer de fuego, este inconscientemente se llevó su otra mano a esta mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Por qué me sentí más débil cuando use mi magia?- se dijo así mismo mientras seguía apretando su mano- Esto no me había pasado antes, tal vez lo deje por ahora es mejor que me duerma ya que mañana aún tengo clases con Ji-san- en eso cierra sus ojos para darle paso al sueño.

* * *

 ** _Universo F.T.É._**

Mystogan y Erza seguían buscando con la tecnología para ver si encontraban alguna cantidad de magia, a pesar de que se llegara sellar los radares lo detectarían donde fuera que este así que era extraño porque la única ubicación que marcaba era donde estaban ellos, pensaron que estaban en ese lugar pero luego de buscar y volver a consultar se dieron cuenta que lo que detectaba es la magia de Mystogan.

Mystogan: ¡Esto solo empieza a confirmar mis sospechas¡- dijo mientras llamaba la atención de la pelirroja que esperaban el resultado de la búsqueda, por doceava vez consecutiva.

Erza K: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto mientras lo veía.

Mystogan: ¡Esperaba que estuvieran aquí ya que al mismo instante sentí que una ruptura del anima apareció en Earthaland, y por lógica creí que estaría aquí pero tal parece que estará en algunos de esos otros lugares¡- fue su respuesta mientras Erza no entendía nada.

Erza K: ¡Puedes explicarte mejor¡- dijo mientras veía que el análisis volvía a señalar donde estaban ellos.

Mystogan: En Earthaland hay un santuario donde he estado llevando las rupturas del anima, pero curiosamente unas rupturas comenzaron a aparecer una vez que logre cerrar 3, y eso es que comenzaron a aparecer mundos que no usan magia, muy distinto al de nosotros- dijo mientras la pelirroja se sorprendía- Pero cuando desaparecieron el primer lugar que sospeche fue aquí pero con lo que estoy viendo lo más probable es que puedan estar en cualquier otro mundo, solo deseo que no apareciera en los últimos 7 ya que son los más peligrosos por sus niveles de poder y destrucción de técnicas- decía mientras fruncía el ceño al imaginarse a sus amigos en un lugar de esos.

Erza K: Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Acaso piensas regresar?- lo dijo mientras veía para otro lado para que no viera su rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

Mystogan la vio y se quitó totalmente lo que cubría su rostro para luego sonreírle- Pero ¿Por qué dices eso, no se supone que me vas a acompañar?- lo dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja al escuchar esta respuesta su cuerpo tembló un poco por lo que dijo y contesto rápidamente- ¡CLARO QUE IRE CONTIGO¡… Ejem… digo Iré para asegurarme de que no hagas algún destrozo. Dijo mientras se sonrojaba por haberse emocionado demasiado.

Y cuando se disponían a salir la puerta fue tumbada al frente de ellos, Erza al ver quiénes eran se sorprendió (N/A: No quiero describir como se visten cada uno de los de Édolas, mejor pasemos directamente al drama Jejeje) vio a Sugar-Boy, Coco, Panther Lily y Fausto el rey de Édolas, que al ver a la pelirroja se molestó demasiado.

Fausto: Entonces lo que dijo Sugar-Boy era cierto has traicionado a tu reino- lo dijo mientras luego ve al peli azul el cual no trae puesto su máscara- ¡Vaya el hijo prodigo ha regresado, dime estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra¡- lo dijo mientras todos estaban callados.

Mystogan: ¡Tú ya sabes la respuesta¡- en eso saca un bastón que en la punta parecía un abanico lo usa como arma.

Cuando todos vieron esto sabían que eligieron la respuesta equivocado y todos se lanzaron a atacarlo, mientras Erza usaba una lanza con la cual con la poca magia que tenían la ¨Re-equipaba¨ por dos espadas, el único que no atacaba era Panther Lily que al ver el rostro del peli azul recordó que había salvado años atrás.

Mystogan estaba enfrentadose con varios soldados, mientras Erza se enfrentaba a Sugar, donde claramente se veía que los dos estaban al mismo nivel o eso creían, en eso Sugar la empujo y comenzó a lanzar cortes horizontales para cortarla, la pelirroja esquivaba y contraatacaba de la misma forma pero su oponente era más fuerte que ella, en eso ella volvió a ¨Re-equipar¨ y sus dos espadas cambiaron por una espada que en el mango tenia alas de murciélago y grito- ¨Mūnsupākuru¨ (Luna del destello), en eso lanzo dos cortes formando una cruz que se dirigía a Sugar el cual lo esquivo saltando aun lado.

Cuando Mystogan termino de pelear con sus oponentes se lanza directamente contra su padre, pero este solo chasquea los dedos y aparece una persona peli morada con un mechón blanco, ojos de color azabache, trae un gabardina de color blanco con unos protectores negros con detalles amarillos, debajo de esta lleva una playera negra , su pantalón es de color blanco, lleva unos zapatos negros y una capa de color blanco esta persona es Hughes, uno de los comandantes del rey Fausto, utilizo su tacto de comandos que viene siendo una varita mágica y con este hizo que los objetos en el edificio fueran directamente a atacar al peli azul, en eso Mystogan lanza los tres bastones que tiene para atorarlos en el suelo y dice lo siguiente- ¨Sajumahojin Mikagura¨ (Canción sagrada de los tres elementos)- en eso un círculo mágico de color morada aparece enfrente del y activa los bastones los cuales hace aparecer un circulo encima de Hughes de color amarillo en eso le cae un rayo y del circulo sale un pilar de color morada y se lleva un poco para luego formarse un circulo de color azul y comienza a caerle agua, junto con la electricidad haciéndolo gritar de dolor, por último el mismo pilar se elevó un poco más y forma un circulo más pequeño que los dos anteriores de color rojo y de este comienza lloverle varias bolas de fuego que apenas si podía esquivar, todas excepto una que le cayó en la cara y empieza a gritar de dolor.

Mientras estaba distraído el rey Fausto le ordeno a Coco que atacara y cuando se lanzó a hacerlo fue detenido por una espada que era de Lily.

Coco: ¿Por qué me detienes?- le pregunto mientras trataba de empujarlo pero era lógico que Lily era por mucho superior a ella.

Lily: ¡Estoy protegiendo al príncipe¡- dijo para luego empujarla y de un golpe mandarla a volar y está quedara inconsciente.

Lily en eso se lanza a ayudar a Erza en donde los dos juntos le dieron demasiados problemas, Mystogan comenzó a correr para varias partes del edificio, ya que él sabía que ese edificio es el más importante así que tenía que retrasarlos lo más que podía.

En eso el grita- ¡ERZA, LILY HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ¡- los otros no preguntaron y lanzaron lejos a Sugar para correr y salir, en eso ven que afuera había más guardias, pero lo extraño es que Mystogan corrió a otros dos lados en específico y se detuvo en el centro, en eso sale Fausto.

Fausto: ¡Ríndanse, no tienen a donde huir¡- muy equivocado que estaba.

Mystogan: ¡Hmph¡ Como si fuéramos a hacer eso- en ese instante el suelo comienza a brillar y dice las siguientes palabras- ¡Se han juzgados por las siete estrellas¡ ¨Grand Chariot¨ (Osa Mayor)- y como si fuera cierto el suelo estallo dentro del edificio y los últimos dos lugares donde había corrido cercas de los guardias, pero aun no terminaba allí, luego de la explosión unas bolas amarillas se dirigieron al cielo y comenzaron a caer como si de una lluvia se tratase, pero cada vez que caían, destruían parte del edificio o mataban a los guardias, ese fue el momento perfecto para correr y no lo desaprovecharon.

 _Timeskip_

Después de haber corrido un largo tiempo se dirigieron donde originalmente empezaron a los calabozos de los castillos, pero en vez de ir el príncipe movió un estante donde había libros y detrás había una puerta la cual pasaron y en ese lugar había un bastón de madera el cual en la parte superior estaba en forma de circulo y dentro de este había la figura de un ojo de color rojo y el resto de color amarillo, en eso él se acerca a recogerlo y ven como una grieta se abre.

Mystogan: ¡No tenemos tiempo pasen¡- ellos sin dudarlo se lanzaron.

Una vez que los tres pasaron la grieta se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido.

 **Universo F.T.**

 **Puerto Hargeon**

En eso se ve que en la costa de la isla se abre un agujero y de aquí salen los tres.

Erza K: ¿Están bien?- y antes de que alguien contestara ella vio que Lily fue el único que cambio ya que en vez de ser grande era del tamaño de un gato-¡ Parece que el portal te cambio¡- dijo para solo ver que el Exced asentía.

Lily: ¡Es un precio a pagar, pero ya no ha de importa, díganos príncipe ¿Qué haremos ahora?- decía mientras se inclinaba ante Mystogan.

Mystogan: ¡No es necesario que hagas eso Lily, esta vez iremos a las afuera de Magnolia así que andando¡- los otros dos lo siguieron pero había un ligero problema con cada paso que daban llamaban mucho la atención y más la pelirroja ya que su ropa es reveladora y no dejaba nada a la imaginación a los hombres, pero por suerte un poco de Instinto asesino hizo que todos la dejaran de ver.

 **Muy bien y aquí está el capítulo espero que les gustara, tratare de actualizar una o dos veces al mes cualquiera de mis Fic, para no olvidarme de la trama, que pasen una buena semana y CHAO, CHAO.**

 **Capítulo 7: ¨Sentimientos correspondidos¨**


	10. Sentimientos Correspondidos

**Hola a todos, ha pasado demasiado tiempo… si ya se ¿¡Porque diablos me tarde tanto en actualizar ¡?, eso se debe a que tenía problemas con la universidad y había decidido concentrarme en mi fic de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica con los guerreros Z, que si no lo has leído te pases a ese Fic y le des una oportunidad, en fin renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores esto es una mera creación de lo que yo creo que pasaría si estuvieran unidas ambos animes… ¡Comencemos¡:**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Trunkskonoha:**_ _ **1-Jajajajaja, no quiero ser del típico que los coloca en el grupo de los protagonistas, a parte siempre hay una manera u otra para joderlo con el simple hecho de ser más fuerte que él es una de ellas.**_

 _ **2-Pienso seguirlo pero también integrarle cosas de Fairy Tail, aunque quiero ver si en mi historia de Dragón Ball x Fairy Tail, me sale bien la saga que comenzare romperé una regla de los personajes Oc para integrarlos en la saga de relleno que hare.**_

 _ **Zangaman:**_ _ **Tienes razón aunque pienso re subir mi historia con mejor escritura, ¡No esperes más aquí está el capítulo¡**_

 _ **David1010:**_ _ **Claro que no ya que Natsu y Lissana ya han tratado con gatos antes les resulta más fácil, con lo de tu pregunta la respuesta es sí, en esa parte aparecerá alguien y es cuando Natsu usara la ideología de Haku para volverse más fuerte.**_

 _ **Shinobiyagami : **__**Veamos si pienso incluir a unos cuantos más el número exacto creo que serían unos 14 o 15 personajes más, pero puede reducir el número si no me convence su aparición en la historia.**_

 _ **Zenkithelegend:**_ _ **MMMMM veamos si les interesa puedo subir una tabla de niveles de poder con porcentaje, el nivel de Natsu al 100% diría que es un Rock Lee al 10%, eso se debe a que este último ha tenido un entrenamiento más intenso que el Dragonslayer, pero con las sagas que vienen esa diferencia desaparecerá.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7:**_ _ **1- Hola amigo, se ve que te llamo la atención.**_

 _ **2-Bueno normalmente me dicen que soy muy dramático y plasmarlo en un escrito se me da en momentos jajajajaja.**_

 _ **3- Y espera para los próximos combates que vienen espero hacerlos aún mejor.**_

 _ **4- Jajajajaja, hace falta bajarle un poco los humos al emo vengador.**_

 _ **5- Eso era algo muy lógico, porque se puede comer su fuego.**_

 _ **6- Jajajajaja cuando vi la ova me reí demasiado y quería plasmarlo de alguna forma en esta historia.**_

 _ **7- Gracias.**_

 _ **8- Gracias y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**_

 _ **Juan:**_ _ **A decir verdad tengo planeado un total de 12 chicas, 6 de cada mundo, pero esto puede reducir sino me convence la participación de la chica, a ustedes les doy la oportunidad de elegir a 3 chicas del mundo de Naruto ya que del mundo de Fairy Tail ya elegí a todas, así que si gustan comentar a alguna chica pueden hacerlo con confianza.**_

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **Los 9 novatos se enteran que el peli rosa maneja Chakra Katon y esto hace que Sasuke se interese en el para saber su lista de movimientos.**_

 _ **El Hokage asigna a Hinata al equipo de Natsu como compañera provisional mientras encuentran el remplazo y de esa manera ella puede ver si su magia sigue disminuyendo.**_

 _ **Erza K, se entera que ellos son simplemente una línea paralela ya que la verdadera fue destruida por 10, 000 dragones.**_

 _ **Mystogan menciona las 12 tierras y su nivel de destrucción.**_

 _ **Natsu y Lissana se recuperan totalmente gracias al Jutsu médico.**_

 _ **Anko les dice a sus alumnos que recibirán su verdadero entrenamiento ahora que se han recuperado.**_

 _ **Natsu escucha una conversación de Lissana con las chicas y se da cuenta que ella siempre ha estado enamorada del.**_

 _ **Natsu y Lissana formalizan su relación.**_

-Hola- **Persona hablando.**

-(Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **-(¡Maldito ningen¡)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

-"Karyū no Hōkō" - **Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 **Capítulo 7 "Sentimientos correspondidos"**

 **Universo Naruko**

Un nuevo día acaba de comenzar, todos los negocios están abriendo, las calles están algo vacías ya que son las 6:30 de la mañana , aunque no todo era tranquilidad ya que en un bosque, mas especifico en el número 44 se encuentra el peli rosa, la albina y una peli morada, la cual esta última está observando como los dos están en su lanzamiento de Kunai´s, que en comparación de ayer tienen menos problemas para blandirlo pero aún tienen problemas.

\- ¡Muy bien¡, niña levanta un poco más el brazo si no lo haces puede que te desarmen más fácilmente, pinki-kun mantén el agarre más fuerte al Kunai sino puede que lo tires o como eres un idiota te lastimes tu solo- exclamo la peli morada que esta sonriendo en todo momento mientras ve a sus alumnos entrenar.

-¡TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE ES SALMÓN NO ROSA¡- grito el chico asegurando que su cabello es salmón y no rosa, aunque claramente sabe que nadie le creería.

-¡Ya pinki-kun, agradece que no te diga chan, es mejor que aceptes como eres mírame a mi¡- en eso comienza modelar un poco su cuerpo, al ver que no tuvo resultado eso se acercó lentamente y sensualmente, en eso la albina le sale una vena al ver que su maestra llega y abraza a su amigo mientras agarra su rostro y lo pone entre sus pechos- Dime ¿¡Que te parece si dejamos el entrenamiento del día de hoy y te enseño lo que de verdad puedo hacer para que aceptes como eres¡?- en eso el peli rosa se sonroja ya que ese movimiento fue muy obvio, la albina decidió hablar.

\- Anko-sensei… Puedes alejarte de Natsu- lo dijo mientras la mencionada voltea a verla.

\- ¿¡Acaso tienes miedo que te robe a tu chico¡?, de ser así me encargare que hagas movimientos y muestres más tu cuerpo para que pinki- kun, no venga a por mí y quiera hacer cosas sucias, mientras me quita la falda y amasa lentamente mis pechos…- en eso la albina toda sonrojada se acerca corriendo a ella y le tapa la boca.

Natsu solo escuchaba esto mientras le salía una cantidad de humo de sus oídos, en eso cae al suelo ya que lo soltó la peli morada, y a decir verdad agradeció ser soltado ya que de alguna manera se sintió incomodado y de cierta forma le gusto estar entre los pechos de su maestra.

-¡Que aburridos son¡, no soportan una simple broma así- la peli morada jadea en cansancio por que no aguantan una broma inocente, en eso el peli rosa se levanta.

-Nanko- sensei… ¿¡Porque nos manda a llamar a esta hora¡?- pregunto el peli rosa, en eso la mencionada voltea verlos y se pone seria dejando de lado las bromas.

-¡Eso es fácil¡, ya que si nos ponemos a pensar ustedes dos se graduaron debido a que el Hokage-sama lo pidió, y eso es un problema ya que son los más atrasados de todos, incluso niños de segundo grado de academia puede derrotarlos usando cualquier herramienta ninja básica, así que gracias al permiso de Hokage-sama ustedes entrenaran el doble en el manejo de armas para que cuando llegue el momento, estén al nivel de su generación- explico mientras los otros dos asentían ante su explicación.

\- Usted cree ¿¡Que Natsu y yo podamos cumplir con las expectativas, que los demás tienen en nosotros¡?- preguntaba mientras veía a la peli morada sonreír mientras mantenía su rostro serio.

\- ¡Por eso es que los estoy entrenando yo misma¡, pensaba darles una rutina de ejercicio una vez que se recuperaran completamente, pero creo que ya es el momento pinki-kun quiero que entrenes con los Kunai's y los Shuriken's en lo profundo del bosque y… cuidado con los animales- el peli rosa se extrañó ante esta orden pero debía hacerle caso, en eso comenzó a alejarse poco a poco fue perdiéndose entre los arbustos, cuando se fue totalmente la albina decidió hablar.

-¿¡Porque le pidió a Natsu-kun que se fuera de aquí¡?- en eso la peli morada voltea a verla.

\- ¡Eso es fácil¡ se debe a que me encargare de convertirte en una Shinobi hecha y derecha, ya que no quiero que seas como una fangirl que habita en esta aldea, e incluso por lo que nos contaron cuando llegaron tu no participaste… dime ¿¡Tienes alguna meta en específico que te motive a volverte más fuerte¡?-c en eso ve que su alumna comienza a pensar su respuesta.

\- Creo que es volverme más fuerte para hacer feliz a todos y con ese poder volver a ver a Mira-ne y Elf-nichan- la peli morada asiente feliz.

-Bien…¡Comencemos¡- en eso la peli morada sonríe siniestramente lo que hace que la albina tiemble de miedo.

 _Timeskip 11 de la mañana_

En la oficina del Hokage los 9 novatos están esperando el regreso de uno de los integrantes del equipo 11, el cual es el peli rosa, hace aproximadamente 5 minutos llegaron Anko y Lissana la cual esta última esta algo pálida pero sonriendo de alguna manera que puso incomodo a los hombres, todos miraban a su sensei en caso de que le hubiera hecho algo a la pobre niña.

-Anko sabes ¿¡Donde se encuentra Natsu-kun¡?- pregunto el Hokage extrañado de no ver al peli rosa con ellos.

-¡La verdad no tengo idea¡- los Jounin y el Hokage tuvieron una gota de sudor por semejante respuesta- ¡Le dije que entrenara, no tan lejos del bosque, lo más probable es que ya esté en camino¡- dijo mientras veía la ventana algo preocupada por su alumno.

 **TOC, TOC, TOC**

Todos voltearon a la puerto, en eso el Hokage da el permiso para entrar en eso se ve que entra el peli rosa pero, estaba lo doble de lastimado, con heridas, algo de sangre escurriéndole por la comisura de los labios y jadeando con pesadez.

-¿¡Porque no me dijeron que vendrían aquí¡?- el peli rosa señalo a su sensei la cual sonrió.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo el motivo del porque no venias¡- todos tuvieron una gota de sudor mientras a Natsu le salía una vena en su frente.

-¿¡Que te sucedió¡?- pregunto una Naruko preocupada por su amigo, el cual al verla sonrió un poco.

-¡Un par de animales se metieron en mi camino así que tuve que cocinarlos porque tenía hambre¡- explico mientras daba su clásica sonrisa.

En todo momento la Hyuga tenía activado su "Byakugan" viendo el "Chakra" de Natsu y en eso ve algo que le preocupo demasiado.

-N-Natsu…k-kun… ¿¡P-Por qué t-tu Chakra e-es m-as débil q-que a-ayer¡?- esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos, y todos vieron como el peli rosa se puso tenso y comenzó a temblar del miedo.

-¡N-No se dé q-que h-hablas¡- dijo mientras miraba para otro lado, esto por supuesto lo delato demasiado.

-Natsu-kun dinos ¿¡Que es lo que tienes¡? de esa manera podemos ayudarte a solucionarlo- en eso el peli rosa estuvo un par de segundos en silencio luego suspira pesadamente.

-Lo que sucede es que de alguna manera mis jutsus de fuego son más débiles que antes- eso sorprendió a todos- Antes podían incendiar un par de árboles pero ahora lo máximo es que quema solo dos- los 9 genin no entendían muy bien el mensaje.

-¡Es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que estés lastimado de esa manera¡- dio su opinión Kurenai que veía todo esto .

-¡Antes he recibido palizas casi iguales pero aun así sigo quemando la misma cantidad de árboles mientras estoy débil, y ahora que estoy igual solo puedo quemar dos¡- ahora comenzaron a entender cómo iba el asunto.

-¡Lo que quieres llegar a decir es que en un estado lastimado podías destruir una cierta cantidad de árboles pero ahora ya no puedes hacer eso¡- dijo Asuma mientras Natsu asiente, esto llamo la atención del azabache sucesor del clan Uchiha.

-¡Eso solo quiere decir que eres un debilucho¡- en eso siente que la temperatura aumento un poco, todos al ver que la fuente de calor proviene del peli rosa se sorprendieron.

-Te gustaría comprobar eso Satsuki Cuchilla- nadie respondió al comentario ya que de la mano de este se prendió en llamas pero curiosamente el fuego desaparecía más rápido que de costumbre esto fue notado por la albina.

-Natsu-kun deja de pelear- el mencionado hizo caso y apago sus llamas- Por lo que veo es cierto tus llamas son más débiles antes podías mantenerlas y no se debilitaban, pero ahora se iban haciendo más pequeñas con cada segundo- todos asintieron ante esto, en eso el Hokage toma cartas en el asunto.

-Creo tener una solución que beneficiara a algunos; la solución que creería mejor es que Natsu y Lissana regresan al hospital pero que sean curados por Ninjutsu médico y me encantaría colocar a Hinata Hyuga como miembro provisional- esto sorprendió a todos y Kurenai estaba a punto de reclamar hasta que este siguió hablando- Todavía no termino, como decía ella estará en ese equipo para supervisar si el Chakra de Natsu y Lissana no se baje al grado de morir, Hinata-chan te encargo que nos ayudes con esto talvez te sea más difícil pero aprenderás algo de esto- la oji-perla estuvo pensándolo un poco y a decir verdad su sensei deseaba que ella no aceptara ya que no sabe que es lo que le pasaría si entrena con Anko, ya que por lo que se ve la albina no ha dejado esa débil sonrisa y para ser sinceros esto la espanta un poco.

-¡A-Acepto H-Hokage-sama¡- ella interiormente se sintió feliz de al menos saber que podrá convivir con sus nuevos amigos.

-Bien mientras eso sucede el equipo 8 hará solo misiones de clase D, no habrá ninguna de clase C hasta que ella regrese al equipo- Kurenai solo asintió algo molesta por esto pero ¿¡Que podía hacer¡?, era una orden directa del Hokage.

En eso la oji-perla se fue con su nuevo equipo provisional, al hospital para que los atendieran como se debe.

 _Universo F.T. _

Los 3 magos de Édolas estaban en el templo de donde el peli azul había usado para viajar a su mundo natal , en ese mítico templo el cual de alguna manera es otro de los proyectos creados por el mago Zeref… ¿¡Enserio no saben quién es el mago Zeref¡?, bueno según todos dicen que este es el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos ya que creo varias proyectos a base de magia oscura, uno de esas cosas con los Etherias, que son demonios creados a partir de su magia que se encargan de destruir y hacer la vida miserable a toda persona, estos demonios han existido desde el mismo tiempo que él ha estado y si se ponen a pensar estos demonios tienen una sola misión la cual se hablara en un futuro, regresando con la trama, este templo es un proyecto el cual serviría para matar algún enemigo del cual su magia fuera inmune o simplemente aprender habilidades de sus distintas versiones del mismo y usarlas en contra de la humanidad, este proyecto se llama "Multiline Templo", este templo lo abandono al darse cuenta de una terrible verdad de la cual este trió está descubriendo.

Erza knightwalker, una pervertida ante la vista de todos…. ¿¡Que… no sabían¡?...¡Ups, culpa mía¡, en fin esta pelirroja cuando llego a este mundo llegaron a para a un lugar para comprar comida, aunque ella se desvió un poco a una tienda de libros ella para saber un poco más sobre ese nuevo mundo recogió los libros solo que al momento de pagarlos un señor decidió colocarse antes que ella, y bueno el señor termino en el hospital por esta razón, cuando pago, salió y se dirigió con sus compañeros, una vez comida y haber salido de Hargeon tuvieron que dormir en tiendas de campaña, ella dijo que haría guardia y también le serviría para leer los libros que compro, sus compañeros asintieron y no dijeron nada, al momento que ella comenzó a leer sus libros hubo un problema este en vez de venir información de Fiore, resulto ser una novela de un joven el cual viaja por todo el mundo en busca de conocimiento pero durante el transcurso de su viaje, conoció a un sinfín de mujeres de las cuales una de ellas era una pervertida en toda la ley y bueno a la mañana siguiente sus compañeros despertaron y vieron a una pelirroja muy roja mientras tenía su traje violentamente desacomodado, en el suelo había un líquido extraño el cual el gato identifico que provenía de Erza, ella estaba totalmente roja del rostro y de su nariz le salía una línea de sangre , pero lo más aterrador fue que veía a Mystogan con ojos de deseo y lujuria, desde entonces no dejan a la pelirroja tomar guardia, capaz y viola al pobre.

Regresando al tema ella estaba viendo algo sorprendente y eso es que desde hace tres días que llegaron a ese templo tenía más pisos subterráneos y en esos pisos venían un total de 12 mundos los cuales esto llamo la atención de todos, excepto del peli azul el cual ya ha explorado ese lugar y sabe lo que hay en esos lugares.

Mystogan decido mostrarle antes los mundos que contiene, **el primer mundo** es un lugar en donde existen misteriosos estanques con maldiciones en donde un chico con traje chino cayo en uno de esos estanques y ahora debe vivir por siempre convirtiéndose en una mujer después de mojarse con agua fría, **el segundo mundo** es un lugar ubicado en Japón, este mundo no existe magia igual que el anterior pero en este son personas que se comen entre ellos bueno no tanto ya que hay una nueva raza llamada Ghoul.

 **El tercer mundo** es un lugar en el que la humanidad está al borde de la extinción ya que un día unas misteriosas criaturas llamadas "gigantes" comenzaron a comerse a los humanos y curiosamente su salvación es un chico humano el cual puede transformarse en un gigante o titán, **el cuarto mundo** se ubica en la era feudal donde una joven por un pozo puede viajar de época en época donde ella y varios de sus amigos deben obtener una perla que al armarla toda cumple un deseo.

 **El quinto mundo** es un lugar donde se divide en tres facciones demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, un chico el cual fue regresado a la vida por una chica de pelo carmesí, este chico tiene un sueño y ser el rey del harem, esto ya está mal ya que no tiene el cómo obtener poder de una manera decente ya que el dragón que está encerrado dentro del obtiene su poder a través de la perversión o tocando los pechos de una mujer, esto saco una mueca al Exced pero la pelirroja se imaginaba esta situación pero en vez de ese chico pretexto de superación prefiere a Mystogan, esto hizo que su amigo le recorriera un escalofrió, a partir del sexto los niveles ya superaban lo inimaginable ya que la destrucción era aún mayor en estos.

 **El sexto mundo** es curiosamente un mundo el cual no lleva mucho tiempo de existir se ha ganado su lugar ya que este mundo está conformado por superhéroes, en donde un chico peli verde nació sin ningún poder pero en un día recibe un poder llamado "One for All", del héroe número 1. **El mundo siete** es de un chico que fue nominado para ser sucesor de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, pero desgraciadamente el chico es una vergüenza ya que es un perdedor pero gracias a un tutor mafioso personal el poco a poco empieza a dejar de lado este problema.

 **El séptimo mundo** es de unos hombres con armaduras de metales preciosos y deben de proteger a la reencarnación de una diosa. **El octavo** es de un mundo en donde el mar abunda más en todo el planeta y un pirata legendario escondió un tesoro importante por el mundo, y un chico que ingirió una fruta del diablo la tipo "gomu-gomu no mi" se embarca en esta aventura para encontrar ese tesoro y ser el rey de los piratas.

 **El noveno mundo** el cual sorprendió a todos y ese era su mundo pero lo extraño es que de alguna manera se veían a todos en guerra contra el mago oscuro Zeref y los 12 springan, para luego enfrentarse al dragón del apocalipsis, Mystogan dijo que explicaría todo al finalizar su explicación, **El décimo mundo** es de un chico peli naranja el cual se convirtió en un dios de la muerte protegiendo y mandando las lamas que vagan a su descanso eterno.

 **El onceavo mundo** es de un chico pelirrubio el cual tiene una mítica bestia con cola encerrada dentro del, estas personas son ninjas las cuales manejan el Chakra a un nivel mucho mayor que cualquier otro, ese chico incluso es la transmigración de uno de los hijos del legendario Rikodou-sannin. **El doceavo mundo** es un lugar de magia el cual se parece mucho al de ellos pero lo curioso es que en ese mundo los niveles de magia son ridículamente grandes, el más débil es de 2,000 unidades de magia, en este mundo hay un grupo llamado los "7 pecados capitales" los cuales se enfrentan a los "10 mandamientos" un grupo de elite compuesto de demonios.

Todos estos mundos al unirse crean un **treceavo mundo** el cual es el más peligroso ya sea por nivel de destrucción y de poder ya que los personajes Saiyajin unos extraterrestres guerreros están al nivel de los dioses y ambos no piensan detenerse hasta ese punto hasta volverse más fuerte que los demás.

Una vez terminada la explicación llego la pregunta del millón por parte de la pelirroja- ¿¡Porque hay otro mundo que se parece al de nosotros¡?- ella apunta a Natsu el cual con la ayuda de los demás Dragonslayer´s pudo derrotar al mayor de los males a Acnologia.

El peli azul medito un par de segundos su respuesta ya que dependiendo de lo que diga es como cambiara la manera de ver las cosas a ellos dos.

-Bueno eso se debe a que… e-ese es la tierra "original"- su respuesta solo ocasiono más dudas en sus compañeros .

-¿¡Que quiere decir con eso príncipe¡?- pregunto Lily.

-¡Nosotros pertenecemos al multiverso número 7, en otras palabras somos una tierra distinta a esa¡- señala el treceavo mundo en donde esta una persona con cabello en forma de llama de color azul celeste, un Gi naranja con una playera azul se enfrenta a un hombre bajo con un cabello en forma de llama de color azul celeste, esta persona lleva una armadura azul con un protector blanco con amarillo y unas guantes con botas blancas, estos están peleando en un desierto, solo se ven mientras están en una pose de pelea y ambos se lanzan al otro para seguir peleando.

-Como dije somos una variante más débil de ese universo ya que en ese mundo hay personas que superan con creces a los antiguos dioses de Isghar- esto sorprendió a todos ya que personas con el poder de superar a dios era algo muy loco –También esa línea de tiempo que ven de Natsu peleando, es una línea de tiempo diferente ya que, esta línea es nuestro futuro- en eso ven una Earthaland totalmente en ruinas por un ataque de 10,000 dragones en esto se ve que poco a poco la humanidad perdió las esperanzas en el momento en que los dragones mataron a los Dragonslayer's el ultimo de todos fue el peli rosa que aun sabiendo que moriría no se rindió pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que murió atravesado por el cuerno de un dragón, con la muerte del peli rosa la esperanza de ese mundo desapareció del mundo, pero hubo un problema no llegaron a matar a un Dragonslayer quedo un tipo llamado Rogué Cheyenne, este tipo entro en locura cuando perdió a su amigo felino, así que decidió seguir a Lucy Heartfilia tras la puerta eclipse para asegurarse que su futuro este escrito y no cambie, pero hubo varios inconvenientes y solo pudo liberar 7 dragones aun con este número los Dragonslayer's, no lograron derrotar a ninguno de ellos pero destruyeron la puerta y estos desaparecieron ya que no pertenecen a ese tiempo, a partir de esto crearon una nueva línea de tiempo y es la que se conoce como actualmente.

Después de una larga explicación algo como negación llego a sus mentes ya que no querían creerlo pero Lily pregunto- Entonces si ese es la línea del tiempo original ¿¡Nosotros solo somos una mera copia de una decisión que se tomó de diferente manera¡?- al ver que el príncipe asintió ambos comenzaron a desmoronarse y negaban el saber que solo eran meras copias de realidades alternas.

-¡NO TE CREO¡- grito la pelirroja, en eso suelta un suspiro contenido, esta explicación ya le era muy difícil de continuar así que usaría un ejemplo para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Mira el treceavo mundo¡- los dos prestan atención en eso avanza un par de metros y lo curioso es que en la misma habitación hay un pasillo gigante, ambos lo siguieron- ¡Como puedes ver estas son líneas alternas, todas estas tomaron un camino distinto e incluso por la ayuda de un ente superior los mundos se unieron¡- en eso se detiene y ven claramente dos laterales, uno salmón y otro naranja, a simple vista se ven dos círculos y estos están viviendo versiones distintas de los originales.

-¿¡Que trata de explicarnos con esto príncipe¡?- pregunto tratando de entender el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡Observen¡- ambos hicieron caso y vieron algo que los sorprendió del lado azul marino con naranja muestra al mismo azabache el cual está en un traje de boda junto con una pelirrubia la cual comenzó a retirarse el vestido y mostro una lencería muy erótica, en eso las cosas comenzaron a subirse un poco de tono ya que la morena pelirrubia se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo, ese beso estaba cargado de amor y deseo, ella se alegró aún más cuando el azabache regreso con la misma intensidad.

Ella comienza a retirarle la ropa poco a poco, llega un momento en el que solo queda en bóxer, ella se pone en rodillas y con ambas manos jala la tela restante que la impedía de volverse una con su hombre, cuando jala la tela hubo algo que no esperaba y eso era ver el gran miembro de su amado ella se sonrojo furiosamente ya que por el video que vio por Yoruichi y Rangiku sobre el "Kamasutra" sabia claramente lo que debía hacer, ella con sus manos coge el miembro y empieza a mover sus manos hacia arriba y abajo todo esto pasaba mientras era vista por su amado, ella sigue con su tarea, pero decide aumentar la intensidad y abre ligeramente su boca y le da un beso en la punta, esto hizo que a ella le entrara curiosidad ya que en el video que vio las mujeres ponían el miembro del hombre en su boca, esto pensaba sin siquiera darse cuenta que eso estaba haciendo todo esto mientras el azabache gemía un poco.

-H-Harribel-chan …s-se siente t-tan bien- pronuncio mientras empezaba a perderse por la excitación que recibía de parte de su mujer.

Ella solo estaba concentrada en su tarea, seguía succionando su miembro, ella comienza a sentir que este palpita y en eso escucha la voz de su amado- ¡H-Harribel-chan y-ya v-viene¡- en eso el líbero su carga de semen en su boca ella al sentirla abrió los ojos de asombro ya que no esperaba eso, ella comienza degustar el sabor encontrándolo delicioso, al momento de terminar saco su miembro de la boca y ella con algo de miedo se acostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas permitiéndole ver su entrada.

-G-Goku-kun haz lo q-que q-quieras c-conmigo- esas palabras y la mirada sexi que le dio fue suficiente para que el autocontrol del mencionado se fuera.

En eso el azabache se acercó a ella y preparo su miembro en su entrada en eso la mira y le sonríe, comienza a entrar lentamente en su entrada y…

-¡Vaya príncipe no sabía que usted es de lo que les gusta ver en vez de manejar la situación¡- dijo el Exced sonrojado con los ojos abiertos viendo la escena, solo para ver que la morena era penetrada mientras ella gritaba de dolor y un poco de sangre salía de su entrada.

¡A ESO NO ME REFIERO LILY¡- Le grito totalmente rojo de la vergüenza mientras algo de sangre le salía de la nariz- ¡Con esto haremos una comparación, pero no tenía idea que estaban follando¡- le dijo mientras trataba de voltear a otro lado solo para escuchar los gemidos de la morena al ser penetrada una y otra vez, y como poco a poco entre los gemidos la morena pronunciaba el nombre de su hombre.

En eso el peli azul siente un escalofrió e instintivamente coge a Lily y lo usa como escudo, el Exced no entendía nada hasta que ve a la pelirroja la cual tiene una mirada lujurioso con una sonrisa sexi y una de sus manos está a punto de bajarse el sostén para mostrarle los pechos al peli azul- ¡No me use de pretexto príncipe, ahora hágase responsable de sus actos ¡- en eso se transforma en su forma batalla para zafarse de las manos de su líder.

-¡AUN NO ESTOY LISTO PARA HACERLO CON ELLA¡- Le grito mientras veía como ella se acercaba a él moviendo su cadera en un movimiento sensual.

Él se alejó de ella, mejor dejarían la observación hasta ahí los dos hombres salieron excepto la pelirroja la cual se quedó viendo hasta el último momento cuando ella salió tenía un rostro rojo con una mirada boba y su ropa estaba de nuevo desacomodada.

[N/A: LOGRO 10,000 G… "Ganso Universal… ¡DESTROZADO¡"] [Eso es lo que sucede cuando lo dejan a la imaginación Jejeje]

-¡Ahora veremos este mundo y espero que no estén en momento intimo¡- cuando fueron al azul marino con salmón en este vieron las cosas más tranquilas en esto son versiones de infantes del chico azabache aunque en este sale una peli morada los cuales junto con una peli azul, otro pelinegro, un pelirrubio y una albina.

-Goku-kun… ¿¡Porque debemos separarnos¡?- pregunto algo triste por esa noticia.

-Kagura eso es para que entrenemos por nosotros mismos y podamos sorprendernos en el Tenkaichi Budōkai N°22- lo dijo mientras no borraba su sonrisa en ningún momento .

-P-Pero no nos veremos hasta dentro de 2 años e-eso es m-mucho tiempo- exclamo con tristeza de saber que se separaría de la persona que ama al ya saber de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¡Es cierto¡ aunque no estarás sola Juvia, Yukino , Sting y Rogué estarán contigo recuerda que somos como sus Oni-chan, nos volveremos a ver una semana antes del torneo así que no estés triste esto es un ¡Hasta pronto¡- el solo dijo mientras sonreía y abrazaba a los pequeños, la peli azul de la misma edad solo abrazo a su figura de hermano mayor.

-¡N-Nos v-vemos O-Oni-chan¡- ella estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo por las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente su hermano.

-¡Oni-san, Rogué y yo prometemos ser los Dragonslayer's más fuertes de todos los tiempos¡- exclamo el pelirrubio mientras el pelinegro asentía.

¡Tiene razón¡ seremos conocidos como los Dragones gemelos y vamos unirnos al mejor gremio de todos….Fairy Tail- Goku solo sonrió, ante esto ya que gracias a él le cogieron cariño a su manera de superarse siempre.

¡O-Oni-chan, t-te extrañare¡- exclamo una albina con ojos color avellana ella solo abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano.

¡No se preocupen nos volveremos a ver¡- cuando por fin dejan de hacer su abrazo todos los niños se colocaron detrás de la peli morada la cual se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo.

-Vuélvete más fuerte ¡Es una promesa¡- ella lleva sus brazos detrás de la nuca de su amigo el cual ya está de su estatura.

-¡Lo prometo¡- él sonríe como ya era costumbre de los dos las muestras de cariño como besos en la mejilla él pensaba despedirse de esa forma, pero alguien se le adelanto.

 **MUAC-** El recibió el beso pero en vez de la mejilla lo recibió en los labios, el azabache abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Los chicos se sorprendieron.

-¡KKKYYYAAA¡-en cambio las niñas chillaban como fangirls por ver que su hermana al fin hizo lo que quería.

La peli morada comenzó a separarse del, en eso ella habla de nuevo- C-Cuando nos veamos de nuevo h-hablaremos sobre e-esto- ella se aleja poco a poco, mientras comienza sonrojarse, luego coge a sus hermanos y sale corriendo mientras deja un camino de humo, mientras el pequeño Goku se lleva la mano a sus labios.

-¿¡Qué clase de beso fue eso¡?- se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía un poco.

Una vez los tres dejaron de ver esto vieron claramente muchas diferencias ahora entendían el hecho de que era iguales mundos pero a la vez diferente por los cambios que siguió cada uno a su manera.

-¡Espero que con esto ya este aclarado las cosas uno es adulto, el otro es un niño, el otro ya está casado con una morena, el pequeño está enamorado de la peli morada¡- dijo las cosas obvios- ¡Ambos son la misma persona pero cada uno tomo un camino distinto y creo su propia historia¡… sin nada más que decir debemos buscar a nuestros amigos en la zona con salmón ese color representa nuestro mundo- ambos asintieron y comenzarían a buscar desde el primer mundo.

 _Universo Naruko_

En el hospital de Konoha acaban de salir un Natsu y Lissana totalmente recuperados sin ninguna herida… exceptuando las cicatrices que dejo su pelea, Hinata estaba feliz por esto ya que no se veían tan mal sus amigos.

Hinata: ¡Q-Que b-bien que e-están b-bien¡- exclamó con felicidad aunque tartamudeaba demasiado.

En eso la puerta se abre en donde muestra a la sensei peli morada.

-¡Vaya parece que tienen mejor aspecto que antes¡- lo dice sonriendo alegremente por esta noticia.

¡Claro que si¡- exclamo el peli rosa con emoción al estar recuperado por completo.

-¡Con esto podremos ser mejores, y ponernos al día con nuestro entrenamiento¡- exclamo la albina con alegría en eso los tres chicos siente miedo por alguna razón y ven a la peli morada sonriendo como toda una sádica.

-¡Excelente¡, de esa forma podremos entrenar como se debe pero ahora como somos 4, la Hyuga entrenara con el peli rosa¡- los tres asintieron- ¡Muy bien de ser así podemos retirarnos¡- todos salieron del hospital aunque el peli rosa regreso a la habitación ya que olvido su bufanda en una silla.

En el camino de regreso solo fueron hablando Lissana y Hinata.

-A propósito Hinata-chan ¿¡No hay alguien por ahí que estés interesado¡?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos sonando muy graciosa.

-¡Y-Yo n-no¡- lo dijo muy nerviosa y triste- ¡Te sorprendería si te dijera que Naruko-ne estuvo un tiempo enamorado de Uchiha-san¡- eso sorprendió a la albina.

-De Sasuke vaya eso no lo vi venir pero ahora se ve que se odian es algo entendible si él tiene esa actitud tan superior a los demás- la oji-perla asintió.

-¿¡Q-Que tanto q-quieres a N-Natsu-kun¡?- pregunto no queriendo meterse de más en la conversación, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.

-MMMMMM no puedo describirlo con las palabras pero a decir verdad me enamore desde la primera vez que lo vi, solo que el cuándo lo veía siempre estaba triste…. Todos teníamos un pasado triste el de Natsu –kun fue ser abandonado por su padre y el seguía buscándolo por creer que lo abandono por ser alguien débil- la oji-perla escuchaba esto mientras tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y algo cristalinos ya que era triste saber que su padre abandono a su amigo… una situación parecida a la de ella.

-¡L-Lo s-siento¡- se disculpó por haber preguntado.

\- No fue tu culpa… para serte sincera cuando me acerque a él, era para mantenerlo feliz y ser amigos, luego esa amistad se volvió amor cuando criamos a nuestro gato que lo quiero como un hijo llamado Happy, en ese momento me di cuenta que quería estar con él toda la vida- ella sonrió pero luego puso un semblante algo triste- S-Solo que él me evita n-no veo movimiento de su parte y eso me pone triste al saber que no me ama- ella lo dijo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Toda esta conversación no pasó desapercibida por el peli rosa que estaba a media cuadra de con ellas y él estuvo escuchando esto, él se comenzó a lamentar por no mostrar movimiento alguno pero ¿¡Que podía hacer¡?, él es un idiota en toda la regla todos se lo repiten incluso su padre se lo dijo más de una vez el solo se alejó de ese lugar para hacer lo que debería de hacer hace tiempo y eso era corresponder abiertamente su amor.

En el departamento de Naruko, una vez que llego la albina se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a hablar con la pelirrubia la cual se estaba cambiando, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su amiga tenía unos pechos taza D del mismo tamaño que su hermana cuando tenía su edad o incluso un poco más grandes, ella sintió una ligera cantidad de celos porque se desarrollara de esa forma, pero dejo eso de lado y tuvieron una plática de chicas de las cuales no tengo derecho a revelar ya que si lo hago moriría….es cierto.

En la noche llego Natsu muy callado solo sujeto la mano de la albina y comenzó a sacarla a la casa, curiosamente llegaron a Ichiraku ramen… ¿¡Enserio quien en su cita lleva a una chica a comer ramen¡?, en alguna parte del universo un pelirrubio el cual es la versión masculina de Naruko estornudó por alguna extraña razón mientras cenaba con su novia Hinata… retiro lo dicho sobre mi pregunta.

Durante la cena hablaron con normalidad de temas triviales aunque el peli rosa se veía algo nervioso por alguna razón una vez terminada la cena, y de pagar, salieron a las calles explorando la aldea hasta que llegaron a la cima de la montaña de la torre Hokage.

-¡Que linda vista puedo ver todo la aldea¡- exclamo la albina mientras veía como todo era iluminado poco a poco.

-¡Cierto¡ me tarde toda la tarde encontrar este lugar, que es muy tranquilo y lindo por la vista- dice eso mientras ve las estrellas las cuales están adornando el cielo.

-Tienes razón… creo que es momento de ir a dormir mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para nuestro entrenamiento de las 6:00 am- dijo mientras se dio la vuelta solo para ser detenida abruptamente.

-Espera un momento Lis tengo algo que decirte- la mencionada detuvo el paso y voltea a verlo- ¡V-Veras y-yo he-escuche tu platica con Hinata¡- esta revelación solo hizo que ensanchara los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Y-Ya v-veo- ella solo bajo la mirada sabía que esta plática llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Mira y-yo- el peli rosa se detuvo para pensar lo que diría- H-He sido muy malo por no mostrarte como me siento e-eso e-es p-porque no sé cómo expresarme, t-tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y q-que t-te alejes de mi- el comenzó a acercarse a ella- p-pero al verte llorar y sufrir de esa manera, el que casi te perdiera ante mis ojos me ha hecho preguntarme ¿¡Porque sigo haciéndote lo mismo¡?, si eso no me asegura que el mañana aun estés conmigo y me esté lamentando tu perdida así que- el coloca su frente junto con la de la albina la cual esta sonrojada por todo lo que le dice, el llevo sus manos a su barbilla y la levanto para que se vieran- decidí que ya era hora… ¡L-Lissana y-yo t-te amo¡- en eso el acerco sus labios a los de ella, la albina fue tomada por sorpresa por esta acción aunque se sintió feliz por esto y empezó a regresar el beso.

Pasaron un par de minutos besándose hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ellos solo se abrazaron y pegaron sus frentes, la albina comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad por esto- Me hace tan feliz el ser tu novia Natsu- ella levanto su rostro y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso fue rápido.

-¡Que te parece si regresamos a casa¡- al ver a su novia asentir la cogió al estilo nupcial.

-Natsu ¿¡Q-Que haces¡?- en eso ambos saltan del monte mientras ella se abraza más a él y el peli rosa sonríe.

 **Ese fue el capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado a decir verdad como aun no reparo mi computadora no puedo recuperar los archivos pero en fin eso ya no me preocupa ya creo nuevos de los que perdí así que ya no sirven se podría decir, falta poco para que se termine el prólogo solo 3 capítulos más. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta del Mundo de Dragon Ball x Bleach de ser así pasen a la historia de Kaiser akuma 7.**

 **Capítulo 8 "Confianza"**

 **¡No se lo pierdan, CHAO, CHAO¡**


	11. Confianza

_**Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?, ¡Ya se han pasado 84 años!, mentira han pasado 96 XD, en fin quiero decirles una buena noticia mi computadora regreso a la vida. Pero ya para ¿¡Que!?, debido a que ya modifique los capítulos de Dragón Ball: una chica mágica y de Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha, pero aun así, de este Fic pude salvar uno y es este, así que lo corregí lo mejor que pude para adaptarle a los nuevos hechos… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas…COMENCEMOS!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Era necesario para crear ya la relación, ya sabes cuando quieras déjamelo a mí, ya que mi mente crea escenas muy rikolinas jajajajaja. ¡Gracias amigo!**_

 _David1010: **¡En eso no hay discusión! Jajajajaja, si ustedes desean que yo use a chicas o villanos para futuros arcos, lo haré, ¡Gracias amigo!**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Al fin alguien que conoce Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, ya que de los que conozco nadie lo ha escuchado en su vida, los demás son muy conocidos o se están dando a conocer.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Si lo he escuchado, y seguiré tu consejo y veré a ver qué tal!**_

 _ **Trunkskonoha: ¡La verdad no se!, pero si gustas nominarla hazlo, yo dije que ustedes podrían decidir a 3 chicas más, así que si varios te apoyan lo ajustare para que ambos peli rosas sientan algo. **_

_**END999: ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades**_

 _ **-Hinata se entera de la relación de Natsu y Lissana, ella se alegra, pero a la vez esto la extraña.**_

 _ **-Shikamaru empieza a sospechar que ellos dos son Ninjas renegados.**_

 _ **-Erza K. encuentra una versión de Natsu en un mundo de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, pero esa versión no recuerda nada.**_

 _ **-Lily explica que los mundos que les falta para revisar son del 6 en adelante.**_

 _ **-Anko decide enseñarles el arte del control de Chakra para caminar en los árboles.**_

 _ **-Hinata es la primera en aprender a caminar por los arboles por su control de Chakra equilibrado.**_

 _ **-Lissana demuestra liberar una pequeña cantidad de Chakra mezclado con magia.**_

 _ **-Natsu recibe un pergamino de Asuma para aprender nuevos ataque de estilo Katon.**_

* * *

-Hola- **Persona hablando.**

\- (Aye)- **Persona pensando.**

 **\- Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**

 **\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**

 **- _"Karyū no Hōkō"_ \- Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**

 _ **Capítulo 8 "Confianza"**_

 _ **Universo Naruko**_

Ha pasado 2 semanas desde que se graduaron de la academia y eso ha sido muy estresante por el Hokage debido a las constantes misiones que toman los Genin´s y el papeleo que tiene que hacer, también ha estado muy ocupado y su tiempo para leer su sagrado libro naranja se ha visto interrumpido debido a que aún les da clase a los magos de Fairy Tail y en más de una ocasión pensó en rendirse con el peli rosa ya que tuvo que explicar de distintas maneras para que pueda entender de mejor manera.

Para Natsu y Lissana las cosas empezaron a ir mejor ya que no solo aprendían cosas de este mundo, para total disgusto del peli rosa ya que lo considera innecesario pero admite que les está ayudando. Ellos se han sentido mejor al saber que su compañera de cuarto Naruko les contó como paso la prueba y les sobre como Kakashi-sensei termino amarrando a Sakura a un poste por no poder participar en la prueba [N/A: Debido a que esta termino siguiendo el consejo de la albina no termino por ir directamente hacia los Bentos, y se concentró esta en más atacarlo para quitarle el cascabel y también como tenía el estómago lleno, pudo hacerle una que otra broma a su sensei por hacerle el jutsu de mil años de muerte], también les dijo que le terminaron dando de comer y después de eso esté los paso y desde entonces han estado haciendo misiones clase D, pero lo que más le agrada es ir y atrapar a Tora el cual de una u otra manera siempre llega a su departamento y se acuesta con las cosas que le había comprado Lissana, en otras palabras ese pequeño gato ya se convirtió en parte de su familia y es común verlo en su casa, a ella le gusta consentirlo demasiado y con los consejos de sus amigos ella ya sabe tratar bien al gato. Lo único malo que le ha estado pasando a Natsu, Lissana, junto con la recién incluida Hinata, es su sensei ya que no los hace entrenar… los tortura ya que según ella esto lo hace para que puedan sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente y al finalizar de cualquier entrenamiento está desaparece en un bola de humo para después todos los animales salvajes vayan detrás de ellos y a pesar de todo esto ellos admiten que les ha ayudado ya que su resistencia, fuerza y velocidad termino aumentando por esto.

 _ **Torre Hokage**_

Se puede ver como el Hokage sigue sellando y revisando varios documentos que le han estado mandando de las misiones anteriores de los distintos Genin´s, en ese momento llaman a la puerta y este decide voltear a ver a la puerta- ¡Pasen!- y ve como la puerta se abre para dejar ver a Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko los cuales fueron llamados anteriormente por él, el primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

-¡Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama!- dijo lo cual, misteriosamente por primera vez llego temprano y no tuvo que ir por el camino de la vida.

\- ¡En efecto¡-dijo el Hokage para de un momento a otro dejar los papeles y encender su pipa- Quiero discutir un asunto y es sobre Natsu-kun y Lissana-chan…- se detuvo para tomar una gran bocanada de humo para luego expulsarlo- Lo que quiero es que apoyen a Anko a enseñarles técnicas ninjas a los chicos- dijo para luego ver como ellos estaban sorprendidos.

\- Crees ¿¡Qué sea posible!? … recuerda que manejamos energías totalmente distintas, eso sería imposible a menos de que nacieran aquí- le dijo Asuma mientras veía a su padre, en eso el Hokage responde.

\- ¡Puede ser pero recuerden como fue que pudimos bloquear exitosamente su Magia y eso que si no tuviera Chakra el sello no serviría!- les recordó cuando ellos usaron un sello para evitar de que Lissana hiciera algo ¨malo¨, Kurenai al recordar esto solo se sintió mal, en eso hablo.

\- ¿¡Esta insinuando que de alguna manera sus cuerpos se están adaptando y asimilando el Chakra?- ella también estaba de acuerdo con Asuma por las diferencias de energía, pero el creer que el cuerpo de ellos hiciera eso era difícil de creer, el único que no creía tan loco la teoría era el albino.

\- ¡Puede que sea así!, después de todo Hinata no ha reportado nada fuera de lo común, solo que su energía se incrementaba de sus dos compañeros de equipo- exclamo el albino mientras leía el informe que le paso el hokage, en eso le pasa a sus demás compañeros exceptuando a la peli morada amante de las serpientes.

-¡Entonces piensan apoyarme con ellos o no!, llevo dos semanas con ellos y debo decir que Lissana mejoró considerablemente e incluso está pareciéndose cada vez más a mí- en eso todos los hombre temblaron ya que ahora puede haber una albina sádica- Hinata, con la ayuda de Natsu está perdiendo su timidez pero aun esta en ella, e incluso se volvió más fuerte, ya que según por lo que me dijo el idiota entrena sin contenerse- Kurenai sonrió al saber que su alumna está perdiendo su timidez- aunque creo que ella está sintiendo algo más por él, cambiando con Natsu el comenzó a mejorar en el uso de armas ninjas, sigue siendo un tarado sin remedio, pero sus actividades físicas han estado fortaleciendo su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, y no solo eso sino que tuve la oportunidad de ver algunos de los jutsus Katon de Pinki- todos se sorprendieron con el avance de los tres en tan solo dos semanas, eso era demasiado, incluso a la peli morada que dio el informe le costaba un poco creerlo.

-¿¡Qué tipo de jutsus tiene!?- pregunto con curiosidad el hijo del Hokage, y a decir verdad todos los demás estaban igual, ya que en el informe no había nada de sus habilidades.

\- ¡Porque no mejor los vemos en este momento, sino me equivoco están enfrentándose a una invocación mía!- todos hicieron caso a Anko y vieron la esfera de cristal del Hokage.

En eso se muestra una parte del bosque en donde hay un lago, claramente se ven a los tres jóvenes, maltratados y golpeados.

Natsu corrió directamente a él para propinarle un golpe, pero la serpiente lo esquivo con gracia y con su cola le propino un golpe para mandarlo a estrellar en un árbol.

\- ¡Sí que es un idiota!- exclamaron todos al unísono, por ver las cosas que hacia el chico.

 _ **\- "Byakugan"-** _ Hinata exclamo en eso las venas aparecieron en su rostro, a lado de sus ojos.

Lissana, ella cambio sus manos a los de una cabeza con serpiente, sorprendiendo a los Jounin y al Hokage, exceptuando a la peli morada.

Ambas corrieron y al estar cercas salto la oji-perla y la albina continuo corriendo, Hinata al estar cercas comenzó a lanzar golpes para golpearla en puntos vitales, sin embargo la serpiente seguía esquivándolos, Lissana con las serpientes las estiro para usarlas como proyectil, y las mismas serpientes de sus bocas lanzan shurikens o kunais directamente a esta, con la hoja inyectada de veneno, pero no podía ser mucho debido a que la serpiente también era venenosa.

 _ **\- "Karyū no Tekken"-** _todos vieron que la mano de Natsu volvió a llenarse de fuego, y corrió directamente a su oponente, en eso su puño impacto en el, pero el problema fue que solo fue el puño, el fuego desapareció momento antes de conectarse con las escamas de dicho animal.

Hinata cae al suelo, y hace una pose poco conocida- _**"Hakke Sanjūni Shō" (Ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas)-**_ en eso da media vuelta para iniciar su ataque.

 _ **-¡Dos palmas!-**_

 _ **-¡Cuatro palmas!-**_

 _ **-¡Ocho palmas!-**_

 _ **-¡Dieciséis palmas!-**_

 _ **-¡Treinta y dos palmas!-**_

A pesar de haber golpeado, no era suficiente, ya que ella debía de controlar el de 64 palmas, pero le era imposible.

 _ **\- "Karyū no Hōkō"-**_ en eso el peli rosa golpea ambos puños y esto se los lleva a su boca y lanza una columna de fuego, está por lo menos logro golpear a la serpiente y quemándola un poco- ¡Tu turno, Liss!- en eso la albina uso un poco de su magia Animal Soul y cambio un poco sus pulmones y su saliva.

 _ **\- "Serpent Poison Soul" (Toma Veneno de serpiente)-**_ en eso la albina expulso una gran bola de humo de color morado de su boca, en donde mostraba indicios de que era veneno.

 _ **\- "Guren Karyū Ken" (Loto Carmesí: Puño del dragón de fuego)-** _Natsu comienza a lanzar una llamarada de golpes, calentando y esparciendo el veneno, pero acelerando sus efectos, por el calor, logrando esta vez debilitar y desmayar a la serpiente.

\- ¡L-Lo h-hicimos!- exclamó con alegría, la albina.

-Jajajajaja ¡Somos increíbles!- exclamo el peli rosa con mucho orgullo sacándole una gota de sudor a todos por tal comentario.

\- ¿¡Que hacemos a-ahora!?- pregunto la oji-perla la cual estaba viendo como ha mejorado en tan solo dos semanas, la que respondió fue la albina.

-¿¡Que les parece si vamos a desayunar algo de Ramen!?... tenemos dinero para ir a comer eso, ayer desayunamos rollos de canela por pedido de Hinata- todos asintieron ya que dentro de unos minutos, vendría su sensei para entrenarlos, ya que ayer hicieron misiones como cuidar a Tora, podar el pasto, limpiar una casa, estas eran tareas muy básicas que enfadaban al peli rosa pero no servía de nada quejarse, ya que simplemente su sensei lo amordazaba con unas serpientes.

La bola de cristal dejo de enfocarlos mientras salían del bosque, en eso toda la atención se centró en el Hokage, el cual estaba con su pipa encendida, tomo una gran bocanada y suspiro mientras soltaba humo- ¿¡Que decisión tomaron!?- les pregunto mientras los veía.

El primero en hablar fue Asuma- ¡Puedo ayudarle con un par de técnicas de fuego a Natsu!- el Hokage asintió por eso, él sabía que no debería de obligarlos pero no quiere que el equipo sean los más débiles como para que les suceda algo malo.

Kurenai se aclaró su voz para luego hablar- ¡Esta vez no puedo ayudarlos, ya que mi equipo está aprendiendo ejercicios básicos sobre control de Chakra, esta vez solo les serviría si alguno de ellos les gustaría aprender Genjutsu!- exclamo mirándolos con algo de vergüenza, el albino solo suspiro y hablo.

-¡Yo no puedo ayudarlos, estoy ocupado con mi equipo para que aprendan trabajo en equipo, y me está costando un poco, parecen como perros y gatos los tres!- después de hablar, el hokage asintió a esto, el decidió hablar.

-¡Bien!... entonces solo Asuma te podrá ayudar, hoy les di un día libre a los chicos, para que no vayan a venir a su clase…¡Pueden retirarse!- todos asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

 ** _En Ichiraku´s Ramen_**

En dicho establecimiento estaban el equipo completo de Ino-Shika-Cho, junto con Shino, Kiba y Naruko, los cuales se los encontraron camino al establecimiento, y decidieron invitarlos a comer, cada quien pidió lo que le gustaría comer, y comenzaron a hablar de las misiones.

\- Se los digo las misiones clase D siempre son de esta manera, así que dejen de ser problemáticos- les decía Shikamaru con un rostro aburrido mientras veía a todos sus amigos.

 _ **\- *Ñam* *Ñam***_ E-Él tiene _***Ñam* *Ñam***_ razón- lo decía el chico de huesos "anchos" mientras seguía comiendo de su tazón de ramen de cerdo.

\- Enserio ¡maldición! yo creía que solo las de nuestro equipo y dime Naruko ¿Cómo te ha ido con la gritona y el emo?- pregunto el Inuzuka para después recibir un golpe de parte de Ino, después ella hablo.

\- Por mi puedes insultar a la frente de marquesina pero a mi Sasuke-kun ni se te ocurra- le dijo mientras un aura oscura aparecía detrás de con ella, para salvar al pobre hombre Naruko se apresuró en hablar y evitar una terrible paliza.

\- Bueno en las misiones siempre son aburridas y la cabeza de chicle siempre me grita porque no hago algo bien, pero ¿quién se cree ella?, ya que termina equivocándose y se hace como si no pasara nada- lo decía mientras recordaba cómo estaban podando un jardín y Sakura termina por descomponer las únicas tijeras que estaban en mejores condiciones y para rematarla la termina culpando a ella.

\- No la culpes por eso Naruko, hay veces en que no quieren aceptar su error pero tarde o temprano lo terminan haciendo, y de no ser así le pediremos ayuda a Anko-sensei- hablo la albina a la pelirrubia la cual esbozo una sonrisa por lo que dijo, pero el escuchar el nombre de su Sensei y la sonrisa que dio, le dio muy mala espina, no solo a ella también a los demás exceptuando a Natsu y Hinata.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Yo siempre vi que la paleta de hielo hacia varios destrozos por todo el lugar y no admitía que él lo destruía- terminaba de decir el peli rosa para ver como a todos les llegaba su pedido, Lissana al escuchar esas palabras de su novio hizo un puchero.

-Pero tú también lo destruías y a veces Erza tenía que pararlos- Lissana cuando dijo esto todos vieron que Natsu se deprimió mientras decía "Aye", para que después todos comenzaran a reír a excepción de Shino el cual tenía un rostro estoico.

-Lissana-san podrías decirnos… ¿Q-Quien es Erza?- Hinata lo dijo forma fluida pero su timidez aún se encontraba, esto sorprendió a todos, cuando Natsu vio esto sonrió ya que ayudo un poco a su amiga a tener más confianza en sí misma.

\- Bueno Erza es…- no termino de decir Lissana cuando el peli rosa se le adelanto.

\- ¡Es un monstruo!- lo dijo mientras temblaba por mencionar a la pelirroja y los demás tenían una gota de sudor.

 _ **-PUM-**_ Lissana le propino un golpe en la cabeza a su novio, luego lo voltea a ver para contestar.

\- No seas así ella es una chica con sentimientos- lo decía mientras veía mal al peli rosa- Ella era la "Shinobi" mujer más fuerte de todos los de nuestra generación, ya que cuando cumplió 12 años se convirtió en una ninja de Clase S y ahora con sus 16 años nadie puede derrotarla a menos que sea Laxus o Mira-nee- les termino de decir, y eso les sorprendió demasiado a todos ya que con 12 años ya era demasiado fuerte, no querían ni imaginarse ahora a sus 16.

\- Hay algo que no cuadra en lo que dices se supone que los ninjas salen de la academia a los 12 a menos que sea una prodigio pero a esa edad lograr el rango S es muy difícil incluso para ninjas experimentados- hablo Shikamaru después de estar demasiado tiempo callado, ya que se supone que si son ninjas deberían tener las mismas normas que ellos ¿Verdad?

-Bueno cada año con nosotros siempre el maestro organizaba viajes en los cuales era para promocionar a cualquiera pero debías tener ciertos requisitos; como cierto número de misiones, ser responsable con tus actos y ser fuerte y no ocasionar destrozos en las misiones que se te solicitaban- hablo la albina para después seguir comiendo de su ramen.

Eso fue algo nuevo para todos los demás ya que los ninjas de esta zona con suerte una vez al año o cada dos hacen el examen para ascender de rango y solo uno puede subir de cada aldea a menos de que los Kages los promocionen por sus nuevas hazañas.

El estoico Shino hablo, por primera vez en toda la plática- Entonces ¿Ustedes eran ninjas de Rango S?- lo pregunto mientras se quitaba los lentes para voltear a verlos.

Lissana se le adelanto a Natsu para responder- Nosotros dos no, los únicos de Rango S son Gildarts, Laxus, Erza y Mira-nee- lo decía mientras levantaba los dedos cada vez que nombraba a cada uno- Tanto Natsu y yo somos de Rango B- eso los sorprendió ya que ellos apenas comenzaban con misiones de Rango D y lo más probable que a ellos sus misiones sean más complicadas y una mejor paga de estas.

\- Díganme ¿Cuál es la diferencia de misiones de Rango D con las B?- les preguntaba Ino mientras terminaba su tazón para voltear a verlos.

En ese instante Natsu dejo de comer para hablar- Bueno de lo que hemos visto en comparación de aquí y de dónde venimos las de Rango D son más labores ya sean domésticos o de trabajar para algún aldeano y las de Rango B se dedican más a derrotar a Ninjas de nuestro mismo nivel, escoltar personas o simplemente entregar paquetes de un lugar a otro- les dijo mientras se daban cuenta que esas misiones probablemente se verían fáciles pero nunca deben subestimar que en el camino les puede surgir algún problema.

La Loli rubia tetona se llevó su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios y pregunto algo que los dos magos no esperaban- Entonces si ya estaban promocionados ¿Por qué comenzar desde cero si se supone que deberían volver a hacer misiones de rango B?- les dijo mientras pagaba su ramen.

Esto puso a ambos chicos nerviosos y antes de que respondieran, la nariz de Natsu se arrugó un poco solo espero a que su sensei apareciera.

 _ **-POOF-**_ De una nube de humo aparece Anko, ella voltea a ver su equipo y sonríe.

-¡Lo hicieron muy bien en contra de la serpiente, pero ya es hora de regresar con el entrenamiento!- esto sorprendió a sus alumnos ya que se supone que después del entrenamiento deben de ser misiones para ganar algo de dinero el cual necesitan.

Los tres chicos pagan su comida y se retiran del lugar siguiendo a su sensei, pero sin que se dieran cuenta ellos habían creado las secuelas suficientes para que el chico con peinado de piña sospeche de ellos.

 ** _Universo F.T._**

Se ve como Mystogan, Erza K y Lily están en ese templo pero en distintas pisos, el primero, está en los mundos del 1-3 , ya que puede haber casos en los que el ánima los mandara a ese lugar, lamentablemente, no encontró a ellos dos sino a versiones de distintas personas, solo que a Natsu era el único que estaba en el primer mundo donde curiosamente si le caía agua fría se convertía en una peli rosa de grandes pechos, pero en vez de ser él es como si esa transformación tuviera consciencia propia ya que era muy animada, coqueteaba un poco con los del gremio y tenía una inocencia como la de Natsu, lo único extraño es que nadie se daba cuenta que él era Natsu…su compañero. El segundo mundo encontró a Gray, siendo como esos tipos, era lo extraño, el observo más tiempo y no encontró a nadie más así que fue al tercer piso donde los elegidos fueron la misma Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster, ellos luchan contra los titanes en distintos escuadrones y cuando se ven, hablan de que les gustaría estar de nuevo en casa, eso fue todo lo que vio, salió de ese piso para reunirse en el sexto piso y buscar a partir de ahí en adelante.

Lily estaba en el cuarto mundo donde encontró varias versiones, la primera versión es una chica llamada Lucy, que al pasar un pozo entra a un mundo mágico de magos algo loco para su mundo ya que en su actualidad la magia solo es para entretener y en el otro mundo a usan para la vida diaria, esta rubia se enamora de un chico mitad dragón llamado Natsu, pero de ahí en más vio que no eran los de su dimensión, segunda realidad es como la que conocen pero con la ayuda del mismo pozo que apareció en la otra realidad los hace ir a una era feudal, el equipo Natsu aprenderá a convivir con Inuyasha y los demás, la última realidad es la chica llamada Kagome, la cual está en su universo y aprendió magia como todo dragonslayer y hasta donde se sabe es la pareja del peli rosa, de Lissana por lo que saben murió en un accidente, Lily al ya haber buscado en todo la zona se retira.

Erza K, ella estaba en el quinto mundo donde encontró dos versiones, la primera es sobre una chica llamada Tsubaki, por azares del destino cae en su mundo, ella tenía miedo por ver como las personas trataban a los demonios, ella se encuentra con Natsu el cual está destrozado por haber perdido a su mejor amiga, los dos se conocieron y se unió a Fairy Tail, ambos empezaron a buscar una manera de que ella pudiera volver a su mundo, una cosa llevo a la otra y termino confesándole al gremio que era un demonio, pero en vez de despreciarla le abrieron los brazos y a aceptaron, desde ese momento su actitud fría fue desapareciendo y comenzó a hacer su vida en ese jugar junto con el peli rosa.

Erza veía como ellos dos comenzaron a besarse y este beso se intensifico- WOW… habrá escenas desde este punto, creo que no pasara nada si me distraigo un momento aquí- ella comenzó a sonreír como una pervertida, pero en eso se detiene porque puede ver otra realidad del peli rosa, se acercó para verlo más de cerca pudo encontrar a ellos dos pero también a ella misma y puedo llegar a la conclusión que era ,Scarlet, también se veía, a Gray, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Gildarts, Cana, Los seguidores de Laxus que no recuerda muy bien cómo se llamaban solo algo relacionado con el rayo, Lily, Levy, otros dos exced, los hermanos de Lissana los cuales no llego a conocer en su mundo e increíblemente el Rey Fausto pero una versión más enana y pervertida e incluso pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación de estos ya que le reclamaban a Natsu por no ir a buscarlos cuando llegaron al mundo de los demonios y este simplemente estaba con los músculos tensados, pero lo más destacable fue lo que escucho del "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo conocen mi nombre?" ella llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que debió perder la memoria.

En eso llegan sus dos compañeros para preguntar sobre la situación, el primero en hablar fue el pequeño exced.

-¡No encontré nada!, solo distintas versiones de Natsu en la realidad cuatro- les informaba después de un rato de búsqueda.

\- Yo solo encontré a Natsu del primer mundo, pero no era el nuestro a decir verdad era muy diferente al que conozco- lo dijo de una manera analítica recordando lo que hacía en su forma femenina.

\- ¡Yo a estos dos mundos!- decía la pelirroja mientras señalaba la realidad detrás de con ella.

-Bien a partir de ahora buscaremos en los mundos del seis en adelante, lo más probable es que las versiones de ellos abunden demasiado- hablo el exced, todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras preparándose para el siguiente reto, y el más difícil por buscaros en realidades mas difíciles.

\- (Han pasado un mes y medio desde que fui al gremio no puedo regresar a menos que pueda encontrarlos)- con ese último pensamiento Mystogan, siguió bajando al siguiente piso.

 _ **Universo Naruko**_

De camino al bosque de la muerte Hinata pregunto el motivo por el cual no conservaron su rango de ninjas, esto os volvió a tomar por sorpresa, Anko les dijo que no le ocultaran nada ya que si lo hacían crearía dudas entre el equipo, ellos procedieron a contarle todo, ella quedo totalmente sorprendida el saber que sus dos amigos pertenecen a un mundo donde solo existe la magia y no el chakra, ella no los creía locos ya que había varias pruebas que corroboran la historia, el primero es el día de su llegada el cielo se abrió y explicaron que ellos salieron expulsados desde ese lugar, segundo el hecho de carecer de tenketsus para la distribución de chakra, tercer prueba las habilidades mágicas de los dos, pueden parecer comunes pero tienen sus diferencias Lissana cuando usa su posesión animal literalmente absorbe a cualquier animal y su cuerpo asimila la estructura de este y cambia, solo que si quiere hacerlo de mejor manera necesita entrenar más con Natsu es su fuego, talvez parezca como los demás pero lo curioso es que este fuego en comparación del normal opaca al más débil, ya que sus llamas son más calientes.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque de la muerte se encontraron con asuma fumando un cigarrillo esperando a que ellos aparecieran, el azabache los ve y sonríe un poco, la primera en hablar fue Anko- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí!?- pregunto mientras, su compañero seguía fumando.

-Llevo como 4 minutos aquí, pero solo vine a hacer lo que prometí- en eso ven que de su bolsa saco un rollo ninja, y se lo lanza al peli rosa el cual lo atrapo extrañado- ¡Te ayudara para tu entrenamiento, si necesitas ayuda en algo búscame en el Stand de barbacoa!- el comenzó a retirarse, el peli rosa abre el pergamino y ve algo que lo sorprendió.

-Son jutsus estilo Katon…Oye ¿¡Estás seguro que me lo das!?- pregunto el peli rosa aun sin creérselo.

\- No importa chico, solo espero que los domines bien y no hagas destrozos a otros edificios de la aldea- Asuma se alejó del lugar, el peli rosa sonrió ante el gesto.

-Aye- fue lo único que dijo, en eso todos entraron al bosque.

Cuando llegaron al lago, se detuvieron, luego Anko suspira, ella sabía que esta lección sería muy difícil para Natsu y Lissana, en cuanto Hinata no estaba segura- Hoy les enseñare, el control de chakra para que puedan caminar sobre los arboles- su comentario ocasiono dudas en los tres, ella solo se acercó al árbol y coloco un pie en la corteza del árbol, en eso comenzó a caminar sobre el árbol para luego llegar a una rama y detenerse.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y la apuntaban como si hubiera hecho algo mágico…algo curioso que pensaran eso los dos magos.

-Lo que deben de hacer es concentrar chakra en sus pies, deben tener un buen control si quieren subir el árbol, si ponen menos caerán, pero si se exceden la corteza se romperá- Hinata asintió ante el dato, en eso Lissana levanto la mano y pregunto lo obvio de su problema.

-¿Por qué entrenaremos si nosotros no tenemos chakra?- y era verdad lo que dijo…bueno eso creía.

-Lis… como le diré para que entren en sus cabezas, ustedes de alguna forma están desarrollando chakra, creo que se debe a que como su cuerpo necesita Etherion, está buscando alguna forma de sustituir su energía, principal- exclamo Anko viéndolos a los dos seriamente- Pero, aun tengo dudas de saber si con el paso del tiempo el chakra llegara a opacar por completo su magia, y terminen usando nuestra energía- ambos asintieron- Aun así quiero que intenten el ejercicio, para ver si estamos en lo correcto- todos asintieron.

Hinata concentro su chakra en la planta de sus pies corrió directamente al árbol, al momento de que sus plantillas tocan la corteza del árbol continua subiendo sobre este hasta llegar a la rama-L-Lo hice- lo dijo sorprendida ya que no creyó que le saldría a la primera.

-WOW, vaya te subestime mucho, pero aun así quiero que sigas practicando pero esta vez llega a la copa del árbol, la razón por la que lo lograste es que tus reservas son estables, si las fuerzas puedes incrementarlas- Anko hablo sorprendida, Hinata asintió y siguió subiendo.

Lissana se acercó y unió sus labios con los de su novio, para tener suerte, cuando se separaron sonrieron y ambos concentraron magia, cuando corrieron directamente al árbol Lissana pudo subir y dar 4 pasos para luego caer, en cambio Natsu quemo la corteza del árbol, Hinata al ver lo que hicieron sus compañeros sonrió por lo lindo que se veían los dos siendo pareja, pero algo dentro de ella la incomodaba, ella dejo alado sus pensamientos para continuar subiendo.

Natsu se levantó y volvió a concentrar magia en la planta de sus pies- Vamos….Debo subir- volvió a correr para tener el mismo resultado- Maldición- el volteo a ver a su novia y se sorprende de ver que ella poco a poco comienza a subirlo, lo que quería decir que la teoría que tenía su sensei de ellos era cierto, por lo tanto si ella puede por lo menos despertar el Chakra y usarlo por lo menos unos segundos, él también lo lograría.

 _ **EN FIN ES TODO EL CAPITULO, A DECIR VERDAD PENSABA COLOCAR A Natsu QUE TRATARA DE APRENDER JUTSUS KATON, PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE SERIA APRESURADO, YA QUE APENAS Y SE TEORIZA QUE PUEDEN USAR MAGIA, SERIA MUY FORZADO EL QUE APENAS APRENDA CHAKRA Y YA QUIERA HACER JUTSUS, ALGO LOCO…ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN YA MERO TERMINO ESTE PROLOGO EL CUAL ME ESTA TOMANDO MAS TIEMPO DEL QUE CREÍ, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9 "¿¡Natsu y Lissana vivos!?"**_


	12. ¿¡Natsu y Lissana vivos?

**_Hola a todos ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice pero ya me conocen, estoy haciendo que mi otro Fic avance más, y como había dicho planeo actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes comenzando desde ahora para que no sientan que estoy olvidando o dejando de lado la historia , antes de empezar este Fic quiero decir que este capítulo se centrara en otras realidades alternas así que se verá poco de Natsu y Lissana en Konoha… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… COMENCEMOS!_**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _Kaiser akuma 7: **¡Gracias!, alguno de ellos son cameos, que son el de Kagome en el mundo de Fairy Tail, Natsu y Lissana en el mundo de One Piece pertenece al Fic de Zangaman así que solo quise rendirle un pequeño tributo XD, los vistazos antes del mundo de DXD, solo son ideas que nunca** **haré** **solo fue para llenar el momento así que solo serán "proyectos olvidados", y a partir del DXD verse en adelante puede que si los haga en un futuro pero será en el futuro, con tu pregunta, sería un Shinigami y usaría algunos aspectos de Devil my Cry para las Zampakuto. ¡Disfruta del capítulo!**_

 _ **Guest: ¡Qué bueno que te encantara!, si lastimosamente es muy poco conocido es uno de mis favoritos y con respecto HunterxHunter debo darte las gracias ya que si me llamo la atención XD. **_

_**Guest: No he tenido la oportunidad de leer mucho últimamente por cosas de la universidad y el trabajo, así que cuando encuentre tiempo lo leeré. **_

_**David1010: Yo casi no me he fiado de eso de amor a primera vista, yo siempre he dicho ha de ver un detonante que comience con eso ese sentimiento así que tratare de desarrollar mejor ese aspecto, me halaga que lo consideres este Fic uno de los mejores que has leído.**_

 _ **Zangaman: ¡Eso está por verse en este capítulo, amigo mío!**_

 _ **P.D. ¿Enserio?**_

 _ **Shinobiyagami: Pienso hacer eso, pero también quería quitar la rivalidad de Naruko y Sasuke, ya que esta primera estará concentrada en otra rivalidad por llamar la atención de un peli salmón con otras locas, y con lo de tu pregunta será un sí, estarán juntos en dos misiones, la primera misión comenzara en unos capítulos más.**_

 _ **Trunkskonoha: ¡Si, ella será un ninja medico! **_

_**Fitoxi: Hola amigo, no esperes más aquí está el capítulo con eso… solo espera al futuro y veras lo que tengo planeado, eso si no como en el manga que es asexual, te mando un saludo :D**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades**_

 _ **-Erza K., ve una versión del peli rosa siendo padre de tres hijos y todos ellos tienen un Kosei.**_

 _ **-Lily ve que hay dos mundos que ocupan el lugar siete y en ellos las versiones de Natsu aparentan débiles, pero una de ellas si se lo propone puede llegar a un nivel arriba del 10mo mundo.**_

 _ **-En el octavo mundo aparece Natsu y Lissana pero ellos son más grandes, y dicen acontecimientos que no pasaron en su mundo.**_

 _ **-Mystogan se sorprende de ver a un Natsu como un dios de la muerte y no solo eso sino que es más listo que el Natsu de su mundo.**_

 _ **-Todos encuentran a Natsu y Lissana entrenando con una chica "ciega" por el color de sus ojos.**_

 _ **-La versión del doceavo mundo Natsu es el hijo de un amor prohibido.**_

 _ **-En el último mundo Natsu apenas es un niño así que el queda totalmente descartado.**_

 _ **-Mystogan y Erza se dirigen al gremio para informarle lo descubierto al maestro Makarov.**_

 _ **-Mirajane cambio demasiado después de que Laxus le ayudara a abrir los ojos.**_

 _ **-Erza se encuentra con Erza.**_

* * *

-Hola- _**Persona hablando.**_

\- (Aye)- _**Persona pensando.**_

 _ **\- Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando.**_

 _ **\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando.**_

 _ **-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9 "¿¡Natsu y Lissana vivos!?**_

 ** _Universo de F.T._**

Todos estaban demasiado ocupados llevan un mes y medio que exploraron los primeros cinco mundos en esos momentos Erza está viendo el mundo número seis, este solo hubo un mundo donde Natsu estaba muy cambiado, él ahora era un hombre de al menos 38 años, su cabello salón le llega a la parte media de la espalda, y en vez de estar mostrando el pecho en todo momento usa ropa más formales, curioso es que en ese mundo está casado con una albina… ¿Por qué en la mayoría de mundos elige una albina?, tal vez es una fobia y gusto por ellas, en fin albina de cabello largo con ojos de color marrón, ella está usando una camiseta blanca sencilla y unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul.

-Dime cariño ¿A qué hora llegarás?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaba lenta y coquetamente al hombre.

-¡Por ti llegaría a las 8 para pasar un tiempo con mi familia!- él la abraza y baja sus manos en su trasero y le da un ligero apretón, ella se sonroja pero sigue sonriendo.

¡EJEM!- ellos voltean al marco de la puerta donde ven a tres personas.

La primera es una albina de unos 23 años peliblanca con ojos de color ónix, ella está usando un traje de negocios de color gris con un moño de color rosa, esta chica es Rossweisse Dragneel, primera hija de Natsu y Rei.

La siguiente es nuevamente una chica con 20 años, tiene el pelo lacio blanco y algunos mechones de color salmón que están a la altura de sus hombros, ella tiene unas gafas de color gris con lentes rectangulares, igual como su hermana tiene una figura voluptuosa, bueno no tanto como su hermana mayor, ya que sus pechos sobrepasan los de ella y los de su madre fácilmente, regresando al tema tiene puesta una playera rosa con las letras escritas en amarillo "Dragón", unos pantalones vaqueros largos y ajustados de color blanco, ella es Fuyumi Dragneel.

El ultimo es un chico de al menos 15 años con el pelo corto y lacio de color blanco y todos los mechones de su cabello son de color salmón sus ojos son de color marrón como los de su madre y su hermana Fuyumi, trae una camisa de tirantes de color negra, mostrando su buena complexión física, una bermuda de color roja y estaba descalzo, este hombre es Shoto Dragneel, el ultimo hijo de la familia Dragneel.

-Si van hacer algo, para eso están los cuartos- exclamo Ross viendo a sus padres algo roja.

-¡Deben de tener algo de decencia en hacer esas cosas enfrente de público!- exclamo Fuyumi volteando a otro lado para no ver a sus padres.

-Si van hacer algo, háganlo ahora, dentro de unos minutos llegaran mis compañeros a estudiar para un trabajo de la U.A.- exclamo Shoto viéndolos con los ojos en blanco mientras apuntaba las escaleras para las habitaciones.

\- ¡No son divertidos!- exclamaron los dos adultos, los hijos se ponen blancos por ese comentario.

-¡Bien, iré a trabajar!- se acercó y beso a su esposa- Nos vemos al rato Rei- chan- ella asintió con dulzura, cuando pensaba irse sus tres hijos se ponen frente a el- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras los tres estaban muy serios.

-¡DANOS DE COMER UN POCO DE TUS LLAMAS!- todos demandaron, eso ya era costumbre entre todos.

-No- esta respuesta los hizo caer al suelo- Los consentí demasiado con darles de comer mis llamas, si las quieren tendrán que ganarme en una pelea, esa es la regla- se acercó a sus hijos los cuales se estaban levantando, beso a su hija Ross en la frente- Esperó que te vaya bien con tus alumnos de tercero- ella asintió algo decaída ya que no pudo probar su postre favorito, luego se dirigió a Fuyumi y beso su mejilla izquierda- Demuestra le al mundo que eres la mejor maestra de todas junto con tu hermana- ella asintió mientras veía a su padre extender el puño con su hijo Shoto- Se que no puedo ayudarte mucho en ser un héroe ya que yo abandone eso hace años pero puedes contar con mi apoyo para todo- su hijo sonríe de la misma manera que su padre y choca su puño, después de eso sale de la habitación.

Erza que veía todo eso sintió que el se merecía eso que siempre quiso buscar y obtener eso era una familia, ella dejó eso para ya ir a dormir pero antes anoto en una libreta lo que vio, una vez que anoto todo con lujo y detalle se acostó en un futon y cerro sus ojos para dormir.

 _Al día siguiente_

Lily esta en el séptimo piso donde el esta más sorprendido que antes ya que había dos mundos en ese nivel, al preguntarle de esto a Mystogan el dijo que cuando un mundo llega a cierto nivel igual que el de otro mundo pueden representar dichos lugares, Lily asintió a eso, se acercó al primer mundo de los dos que hay en ese mundo, comenzó a ver y se da cuenta que hay muchas diferencias en comparación de su mundo, para empezar el mundo es mas moderno que el suyo, Natsu en ese lugar es un peli castaño con ojos marrones, la forma de su cabello es la misma que su yo joven exceptuando el color, Natsu esta hablando con una peli morada, su peinado es corto y apenas llega a sus hombros, sus ojos violeta lo ven con mucha admiración, su ropa consiste en una playera rosa salmón, una falda blanca y unas botas negras.

-¿Estas bien el día de hoy Chrome-chan?- pregunto el castaño viendo como un pequeño sonrojó adornaba el rostro de la chica.

-N-No es nada Tsuna-kun- exclamó nerviosa la chica.

-Bueno- el castaño dejo de lado eso-Sabes…- eso llamo la atención del chico- han pasado 15 años desde que morí en Earthaland, y ahora estoy teniendo un reinicio tanto extraño- la peli morada, acerca su mano con la suya y la enlaza.

-Lo dices porque volviste a nacer, también el como me salvaste de un accidente y por último el que tu seas nominado a ser jefe en una de las mafias mas poderosas del mundo, y tu aceptaste para corregir los pecados dé la Vongola- el castaño asintió a eso- entonces… ¿te arrepientes?- preguntó ella con un dejé de tristeza.

-No- la chica sonrió por su respuesta- como me voy a arrepentir si aquí conocí amigos que vale la pena vivir y pelear por ellos- la chica se sonrojó y también le sonrió.

Lily se dio cuenta que esa versión de Natsu lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad, algo curioso ya que según el príncipe el de su mundo es una persona irresponsable, infantil y le gusta estar jodiendo cuando se trata de pelear con alguien mas fuerte que el, y le sorprende demasiado el cambio ahora a una persona que sabe escuchar, mas calmada y hace las cosas por un motivo mas noble en vez de repartir hostias a todo ser fuerte enfrenté del.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresen por ti para que termines con Zeref?- pregunto la peli morada, mientras se acercaba más al rostro del chico.

-No lo sé, y preferible que no aparezcan mientras nos enfrentamos a los Varia- en eso la chica inflo las mejillas en un puchero- ¿Sucede algo?- ella solo se volteo a otro lado del enojo.

-C-Creí q-que… q-quieres estar t-también conmigo- el castaño envolvió sus brazos en ella, ella se sonrojo de más.

-Antes no entendía ese sentimiento, ahora sé lo que es amar, y déjame decirte que tu estas en un lugar importante de mi corazón- ella se sonrojo mucho más.

-B-Boss- ella se sonrojo, y ahora volvía su típica actitud sumisa con él, incluso le pedía que la llamara su lacaya personal- N-No me dejes- ella comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

Lily se retiró del lugar, ya que eso era asunto personal de ambos jóvenes, era algo curioso ver que ese Natsu era muy diferente al que dicen, ahora seguiría buscando.

Pasaron unos días y Lily pudo encontrar otra versión del peli rosa, solo que en comparación del otro siendo un castaño y un jefe de la Vongola, este conserva su color salmón pero en comparación de los demás, este se le hizo más interesante y honorable el peli salmón tiene su cabello largo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y desordenado, su mirada era muy distinta a las demás versiones su mirada mostraba dolor, sufrimiento, odio, experiencia, compasión y respeto. Esta versión tiene una playera rosa, un pantalón negro, y unos tenis blanco, a lado de ella se encuentra a una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado con ojos de color morado un vestido completo al estilo gótico, esa mujer se llama Pandora, ellos están frente a 9 entidades, que al ver al peli rosa están arrodillados, todos muestran respeto, alegría y las dos mujeres, una de ellas con casco y aspectos de ave, y la otra peli morada con cuernos en su cráneo lo ven con amor.

-END-SAMA- todos sonríe por eso.

-Ya les dije no me gusta el seudónimo que me coloco el idiota de mi hermano- exclamo el peli rosa mientras dejaba una caja de metal en el suelo, dicha caja tiene una figura de un ave volador que no lograban identificar del todo.

-P-Pero aun así mi señor- empezó a hablar Mard Geer.

-Ya les dije si no quieren entenderlo por las buenas, solo los ignorare- todos se alteraron por eso excepto un tipo llamado Silver.

-Solo deja que te traten así- exclamo Pandora mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y el peli rosa llevo su mano izquierda a su hombro izquierdo y la enlazo con la de ella.

-Es extraño, no estoy acostumbrado como tú- ella se rió un poco.

-¿Quién es ella END-sama?- pregunto la Etherias Sayla, ella y Kyuoka ven a la peli morada con ira y celos, ya que está quitando de sus lugares a ellas que fueron creadas exclusivamente para complacer sexualmente a su amo.

-Soy Pandora Heinstein, y soy la pareja de Natsu- esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran ¿Una mera humana pareja del maestro?, era inaudito.

-ESTAS BROMEANDO, END-sama odia a los humanos tal y como nos dijeron eso hace años- exclamo Jackal con enojo viendo a la peli morada.

-No sé quién rayos ha estado diciéndoles esas tonterías pero todo lo que les han dicho, es mentira- esto hizo que todos entraran en negación mientras...

-¡END-sama, está siendo engañado por esos malditos humanos!- exclamo Kyuoka, viendo con celos a la mortal, por quitarles su puesto, ya que las únicas que tienen derecho a estar con su amo son Sayla y ella.

-Si no entienden eso los dejare a su suerte- este comentario del peli rosa preocupo a todos.

En eso Sayla se levantó corriendo y lo abrazo- ¡N-No nos deje… hemos e-esperado demasiado por su regreso!- el peli rosa sonrió un poco y acaricio su cabellera, ella se sonrojo mientras disfrutaba el tacto de su amo.

-¡Esta bien, me quedare!- esto alegro a casi todos- Bien, quiero que me cuenten que han estado haciendo en mi ausencia- Mard Gear paso a explicar su plan el cual necesitaba a fuerzas su libro, y pensaban regresarlo a la vida pero para eso debían eliminar la magia del lugar, el cómo atacaron a unos miembros del consejo, su enfrentamiento con unos humanos del gremio de Fairy Tail, ahora estaba explicando que tienen a una albina encapsulado para convertirla en demonio, Pandora solo escuchaba todo de una manera calculadora.

-Se ve que crearon una guerra como la que los caballeros de bronce tuvieron con Hades- el peli rosa asintió, y lo peor de todo es que sus "subordinados" comenzaron todo, en eso el peli rosa ve al hombre de la armadura con las palabras "Absoluto Zero", el ve como lo mira así que se da cuenta de que es lo que sucede.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el peli rosa, en eso el azabache decide presentarse.

-Soy Silver Fullbuster- el peli rosa asintió a eso.

-Dime… ¿Piensas traicionarnos?- esta pregunto tomo por sorpresa a todos, exceptuando a Pandora, ya que ella antes también jugaba de esa manera.

-¡C-Claro que no!- exclamo lo más rápido que pudo.

-No trates de engañarme conozco esa mirada- esto llamo la atención de las 9 puertas del Tártaros- la mirada del odio, obvio que piensas traicionarme, no es necesario usar mi maldición para saberlo, tu mirada puede parecer tranquila, pero cada 2 minutos siento tu odio dirigido a mí- el Fullbuster se sorprendió- ¡Tu odio no es nada comparado al mío!- en eso Natsu elevo su cosmos y sintieron una calidez, pero a la vez un odio insoportable, y eso que no estaba dirigido a ellos, no querían descubrir si estuviera dirigido a ellos.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- pregunto Keyes, asombrado por el poder de su maestro.

-Esto es el resultado de vivir en un infierno por 11 años, y todo gracias al emotivo de mi hermano, hizo que yo aumente mis poderes a través del odio- exclamo algo serio viéndolos a todos, el desapareció su cosmos- Ultima oportunidad para decirme la verdad o me veré obligado a usar mi maldición- exclamo más serio que nunca.

-P-Pensaba asesinarlo cuando e-ellos lo revivieran, yo ya estaba muerto, y me trajeron a la vida sin mí consentimiento, ahora soy una mera marioneta, así que pensé que si lo asesinaba podía regresar a mi letargo sueño eterno- el peli rosa solo lo está viendo fijamente.

-Ahora que me ves… ¿Quieres continuar con tu objetivo o piensas seguirme para una causa mayor?- esto llamo la atención de los miembros de Tártaros.

-¿Qué causa?- pregunto Torafuzar.

-Servirle a Athena, si lo hacen tendremos una mejor vida- esto hizo enojar a la mayoría.

-¿Por qué serviríamos a un vil humano asqueroso?- pregunto Lamy viendo a su maestro.

-Ella no es un humano, ella es una diosa- esto hizo a todos sorprenderse- Si no quieren seguirme lo entenderé, solo no causen problemas- él les sonrió un poco.

-END-sama, si nos negamos… ¿Se ira?- pregunto Tempester seriamente.

-Sí, mi objetivo era revivir a mi hermanita Esmeralda y llevarla con Ikki y ya lo hice, pero quería ver si ustedes estarían dispuestos a dejar su odio con los humanos y seguirme en mi senda, si lo hacen me encargare de que sean más felices, y a diferencia de este lugar, el otro podrán investigar mejores cosas que aquí- esto llamo la atención de todos, investigación y lo que quieran.

-Si nosotras vamos contigo… ¿P-Puedes tomarnos en c-cuenta?- Pandora sabía lo que significaba eso, incluso Natsu, él no sabía cómo responderle a Sayla.

-¿Quieren compartirlo?- pregunto Pandora a las dos que asintieron lentamente- No me importaría, pero… yo soy la primera- ellas asintieron a regañadientes, todo con tal de estar con su maestro.

-Y ustedes… ¿Vienen?- pregunto el peli salmón a todos.

-¡Nosotros lo seguiremos a donde vaya END-sama!- dijo Mard Geer todos asintieron incluso Silver, el cual tenía más curiosidad por saber el camino que seguiría su nuevo líder.

-Entonces liberen a la chica que quieren convertir en un Etherias, solo nosotros nos iremos- Lamy salió corriendo a su laboratorio a cumplir la orden, al pasar unos minutos regresa con una albina de grandes pechos totalmente desnuda y todos la conocen muy bien, es Mirajane Strauss.

-¿Por qué me traen aquí?- pregunto la albina roja mientras se cubre sus pechos y su feminidad lo mejor que puede.

-¡Tienes suerte humana, END-sama te ha otorgado tu libertad!- Lamy exclamo con admiración, Mirajane se sorprendió ya que mientras estaba inconsciente escucho sobre traer a la vida END.

En eso Mirajane ve al peli rosa que la ve algo sonrojado, ella se sonrojo más que antes.

-Lamy… ¿Por qué esta desnuda?- pregunto mientras la chica lo veía confundido.

-Para volverla Etherias tiene que estar desnuda- exclamo con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-ENTONCES DALE ROPA- grito el peli salmón sonrojándose a niveles inimaginables, al pasar unos segundos, la albina ya tiene de regreso su vestido oscuro- Puedes irte- fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pregunto Mirajane.

-Espero los disculpes… todos actuaron imprudentemente- el peli rosa voltea a ver a su gremio enojado, todos se sintieron nerviosos- Yo nunca les di orden de hacer algo así que…- cuando pensaba decir algo fue interrumpido abruptamente.

 _ **-BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM-**_

La puerta principal fue mandada a volar mientras todos observaban donde antes estaba la puerta, en eso la cortina de polvo fue desapareciendo mostrando al gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Natsu viéndolos.

-¡SOMOS FAIRY TAIL!- grito el maestro Makarov- PAGARAN POR LASTIMAR A MIS HIJOS- Natsu ve a Jackal ya que él tuvo parte de la culpa.

El peli rosa dio unos pasos al frente he hizo una reverencia- Lesa pido una disculpa por lo que ocasionaron mis hombres pero…- no termino de hablar cuando un azabache y una peli azul lanzaron un torrente de agua con hielo.

Natsu salió volando hasta estrellarse donde antes estaba el trono ahora había un montón de escombro, el peli rosa no se movía- ¡END-SAMA!- todo Tártaros grito, el maestro Makarov se sorprendió de que ese joven sea el Etherias más fuerte.

Natsu se levantó, dirigió su mirada a ellos, y a decir verdad prometía demasiado dolor- Entonces… ¿Rechazan mis disculpas?- pregunto el peli rosa.

-No sé quién seas pero, si tú eres su amo, tenemos más motivos para hacerte sufrir- exclamo la pelirroja enojada.

-Última oportunidad- exclamo Natsu.

-Y-Yo creo que e-ese hombre dice la verdad- exclamo Wendy viendo al peli rosa, su declaración sorprendió a todos- Se ve muy arrepentido- ella comenzó a acercarse a él.

-¡ALÉJATE DEL, WENDY!- Macao lanzo unas llamas a Natsu.

Estas dieron a Natsu creando un torrente de llamas, la peli azul vio esto sorprendida y asustada, Tártaros pensaba atacar, pero Pandora comenzó a hablar.

-¡El no será asesinado por algo tan simple, yo incluso llegue a lastimarlo de gravedad, y aun así siguió luchando!- ella puso una mirada maligna y calculadora, esto sorprendió a varios- Verán de lo que es capaz… el poseedor de la armadura del fénix- en eso las llamas tomaron la forma de un ave, y de las llamas sale Natsu ileso.

-Solo uno de ustedes será perdonado- en eso su cosmos se elevó demasiado, dejando petrificado a todos- No necesito de mi armadura para derrotarlos… un solo golpe será suficiente para acabar con ustedes… _**"Maldición del Fénix"-**_ el lanzo un solo golpe al aire y todos caen al suelo jadeando demasiado, Wendy y Mirajane solo veían sorprendidas esto.

Lily dejo de ver eso, se dio cuenta que esa versión del peli rosa tiene el potencial para catalogarse y subir a un nivel más elevado, y lo increíble de todo es que no necesito de su armadura, el anoto lo que vio en una libreta, incluso lo encerró en un círculo, ya que para el… esa versión del peli rosa se lleva su respeto ya que actuaba mejor que sus demás versiones, pero aún tiene duda ¿Por qué lo llaman END?

Erza K, se encontraba en el octavo piso, lleva unos días ahí, Mystogan ha estado en otro mundo ya que se le dificultaba más encontrar al peli rosa, incluso ya estaba creyendo que no existe una versión del en ese mundo pero seguiría buscando, regresando con ella encontró una sola versión del peli rosa y curiosamente la albina, ya pensaba llamarles a todos, sin embargo algo no cuadro en lo que decían.

Primero mencionaron que Natsu fue culpado por asesinar al maestro, segundo Lissana dijo que estaba en su dimensión cuando nunca estuvo en la suya, tercero Natsu en todo momento estuvo con Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana de día de campo… era imposible que matara a su maestro.

Vieron que ellos dos estaban dentro de una tripulación pirata, se ubican en el momento en que…

Luffy salto al mar pero se comenzó a ahogar, luego Natsu y Lissana saltaron al mar.

-Luffy sabes que no puedes manas- dijo Natsu mientras sujetaba a Luffy.

-L-Lo s-siento- exclamo el chico con sombrero de paja débilmente ya que su fruta del diablo se debilitó por el contacto con el agua.

-Natsu, ¡Mira, es una chica!, y sigue con vida solo su cabeza tiene rastro de sangre, lo más seguro es que recibió un fuerte golpe- exclamó Lissana mientras sujetaba a la chica, ambos se apresuraron y llegaron al barco rápidamente, para darle tratamiento médico.

Erza asintió ante lo que veía y comenzó a anotar las diferencias con los que los describió Mystogan, ella suspira, ya lleva demasiado tiempo así, incluso no ha podido leer sus novelas, solo espera que cuando termine pueda leerlas con libertad.

Ella ve la hora en una Lacrima y se da cuenta que es la 01:10 am, ella se acuesta en su Fuuton, ya lleva demasiado así, cierra los ojos para darle paso al sueño, ya que necesita toda la energía que pueda con este trabajo tan estresante, pero entretenido a la vez.

Mystogan lleva demasiado en ese mundo y justamente apenas pudo encontrar al peli rosa pero no como esperaba ya que sus vestimentas son muy distintas ya que un Kimono o Yukata, la verdad no le interesa que sea de color negro está dividido en dos piezas en el torso pareciendo un chaleco, lo curioso es que no demuestra su pecho como normalmente lo hace y una… ¿Falda hasta los pies?, Mystogan se encuentra más confundido, sus pies tienen unas calcetas blancas con unas sandalias, este Natsu tiene en sus manos una katana su funda es de color negro , con adornos de color bronce, cercas del mango de la espada tiene una cinta bronce, el mango es de color blanco con rombos negros y un diseño de un dragón en la parte inferior. Este peli rosa se encuentra frente a un… ¿Hombre? Si es que puede llamarlo así, el punto es que este es alto con una complexión atlética y parte musculoso con el cabello de color azul corto, sus ojos azules tiene un aspecto felino, acentuado por líneas color verdoso a sus lados, su ropa consiste en un hakama blanco, una faja sash y calzado de color negro, este hombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí?, déjame ir contra Ichigo, apenas y recuperaste tu Zampaku-to, no tienes el Bankai, solo un simple Shikai- exclamo el peli azul viendo seriamente al peli rosa.

-¡Es cierto lo que dices!, apenas y sé el nombre de Yamato, pero aun así tratare de detenerte lo más que pueda mientras Ichigo se encarga de Ulquiorra- el peli rosa desenfundo su Zampaku-to.

-Si quieres morir cumpliré tu deseo- ambos se lanzan en contra del otro, sus espadas chocan entre sí, ambos comenzaron a probarse para ver la fuerza que tendrían, ambos retroceden y se lanzan una vez más.

Los tajos iban y venían, Grimmjow está muy tranquilo mientras Natsu tiene problemas para seguirle el ritmo pero aun así trata de ponerse al corriente.

Natsu esquiva un tajo del peli azul y con su katana comienza a contraatacar todos los ataques que lanzaba el peli azul.

-Entiéndelo… eres una persona débil- dijo el Arrancar.

-Y quiero que entiendas que… Yamato y yo seremos más fuertes con el paso de la pelea- Natsu forcejea y lanza a Grimmjow lejos- _**"Juicio Cortante"-**_ en eso el espacio alrededor de peli azul comenzó a distorsionarse y cuando menos lo piensa siente demasiados cortes, cuando se detiene la técnica Grimmjow lo ve con locura.

-Estas entreteniéndome- el peli azul se pone más tenso que antes- Ahora luchare un poco más enserio- el peli azul aparece enfrente del peli rosa.

Natsu se cubrió con su espada pero aun así el golpe dio de lleno y le ocasiono una cortada en todo el brazo izquierdo, esté aguantó el dolor y comenzó con el contrataque, la lluvia de ataques comenzó con cada ataque el que salía más lastimado era Natsu.

El peli rosa fue mandado a volar por un tajo, el aun así se levantó lentamente, con un tajo a la nada que hizo abrió una abertura y esté entro en ella, el peli azul ya no podía sentirlo, varias aberturas como la anterior aparecieron a su alrededor y Natsu a la máxima velocidad que podía salía de una para atacarlo, y luego entrar a otra, luego salía de una distinta y repetía el proceso, Grimmjow no podía predecir de cual podía salir durante unos segundos se dejó golpear para predecir de donde saldría pero era en vano, de alguna manera cuando entraba borraba su Reiatsu y no podía sentirlo ya después de ser atacado, así que entro a una de las grietas, y vio que todo el espacio era gris, cuando menos lo piensa siente un tajo en su costillas, la sangre comenzó a gotearle, el ve a Natsu.

-¡Segundo Round!- dijo Natsu y ambos se vuelven a lanzar pero el peli rosa usaba las grietas para atacarlo y esquiva.

-ESTO ES DIVERTIDO- grito Grimmjow- VAMOS DAME UNA PELEA MAS EMOCIONANTE QUE LA DE ICHIGO- Natsu usaba las grietas lanzando su juicio cortante y el aparecía adentro de esa distorsión para atacarlo rápidamente.

Mystogan veía como el peli rosa aprovechaba y creaba maneras para atacar a su oponente con las distorsiones.

Ambos se detienen jadeando algo pesadamente.

-Es hora de que use eso- exclamo el peli azul, esto tomo por sorpresa al peli rosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Se ve que no estas enterado, el punto es que nosotros los Arrancar tenemos algo parecido a su Bankai, se llama Resurrección, y en todo el momento estuve guardándolo para Ichigo, pero has demostrado que vale la pena usarlo contigo- en eso comenzó a elevar su Reiatsu a niveles agigantados, la presión del lugar hizo caer de rodillas al peli rosa.

Mystogan tuvo que dejar de ver todo, le llamo mucho la atención de esa versión del peli rosa, luego en un futuro le gustaría conocerlo mejor ya que mostró aspectos de ser más listo que el suyo, ¿Por qué esa versión no está con ellos?, apuesta que las cosas serían más divertidas.

Él se dirigió al número once mientras en el camino anotaba la versión del chico, cuando llego se recostó a dormir, no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan buscando lo más probable es que llevan dos meses, por lo que sabe Lily está en el doceavo piso y Erza en el treceavo, así que buscaría en la mañana.

Lily comenzó a buscar a fondo en todo el mundo era curioso que en sus notas solo Natsu apareciera más que todos, pero bueno tal vez Mystogan tuvo algo que ver, el comienza a observar todas las versiones, y era raro, cada vez más era más difícil encontrar dicho universo, estuvo buscando y no encontraba nada, se sentó y comenzó a comer un… ¿Kiwi?, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que un gato puede comer ese tipo de alimento si se supone que los gatos odian la mayoría de las frutas y verduras… en fin… el Exced estaba comiendo a gusto viendo las demás realidades, el no entendía como es que esas realidades se esconden tan bien, el volteo al techo y casi se atraganta con su Kiwi.

-*Cof* *Cof* N-No creí q-que *Cof* *Cof* e-el mundo e-estaba sobre el techo- respiraba para normalizar su respiración por casi atragantarse de la sorpresa de ver el mundo en el techo.

Natsu tiene la apariencia de un joven o niño de 13 años su cabello en comparación de sus demás versiones si es de color rosa, las puntas de su cabello son amarillas su ojo derecho es de color ónix pero este está siendo tapado por su cabello por un motivo y su ojo izquierdo es azul, su ropa consiste en un traje de barman un saco de color negro, una camisa manga larga color blanco, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos marrones, todo el gremio se encuentra frente a él, de Lissana no hay rastro de ella, pero también hay una peli morada con ojos ámbar su traje consiste en un saco de color blanco, una camisa purpura con una corbata roja, una falda blanca con medias negras, en su cabello tiene un moño de color negro esta chica algo voluptuosa se llama Kagura Mikazuchi.

-Natsu-sama… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto la peli morada.

-Sate, Sate, Sate… son conocidos- exclamo mientras sonreía incluso su voz era muy distinta.

-Te necesitamos Natsu- exclamo la pelirroja.

En eso el pequeño aparece detrás de ella y dirige su mano a su trasero, ella soltó un tierno "EEpp" mientras este sobaba su trasero.

-MMMM creciste mucho Erza- la pelirroja le propino un golpe en la mejilla izquierda- ¡Duele!- lo dijo con un rostro aburrido.

-Natsu-sama- la peli morada se acercó a el- S-Si q-quería tocar a-algo…- antes de que terminara el chico estaba abrazado a su espalda mientras sus manos estaban amasando sus pechos, ella se sonrojo- KYYYYAAA N-Natsu-sama- todos los hombres les salió una gran cantidad de sangre por ese pequeño quejido tan lindo… XD.

-N-Natsuuuuu- dijo la pelirroja enojada viendo como la chica era tocada.

-Natsu- Gildarts paso y se sentó en un taburete tratando de salvar al chico- Te volviste en un pervertido… estoy tan orgulloso, eres como el hijo que nunca pude tener- exclamo llorando a cantaros y abrazando a Natsu el cual había soltado a Kagura y estaba sirviendo un tarro de cerveza.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- pregunto el pequeño sonriendo en todo momento.

-Solo queremos que regreses al gremio, han pasado dos años desde que…- fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el chico le puso una botella en la boca al maestro.

-He estado ocupado así que no quiero volver, ya tengo un negocio- exclamo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto Gray viendo al chico de baja estatura.

-Hace unos días apareció alguien llamado Zaneri… dijo que conoció a mis padres- esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos excepto la peli morada.

-¿E-Enserio?- pregunto Lucy viendo al chico.

-Sí, me dijo que mi oto-san quiere conocerme- Makarov y Gildarts no se creían eso- Me conto que mi ka-san falleció tres días después de que me dio a luz- esto tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Seguro que no es una mentira?- preguntaba Wakaba, el al ser un adulto como Macao saben que podría ser una trampa.

-No o se, dijo que vendría hoy para llevarme con él, y no sé cómo reaccionar, siempre creí que fui abandonado y odiado per me explico que mi madre llamada Elizabeth tenía el mismo color de mi cabello y mi ojo izquierdo- en eso descubrió su ojo derecho era ónix pero tenía una forma extraña como si fuera una hélice o tres aspas, esta brillaba de color blanco- Incluso dijo que sus ojos tenían esta forma- él sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- pregunto Levy viendo el ojo del chico con interés.

-Que soy el resultado de un amor prohibido- esto extraño a todos- Según ella mi Ka-san era igual de hermosa que una "Diosa" y mi oto-san tenía el carácter de un "Demonio" y su relación era prohibida, pero ellos lo ignoraron y yo nací de ellos- cuando pensaba contar algo más las puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente por una chica con el cabello oscuro un poco largo que está en una trenza, tiene un vestido largo blanco con bordes floreados en las partes del pecho y mangas, además lleva unas sandalias claras de igual forma.

Todos la vieron entrar, ella se acercó y se colocó enfrente de Natsu y hablo- ¿Estás listo para conocerlo?- el chico asintió- Solo déjame decirte que no confundas a ella con tu madre- el chico levanto la ceja curioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- en eso ella lo empujo con su dedo incide de la mano derecha, pero atrás del había un portal.

El chico paso el portal- ¡NATSU!- todos gritaron, la peli morada sato para ir por Natsu, todos pensaban ir a ayudarle pero la chica loli se acercó al portal y dijo lo siguiente.

-Solo una persona de este mundo- esto extraño preocupo a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con este mundo?- pregunto Mirajane.

-Ya nunca nos volveremos a ver- ella paso al portal y se cerró.

-Curioso, así que pertenece a otra realidad que no es la nuestra, parece a Édolas- dijo Lily mientras anotaba en la libreta y seguía comiendo su Kiwi.

Con Erza acaba de terminar justamente ya que está viendo a una versión más infante de Natsu, un tal Gray y Lissana, los primeros dos están dándose de hostias, el que tenía la ventaja es el peli rosa, la albina está usando su magia para transformarse en animales de cuerpo completo rápidamente, para mejorar su control y tiempo en transformación, ella no quiso indagar más ya que son niños así que están descartados totalmente, ella iría con Lily para dirigirse con Jellal y hablando del desgraciado hombre rechazador de chicas… Ok olvidemos dicho comentario… como iba diciendo el chico estaba cabeceando en momentos por el sueño producido por no dormir bien, abría los ojos de vez en cuando y volvía a dormir… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Dos semanas y medio, tal vez ya no recuerda bien.

En eso siente algo redondo en su espada el voltea y ve a la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa coqueta y sexy- ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?- ella comenzó a dirigir sus manos justamente a….

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- grito Jellal mientras salía corriendo la pelirroja solo inflo las mejillas en enojo y decepción.

-¿Sigue igual?-pregunto Lily viendo al príncipe huir como una gallina.

-Si no aprovecha mi amor que le tengo, me buscare alguien que si me haga caso- exclamo ella enojada, en eso su enojo se esfumo al ver algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lily mientras ve al mismo lugar y ve a Natsu y Lissana junto con una chica de cabello azulado oscuro sus ojos eran color perla- Pobre de la chica no puede ver- exclamo Lily viendo a la chica con pena.

-Es lo peor que le puede pasar a una personas y más si es una chica- la pelirroja asintió.

Ellos vieron más de cerca el como ella comenzó a subir arboles con la planta de sus pies, ella llego a la copa ahora tenía un inconveniente- ¿C-Como me bajo ahora?- pregunto mientras Lissana llegaba a la copa del árbol que le toco, la ventaja del bosque de la muerte es que los troncos de los arboles eran muy gruesos, Lissana la ve y le sonríe.

-Hinata solo hay que saltar- dijo mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa ya no se parece nada con la que comenzó todo, parece que alguien está logrando afectarle demasiado.

-¡Hai!, por cierto Lissana-ne ¿Dónde está Natsu-kun?- era sorprendente como la peli azul con unas cuantas semanas de ayuda del peli rosa y la albina puede hablar de una manera fluida, tanto fue así el cariño que tiene a la albina que ahora la reconoce como su hermana, en el caso del peli rosa está en duda como se siente cercas del.

-¡Él está ahí arriba!- dijo mientras señalaba un gran árbol, y en dicha copa se encuentra el peli rosa con la bufanda amarrada en su frente, su chaleco desapareció y su pantalón blanco esta rasgado.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- comenzó a gritar en victoria ya que al fin pudo subirlo como se debe.

Anko estaba en el suelo sonriendo a ver que sus alumnos progresaron de gran manera y más el peli rosa el cual al primer día no pudo subir nada, el segundo apenas y pudo dar cuatro pasos, el tercer día curiosamente se les unió Naruko la cual venía a decirles que si querían ir a comer Ramen con ella, pero al ver el entrenamiento le pidió a la peli morada que le enseñara eso, ella acepto pero a cambio le debería un favor en el futuro y unos dangos, Naruko pudo subir mejor, pero ella al ver a Hinata y Lissana que le estaban ganando ella también se esforzó y en el mismo día pudo subir la copa de un árbol mediano junto con las chicas y el peli rosa se propuso a subir el gran árbol central del bosque de la muerte, y ahora ese día al fin lo logro.

-Ese chico, lo logro- ella sonrió ahora sería perfecto para enseñarles un nuevo nivel de control de chakra- ¡Llegas tarde loli tetona!- exclamo mientras veía de reojo a Naruko la cual venia.

-No soy una loli- inflo las mejillas en enojo.

-Lo que sea, observa- Naruko se sorprende que ellas hayan subido más que antes- Has tres clones de sombra y ponlos a hacer el ejercicio- esto extraño a la chica.

-¿Por qué quiere que haga tres clones?- la peli morada lo ve con una mirada aburrida.

-No te lo ha dicho Kakashi- ella ladeo la cabeza, eso fue la respuesta suficiente que necesitaba- te lo diré los clones de sombras tienen diferencias con un clon normal, la primera es que son cuerpos totalmente sólidos y no meras ilusiones- Naruko asintió a eso- la segunda es que esta se usa más para infiltración ya que cuando haces uno de sombra y al disiparse puedes compartir sus recuerdos, así que todo lo que termine aprendiendo el clon tú lo aprenderás- ella se sorprendió demasiado, no sabía que su _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ tuviera esa habilidad especial- ¡Ahora has tres clones, les enseñare algo nuevo, y requiero tu atención así que tus clones practicaran el ejercicio de los arboles!- ella asintió una vez más.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ aparecen tres clones y sus clones comenzaron a trepar los árboles.

-¡BAJEN AQUÍ!- cuando dijo eso el primero en caer fue Natsu, el cual al tocar el suelo lo cuarteo por la altura y fuerza del golpe.

Natsu extendió sus brazos, en eso cae Lissana entre sus brazos, ella lo toma de las mejillas y lo beso- ¡Ayuda a Hinata!- el chico asintió, a decir verdad no se arrepiente de estar con Lissana él no se imagina un mundo sin estar con ella [Algo curioso ya que hay versiones donde no están juntos].

Hinata se lanzó y cae en los brazos del chico, ella se sonrojo un poco, acerco su rostro y beso su mejilla que tomo por sorpresa a todos Lissana entrecerró los ojos, Naruko se sonrojo un poco, Anko comenzó a sonreír- ¡Gracias!- exclamo la oji-perla ella se bajó de sus brazos.

-El siguiente ejercicio será más complicado- todos dirigen su atención a la sensei de las serpientes- Ya vieron que para subir arboles mandan chakra a sus plantas de los pies, pero deben mandar una cantidad correcta- todos asintieron- la siguiente parte es más difícil- ella se acercó al lago que había, y comienza a caminar sobre el agua haciendo que todos la vean sorprendida- esta vez harán lo mismo pero en el agua, a diferencia de los arboles aquí el flujo que usan al enviar chakra debe ser constante, es más complicado ya que ustedes envían una minúscula parte ahora debe de ser más grande la cantidad y si no lo logran caerán al agua así que señoritas deben estar en traje de baño- todas se sonrojan, en eso ve al peli rosa con una mirada nada santa- por mi tu puedes estar desnudo- el peli rosa concentro magia y chakra lo que ocasiona que parezcan dos sellos mágicos en sus pies, el comienza a avanzar, dio tres pasos y cayó al aguan hundiéndose.

El peli rosa sale y se quitó sus pantalones para estar en bóxer y continúo con el ejercicio, las chicas se quitaron su ropa dejándose en bra y panties, pero algo sucedió y eso era que Anko las veía a las tres seriamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Naruko.

-Ves que si eres una loli tetona, baja estatura y esos grandes pechos son signos de lo que eres- ella se sonrojo- pero Hinata está a la par contigo sus pechos están a la par, pero su trasero no está bien formado- ahora las dos se sonrojan- no te preocupes con mi entrenamiento puedo hacer que tu físico se parezca al mío grandes pechos, trasero firme, el cuerpo perfecto, y tu Lis tu trasero esta firme y tus piernas están torneadas y definidas, el pecho está en crecimiento, yo diría que 1 mes de entrenamiento intenso te crecerá a una copa arriba de la C, tal vez D o DD- la albina se sonrojo demasiado- ahora inicien con el entrenamiento Natsu ya puede dar 5 pasos- esto hizo que las demás voltearan y vieran que el peli rosa dio 5 pasos para luego hundirse.

Lily, Erza y Mystogan observaban todo pero la pelirroja veía al peli rosa con lujuria- (WOW, en comparación del debilucho de mi mundo esté al menos tiene músculos, me pregunto ¿Cómo se vería en unos años más?)- de tan solo pensarlo se sonrojo mientras sonreía como una pervertida y nadie más se daba cuenta de su rostro.

El entrenamiento concluyo a las 11:00 am Natsu pudo llegar a dar 10 pasos y las chicas por su rivalidades demostrar que son las mejores pueden legar a dar 20 pasos, el peli rosa se sentía extraño, ya que antes podía hacer cualquier cosa mejor siente que le falta algo pero la pregunta es ¿Qué le falta?, el dejo eso de lado mientras salían del bosque.

-Al fin puedo caminar por los arboles a la perfección al mismo nivel que ustedes- las chicas se sentían frustradas ante la habilidad de progresar más rápido de la pelirrubia.

-¿No tienes que ir a hacer misión de clase D con tu equipo?- pregunto Lissana con curiosidad.

-¡CIERTO!, tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento 7 ¡Nos vemos!- ella salió corriendo del lugar.

-Lissana-ne, Natsu-kun ¿Cuándo creen que sus amigos los encuentren?- pregunto ella viéndolos, a partir de este momento todos prestaron atención.

-Ojala nos encuentren, ya quiero ir a patear el trasero de Gray, y derrotar a esa monstruo de Erza WUOHAHAHAHA- esto saco una gota de sudor a todos incluso a los que estaban prestando atención, ese chico sí que era muy diferente al de Édolas.

-Me encantaría volver no sé qué me diría Mira-ne y Elf-niichan, tal vez me regañen un poco- y esa fue toda la declaración que necesitaban.

-P-Pero yo no quiero que se vayan desde que ustedes están aquí yo soy más feliz- Hinata los vio con tristeza, esto hizo a ambos replantearse si estaba bien irse y dejar sola a su amiga.

-Cuando legue el momento veremos que hacer y si encontramos una forma de regresar vendremos a visitarlos- exclamo el peli rosa sonriéndole a ella que de un momento a otro los abrazo.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos, Lily tú te quedas aquí, este asintió, Erza y yo iremos a Fairy Tail a hablar con todos estos dos meses y medio fueron muy intensos- exclamo el peli azul, esto hizo que sus compañeros lo vieran.

-Jellal, hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde que ellos desaparecieron- esto hizo al hombre ponerse pálido.

-Tres meses… entonces vamos rápidamente a verlos no quiero perder otra oportunidad para hablarles a todos y contarles rápidamente- los dos salieron corriendo.

 _Fairy Tail_

Las cosas no han sido como antes desde que murieron Natsu y Lissana las cosas en el gremio se tornaron más oscuras en dicho lugar, los adultos platicaban normalmente, los jóvenes son los que cambiaron más primeramente Mirajane ella estuvo un mes en depresión completa no quiso salir de su casa, no quería ir al gremio y si salía solo iba al cementerio, pero algo pase en el segundo mes Laxus hablo con ella, nadie sabe los detalles pero a la quinta semana de la muerte de los chicos ella regreso vistiendo un vestido de color tinto mientras su cabello esta suelto y unos tacones, ella sonreía de nuevo y era más alegre, dejo totalmente de lado ser un miembro activo del gremio y ahora solo se dedicaba a estar detrás de la barra, su relación con Laxus aumento demasiado este hablaba con ella, y ella lo trataba de mejor manera como si fueran algo, Elfman el comenzó a entrenar con mayor magnitud otorgándole ser un nuevo hombre, Gray y Happy se volvieron un equipo, pero el primero cambio pareciendo una versión del peli rosa, cuando estaban en el gremio subía el humor como su rival lo hacía, varias veían al peli rosa mientras Gray hacia bromas y destrucción eso les traía alegría a todos.

Erza estaba junto a Gray y Happy viendo al gremio animado, Levy, Jet y Droy están viendo el tablero para escoger una misión. Cana desde que murió el peli rosa comenzó a tomarle gusto a la bebida algo que la hizo una adicta.

-Gray ¿Qué tal te ha ido en las misiones?- pregunto Erza mientras comía su tarta de fresa.

-Nos va bien ¿Verdad Happy?- el gato levanta su pata y se escuchó un "Aye"- Con el dinero compramos pescado, y unos regalos para ellos- él sonríe con melancolía, la pelirroja dejo de comer para sonreír de la misma manera.

-Aun es difícil creer que ya han pasado tres meses- exclamo la pelirroja mientras los dos asentían.

En eso las puertas fueron abiertas mientras entraban dos figuras encapuchadas con el cabello y la boca tapados, todos descocían a los dos sujetos exceptuando el maestro Makarov y Laxus que conocían a el hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú?- demando Erza Scarlet con una espada en mano.

La mujer encapuchada vio con sorpresa a la pelirroja- (SOY YO… ¿Me pregunto si será pervertida como yo?)- sonrió debajo de la pañoleta que oculta su boca.

-Mystogan ¿Por qué no dormiste a todos como antes?- pregunto Laxus serio, esto hizo que los demás vean sorprendido al chico ¿Ese era Mystogan?

-Tengo que decirles algo importante- todos escucharon su tono serio y decidieron prestar atención aunque a Scarlet reconocía esa voz era imposible que fuera el, ella comenzó a sentir miedo, odio, dolor y alegría pero muy poco de esto último.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- pregunto el maestro.

-Natsu y Lissana están vivos- soltó la bomba obviamente hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO?- grito Mirajane viendo al chico- ¡E-Ellos murieron! – comenzó a llorar pero en eso a pelirroja cubierta (Knightwalker) saco una Lacrima donde muestra a Natsu y Lissana con Hinata sonriendo.

 _ **[Escuchar Mirajane no Theme]**_

La albina vio y escucho todo lo que dijeron el hecho de que quieren verlos, todos se sorprendieron incluso creyeron que era falso hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

-Este video es de hoy- esto hizo sorprender a todos- Los encontramos a los dos- Mirajane se acercó y tomo la Lacrima mientras las lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, ella cae de rodillas al suelo- E-Están vivos- ella la abrazo con fuerza.

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos excepto Laxus que veía todo en eso se gira con Mystogan- ¿Dónde están?- esto llamo la atención de todos, ya que si estaban vivos querían saber su donde se encontraban- y tengo otra duda ¿Cómo es que están vivos si tenían muchas heridas?- esto hizo a todos darse cuenta de eso.

-Esto es algo difícil de decir pero debo decir que los cuerpos que encontraron ustedes son de otro lugar llamado Édolas- el maestro y Laxus abren los ojos a mas no poder.

-¿Qué es Édolas?- pregunto Gray.

-Es una dimensión alterna a la nuestra donde es muy parecida pero a diferencia de la nuestra no existe la magia, y hay versiones de ustedes en ese lugar, por ejempló los Natsu y Lissana que ustedes trajeron al gremio pertenecían a ese mundo sino me creen- mostro la imagen de los cuerpos- Natsu es más flaco y usa unos visores cuando de hecho el debería de usar una bufanda, esto hizo a todos darse cuenta de su error, Lissana su tatuaje aquí es blanco cuando de hecho es rojo- otra revelación que hizo darse cuenta de que no checaron bien los cuerpos.

-¿Entonces ellos son de Édolas y de ser así como sabes eso?- pregunto Mirajane abrazando a su hermano y la Lacrima.

-Ella y yo pertenecemos a Édolas- en eso se quitó su paliacate y su gorro mostrando su cabello azul y un tatuaje Erza al verlo comenzó a llorar- Yo soy Jellal, príncipe de Édolas- en eso ve a su compañera y asiente.

-No se sorprendan al verme- su voz se les hizo conocida a todos, ella se quitó su capa dejando ver su figura, los hombres la mirarían de forma pervertida si no fuera por el rostro que veían de ella, incluso Scarlet se sorprendió de verla, ella se acercó a la chica con armadura y le sonrió- ¡Es un gusto conocerte Erza Scarlet, yo soy Erza Knightwalker!- todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, y más Scarlet.

-¡ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todos gritaron.

-Si soy yo, no necesitan gritar, ¿ahora nos creen?- todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la pelirroja mostrando demasiada piel, ella luego sonrió de una forma muy ¿Pervertida?

 _ **[Detener Mirajane no Theme]**_

-¿P-Porque sonríes así?- pregunto Levy.

-Cuando vi a Natsu, me es un poco difícil dejar de pensar en su torso desnudo, me imagino perdiéndome en su pecho- Scarlet se sonrojo ante el comentario de su doble.

-¿Q-Que dices?- dijo Scarlet roja.

-Dime ¿Te gustan las cosas eróticas?- ahora todos reconocieron la sonrisa que daba y esa es de una pervertida todos se sorprendieron por eso.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito Scarlet roja.

-No hay que desviarnos continuemos con el tema- el maestro tomo el control de la plática- Cuéntame ¿Dónde están?- Jellal y Knightwalker contaron todo lo que vivieron, incluso se enteraron que la pelirroja asesino a las versiones de sus amigos, todos la veían mal, ella solo se sintió mal pero debía ser fuerte, incluso contaron sobre el templo.

-E-Es difícil de creer eso- dijo Cana mientras los demás asentían.

-Si no nos creen síganos- y todo el gremio comenzaron a seguirlos.

 _ **Este fue el capítulo y en el siguiente se termina el prólogo y ya comienza lo mejor, espero que les gustara, y si les confundí por tantas dimensiones lo siento pero era necesario XD, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10 ¡Adiós, Fiore!, ¡Hola naciones elementales!** _


	13. ¡Hola, naciones elementales!

_**Hola, al fin terminamos el prólogo, me es muy curioso el que tardará casi un año completo en terminar un prólogo a leguas se nota el empeño que le tengo jajajaja, pero al menos ya termine él prólogo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Guest: ¡Gracias!, siempre está bien que tengan un descanso._**

 ** _PD: Me llamo mucho la atención, no llevo mucho viéndolo aún me falta ver un poco más, pero tienes razón._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: y ya viste por curiosear se sorprendieron demasiado de las versiones del peli rosa y de sus hijos._**

 ** _Fitoxi: Si, es Natsu el caballero del fénix, fue lo único bueno que saco de su padre jajaja… debo decir que moldear la personalidad de Erza K, me está gustando demasiado, sabes en mi Fic ni siquiera estoy pensando en dejarle Erza K de pareja [A Jellal] así que trata de adivinar. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Daviv1010: Si me ayudas en recomendarme puedo agregarlos, y veo como los ajusto a los hechos de Naruto._**

 ** _Zangaman: ¡Nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _Juan: Me ha gustado demasiado Erza Knightwalker, en el anime y manga es muy seria, cuando se supone que deben de ser lo contrario a los de Earthaland, así que quise hacerla más graciosa, más relajada y sin vergüenza que descubran que es pervertida. JAJAJAJA casi, casi, me está gustando su carisma._**

 ** _Guest: ¡Es un Fanfic!, perdóname pero hay varios factores por los que Sasuke perdería; 1- La diferencia de edades, es más que obvio Sasuke tiene 13 años, mientras que Natsu tiene 15 años, es poca la diferencia pero algo es algo, 2- Experiencia, Natsu como ha hecho misiones clase D, C y B por parte de su gremio tiene una idea de cómo tratar en algunas situaciones, en comparación de Sasuke que apenas lleva 1 mes haciendo misiones clase D, 3- Técnicas, Natsu tiene un mayor número de ataques que Sasuke el cual en ese punto sino me equivoco tien técnicas de fuego, 4- Resistencia, Natsu tiene entre todos los de Fairy Tail una mayor resistencia, Sasuke tiene resistencia, sí, pero no al mismo nivel que Natsu el cual para entrenar su resistencia cargaba piedras o se lanzaba de riscos para mejorar su durabilidad y no olvidemos que sí usaran elementó fuego, este no lastimaría a Natsu ya que su cuerpo es inmune al fuego y puede comerlo, pero hay uno que si lo lastimaría, y curioso es que Sasuke aún no lo tiene, por último, 5- Estilo de combate, El estilo de Natsu es cierto que parece más callejero o pareciera que no tiene pero esta específicamente creado para pelear contra dragones, Sasuke, tiene un estilo de pelea más definido, pero no sirve o no está completo a menos que tenga su Sharingan… espero que estas razones te sirvan, si eres fan de Sasuke tu tranquilo, el luego será fuerte, apenas y es un comienzo._**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Todos ven las distintas versiones de Natsu y algunas de Lissana, por eso crea dudas de si dicen la verdad o no.**_

 _ **-Mirajane, Happy, Elfman, Gray y Erza S, lloran al ver a sus amigos vivos, y disfrutando su día.**_

 _ **-Natsu practica los jutsus y se da cuenta que los sellos no funcionan con él.**_

 _ **-El maestro Makarov decide la persona que ir a por ellos.**_

 _ **-Anko piensa que necesitan crear sellos mágicos de su mundo para hacer ataques así que les deja la tarea a Natsu y Lissana que creen sus sellos para usar los clones de sombra.**_

 _ **-Erza S, es la que piensa ir a por ellos, pero al hacerlo "olvido" el objeto que puede regresarlos a su mundo.**_

 _ **-Natsu con sus sentidos de Dragonslayer logra comprender la técnica del clon de sombras.**_

 _ **-Erza S, termina en otro lado en vez de aparecer en Konoha.**_

 _ **-Hinata presenta Natsu a Natsu.**_

 _ **-Natsu da una mala impresión al clan Hyuga.**_

* * *

 _-Hola- **Persona hablando.**_

 _-(¡Aye!)- **Persona pensando.**_

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10 ¡Adiós, Fiore! ¡Hola naciones elementales!**_

 _Universo F.T._

Todos seguían al peli azul y la pelirroja, pero esta última no dejaba de ver a su contraparte, en todo momento la veía más específico su figura, ella veía que usaba una armadura cubriendo toda su figura escondiendo sus pechos, ella lo ve curiosa, usa una falda azul y unas botas de cuero marrón oscuro.

-¿Por qué usas esa ropa?- pregunto Knightwalker.

-¿Qué?- no entendió Scarlet.

-Dije ¿Por qué usas esa ropa?, si tú eres igual que yo tendrías el mismo físico y podrías atraer a cualquier hombre- Scarlet se sonrojo.

-T-Tu no lo entenderías- dijo Scarlet.

-Tienes razón, yo no entendería tu vida y tú no entenderías mi vida- ambas se ven con enojo.

-Eres una ser muy vulgar, pensar ese tipo de cosas, es obvio que no nos parecemos en nada- lo dijo muy enojada, era algo raro verse a ella misma.

-¿Mira quién lo dice?, me atrevería a decir que eres igual de pervertida que yo- Scarlet se sonrojo ella ni siquiera ha visto o leído nada relacionado de ese tipo [N/A: No se sabe desde cuándo es que ella comienza con sus lecturas, así que por el momento no ha leído nada, pero faltara poco para que le guste esa lectura erótica]

-QUE… NO… SOY… UNA… ¡PERVERTIDA!- grito demasiado llamando la atención de todas las miradas en ella, cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas se sonrojo más y Knightwalker estaba riendo por eso.

-JAJAJA… me agradas demasiado- Knightwalker se limpió una lagrima que tenía por reír demasiado – Entonces ¿Qué es de Jellal?- vio cómo su contraparte se tensó así que dio en un clavo donde no quería dar- Me refiero a que ¿Son pareja? O ¿Es un hombre que te deja con las ganas como el princeso de aquí?- ella señalo a Mystogan el cual se ofendió demasiado.

-DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ-grito el peli azul, algo raro en él ya que es una persona muy seria y era muy difícil sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Ya te dije si no aprovechas, puede que me divierta con otra persona, puede ser no sé, un peli salmón con un chaleco, un pantalón blanco algo ajustado y una bufanda escamosa- todos la ven con ojos saltones incluso el peli azul.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto Mystogan que creía que es otra de sus bromas.

-¡Adivina!- lo dijo con un rostro muy serio.

Ella comenzó a avanzar directo al templo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Es mejor que aproveches muchacho, ya que parece que Natsu le llamo la atención- dijo el maestro Makarov mientras pasaba de largo siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Todos llegaron y se sorprendieron por ver el templo Jellal llego y comenzó a dirigir el camino, pero antes se detuvo abruptamente –Quiero decirles que probablemente lo que vean les será difícil de entender- todos asintieron preparándose para lo que viene.

Entraron y comenzaron a bajar escalones, lo primero que vieron fue círculos gigantes pero en eso aparece una mujer peli rosa de grandes pechos con ojos ónix hablando con… ¿Gray?, todos ven que Gray esta alado de ellos pero también en ese círculo, en eso a ambos les cae agua y en vez de estar la peli rosa esta Natsu, ambos se ven y comienzan a golpearse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Gray en shock, por lo que vio.

-¡Preguntas al final!- dijo Knightwalker.

Todos siguieron caminando y les sorprendió a todos lo que sus ojos veían y cada vez más creían menos en su historia; primero un Natsu mujer y hombre, Gray devorando a Natsu y Lissana, eso fue lo más terrorífico todos querían preguntar ¿Qué era lo que veían?, siguieron avanzando y vieron a Gray y Erza enfrentándose a algo muy extraño hombres de aspectos muy gigantes los cuales se veían que en fuerza promedio caían ante la cruel y despiadada Titania que los dejaba en el suelo casi inconscientes.

Lucy siguiendo a Natsu el cual está huyendo por un motivo extraño, pero para ellos la pelirrubia era alguien que no habían visto antes así que era nuevo por así decirlo, volvieron a ver al peli salmón pero lo extraño es que estaba junto a una chica pelinegra de ojos café claro despertándose, ambos se ven y sonríen, ella se sienta haciendo que su pecho rebote, los pervertidos al ver esto tuvieron unas ganas de estar en el lugar del peli rosa.

Todos bajaron al siguiente piso ¿Cuántos pisos habían bajado? ¿5? ¿6?, Debían de admitir que eran demasiados pisos, todos se detuvieron al ver algo que considerarían bellezas ya que los pervertidos están más que embobados viendo a las dos Dragneel haciendo estiramientos, ellas tenían camisa de tirantes, pans deportivo negro y tenis blancos, todos los hombres veían el par de monumentos que se movían con cada estiramiento, en eso un joven llego.

-¿Listas?- pregunto Shoto viendo a sus hermanas.

-¡Claro que sí!- Fuyumi se alejó un poco de su hermana Ross para que tuvieran espacio antes de empezar.

-¡AHORA!- los tres gritaron y cargaron al frente, Ross usando su magia eléctrica con agua, Fuyumi en una mano tiene hielo y en la otra agua, Shoto tiene un misterioso y extraño fuego de color azul el cual desprende partículas de hielo.

-¿Q-Quienes s-son ellos?- pregunto Makarov viendo de manera pervertida a las chicas.

-Se parecen mucho a Mira-chan- exclamo Wakaba.

-Debo decir que son lindas- todos se congelaron ante el comentario que dio Laxus- ¡Respondan! ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo con voz de mando, Knightwalker comenzó a reír lo cual extraño a todos.

-Ella la de ojos ónix es Rossweisse, la de cabello albino con mechones rosas es Fuyumi, y el varón es Shoto… ¡Son hijos de Rei y Natsu!- todos, absolutamente todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, creer que esos tres son hijos del chico pirómano era algo difícil de creer y más si esas chicas hermosas eran sus hijas.

-¿E-Estas bromeando?- pregunto Cana pálida por la noticia.

-De hecho no, en ese lugar Natsu se casó con alguien llamada Rei, ambos tuvieron hijos y son ellos pero les sorprendería el que los tres hijos son unos monstruos en batalla, cada uno se considera prodigio en un ámbito; Ross, es un prodigio con su magia y Kosei, ya que a la edad de 3 años lo despertó y tenía un control tan perfecto en ellos maneja la magia de fuego y rayo, su Kosei es el hielo, y en los tres es experta, eso si no contamos el Dragón Forcé, y Modo Princesa dragón de los 3 elementos- todos veían con sorpresa como Ross esquivaba y golpeaba fuertemente a sus hermanos dejándolos varios moretones, y ella no tenía ningún rasguño

-¿Y-Y-Y los demás?- pregunto Elfman sorprendido por la fuerza y el potencial de la chica y enojado porque el peli rosa no se casó con su hermana.

-Fuyumi es una estratega de primera eso lo aprendió de su madre a pesar de despertar sus Kosei y magia a los 4 años, no quiere decir que sea más débil que su hermana, ella es una prodigio en el combate a distancia y siempre que pelea procura terminar todo de un golpe para evitar más desastres, sus magia que maneja son Fuego y Agua, su Kosei es el mismo hielo, ella se considera un experto en ataques Unisón entre el agua y el hielo rara a la vez usa el fuego pero cuando lo usa da todo de sí para nunca perder-era algo sorprendente que las hijas de Natsu pudieran hacer, no querían imaginarse si tuviera algún hijo con alguna mujer que use magia.

-¿Y el chico?- pregunto Makarov queriendo saber que tan fuerte es el joven.

-Shoto a diferencia de sus hermanas el despertó su magia y Kosei a los 6 años de edad- todos comenzaron a creer que sería el débil de la familia- pero cuando lo hiso logro algo que nunca podrían creer, su Kosei y su magia se unieron creando un Kosei mágico, ese misterioso fuego se le conoce como "Fuego fresco" ese fuego aparte de quemar congela, está equilibrado, él también tiene unas llamas un tanto extrañas llamadas "Llamas del pecado", no las usa a menos de que sea necesario, después de liberar su Kosei el comenzó a ser entrenado por varios maestros en artes marciales para estar un poco al nivel de sus hermanas y como se ve él es un experto- tal como lo dijo a pesar de ser un experto era imposible darle un golpe a su hermana Ross la cual tiene una ventaja enorme sobre sus hermanos-

-¿Ellos también tienen Dragón Forcé y ese modo extraño?- pregunto Jet viendo a los más jóvenes de la familia en el suelo mientras Ross los veía con una sonrisa.

-Los tres tienen el Dragón Forcé y el modo, pero Fuyumi y Shoto a penas y pueden usar el primero por unos cuantos minutos, el otro modo les cuesta liberarlo- todos asintieron ante la conferencia que les dio la pelirroja de Édolas- ¡Continuemos, perdimos tiempo!- todos volvieron a seguirla.

Siguieron bajando y el siguiente piso vieron a un castaño absorbiendo unas llamas con sus manos en una pose de rombo enfrente de un pelinegro, todos les intereso pero siguieron avanzando en lo siguiente que vieron fue a Natsu viendo el horizonte en eso llega pandora la cual se sienta en su regazo y ven el horizonte.

-¿Listo para enfrentarte a Alvares?- pregunto ella mientras voltea a ver al peli rosa.

-Sabes que no puedo morir, pero hay algo que me inquieta- esto llamo la atención de la peli morada.

-Si algo te preocupa puedes llevarte a Tártaros, ¿o piensas que ellos morirán si muere Zeref?- todos se preguntaron ¿Quién era ella?

-En parte, pero aun así creo que es momento de que la senda del fénix llegue a su fin- el beso su mejilla, ambos se levantan ella lo detuvo antes de que se fuera y mostró unas tijeras.

-Me gustaría verte con el cabello corto- el peli rosa sonrió y espero a que le cortaran su cabello, le cortaron su cabello como él siempre lo tenía con algunas diferencias algunos mechones estaban acomodados de distinta manera.

-¡Nos vamos!- en eso todo Tártaros comenzó a seguirlo, él recogió su caja, voltea a ver a Pandora y sonríe, cuando entran al portal, y se cierra Pandora solo baja sus manos a su vientre y empieza a acariciarlo mientras sonríe.

-Te estaremos esperando- ella se adentra a su casa.

-¡Tal vez les llama mucho la atención estas realidades, pero tenemos prisa!- todos ven a Knightwalker la cual sigue avanzando.

Siguieron caminando y vieron al peli rosa como un espadachín eso fue nuevo para ellos, ya que nunca creyeron que en toda su vida que su amigo seria alguien que maneje un arma ya que siempre se jactaba de su orgullo le impedía usar armas, Scarlet quería quedarse a ver pero como habían perdido demasiado tiempo, fue jalada por su versión de Édolas.

Todos llegaron en el siguiente piso y comenzaron a observar lo que sucedería.

 _Universo Naruko_

Natsu, Lissana y Hinata se dirigían a la casa de la última, ya que ofreció a invitarlos a comer, en el transcurso del camino Natsu estuvo hablando sobre las misiones que le gustaría hacer, en eso se detuvieron en un complejo demasiado grande.

-Les pido que no hagan mucho alboroto, comeremos en la cocina para no llamar mucho la atención- dijo Hinata, pero a decir verdad cuando hablo lo dijo con tristeza.

-Si- fue lo que dijo Lissana, Natsu solo vio el rostro de ambas, el sentía que algo andaba mal en la familia de Hinata.

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos, era extraño para Lissana y Natsu ya que en su mundo no hacían eso, siempre en su casa tenían calzado en cualquier casa, el peli rosa en el camino tuvo que comprar una playera de color naranja, muy a su pesar, pero fue obligado a hacerlo, llegaron a la cocina y vieron demasiadas mujeres con trajes de criada, una peli verde- oscuro se acercó a Hinata, esta chica no se podía identificar su tipo de cuerpo ya que estaba muy bien escondido por su ropa, pero por su lindo rostro daba a entender que debajo de todo eso habría oro.

-Hinata-sama ¡Bienvenida!, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto la peli verde con ojos perlados.

-Ellos son mis amigos, Ella es Lissana-nee- la albina hizo una reverencia, más la peli verde no espero el siguiente nombre- Natsu- kun- la peli verde dejo su rostro estoico para ver al peli rosa en asombro.

-¿Te llamas Natsu?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, yo soy Natsu Dragneel- el sonrió como sabe hacerlo, ella lo ve fijamente, esa sonrisa era muy extraña de ver en el recinto, ya que todos son serios y se les impone ser siempre así, ella devuelve un poco la sonría ladinamente.

-Yo me llamo Natsu Hyuga, espero que mis servicios sean de su agrado, Lissana-san, Natsu-san- los dos chicos se sentían extraño por tanta formalidad.

-¡C-Claro!- ambos dijeron muy incómodos, por eso, Natsu comenzó a dirigir a los demás, llegaron a la cocina y ella los dejo en la silla, y todos se sientan.

Al pasar unos minutos trajeron arroz blanco en tres cuencos para cada quien, un filete, la verdad como era otro mundo no sabrían de qué tipo de carne era, y la nariz de Natsu solo podía identificar las especies que se le mezclan, el ignora eso y todos juntan sus manos.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Lissana y Hinata comienzan a comer con modales, con sus palillos cogen pocas porciones de arroz, en cambio el peli rosa…

Comía como si no existiera un mañana, Natsu, veía a su contraparte hombre con irritación ya que la falta de modales dejaba mucho que desear, ella se acercó al hombre y le golpe en la nuca, haciendo que dejara de comer.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el peli rosa mientras se sobaba la nuca.

-Comes como un animal, ¿Acaso no sabes cómo comer de manera correcta?- pregunto con un rostro muy serio.

-La verdad no, digo no es como si fuera importante, siempre comí de esa manera así me enseño Igneel- fue todo lo que dijo el peli rosa, y cuando estaba a punto de comer de nuevo, lo detuvo otro golpe de la peli verde.

-Si quieres comer comida en esta casa al menos debes de tener modales- pero el chico la siguió ignorando.

-Pero quiero comer- dijo mientras ella recogió su cuenco y se sentó ella tomo los palillos.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, di "ah"- ella comenzó a darle de comer, para que no hiciera más desastre.

El peli rosa la veía con una marca en su frente cuando pensaba replicar recibió un golpe por parte de Lissana, el chico voltea a verla, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de la tétrica sonrisa y la aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

-S-Solo no causes más problemas…- ella acerco su brazo y comenzó a pellizcarlo parece que Anko afecto demasiado su mente- deja que te alimente… pero si te veo… pasarte de listo con ella… - se acercó a su oído y le susurro lo siguiente- te castrare- todos escucharon, incluso Natsu sintió lastima por el hombre el cual se puso pálido, todos los que veían, miraban sorprendida a la albina menor.

Todos solo pudieron hacer una simple pregunta- ¿Qué le paso a la tierna Lissana?- Mirajane la veía y se sorprendía de ver a su hermana de esa manera, parecía más una versión de ella pero más joven, mientras el peli rosa asentía y comía lentamente con modales y la peli verde lo veía, y luego dirigía su vista a la albina la cual comía viéndolos a los dos fijamente.

-Nos incomodas- dijeron ambos Natsu, pero la albina los ignoro y los seguía viendo.

Hinata veía esto y se reía en silencio mientras veía a su hermana estar en un estado celosa, ella no se imagina estando de esa forma, por más que le llame la atención el peli rosa, aquella persona que creyó en ella y la ayudo a dejar de ser tímida y volverla más valiente… ¿Por qué pensó en ese tipo de cosas?, Hinata se sonrojo al pensar lo que hizo, era imposible que ella estuviera con alguien que ya tiene pareja, no era bien visto a menos que entrara en restauración de clanes o ser compradas como esclavas o maid personales.

Luego el ambiente fue relajado cuando Natsu contó una de sus peleas contra su rival Gray, todos los de la casa se sorprendieron al escuchar que Gray manejaba el hielo un Kekkei Genkai, muy extraño y codiciado en las naciones elementales, ya que según por lo que saben el único lugar donde existía era en Kirigakure no Sato, pero se sabe que la mayoría de sus clanes empezaron a desaparecer, por algún motivo extraño.

Gray escuchaba lo que decía su rival, de alguna manera lo sobrevaloraba diciendo que el siempre perdió, ahora tenía más ganas de romperle la cabeza a hostias, por creerse demasiado, pero al menos admitió el que le sorprendió escuchar que si ambos pelearan entre los dos dando su 100% sin la intervención de nadie, cualquiera de los dos podría ganar, era sorprendente verlo hablar de esa manera.

Era un alivio ver a sus dos amigos vivos todos estaban llorando pero los más destacables era Mirajane, Happy, Elfman y Erza S, ya que ellos eran más cercanos a los chicos, el maestro se sentía feliz de ver a sus hijos vivos, era algo increíble ya que antes dudaba que fueran sus hijos, y al ver las demás versiones de Natsu lo dejo con demasiadas dudas, pero al verlos ahora riendo se dio cuenta que sus hijos solo esperaban su regreso.

-¡Gracias, por encontrarlos!- dijo el maestro y ambos habitantes de Édolas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora solo falta resolver algo ¿Quién ira a por ellos?- todos vieron al maestro.

Laxus por su orgullo no se atrevería a decir que iría, lo más probable es que el viejo de su abuelo lo termine enviando, y si lo admite le gustaría ver feliz a la albina de Mirajane, ya que ella sufrió demasiado.

-¡Yo iré!- todos se sorprenden al ver a Erza S, que levanto la mano mientras se limpia las lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Mystogan, la pelirroja al verlo frunció demasiado el ceño y lo ve de mala manera.

-Si- lo dijo mientras lo veía- Quiero estar lo más lejos de tu existencia- el maestro sabía que para ella era difícil ver al alguien muy parecido a quien le hizo sufrir, pero no diría nada- y sirve y puedo explorar dicho lugar mientras esté buscándolos- el maestro asintió.

-Tienes dos horas para prepárate- Erza S, se iba alejando, pero jalo de la mano a Knightwalker, ambos salen.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento en Fairy Hill´s, ella comenzó a mostrarle sus armaduras a Knightwalker.

-Puedo pedirte un favor- dijo Scarlet.

-¿Qué favor?-

-Tal vez seamos la misma persona, pero quiero que te cuides mucho de Jellal de aquí, ya que él me hizo sufrir demasiado, y no me gustaría saber que te hará lo mismo que a mí- lo dijo mientras en su dimensión de bolsillo guardaba lo más que podía de armaduras lo cual su límite son un total de 30 armaduras, era algo malo eso pero no tuvo tiempo en entrenar demasiado.

-Lo dices como si ya no quisieras regresar- dijo Knight, pero al no escuchar alguna contestación de la chica, abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿No quieres volver?- pero al verla bajar la mirada le confirmo todo- ¿Por qué?- dijo con asombro.

-V-Viví un infierno y desde que creí que ellos murieron, mi pasado comenzó a perseguirme, ya no podía dormir, así que si tengo la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo en ese lugar que así sea- fue todo lo que dijo- Tal vez te juzgue mal por matar a las versiones de Édolas de mis amigos, pero entiendo que ellos eran criminales y tú no tenías ningún lazo así que te perdono por juzgarte- exclamo la chica con sus 30 armaduras listas.

-…-Knight se acercó y para sorpresa de ella la pelirroja la beso, Scarlet se alejó rápidamente.

-¿QUE TE PASA PERVERTIDA?- pregunto tan roja como su cabello.

-Tómalo como una despedida, pero también quería saber lo que se siente besar a alguien del sexo opuesto, pero si somos la misma no hay problema- Knight comenzó a alejarse- Te digo algo, si no aprovechas a Natsu yo iré a por él, desde que lo vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en él, puede que él sea la luz de tu oscuro camino- Scarlet se sorprendió.

-Pero yo solo lo veo como un hermano- fue lo que dijo.

-Comienza a verlo desde la perspectiva de una mujer no como una hermana o si quieres velo como una hermana obsesionada con su hermano, puede que el resultado sea más satisfactorio- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja, ambas regresaron al lugar en silencio.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Mystogan, Erza S, asintió él se acercó y le dio una lacrima pero de color purpura.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto en confusión.

-Es la llave, cuando quieras regresar debes destruirla y regresas con ellos- la pelirroja asintió.

Todos se acercaron y despidieron a la pelirroja excepto Laxus que veía a la pelirroja con curiosidad, ya que cada cierto momento veía la lacrima, cuando fue el turno de la pelirroja con su contraparte se abrazaron, y luego le susurro algo que nadie escucho, Knight, quiso disimular haciéndole una broma antes de irse.

-Espero que regreses y te parezcas a mí- ella sonrió porque logro enojarla.

-NI CREAS QUE ESO SUCEDERÁ- grito la chica enojada, ella sonrió después y entro al portal.

-Te estaremos esperando… hija- dijo el maestro, sin darse cuenta que Knight se alejaba y salió del templo, ella mete la mano en su bra y de entre sus pechos saca la lacrima purpura, ella se acercó a unos árboles y la enterró.

-Solo espero que encuentres la paz y tranquilidad que querías- dijo Knight, ella se quedó ahí sentada viendo el paisaje.

 _Universo Naruko_

Después de la cena Natsu y Lissana se retiraron y debían de admitirlo, el peli rosa estuvo avergonzado y dando mala imagen a la familia de Hinata se retiraron del lugar, ellos llegaron al departamento de la pelirrubio, la ven a ella poniéndose su pijama, ella al verlos sonríe, pero se da cuenta de algo sus pechos están al descubierto y el peli rosa está viéndola con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

 _ **-PUM-** Naruko le dio un golpe en el rostro._

-NO MIRES- el peli rosa cae al suelo inconsciente, por el golpe de la Loli rubia tetona.

-A-A-Aye- el peli rosa está en suelo inconsciente.

-Buen golpe, si tu no hubieras golpeado, yo lo haría- la albina le sonríe a la rubia, ella esta roja mientras se cubre sus pechos lo mejor que puede, le está costando trabajo que su mente olvide la manera en que Natsu la veía.

-M-M-M-M-Me v-voy a d-dormir m-mañana quiero i-ir temprano con u-ustedes a aprender algo- ella se puso su playera verde y su gorro de foca.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- asintió la pelirrubia a lo que dijo la albina, el albino espantapájaros parecía una buena persona pero parece que es un pésimo maestro.

-No nos enseña nada, a pesar de que pasamos su prueba, solo hacemos misiones de clase D, limpiando baños, cortando el césped, paseando perros y atrapando a Tora-chan- lo último lo dijo con mucha emoción parece que es la única misión que le gusta.

-Es algo malo lo que hace ya que si no saben nada del trabajo en equipo o pelear en coordinación les puede ir mal- ella se cambió a una playera blanca y un pantalón de pijama como el de Naruko.

-Me gustaría estar en su equipo… creo que seriamos los mejores, Lissana- nee, Natsu-kun, Hinata-nee y yo, seria increíble las misiones que haríamos- la albina sonrió.

-Recuerda que ella solo es temporal en el equipo, luego nos pondrán a alguien permanente- la pelirrubia inflo las mejillas enojada.

-Pero aun así, yo quería estar con ustedes, no está mal soñar de vez en cuando- exclamo la pelirrubia mientras abrazaba una almohada antes de dormir.

-Tal vez, es momento de ir a dormir ya que mañana aprenderemos algún jutsu que nos ayudara a volvernos más fuerte- ella también se acuesta y apaga la lámpara que estaba cercas de la cama, y ambas caen dormidas.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el peli rosa se levantó y ve a las dos chicas, él sonríe, seria genial que Naruko y Hinata conocieran su mundo, y a decir verdad les iría mejor, ya que por lo que recuerda Naruko está sufriendo mucho por ser un contenedor y las miradas de odio que recibe por todos, Hinata es tratada de mala manera por su familia, así que les vendría bien estar en su mundo, él se dirige al baño, ve su rostro al espejo, abre el grifo y se lava la cara, cuando la levanta para verse de nuevo pero… en vez de estar su rostro normal ve que su cabello esta rojo, sus ojos están dorados, sus dientes fueron sustituidos por colmillos, y en su rostro tenia algunas partes convertidas en escamas.

 _ **-¡Pronto saldré de mi prisión!-** Natsu se tallo los ojos para ver si lo que vio era una alucinación._

Pero al ver de nuevo, ya no ve ese rostro, sino que está el suyo.

-Esa voz… f-fue la misma q-que escuche, cuando e-estaba inconsciente a-al llegar aquí- el peli rosa se sorprendió demasiado, pero estaba preocupado al ver que eso tenía su rostro- Es mejor que vaya a dormir- regresa al sofá, y antes de acostarse ve a las chicas y les sonríe- ¡Prometo protegerlas!- él se acuesta y cierra los ojos.

 _En alguna parte de las naciones elementales_

El cielo se pone de color verde, y empiezan a formarse relámpagos, una tormenta eléctrica surgió, esto fue una carnada perfecta, el cielo se abre una vez más y algo cae a una gran velocidad, lo que cayo se estrelló, eso que cayo era nada más ni menos que Erza Scarlet, ella se levanta algo adolorida, ve a todas partes en eso ve a 5 hombres que la rodean.

-Dime preciosa… ¿Por qué estas desnuda y sola?- la pelirroja voltea a verse y se da cuenta que su armadura se destruyó y su ropa igual, algo curioso.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato con nosotros?- pregunto otro hombre viéndolo de una forma más que pervertida.

-No me interesa… ¿Dónde estoy?- lo pregunto roja de la vergüenza por estar desnuda.

-Solo te lo diremos si abres las piernas- dijo otro hombre, todos comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

-Entonces… se terminaron las negociaciones _**"Re-equipar" –**_ su cuerpo brillo, cuando el brillo desapareció ella trae un pantalón rojo con flamas, esta descalza y su grande busto está siendo tapado por unos vendajes incluso parece como si el busto desapareciera, en su mano derecha tiene una katana.

Y antes de que los hombres dijeran algo, ella se lanzó a atacarlos por tratar de pasarse con ella.

Al pasar unos minutos, los hombres están en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, y varios moretones y cortes, mientras Titania se alza y camina para buscar un lugar e incluso información sobre su paradero, ella camina unos minutos para ver algo que la dejo en shock.

-¿No hay salida?- se preguntó a ella misma ya que vio que el lugar donde estaba parecía ser una isla alejada del poblado, ya que todo estaba rodeado de agua- ¿Qué haré ahora?- se preguntó la pelirroja así misma- Si tan solo tuviera magia podría usar otra armadura y volar pero… al entrar al portal me dejo casi sin magia- exclamo ella viendo al pueblo el cual mostraba demasiada decadencia.

 _Konoha [Día siguiente]_

Natsu, Lissana, Naruko y Hinata se encuentran de frente con Anko, la peli morada los ve seriamente.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto el peli rosa ansioso.

-¡Natsu, guarda silencio!- exclamo Lissana viendo a su novio, el al ver su mirada que prometía dolor decidió guardar silencio.

-Les diré algo que me tiene preocupada, han progresado demasiado… mas no al ritmo que yo quería- todos levantaron las cejas confundidos.

-¿Qué quiere decir Anko-sensei?- pregunto Hinata mientras levantaba la mano.

-Natsu y Lissana, ustedes dos no están al nivel que se supone yo estipule- los dos mencionados asienten- así que quiero que aprendan algo que les ayude a progresar, ¡Loli, enséñales el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- exclamo la domadora de serpientes mientras veía a Naruko.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA LOLI!- grito la pelirrubia enojada, ella se calmó y volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué quiere que les enseñe el jutsu?- pregunto la oji-azul viendo a su Sensei.

-¡Eso es fácil!, ellos dos desde el momento que subían arboles me di cuenta de un detalle, cuando querían concentrar chakra no usaban sus manos para canalizarlo y luego enviarlo, si no que en la plante de sus pies aparecía un circulo y este hacia el trabajo de enviar chakra a dicha zona- Naruko se sorprendió por eso, no sabía que ellos podían hacer eso con sellos especiales y no de manos- Además… ¡Quiero ver si la otra parte de mi teoría es cierta o la tortura que hice esta mañana me dejo algo confundida!- todos tienen una gota de sudor en su nuca por la respuesta de la peli morada.

-E-Esta bien… solo deben de hacer esta pose de manos- Naruko hace una cruz con sus dedos índice y medio juntos- luego concentro mi chakra en todo mi cuerpo y Boom, aparece los Kage Bunshin- Lissana y Natsu asintieron ante lo dicho por la pelirrubia.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-** ambos magos gritaron y… no pasó nada._

-Yo tarde 2 horas en aprenderlo así que no esperen que aparezca a la primera- dijo Naruko viendo a los chicos.

-¡Inténtelo tal como dijo la enana!- exclamo la peli morada viendo a sus alumnos.

-¡AYE!- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ustedes dos- Hinata y Naruko se acercaron- continúen con el entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua, ya que hoy es el último día que le harán, ya que tendrán un control perfecto- esto sorprendió a las dos.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto Hinata en shock.

-¿No será que quiere deshacerse de nosotras?- le apuntaba la pelirrubia a la peli morada.

-Rubia oxigenada- a Naruko le salió un tic en su frente por el comentario de Anko- Si quisiera deshacerme de ustedes… ya lo hubiera hecho- las dos chicas tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ella-Lo que digo es verdad, ayer todos avanzaron en este ejercicio muy bien, no aun nivel que esperaba pero avanzaron demasiado, si ponen el mismo empeño que el de ayer podrán dar por terminado el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua- las dos sonrieron.

-S-Solo esperen que a-aprenda e-esto y-y…- todas voltean a ver a Lissana jadeando un poco- l-las alcanzare- Hinata, Naruko y Lissana se ven con desafío y rivalidad.

-(Entonces eso fue lo que les hizo progresar… el no querer estar detrás de la otra.)- Anko sonríe viendo a sus alumnos.

-Cuando terminen comenzaremos con unas cuantas misiones clase D o podemos ir a mi trabajo a aprender algo sobre interrogación… ¿O Ambas?- ya nadie la escuchaba, ella se dirige a un árbol y se sienta mientras observa como entrenan.

Las dos horas pasaron y nada sucedió con Natsu y Lissana, solo sentían que gastaban chakra [Lo poco que habían desarrollado] y magia [La que curiosamente ya no se regeneraba como antes].

-NO HA PASADO NADA- grito Natsu, él se sienta en el suelo y observa a Hinata y Naruko las cuales ya podían caminar con más normalidad sobre el agua, ellas al sentir una mirada sobre su persona, voltean y se sonrojan al ver que Natsu las está viendo, completamente mojadas, su bikini mojado y remarcando sus pechos y su feminidad, ellas perdieron la concentración y caen al agua, todo esto bajo la mirada confundida del peli rosa- (¿Qué les sucedió?)- el dejo de lado su pregunta ya que sintió un profundo miedo, el ve de reojo y ve que Lissana ve al peli rosa con una mirada muy fría, el decide levantarse y continuar con el entrenamiento ignorando su mirada.

-(Tal vez antes lo dejaría pasar pero… ahora después de que Anko-sensei me abrió los ojos, ya no puedo dejar pasar esto)- la albina ve con ojos entrecerrados al peli rosa- (¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasara en el futuro con ellos tres?... tal vez estoy alucinando)- ella siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que.

-Lissana, quiero que practiques con ellas, deja a Pinki con su entrenamiento- la albina asintió.

-¡QUÉ ES SALMÓN, MALDITA SEA!- todos se ríen por el comentario de Natsu, ya es costumbre que el termine haciendo eso.

-Lo que digas- dijo la peli morada sonriendo.

Lissana se quitó su vestido y al estar en bikini se dirigió al lago y empezó a caminar para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

El peli rosa estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados tratando de entender como le haría para hacer el jutsu, él sabe que sus mundos son distintos en varias cosas, historia, ninjas y magos, comida, aldeas o ciudades, comida, sellos de mano, ya pensó en comida… ¿Sellos de mano?, ahora que lo piensa desde que comenzó a entrenar en este jutsu su cuerpo ha estado tensándose de vez en cuando, como si su cuerpo le estuviera tratando de decir algo, tal vez sus sentidos de Dragonslayer quieren decirle algo… pero ¿Qué?... ¡LOS SELLOS DE MANO!, es cierto su mundo usan sellos mágicos y aquí usan sellos con las manos, así que ya intento con los de mano, ahora lo intentaría con los mágicos.

 _Flashback_

En la cima de una montaña se encuentra un Natsu de al meno años, y junto a él hay lo que cualquiera confundiría con una lagartija gigante de color rojo, el pecho amarillo y una cortada en el pecho, tiene alas en la espalda… lo cierto es que esta criatura es un dragón, y no cualquier dragón, sino que el rey dragón de fuego Igneel.

 ** _-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto Igneel viendo a su hijo._**

-¡NADA!, no entiendo eso de crear sellos mágicos y que me puedan ayudar para expulsar magia de mi cuerpo- dijo el infante mientras apuntaba a su padre acusadoramente.

 _ **-Ya te lo dije idiota, no es difícil- dijo el dragón con cansancio.**_

-Entonces explícamelo de una manera que yo entienda- recrimino el pequeño.

 _ **-¡Esta bien!, Cuando quieras crear algún sello mágico solo piensa en tu mente un circulo, hasta tu diminuto cerebro entendería eso- "OYE", fue el grito que se escuchó de su hijo- Para que lo comprendas mejor solo imagina el ataque dentro de ese círculo, tu magia se encargara de recrear el ataque y puedas usarlo en el exterior, pero si quieres saber técnicas de combate eso será en el futuro- Natsu asiente algo confundido.**_

-Entonces… si yo quisiera hacer tu rugido solo imagino un circulo en mi mente y dentro del circulo lo que quiero usar- su padre asintió- ¿Alguna otra cosa?- su padre asiente de nuevo.

 _ **-Si cuando quieras usarlo, concentra la magia en un punto, ejemplo; si quisieras usar mi rugido debes concentrar tu magia en los pulmones, si quieres usar una garra, seria en el pie- Natsu asintió ante lo dicho.**_

-¡YOSH!... ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-

 _Flashback (Terminado)_

Natsu imagino un circulo en su mente, él pone el recuerdo de Naruko haciendo el clon de sombras, ahora quería saber… ¿En qué parte de su cuerpo debería concentrar su magia?... ¿Brazos?, no… ¿Piernas?, tampoco… ¿Tal vez…?, No estaría mal intentarlo.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ el concentro toda su magia en su cuerpo y justamente a lado del apareció un sello mágico de color blanco con varias runas mágicas y dentro del circulo aparecen dos cuerpos.

 _ **-BOOOM-**_

Todas las chicas dirigen su vista al peli rosa el cual estaba cubierto por una cortina de humo, Anko veía al peli rosa con intriga, Lissana, Naruko y Hinata se preocuparon por el peli rosa, el cual sale corriendo de la cortina de humo y usa su magia y chakra para caminar al agua, nada raro… lo raro comienza en el momento de que uno, dos, espera ¿tres?... ¿siete?... ¿Cuántos van?... después de los siete aparecieron más de veinte, todos haciendo el ejercicio para caminar sobre el agua.

Naruko, Lissana, Hinata y Anko abren demasiado los ojos al ver que Natsu logro hacer clones de sombra y todos estaban compitiendo entre ellos para alcanzar a las chicas.

-¿L-L-Lo l-logro?- se preguntaron todas.

-WUOHOHOHOHO… ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- todos los peli rosas exclamaron.

-Este Pinki sí que le gusta sorprender a todos… CONTINÚEN CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO- todos asienten y deciden practicar.

A las 11:00 am todos salen del bosque de la muerte bajo la mirada atenta de las chicas al ver el cómo Anko carga a Natsu como un costal de papas, y es que el peli rosa se desmayó por el estrés de información que recibió su cerebro por demasiados clones, pero al menos progreso de mejor manera como quería Anko.

-Vayan a desayunar- Anko suelta al peli rosa el cual aún sigue inconsciente- Después de que terminen los veo en la torre Hokage- ella se dirige a dicho lugar caminando lentamente.

-¿Quieren comer rollos de canela?- pregunto Hinata mientras veía a Lissana que le hecho agua al peli rosa y se despertó algo adormilado.

-Me parece bien- dijeron todos, excepto Natsu el cual está parpadeando en cansancio.

Todos se dirigen al Stand de comida, para empezar un gran día.

 ** _Y al fin pude terminar el prólogo, sí que soy flojo jajaja, la próxima actualización ya comienza con el anime normal, espero que les gustara, CHAO, CHAO._**

 ** _Capítulo 11 "Misión clase C"_**


	14. Misión Clase C

_**Hola a todos, al fin salimos del prólogo el cual me tomo casi un año terminar, esto me sigue causando gracia, bueno es normal que sea chistoso para mí, ya vamos a Septiembre y su aniversario es el 8 de Noviembre, así que veré si puedo escribir ese día, para que sea un capítulo especial… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: Jajaja mejor espera a que llegue el momento, no voy a negarlo pero tampoco lo admito. [Mentira]**_

 _ **Juan: Antes de que mi computadora se descompusiera, en uno de los capítulos que había hecho ahí tenía dos o tres capítulos de este Fic, y resulta que en uno de esos capítulos Natsu conoce a Hiashi y Hanabi, ya te harás una idea de lo que planeaba hacer, pero cuando hice los nuevos capítulos, esos tuve que desecharlos y hacer nuevos usando elementos de los anteriores para adaptarlos a los nuevos hechos, puede ser, solo que estoy pensando si será obligado por el consejo [Sucederá algo para que ellos quieran forzarlo] o que sea cuando el suba de rango Jounin. **_

_**Bastian0904: Maybe, but that will leave in the future for now I focus on the part of children and not when they are teenagers.**_

 _ **Guest: Si a ti te gusta esa idea puede ser que lo coloque, ya que dije ustedes pueden decidir a tres mujeres más para el peli rosa así que si así quieren luego veo como juntarlos, de hecho pienso hacer su relación de esa manera, y si habrá un momento que Sasuke lo alcance pero el pirómano no querrá quedarse atrás, por cierto muchas gracias por traducirlo, eso sí es ser un buen Guest, jajaja, use traductor para contestarle, el inglés se me da mal, lo poco que sabía se me olvido por no seguir practicándolo :v**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Solo es para diferenciarlo de las demás y como sabes tengo otra historia en la que Lissana también aparece así que quiero que sea diferente de la otra, pero se parecerán un poco XD, jajaja creo que el beso fue algo raro pero quería causar gracia :v, si es una loquilla, espero que te guste de aquí en adelante, un saludo.**_

 _ ** UltraMegnium: Con tu pregunta son Naruko, Hinata y Haku, con Anko perdonen si les di esa idea pero la persona que será su pareja aparecerá después y creo que comparten muchas cosas en común así que se llevaran bien. ¿Entonces Ino? Ya varios me han dicho que la quieren, ya dije si ustedes dicen "¡SI!", yo la coloco… con tu ultimo pedido la verdad no sé.**_

 _ **Guest: Perdona pero, no entiendo lo que tratas de pedir, lo puedes repetir, es que no se entiende el mensaje.**_

 _ **Thunas96: Tus dos mensajes no les entiendo bien, parece que está cortada unas partes, pero siento que es una pareja ya que mencionas sobre amor y mujer, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién?¿Zeref? ¿Quieres que sea mujer?**_

 _ **XDmegaflower: MMMMM buenas propuestas, Tsunade no creo agregarla ya que de ser así le partiría en dos a Natsu yo la descarto totalmente, Ino parece que varios la quieren así que haré lo que ustedes digan pondré a Ino al harem, Ultear la verdad no se estoy en duda, pero aun así gracias por las recomendaciones, con tu siguiente pregunta me gusta tu idea de talvez volver al menos a una mujer, el Sharingan lo veo muy imposible así que eso estará en tal vez, puede que en el futuro lo coloque, pero ya tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el futuro, es cierto que son muy fuertes… pero aun no están en esa etapa de niñez a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, así que aún son algo débiles, pero en el futuro veré si coloco algo para volverlo fuerte.**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 ** _-Natsu dice que no todo puede comprenderlo su cuerpo a la hora de realizar los jutsus._**

 ** _-Naruko y Sasuke se quejan del tipo de misiones tan pobres que hacen._**

 ** _-El equipo 7 le asignan la misión de cuidar a Tazuna el constructor._**

 ** _-El equipo 11 se despide del equipo 7._**

 ** _-Sasuke le dice a Natsu que cuando se vean tendrán una pelea de nuevo._**

 ** _-Natsu al fin decide practicar con los jutsus que fueron dados por Asuma._**

 ** _-Lissana y Hinata pasan el resto de la tarde en la casa de Ino a una pijamada._**

 ** _-Natsu comienza a enloquecer por la voz que escucha._**

 ** _-Naruko comienza a preguntarles sobre lo que hay fuera de las naciones elementales._**

 ** _-Sasuke ve a Natsu como un estorbo en su camino para volverse más fuerte._**

* * *

 _-Hola- **Persona hablando.**_

 _-(¡Aye!)- **Persona pensando.**_

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]_**

 ** _[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 ** _[Kagami yori]_**

 _El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 ** _[Moyase mune no hi wo]_**

 _Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

En un Stand de dulces se encuentra el equipo 11 con Naruko, la pelirrubia se siente incómoda al recibir las miradas de odio de todos, pero Natsu el cual está recuperado este viendo seriamente como las personas ven con desprecio y odio a Naruko.

-¿Por qué no quieren atendernos?- pregunto una albina muy irritada mientras el dueño del stand ve seriamente a Naruko.

-Los atenderíamos si no entran con esa demonio, ella ahuyentara a los clientes- dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba a Naruko, su comentario le afecto, sus sonrisa desapareció ya que la pelirrubia no quería que su familia se entere de su secreto.

 _ **-PUM-** Natsu le propino un golpe en la mejilla izquierda y el hombre salió volando hasta estar del otro lado del puesto de Stand, las personas se acercaron a ver al hombre con preocupación._

-¿P-Porque f-fue eso?- pregunto el hombre mientras se llevaba sus manos a su mejilla.

-Por llamar a mi amiga demonio- su comentario sorprendió a Naruko la cual ve al peli rosa, Lissana sonríe por lo que hace Natsu, en cambio Hinata estaba sonriendo al ver que se preocupa por su hermana.

-Pero es una demonio ella…- el hombre pensaba hablar de mas pero fue callado porque Natsu salto e incrusto su puño muy cercas de su rostro a tan solo 5 cm de golpearlo de nuevo.

-Vuelve hablar así de mi familia… y te mandare al hospital un mes completo, ella no es un monstruo ni un demonio, ella es una gran persona y vale la pena para acercarte a ella ya que vez algo que otros no ven… el corazón y el amor que le tiene a este lugar a pesar de que la tratan como si fuera lo peor que hay… ¿Nos… .Atenderá… a todos… o no?- pregunto Natsu mientras aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, esto puso nervioso a todos los civiles que estaban en el lugar.

-S-Si- dijo el hombre con muchos nervios.

Natsu se da la vuelta y sonríe a sus acompañantes- Hay que entrar a comer- en eso ve al hombre con ira- y pobre de ti de que la comida de todos no sea deliciosa porque me darás motivos para enviarte un año completo al hospital- el hombre asintió rápidamente.

Todos comienzan a entrar y se sentaron lo más alejado de todos, cuando se sientan en sus lugares todos tienen pensamientos distintos.

-(Natsu, eres tan amable espero que me defiendas así si alguien quiere pasarse de listo conmigo)- pensó la albina dirigiéndole una mirada de amor al peli rosa.

-(Pobre de ese hombre que nos haga una idiotez, tal vez y pueda enviarlo 24 horas al bosque de la muerte y luego enviarlo al hospital WUOHAHAHAHA)- pensaba Natsu con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

-(Natsu-kun es una buena persona, el me ayudo con mi problema de timidez y acaba de ayudar a Naruko-nee, me pregunto ¿si podrá ayudarme con la situación de mi clan?)- pensaba la oji-perla viendo al peli rosa el cual sonreía de una manera macabra.

-(Me defendió… nadie había hecho eso… lo hizo sin saber lo que tengo dentro… o simplemente lo sabe y me quiere engañar, no se porque sus palabras hicieron que doliera mi corazón pero no de tristeza… sino de alegría, y me gusta cómo se sintió)- ella veía a Natsu con una sonrisa pero una sonrisa de verdad y no una falsa como la que siempre muestra.

-¿Q-Que se les ofrece?- pregunto el mesero con nervios.

-Tráenos a todos rollos de canela- dijo Lissana con el ceño fruncido- Y pobre de ti al querer agregarle algo extraño a ellos o subirnos el precio- el mesero asintió rápidamente para luego regresar a la cocina.

Cuando se los trajeron todos comieron en un silencio incomodo, cuando pensaban tener una mañana agradable tuvieron que arruinarles el día de esa manera, salieron y solo dejaron el dinero a lo que correspondía por la comida ignorando totalmente los destrozos que hizo el peli rosa, en el camino a la torre Hokage, Naruko se armó de valor para hablar.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso- lo dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no?, me harto por la manera en la que te hablaba ese idiota- dijo Natsu con irritación al recordar al hombre- Si estuvieras en Fairy Tail, todos destruiríamos su lugar de comida y lo golpearíamos por hacerte poner triste- Naruko se sintió más triste ya que creyó que solo la ayudo por una simple norma u obligación.

-Entonces me ayudaste porque es una obligación… solo me viste la cara- dijo la pelirrubia con ira mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por querer llorar.

En eso se sonroja porque Natsu se acercó y junto su frente con ella, ella quería desviar la mirada, pero al hacerlo se enfrentaba con una mirada enojada de Lissana- ¡Baka!- fue todo lo que dijo el peli rosa.

-¿Q-Qué?- pregunto la pelirrubia en shock.

-Te ayude porque eres parte de mi familia, tu, Hinata, la loca de Anko son parte de mi familia en este lugar, así que no dudare en hacer lo que sea para hacerlas felices, si es necesario que golpe al mismo Hokage para que estén felices, entonces lo hago, así que no pienses que te vi la cara- el peli rosa sonrió mientras la pelirrubia sonreía y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-¿L-Lo s-sabes… s-sobre mi s-situación?- pregunto con tristeza la pelirrubia, Natsu no dijo nada.

-¡Lo sabemos!- la que hablo fue Lissana, Naruko sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Pero aunque lo sepamos quiere decir que es cierto, nosotros solo conocemos a la Naruko, buena, bromista y comedora de Ramen… y esa es la que estamos viendo de frente, nosotros nunca te juzgaremos, cada quien tiene algo que ocultar pero a veces es bueno platicarlo con las personas que confíes para que todos superen esos obstáculos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras Lissana asentía y ella también sonreía.

Naruko no resistió más y jalo en un abrazo a las personas que eran su familia, Hinata correspondió el abrazo, Lissana también, Natsu él se sorprendió un poco pero aun así lo regreso, ellos escuchaban los pequeños jadeos de la pelirrubia por estar llorando, tanto que deseaba escuchar eso cuando era más joven y al fin lo consiguió… las personas que lo aprecien y no lo miren con odio.

Todos rompieron el abrazo, Naruko se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír mas radiante que nunca- ¡Gracias- ttebayo!- ella al fin podría estar bien- Por cierto Natsu-kun…- ella al pronunciar el sufijo en Natsu se sintió agradable para ella- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer los clones de sombra?- era cierto que ellos querían saber eso, y también servía para cambiar de tema.

-MMMM bueno,… es algo difícil de decir… pero en vez de usar los sellos de manos decidí usar sellos mágicos, cree un circulo en mi mente, luego agregue el recuerdo de cuando Naruko nos mostró el sello, y por ultimo mande mi magia y chakra por todo mi cuerpo- lo dijo el peli rosa lo mejor que pudo, incluso no entendió la explicación.

-¿Solo hiciste eso?- pregunto la albina, solo para recibir un asentimiento de su novio.

-Sí, mi magia y cuerpo de Dragonslayer me ayudan a comprenderlo un poco mejor pero, si mis sentidos no logran comprender algo no sirve de nada- explico el peli rosa.

-¿Magia? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Naruko viendo al peli rosa con extrañez.

El equipo 11 estuvo callado unos minutos hasta que hablo Lissana- Te contaremos todo al llegar a casa- Naruko asintió lentamente, pero ahora dejaron el tema de lado ya que irían a la torre Hokage, Naruko también tenía que ir ya que su equipo estaría en ese lugar.

Cuando entraron a la oficina del hokage el equipo de Kakashi estaba en dicho lugar, solo faltaba Naruko, Anko estaba parada viendo al Hokage.

-¡Llegas tarde, Naruko!- dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro naranja.

-¡USTED ES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIR ESO!- grito Naruko mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Ejem…- todo dirigen su vista al Hokage- Creo que es mejor ir a lo que nos interesa las misiones… veamos primero veremos Anko, ustedes ¿Qué misión quieren?, en estos momentos cuento con la de atrapar a Tora o limpiar el almacén- dijo el Sandaime.

-Tora- dijeron todo el equipo 11 y curiosamente Naruko, su propio equipo la ve extrañados por eso.

-Entonces al equipo de Kakashi les toca limpiar el almacén- dijo el Hokage, todo el equipo pone una cara de desagrado, bueno solo Sasuke y Naruko.

-¡POR FAVOR JI-SAN!, llevamos un mes completo haciendo simples trabajos es algo malo que desperdiciemos nuestro talento en misiones de esa categoría, pon una misión más elevada para que demostremos de lo que estamos hechos- dijo Naruko mientras veía a su figura de abuelo.

-Por una vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Naruko, estas misiones simplemente no permiten que mostremos de lo que somos capaces- dijo Sasuke lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-Ustedes guarden silencio, no deben de hablar de más frente al Hokage- dijo Iruka el cual estaba ayudando al Sandaime a repartir las misiones.

-Déjalos, Iruka, entonces ¿algo que pruebe de lo que son capaces con sus habilidades?, si Kakashi gusta les podre dar una misión clase C, es sobre ser guardaespaldas de un constructor, deben llevarlo a su aldea y cuidarlo hasta que termine la construcción de un puente importante… ¿Aceptan?- pregunto el Hokage mientras veía al albino.

Natsu pensaba decir algo, pero un buen golpe por parte de Anko lo calmo totalmente.

Kakashi ve a su equipo él sabe que su equipo no es el mejor en relación, pero puede que esta nueva experiencia y misión los ayude a ser más unidos- Me parece una buena idea, y talvez pueden ver el exterior de todo y también pueden aprender de varias cosas- dijo el albino con una voz de cansancio.

-¿Está seguro de eso Sandaime-sama?- pregunto Iruka inseguro ya que no quiere enviar a la que es como una hermana menor a una misión de ese tipo, ya que puede ser suicida.

-Ellos ya aceptaron así que traigan al cliente- en eso un ambu trae con él un hombre con un sombrero de pelo gris y de estatura mediana, tiene unas gafas y una barba, sus ojos son de color negro, trae puesto una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro con un par de sandalias, lleva una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un sombreo puntiagudo, este hombre trae una botella en su mano derecha, sus mejillas están ligeramente rojas, un claro ejemplo de embriagues.

El hombre ve al Sandaime- E-Entonces _***hip***_ ¿Qué equipo… _ ***hip***_ … me conseguiste? _***hip***_ \- dijo el hombre para luego voltear y ver al equipo 11 confundiendo con su equipo- M-Me diste… _***hip***_ … un equipo de críos _***hip***_ … una ciega _***hip***_ una anciana- las dos mencionadas se enojaron y pensaban golpear al viejo pero el Sandaime las detuvo con solo levantar su mano- y un homosexual _***hip***_ \- todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

[N/A: Si una persona de capacidades de enamoramiento diferente que son los homosexuales lee esto, no se ofendan, lo que menos quiero hacer es crear confusiones y que me odien a decir verdad tener amigos como ustedes es a toda madre, tengo 5 amigos así y son agradables]

 _ **-PUM-** Un segundo después el hombre esta estrellado en la pared, Lissana, Anko, Hinata, Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka y el ambu están sujetando a un Natsu que golpeo al hombre y por lo que se veía quería golpearlo más._

-¡SUÉLTENME!, le mostrare a ese borracho de mierda a que no me llame de esa manera- todos jalaban al peli rosa lo mejor que podían.

-(¿De dónde diablos saco tanta fuerza?)- todos se hacían esa pregunta mientras detenían al peli rosa, todo esto mientras era visto por Hiruzen el cual se le desliza una gota de sudor por su sien izquierda.

-¡NATSU, DETENTE!- Hiruzen le ordeno al peli rosa, y este se detuvo, todos suspiraron de alivio.

El constructor de puentes empezó a despegarse de la pared mientras se sobaba su rostro- Parece que el chico es fuerte, entonces ¿Están listos para partir?- todos tuvieron una gota de sudor en sus frentes, ya que el hombre se arrepentía de haber hablado así del peli rosa y ahora admite que es alguien fuerte.

-Se equivoca de equipo constructor Tazuna, su equipo es ese- en eso señala al equipo 7, el ahora conocido como Tazuna empieza a comparar ambos equipos.

-… ¿No me puede dejar el equipo del chico golpeador?- pregunto el constructor mientras extrañaba a todos.

-¿Por qué de su petición?- pregunto Iruka el cual no veía el problema.

-Es que de un equipo como del- dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu- me dieron a un emo, una cabeza de chicle con frente y una loli enana- en eso alguien comenzó a reírse, esa era Naruko.

-¿Quién es la loli enana?- pregunto mientras sus compañeros se ponían a su lado para que se diera cuenta que ella era la más pequeña de todas.

-Y aparte tonta, mejor quiero ese equipo- cuando Naruko escucho el comentario del constructor le tembló una ceja de la ira.

-¡SUÉLTENME!- gritaba la chica que quería golpear al hombre.

-Naruko se supone que debemos proteger a nuestro cliente, no lastimarlo- dijo kakashi que está deteniéndola junto con su equipo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Natsu-kun pudo golpearlo y yo no?- pregunto la chica mientras veía al hombre beber de su botella.

-El… es un caso diferente- dijo como pretexto el albino, ya que a decir verdad nadie se esperaba lo que haría el peli rosa.

Después de unos minutos acordaron lo siguiente tendrían al menos una hora para recoger equipo para el viaje, todos se dispersaron, el equipo 11 solo seguía a Naruko la cual llego a su departamento y curiosamente Tora se encontraba en el sofá, Naruko al verlo se acerca y comienza a acariciarlo- ¡Misión cumplida!- fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirrubia ocasionando una sonrisa en los demás.

-Ya es costumbre verlo en el departamento- dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba al gato.

-Entonces ¿Pueden ayudarme a escoger las cosas que debo de llevar para la misión?- pregunto Naruko, y todos asienten.

-Te recomiendo que lleves una cobija- dijo Natsu mientras le pasaba una cobija.

-Lleva al menos tres cambios de ropa- dijo Lissana mientras escogía su ropa.

-Y procura llevar agua, ya que no sabemos qué tan largo es el camino- Hinata le entrego una cantinflora llena de agua, entre todos le ayudaron a arreglar sus cosas para el viaje.

-Entonces… ¿Pueden contarme lo que dijeron antes?- todos se sientan para pasar a explicar algo que probablemente la pondría triste.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el cielo se abrió hace un mes?- la pregunta de Lissana extraño a Naruko.

-Sí, fue cuando pinte las caras de los Hokages, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el cielo?- Natsu la ve con un rostro triste.

 ** _[Escuchar Sadness And Sorrow (Naruto Ost)]_**

-Nosotros dos salimos de ese lugar- dijo Natsu.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- pregunto con emoción Naruko.

-¡Quiero que te calmes… ya que lo que te contaremos, puede afectarte así que debes estar tranquila!- dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Durante la próxima medio hora estuvieron contando con lujo y detalle sobre su mundo, su misión e incluso le contaron el posible intento de que sus amigos estén tratando de buscarlos para que regresen a casa, en el departamento había demasiado silencio, Naruko estaba callada mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía creer que las personas que son su familia se irían de su lado.

-¡ES MENTIRA!- grito Naruko mientras se levantaba abruptamente.

-Es la verdad, Naruko-nee- dijo Hinata.

-¿Tu lo sabias… y no me lo dijiste?- pregunto la pelirrubia sintiéndose mal.

-Nosotros se lo pedimos- dijo Lissana.

-Me mintieron… creí que éramos familia- dijo la pelirrubia con más tristeza.

-No te mentimos, nosotros solo te ocultamos nuestro lugar de origen- dijo Lissana alterada viendo a Naruko la cual no quería calmarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- pregunto la pelirrubia que los veía a los tres.

-Fue una orden del Hokage- dijo Lissana, Naruko abre la boca unos segundos, ella ya no sabe que decir.

-Naruko- en eso Natsu vuelve a hablar después de estar callado demasiado tiempo- No te mentimos, queríamos decirte a ti y a los demás pero no queríamos que nos vieran por locos, nadie nos creería, ni siquiera sabemos si ellos vendrán por nosotros, pero mientras estemos aquí, seguiremos siendo una familia, incluso si nos vamos seguiremos siendo una familia- dijo Natsu viendo a Naruko.

-P-Pero… no q-quiero sentirme así de nuevo… s-siempre me siento sola, la m-mayor parte de mi vida fue abusos, golpes por parte de los aldeanos… desprecio, miradas de odio de los demás… y c-casi… m-me v-violan- lo dijo mientras lloraba más, Hinata solo bajaba el rostro con tristeza ni siquiera ella sabía de ese último dato, no podía imaginarse por lo que paso su hermana- L-Luego c-conocí a Hinata-nee, y-y no me s-sentía tan sola… tuve a alguien que me entendiera, Ji-chan nunca me entendería, Iruka-sensei lo veo como un Oni-san, él no me menosprecio por tener al Kyuubi no Youko en mi interior… e-el d-dijo q-que yo seguía s-siendo y-yo y n-no esa t-tonta b-bestia que a-arruino mi vida- Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar algo ¿Su Ne-san tiene al Kyuubi no Youko dentro de ella?, nunca había entendido la razón de las miradas de odio, pero ahora tenía sentido cuando una vez la llamaron "Kyuubi"-l-luego llegan u-ustedes, y-y me siento feliz por ser recibido por miradas de a-alegría, a-amor y amistad… algo que apenas y entendía con Hinata-ne e Iruka-sensei… ¡P-Por favor… no quiero s-sentir lo mismo de n-nuevo… n-no se vayan d-de mi lado!- ella se sentía tan indefensa y triste por perder todo lo que una vez quiso.

Lissana se acercó y la abrazo, ella derramo unas cuantas lagrimas- Baka, si nos hubieras dicho como te sentías desde mucho antes podríamos convivir más como familia, para mi tu eres mi Imōto, no puedo dejarte de esa manera – Naruko solo abrazaba con más fuerza a Lissana.

-Perdóname, Naruko-nee… no sabía que estabas sufriendo tanto- Hinata la abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Sabes… no importa si nos encontramos lejos en algún momento del futuro nos encontraremos, y si te sientes mal recuerda lo siguiente… "Una vez que entres a Fairy Tail serás parte de la familia, y ustedes a pesar de que no son del gremio ya son de nuestra familia"… así que siempre estaremos juntos- el peli rosa se acerca y termina el abrazo, todos le dan una sonrisa a la pelirrubia.

 _ **[Terminar Sadness And Sorrow (Naruto Ost)]**_

Naruko observaba con detenimiento las sonrisas de todos, la de Lissana era una sonrisa algo maternal o incluso de su hermana mayor, Hinata como siempre su sonrisa en su rostro la hace ponerse feliz, en cambio la sonrisa de Natsu era algo que nunca había visto una sonrisa que desprendía pureza, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y lo curioso es que su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojo al ver esa sonrisa, lástima que este ambiente termino cuando Lissana abrió los ojos y la ve roja, ella pensaba preguntar el motivo de su rostro, pero al ver cómo ve a Natsu, ella se molestó.

 _ **-PUM-** Todas abren los ojos en shock al ver a Natsu enterrado en una pared producto del golpe de Lissana._

-Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de hacer esa sonrisa tuya- dijo con enojo.

-(¿A-Ahora que h-hice?)- pensaba el peli rosa el cual cae inconsciente.

-Por cierto- Naruko se limpió las lágrimas y cambiar de tema mientras su color de piel regresa a la normalidad- ¿Quién más lo sabe?- pregunto sobre la situación de ellos.

-Anko-Sensei, Sandaime, Kakashi-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Gai-Sensei y Kurenai-Sensei- ambas se sorprenden de ver que hay más personas que saben sobre ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Prometen quedarse aquí, un tiempo?- dijo la pelirrubia mientras veía a Lissana.

-No sabemos si podrán encontrarnos pero mientras estaremos aquí, por cierto se te hace tarde- ella pateo a Natsu el cual se levantó rápidamente- ¡Vamos a despedirlos!- el peli rosa asiente mientras se soba la mejilla.

Durante el camino a la puerta comenzaron a hablar cosas sobre Earthaland, Hinata y Naruko supieron el nombre de las personas del gremio, los que más destacaran fue Erza Scarlet, una chica muy fuerte, que es capaz de derrotar a Natsu de un golpe, la siguiente es Mirajane la cual es la hermana mayor de Lissana y ella tiene un tipo especial de magia que le ayuda a controlar y poseer demonios, otro es Gray Fullbuster una persona que maneja el hielo y tiene la loca manía de desnudarse, esto saco gotas de sudor por los actos pervertidos del chico, al llegar a la puerta vieron a Kakashi hablando con Tazuna, Sakura idolatrando a Sasuke el cual está ignorándolo, en eso el azabache se percata de la presencia del equipo 11.

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero había un gato negro en nuestro camino y tuvimos que tomar el camino largo- dijo Naruko mientras veía a su sensei.

-No robes mis frases- dijo Kakashi con aburrimiento- ¿Vienen a despedirse de todos?- pregunto el albino viendo al equipo 11.

-Sí, venimos a desearles suerte- dijo Hinata mientras veía a todos.

-¡Es un gran gesto, pero con Sasuke-kun de nuestro lado no tenemos de que preocuparnos!- dijo Sakura viendo al pelinegro el cual veía fijamente al peli rosa.

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto el peli rosa extrañado por la mirada que le daba.

-Sabes… eres un obstáculo en mi camino para obtener el poder que necesito y cumplir mi meta- dijo el pelinegro, Natsu estaba confundido.

-¿Acaso quieres entrenar conmigo?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-No lo entiendes, durante la misión entrenare y demostrare que puedo superarte, así que te recomendaría que entrenes porque luego te derrotare- dijo el pelinegro viendo al peli rosa.

-Déjate venir con todo cuando peleemos- dijo Natsu con una mirada salvaje, con deseos de desafío, acción y una buena pelea.

-Y cuando llegue el momento… demostrare que yo soy el más fuerte- Sasuke hablo con una mirada seria.

-¡Yo te derrotare!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que es momento de irnos, ¡Gracias, por venir a despedirnos!- todos comienzan a alejarse, Naruko voltea de vez en cuando a su familia, ella se sonroja de nuevo al ver la sonrisa del peli rosa.

-…Bien ¿Quién tiene hambre?- pregunto Natsu.

-¡Idiota, acabamos de comer hace unas horas!- dijo Lissana negando la actitud del chico.

-Pero aun así, los rollos de canela no llenan nada, quiero un poco de Ramen- dijo el peli rosa- ¡Por favor, Lissana solo puedo comer una vez a la semana y esta semana no he comido!- dijo el peli rosa casi llorando por comida.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo la albina- pero iras tú solo a comer, nosotras iremos a comprar nueva ropa- el peli rosa desapareció rápidamente.

-Sí que es rápido- dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Déjalo, en veces es bueno que disfrute de algo, mientras acompáñame a comprar nueva ropa- dijo la albina mientras jalaba del brazo a la oji-perla.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a ir a comprar más ropa para la albina, ya que solo tener el vestido que uso en su mundo y una playera rosa, con un pantalón ambu y unas sandalias no ayudaba mucho, así que con el dinero que consiguió iría a comprar nueva ropa, Hinata le recomendó unas cuantas cosas, sin embargo ella escogió más sudaderas para ocultar su figura, pero Lissana le escogió ropa a ella para que mostrara más piel, la oji-perla se sonrojaba al probarse las playeras, las cuales le quedaban algo apretadas por culpa de sus pechos, durante la tarde se la pasaron comprando mucha ropa para las dos.

Al salir decidieron ir a comprar algo de flores para decorar el departamento ya que le faltaba algo más de encanto femenino al lugar, en su travesía llegaron a una florería, ella entraron mientras buscaban flores.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo una voz detrás del mostrador, las chicas voltean y ven a Ino Yamanaka, las tres se sorprenden- Lissana, Hinata ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la pelirrubia con interés.

-Hola, Ino-san- dijo Lissana- Veníamos a buscar unas cuantas flores para decorar el departamento de Naruko-Imōto, ya que ciento que le falta más vida al lugar- dijo la sonriente albina.

-Me parece una idea genial ¿Qué tipo de flores les gustaría?- pregunto la pelirrubia mientras salía del mostrador y se ponía alado de ellas.

-Yo diría que serían dos ramos; uno de ellos seria de Lavanda y otra de Gardenia- dijo la albina mientras veía los tipos de flores.

-¿Quieres perfumar las habitaciones?- la albina asiente ante lo dicho- Te recomiendo que antes de meterlas a la casa, limpies bien la casa, mantén las flores en un jarrón con agua y ponlas cercas de la cama de esa manera, la habitación olerá muy bien- les recomendó la rubia.

-¿Cuánto seria?- pregunto Lissana.

-Serian 170 Ryo´s- dijo la rubia mientras recibía el dinero- Por cierto estaba pensando ¿Quieren venir a una pijamada en mi casa?- pregunto la rubia mientras veía a las chicas.

-¿Quiénes irían?- pregunto Hinata con dudas.

-Veamos tú, Lissana, tal vez le diga a Naruko y por desgracia invitaría a la frente de marquesina- exclamo Ino mientras suspiraba.

-Creo que no se podrá con Naruko-Imōto y Sakura-san- exclamo Lissana con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ino con interés.

-Recibieron una misión de clase C- dijo Hinata.

-¿POR QUÉ ELLOS SI RECIBEN UNA MISIÓN DE ESE TIPO Y LOS DEMÁS NO?- grito la pelirrubia con enojo, pero aun si les dieran la misión no tendrían mucha oportunidad.

-Naruko y Sasuke se quejaron así que el Sandaime-sama les dio una misión de su calibre- dijo Lissana, al oír el nombre del azabache Ino sonríe con amor.

-Entonces Sasuke-kun la pidió, y por eso merece hacer esa misión… pero aun así ¿Qué les parece si vienen las dos a mi casa?, ya saben sería una noche de chicas- Ino les sonreía.

-Me parece bien, solo veamos si Hinata-nee le dan permiso, pero ¿A qué hora nos vemos?- pregunta Lissana.

-Yo diría que sería a las 8 pm, las espero aquí chicas- las dos chicas se despiden del lugar.

Mientras tanto el peli rosa se encuentra en el bosque de la muerte, el uso como cebo el ir a comer Ramen cuando de hecho lo utilizo para ir a entrenar, en el centro del bosque cercas del lago se encuentra viendo ambos pergaminos que le dio Asuma, está viendo los jutsus y a decir verdad por lo que está leyendo, con la ayuda de su chakra debe crear pólvora en su boca y lanzarla, a medida de que la pólvora rodea una gran bomba de humo debe crear una pequeña chispa y con eso puede ayudarlo a crear una gran explosión, el segundo pergamino menciona sobre un jutsu Katon básico que es crear un simple chorro de fuego, pero por lo que ve es de muy corto alcance.

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ en eso crea un clon, y le entrega el jutsu de la pólvora-Creo que tu deberías entrenar este mientras yo entreno con este- Natsu empieza a observar los sellos de mano- Aquí mi cuerpo obligatoriamente tiene que familiarizarse con los sellos- Veamos los sellos de mano son Pájaro, Carnero, Mono, Jabalí, Caballo y por ultimo Tigre- Natsu analizo los sellos y empezó a practicarlos un par de veces para familiarizarse con los sellos y su cuerpo empiece a comprenderlo- Por lo que dice es concentrar una cantidad de chakra en el cuerpo y luego, comenzar a convertirlo en fuego para expulsarlo, esto me costara menos ya que el fuego es mi elemento (no solo por eso también Igneel me obligo a entrenar a que hiciera el fuego parte de mí, así que me costara menos), solo haré unos intentos…- Natsu se concentró para enviar su magia y chakra a sus pulmones _ **-"Katon Shiruko" (Disparo de Fuego)-**_ en eso frente a su boca aparece un circulo gigante de color blanco, lo cual extraño a Natsu, en eso los sellos de manos se hicieron en el centro para finalizar salir la figura de un cuerpo escupiendo fuego.

 _ **-FUOOSSH-** un chorro de fuego sale disparado de su boca que se dirige un poco al lago, y a decir verdad el alcance era muy pobre, 30 miserables centímetros, Natsu se decepciono mucho de eso._

-¿Qué clase de jutsu de fuego es ese?- dijo el peli rosa con enojo- y lo más importante ¿Por qué el sello es blanco y no rojo-anaranjado como siempre?- se dijo así mismo el chico.

Hay algo que no entiende del todo; primero el sello, segundo el alcancé de la técnica, tercero tiene una duda muy importante ¿Podrá unir ese jutsu a su madia de Dragonslayer para ampliar el alcance?... tal vez eso lo intente mañana, el observa a su clon que traza sellos varias veces para entenderlo, luego ve que el mismo sello aparece pero a la hora de expulsar la "ceniza" no sale nada.

Parece que es momento de dejar el entrenamiento por el día de hoy, pero antes volvió a realizar el jutsu y le salió, así que ya no tendría problemas en hacerlo… el único inconveniente es usarlo en un combate verdadero, ya que como nunca lo ha usado en combate le costara algo usarlo, pero no será problema para el futuro, ahora así salió del bosque dejando a su clon para qué entrenara.

 _Con el equipo 7_

Naruko se encuentra algo distraída, esa sonrisa del peli rosa sí que entro a lo más profundo de su mente, ya que no puede olvidarlo, para sacar eso de sus pensamientos se acerca un poco a Kakashi, y empieza a ver disimuladamente a su alrededor, viendo como Sakura trata de coquetear con Sasuke, el cual solo la ignora y de vez en cuando fija su vista en Tazuna, parece que el si se toma enserio su trabajo de guardaespaldas- Kakashi-sensei ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo la rubia en un susurro el cual fue escuchado por el albino.

-¿Qué sucede Naruko?- despego un poco su vista de su libro para ver de reojo a la rubia.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe sobre la situación de Natsu-kun y Lissana-ne?- el albino la ve con algo de sorpresa, incluso dejo de leer su apreciado libro.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?- pregunto el hombre mientras la veía de reojo con calma.

-Me entere hace unas horas, pero aun así conteste mi pregunta- lo pidió la rubia algo ansiosa.

-Desde hace un mes, de hecho ya fui quien los encontró estaban cercas de un lago, Natsu estaba a punto de morir y Lissana tenía heridas menores- la pelirrubia tuvo que jadear y evitar gritar por lo que dijo.

-¿Qué más sucedió?- pregunto Naruko con interés para estar informada por su familia.

-Natsu fue hospitalizado y Lissana fue llevada al interrogatorio, poco tiempo después Natsu voló la pared de un golpe, el resto es historia- el hombre regreso a su lectura.

-Tengo una última pregunta ¿Por qué a ellos dos no los dividieron y los pusieron en otro equipo?- ella al menos tenía derecho de saber todo sobre su familia, ya que no quiere perderlos.

-¡Al principio creí que el hokage nos daría oportunidad de elegir a cualquiera de los Jounin por al menos uno de los dos!, como yo los encontré primero a mí me dio el beneficio y privilegio de escoger primero, pero el cambio de opinión- esto extraño a Naruko.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-El Hokage quería evitar problemas con el consejo, ya que sería raro ver un equipo de 4, digo no es extraño ver eso… pero si sería sospechoso ver un equipo que no pertenece a la aldea-

-¿Qué es eso del consejo?-

-Necesitas estudiar más… el consejo es un comité de la aldea que está constituido por ancianos, aldeanos comerciantes y los jefes de cada clan, ellos se encargan de tomar las decisiones para mejorar la aldea… el punto es que si el consejo se enterara de equipos de 4, los consejeros más viejos sospecharían demasiado y pondrían a ninjas a seguirlos siempre, así que el Hokage decidió hacer el equipo de "3", pero cuando llegue el momento deberán al menos tener un integrante para no levantar sospechas- dijo el Jounin Sensei.

Naruko asiente y dejan la conversación por terminado.

 _En Konoha_

Natsu regreso al departamento y comenzó a buscar a Lissana, su aroma estaba registrado en el lugar, pero se sentí débil, así que él se acercó a la mesa y pudo encontrar una nota.

 _"Natsu, Hinata, Ino y yo pasaremos en una noche de chicas, así que espero que no hagas un desorden, nos veremos mañana en el bosque de la muerte para entrenar" ATTE: Lissana Strauss-TE QUIERO MUCHO-_

Natsu sonríe por eso él se quita la playera y se queda desnudo del torso, él se sienta y empieza a ver cómo fue que cambio todo el decorado de las flores que hizo Lissana, vio unas cuantas bolsas pero no le tomo importancia, él se dirige a la ducha y comienza a bañarse, mientras el agua caliente toca su cuerpo empieza a escuchar algo que durante toda su vida… sería un dolor de cabeza o su salvación.

 _ **-S-Solo… d-déjalo… s-salir- Natsu se sobresaltó por eso.**_

-¿D-De donde vino eso?- pregunto a la nada.

 ** _-V-Vengo del m-mismo lugar de siempre- su voz comenzó a preocupar a Natsu ya que con cada segundo lo escuchaba cercas del._**

Natsu sale de la ducha, la cierra y se pone su pantalón, el comienza a observar el departamento.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto seriamente.

 ** _-Sino sabes dónde estoy… encuéntrame… siempre te estaré viendo- su voz comenzó a estresar a Natsu._**

¿Dónde diablos estas?- dijo enojado.

 ** _-¿Diablos?, es algo curioso que lo uses cuando tú siempre destruyes todo, no somos tan diferentes, tú me necesitas a mí y yo te necesito a ti… ambos nos complementamos- la voz comenzaba a subir de tono._**

-CÁLLATE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- grito con dolor, en eso su cuerpo empieza a temblar ya que siente una enorme sed de sangre.

 _ **-Mira el espejo- Natsu se acercó al espejo y solo ve su propio rostro, cuando parpadea volvió aparecer su rostro pero con los cambios de antes- Hola- en eso la figura del espejo de Natsu saca su mano y sujeta su rostro, Natsu quería usar su magia pero no podía, incluso sentía que el aire se le acababa- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde está el Natsu engreído que puede derrotar todo?... ¡DIME!- el peli rosa quería hacer algo pero no podía- ¡VUÉLVETE FUERTE, PARA QUE CUMPLAMOS NUESTRO OBJETIVO!- en eso él lo lanza a la pared.**_

 ** _-CRASH-_** _Natsu se quedó estrellado en la pared, cuando Natsu abre los ojos ve al tipo frente el, en eso esa cosa, sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados._

 ** _-¡Descansa!... tu y yo tendremos planes para el futuro, este mundo nos volverá más fuerte para matar a la persona que más amamos…- Natsu cae inconsciente, o eso se creía, ya que Natsu en todo momento ha estado en la regadera sosteniéndose su rostro, para luego cerrar la llave y caer inconsciente._**

En un volcán se podía ver varias cuevas y dentro de una cueva aparecen dos ojos rasgados de color dorado, esto de la nada comienza a expulsar humo, esto se pone muy serio al ver una silueta enfrente del, nunca creyó que la situación empeorara demasiado ya que lo que se supone que debía evitar… sucedió.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la figura dentro de la cueva con un tono amenazante.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué te diriges a mí de esa manera?, después de todo tu impediste que despertara, no te odio por eso, ¿Cómo te sientes al ver que Natsu está en ese estado?- la silueta pregunto con burla.**_

 _ **-¿Qué le has hecho a Natsu… END?- la figura pregunto con odio, mientras la silueta revelaba a Natsu pero con cambios, la voz al ver eso se puso nervioso, parece que el sello se debilito y la semilla al fin tomo la forma de su hijo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no lo descubres tú, Igneel?-**_

 _ **ESE ES EL CAPITULO, ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE SIGAN ESPERANDO ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, NOS LEEMOS, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 ** _Capítulo 12 "Erza Scarlet aparece"_**


	15. Erza Scarlet aparece

_**Este será el último capítulo que subiré en el mes de este Fic, el siguiente mes le dedicare a BNHA x DXD, y en noviembre si es que se le puede llamar aniversario subiré otro capítulo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **ViRuss: Titania llegara en su momento y créeme… cambiara demasiado a Konoha por los pervertidos del lugar y la interacción que hará con los demás será algo graciosas, y con END es cierto que se está volviendo más fuerte y te digo algo, el sello se romperá en unos capítulos más y END empezara a tomar control del cuerpo de Natsu.**_

 _ **Ya era momento que ella empezara a sentir lo que es el cariño y amor de una familia, y si es divertido que golpee a las personas, no esperes más aquí está el capítulo :v**_

 _ **Thunas96: ¡Oh, era eso lo que querías!, mi respuestas seria "Tal vez", solo espera los capítulos y veras las pistas que dará END. **_

_**Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias, amigo!**_

 _ **UltraMegnium: A perdón, pero Anko no está con Natsu, ella solo juega con el… -_-, te diste cuenta muy rápido jajaja, si yo digo comparten varias cosas así que me intereso saber cómo sería verlos a ellos dos de pareja, aun con la del Sharingan lo dejare en duda, pero aun así se te agradece por la propuesta.**_

 _ **Guest: No puedo negar ese comentario.**_

 _ **Bastion0904: Your comment is the same as that of a guest. Will not you be the same?**_

 _ **David1010: Yo pienso lo mismo, me tarde mucho en apenas llegar hasta esa parte jejeje, es que en el anime y manga siempre es una chica buena y sonriente, yo digo no está mal, pero esa es toda su personalidad y a mí me hubiera gustado que ella tuviera su propia personalidad definida, con la rivalidad pienso esforzarme para crearla como se debe, te mando un saludo, y gracias a ti por comentar. **_

_**Guest: En el futuro revelare el harem completo del peli rosa, así que solo espera, puede que cambie de opinión, con lo de Sasuke la verdad no sabría cómo relacionarlos, siento que no podría lograr la interacción esperada.**_

 _ **Trunkskonoha: No será Erza, pero ya tengo planeada alguien para kakashi, pero aun no saldrá, ella aparecerá después. **_

_**Guest: Pues en términos simples END, ya tiene magia de demonio por ser uno, XD.**_

 _ **Guest: Si habrá Narza y me atrevería a decir de dos tipos :v**_

 _ **END, está mucho más débil por tener más de 400 años encerrados, Kyuubi tiene la mitad de su poder, así que aún es más fuerte que END, por mucho, para qué este al nivel de ellos, por lo menos Natsu durante su juventud debe volverse más fuerte, si quiere legar a esos niveles.**_

 _ **Fitoxi: Todavía no actuara, solo tendrá apariciones, pero cuando aparezca en una pelea… solo diré que habrá muerte. **_

_**Guest: Con lo de Sasuke, no sé si pueda lograr la interacción que esperan si es mujer, pero si todos confíen en que puedo hacerlo, lo intento pero quiero saber si todos están de acuerdo, Wow, eso del ninja con el control del tiempo se escucha interesante, demasiado diría yo, y si habrá Narza… de dos tipos.**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Natsu no aparece en el entrenamiento matutino.**_

 _ **-El peli rosa le pide un consejo a Asuma sobre el jutsu que le dio.**_

 _ **-El equipo 7 llega a Nami no Kuni, después de varias complicaciones.**_

 _ **-Zabuza Momochi aparece para asesinar a Tazuna.**_

 _ **-Kakashi demuestra que está por encima de Zabuza, pero el uso constante del Sharingan activo, hace que ambos estén al nivel.**_

 _ **-Naruko y Sasuke hacen un plan para rescatar a Kakashi.**_

 _ **-Una persona salva a kakashi de morir.**_

 _ **-Un Ambu aparece inyectándole una aguja en el cuello a Zabuza y lo "mata"**_

 _ **-La persona que los salvo se presenta como Erza Scarlet, y Naruko se impresiona al saber que ella es más fuerte de la que hablaba Natsu y Lissana.**_

 _ **-Erza se sorprende al escuchar información de Natsu y Lissana.**_

* * *

 _-Hola- **Persona hablando.**_

 _-(¡Aye!)- **Persona pensando.**_

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]**_

 ** _[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 ** _[Kagami yori]_**

 _El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 _ **[Moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12 "Erza Scarlet aparece"**_

Un nuevo día llego a Konohagakure no Sato, eran las 7:00 am y en el bosque de la muerte se encuentra el equipo 11 algo impacientes, y eso se debe a una razón en específico.

-¿Dónde está Pinki-kun?- pregunto Anko viendo a las dos integrantes de su equipo, las chicas se ven entre sí para luego hablar.

-No lo sabemos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que no lo saben?- exclamo Anko viendo a las chicas.

-Ayer fuimos a una reunión de chicas con Ino, y él se quedó en casa- dijo Lissana viendo a su Sensei.

-¿Acaso no fueron a revisar el departamento?- la Sensei volvió a preguntar viendo a las chicas.

-Venimos de paso, y resulta que la casa estaba limpia, no había rastro de suciedad o algo fuera de lo normal- dijo Hinata recordando que la casa estaba impecable y según Lissana le afirmaba que el peli rosa, en casa sola, abría demasiado desastre.

-Curioso…- fue lo que dijo Anko viendo a sus alumnas- ¡bien, él se perderá la lección del día de hoy!, aumentaremos en control de chakra, ¡Vamos al lago!- las chicas siguen a su sensei en el lago, podían al menos dominar un poco el control de chakra- Hoy veremos lo siguiente, harán un ejercicio de distribución de control de chakra, el chakra lo repartirán en varias partes; una será en sus pies para mantenerse en flote, y el otro será en estas agujas especiales, con ellas deberán de atraerlas y pegarlas en su cuerpo- en eso Anko saca un total de 30 agujas y las tira en el lago.

-¿Por qué las tiraste?- pregunto Hinata viendo a la chica.

-Esas agujas son especiales y siguen el chakra, por eso deberán enviar más energía en sus brazos para evitar que se encajen en sus pies- Anko sale del lago y de su equipo ninja recoge varios shurikens, luego las lanza a las chicas y antes de que lleguen a ella trazo varios sellos _ **-"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Jutsu: Clon de sombra shuriken)-**_ en eso las 10 shuriken se convirtieron en un total de 50, todas comenzaron a lastimar a las chicas, ellas vieron a su Sensei en shock.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Lissana.

-La concentración en todo momento es importante, y deben de mantenerla en todo momento, ahora solo dejaron de concentrar chakra en sus brazos pero sus pies siguen enviando- dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa sádica- Así que… más les vale que sobrevivan a esto, porque no me hago responsable de lo que les suceda- ambas chicas tiemblan de miedo al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

 _En alguna parte de Konoha_

El equipo 10 estaba en su stand de comida rápida de carne asada, Asuma veía algo sorprendido a su alumno Chouji, el cual parecía, comer, comer, comer… esperen ya dije comer, como sea y no llenarse, Ino comía lentamente, sin dejar de ver a su compañero y Shikamaru, él tenía su cabeza recostada en la mesa mientras dormía pacíficamente.

-¡Por una vez en tu vida, puede dejar de comer de esa manera, pareciera como si fuera tu ultima comida, disfrútala antes de tragar!- recrimino Ino sin dejar de ver a su compañero.

-Yo disfruto doble cuando la estoy comiendo, así que no le veo el problema en eso- Chouji recoge rápidamente comida del asador y empieza a remojarla con salsa ají, y luego la come.

-Pero por lo menos deja algo para nosotros- dijo la rubia.

-Son muy lentos para comer, y tu casi no comes, si sigues con eso es que Sasuke no te vera por estar muy flaca- dijo el castaño sin percatarse de que ese comentario ofendió a la rubia.

-¡IDIOTA!, Sasuke-kun si se fija en mí, solo le da vergüenza decirlo en público- exclamo la rubia mientras veía a Chouji, todo esa conversación despertó a Shikamaru el cual levanto su rostro de la mesa para verlos.

-Pueden dejar de hacer ruido estamos trayendo atención innecesario, excepto la del- todos voltean a ver a su lado izquierdo y ven al peli rosa que se acerca a ellos, portando su chaleco icónico, un pantalón Jounin marino y unas nuevas sandalias.

-Hola- les dijo con su sonrisa dentuda- ¿Puedo sentarme?- todos asienten viendo al peli rosa extrañado.

-Según tengo entendido Anko imparte sus clases desde las 06:00 am, lo que me deja con una duda ¿Qué haces aquí y porque no estas con ella?- pregunto Asuma mientras veía al peli rosa bostezar.

-No, lo se… por extraño que pareciera desperté en la ducha- su comentario hizo que se les resbalara una gota de sudor por la sien- pero no quise ir porque me siento… extraño- dijo el peli rosa mientras veía el menú.

-¿A qué te refieres con extraño?- pregunto Shikamaru, viendo al peli rosa.

-Ayer escuche voces en el departamento, lo extraño es que solo estaba yo, así que eso se me hizo extraño, pero aun así no fui por otro motivo- dijo el peli rosa mientras dejaba la carta de la comida.

-¿Cuál es el otro motivo?- pregunto Ino por curiosidad.

-Estaba buscando a usted- dijo mientras veía a Asuma.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunto el hombre con barba confundido.

-Es que tengo una duda sobre una de las técnicas que me diste, no logro comprenderlo- dijo el peli rosa mientras veía a Asuma.

-Mira, estoy algo ocupado, a menos de que me ayudes pagando la cuenta, tómalo como un intercambio- Asuma miraba al peli rosa, el cual no dejaba de verlo, en eso Natsu pone unos cuantos Ryō en la mesa.

-Espero que con esto de que gane durante las misiones, sea suficiente para pagar- a decir verdad tuvo que usar al menos más del 90% de sus ganancias para pagar, todos lo veían sorprendido, ya que si quería pagar la comida para una clase extra, debía ser importante.

-S-Si… es más q-que suficiente- Asuma dijo en shock.

Natsu solo veía como dejaron de comer para luego el disponerse a pagar, a decir verdad a él no le importaba tanto el dinero, ya que si se pone a pensar, como tiene costumbre de destruir demasiado siempre usa la recompensa para la reconstrucción, solo que ahora le advirtieron que no debe hacerlo ya que de hacerlo lo botarían del programa ninja.

Cuando salieron se dijeron al campo de entrenamiento número 9, al llegar todos centraron su atención al peli rosa.

-¿Cuál es tu duda?- pregunto Asuma mientras sus alumnos se sentaban en el pasto mientras la sombra del árbol los mantenía frescos.

-¿Cómo creas la ceniza?, ya que solo creaba un polvo negro y no se prendía fuego- Asuma asiente, es común que en vez de crear cenizas el usuario cree carbón.

-El problema radica en los pulmones, debes moldear el chakra en una manera que no sea forzada, envíalo de poco a poco, mientras tardas en hacer los sellos de manos, debes enviarlo poco a poco y justamente cuando termines, solo lánzalo de esta manera- el hombre empezó a trazar sellos de manos _ **-"Katon: Haisekishō" (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas ardientes)-**_ el lanzo una ligera cantidad de humo de cenizas, el chasquea sus dientes y crea una explosión.

 _ **-BOOMM-**_

 _Todos veían eso sorprendido, Natsu aun así no entendió del todo, su cuerpo y sentidos deben comprenderlos, sino no vale la pena que le mostrara el cómo realizarlo._

-¡Puede realizarlo una vez más!- dijo Natsu, esto extraño a todos.

-¿Por qué pides eso?- Asuma se veía confundido.

-Por curiosidad- exclamo Natsu con falsa ignorancia.

-¡Entendido, solo será una vez más!- Asuma una vez más trazo sellos _ **-"Katon: Haisekishō-**_ el volvió a crear la cenizas, y chasqueo los dientes para crear una explosión, solo que todos abrieron los ojos en shock ya que Natsu se puso en medio de todo- ¡NATSU!- grito el barbudo con miedo.

 _ **-BOOMM-**_

 _Una vez más una nueva explosión se generó, Ino se llevó las manos para ahogar un grito, Shikamaru empezó a trazar sellos para algo, Chouji se quedó congelado al ver esa acción._

 _ **-MUNCH-** _

_Todos abren los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar crujidos como si estuviera masticando algo, en eso la gran explosión comenzó a reducir y se ve claramente lo que pasa, el fuego se va a la boca de Natsu y este comienza a devorarlo._

-Fuu- Natsu se limpió la boca con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Gracias por la comida!- todos tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-¿Acaso…- comenzó Chouji.

-… Natsu…- siguió Shikamaru, sin su rostro aburrido y sorprendido.

-… se comió…- dijo Ino con la quijada hasta el suelo.

-… el fuego?- termino Asuma, sin creer lo que vio.

 _[Escuchar Fire Dragon´s Sword Edge (Natsu Theme)]_

-Es momento de intentarlo- Natsu llevo sus puños a sus costados y en su boca comenzó a formarse un círculo mágico y en ese comenzaron a trazarse los sellos característicos del jutsu.

-(¿Qué rayos es eso?)- pensaron todos, ya que nunca antes habían visto usar eso, ni siquiera Asuma, ya que cuando vieron la pelea de entrenamiento hace tiempo en ningún momento el chico demostró el uso de círculos extraños, pero a decir verdad sería extraño que lo usara cuando solo uso golpes cubiertos de fuego.

 _ **-"Katon: Haisekishō"-**_ el lanzo una cortina de cenizas perfectamente como esperaba Asuma, el chasquea sus colmillos creando una pequeña chispa y crea lo que no podía ayer… una explosión.

 _ **-BOOMM-**_

 _Al pasar los segundos la explosión se calmó, el peli rosa voltea a verlos felizmente._

 _[Detener Fire Dragon´s Sword Edge (Natsu Theme)]_

-Lo logre- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?- grito Ino, el peli rosa tuvo que taparse los oídos, ya que él era más sensible en sus oídos.

-No tienes que gritar, quedare sordo- dijo el peli rosa mientras se descubría las orejas.

-Pero explícanos ¿Cómo le hiciste para comer eso? –pregunto Ino mientras se acercaba al peli rosa, demasiado, diría Natsu.

-Es algo que simplemente se- Asuma sabía que no podía revelar información, es la segunda vez que lo ve comer fuego, pero creyó que la primera vez fue una ilusión, pero ahora… sabe que es real.

-Eso no es una respuesta- dijo Ino que jalo del chaleco a Natsu, pero su mano izquierda toco un poco de su cuerpo, y ella desvió el tema y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo bajo la atenta mirada de todos- Dime…- ella comenzó a recorrer su mano por el abdomen del chico, ella puso una mirada coqueta- ¿Qué sientes al ver chicas hermosas como yo?- Natsu empezó a sentirse nervioso, ella era muy directa cuando quería algo.

-*EJEM*- los dos chicos voltean a ver y ven a Shikamaru ligeramente sorprendido, Chouji con los ojos abiertos y Asuma encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Ino se da cuenta de lo que hizo, ella actuó como si estuviera frente a Sasuke, así que empujo a Natsu al suelo, el chico aún seguía en shock- Ya quisieras que te dijera eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo superior, solo para esconder su sonrojo y lo que había hecho.

Natsu se levantó del suelo, ve a Ino y sonríe, ella se sonrojo por eso- Me apiado de aquella persona que este contigo- el sonrojo de Ino desapareció para transformase en una increíble ira.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _Ella le dio un golpe y lo tiro al suelo, la pelirrubia comenzó a gritarle, pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos por un motivo._

-(Solo Lissana pudo tirarme cuando me golpea… bueno y Erza también, pero eso es raro, ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho, algo me dice que si entrenara más como Lissana sería un monstruo imparable como Erza)- pensó el chico, él una vez más se volvió a levantar.

-Ya déjalo Ino, y sabes que es verdad- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- grito la rubia.

-Ya tranquilícense chicos- exclamo Asuma- Yo creo que es momento de que nos enfoquemos en nuestro entrenamiento- dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a fumar.

-¡Gracias, por ayudarme a entenderlo!- dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba y se retiraba del lugar.

-(Maldita sea, me comporte de una forma extraña, estúpido chico caliente)- pensó la rubia recordando cómo lo toco, ahora entendía un poco a Lissana cuando dijo que al tocar a Natsu en todo momento te sentías caliente por el calor que emana y puede protegerte.

 _Con el equipo 7_

El equipo Kakashi empezó a pasar por varios problemas, desde que salieron de la aldea, a la mitad del camino se encontraron con dos ninjas que estaban ahí para asesinar a Tazuna, Naruko reacciono rápidamente y creo un clon de sombra y ella lo uso para propulsarse y le pateo la entrepierna al hombre el cual comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, Tazuna y Kakashi [el cual está escondido] se estremecieron de dolor, pero algo curioso que paso es que Sasuke ni siquiera se alteró un poco, a decir verdad sonreía un poco por eso, Sasuke de dos patadas que fueron dadas en el estómago y en el rostro dejaron K.O a los hombres, luego se enteraron que fueron engañados por Tazuna con respecto a la misión, pero el equipo 7 decidió continuar con la misión, pero Kakashi envió un informe al Hokage para pedir refuerzos.

En estos momentos se encuentran rentando una balsa para moverse a través del mar para llegar a Nami no Kuni, todo el equipo comenzó a ser llevado mientras veían a su alrededor pero por culpa de la espesa niebla no los dejaba ver.

-¡Muy bien equipo, a partir de este momento debemos estarnos con cuidado, si enviaron a los hermanos gemelos de la niebla, no sabemos que amenazas enviara ahora!- todo su equipo asiente, cuando llegaron a la orilla para desembarcar primero bajo el equipo mientras miraba alrededor con detenimiento, todos iban caminando mientras kakashi pensaba en las posibilidades de que enviaran a un Jounin, en eso todos escuchan un ligero ruido y Naruko lanzo un Kunai.

A los segundos todos se acercan para ver un conejo blanco el cual está en suelo muerto del miedo por casi ser empalado por un Kunai.

-BAKA- Sakura se acercaba dispuesta a golpearla, Naruko se puso detrás de Tazuna, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¿Por qué vienes a golpearme?- pregunto la chica rubia detrás del constructor.

-NO ME USES A MI DE ESCUDO MOCOSA- grito Tazuna mientras les gritaba, Naruko corrió y abrazo al conejo blanco.

-P-Perdóname… no era mi intención- ella comenzó a llorar cómicamente por casi matar al animalito.

-(Algo no anda bien, un conejo blanco en esta temporada, parece como si esto fuera obra de un jutsu de sustitución… ¡Parece que ya están aquí!)- pensaba Kakashi mientras en un árbol se encontraba un hombre viendo todo momento al grupo, al ver al albino chasqueo la lengua en frustración… parece que el trabajo no sería tan fácil como parecía.

 _ **-TCHAI-** En eso una espada fue lanzada, aunque el aspecto de esa espada parecía un cuchillo gigante como de carnicero._

-¡AL SUELO!- grito Kakashi y todos se lanzaron al suelo mientras la espada pasaba cercas de ellos.

Cuando la espada se empalo al árbol de frente de ellos vieron como una persona se posicionaba en el mango de la espada, todos se levantaron para ver a un hombre alto y de aspecto musculo, se preguntaran ¿cómo saben eso? y eso de se debe a que tiene el torso descubierto, solo teniendo unas correas para llevar su gran espada, regresando a su descripción tiene el cabello corto azabache, sus ojos son marrones semi rasgados, su rostro está cubierto por vendas lleva una banda en su frente, tiene unos pantalones holgados y unas muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos.

-Parece que nos enviaron a un pez muy fuerte… ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes y dejas que haga mi trabajo de matar al constructor?- pregunto el hombre viendo sobre sus hombros al grupo.

-Sabes que no lo haré… Zabuza Momochi- exclamo Kakashi más serio que nunca.

-Entonces para mi será un honor enfrentarme a Kakashi "El ninja copia"- esto extraño a sus alumnos.

-¿Ninja copia?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Es aquel hombre que ha copiado más de 1,000 Jutsus, Kakashi el del Sharingan- Sasuke abrió los ojos en shock, era imposible lo que dijo ¿Sharingan? Se supone que eso pertenece a su clan.

-Parece que llego momento de usarlo- Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo levantando su banda ninja, y abre su ojo izquierdo revelando un ojo de color rojo con 3 aspas.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Qué es ese Sharingan del que tanto hablan?- pregunto la pelirrubia sin dejar de ver a su enemigo.

-El Sharingan es un Kekkei Genkai, perteneciente al clan Uchiha- comenzó a hablar Sasuke, la atención se centró en el- este Jutsu puede comprender el Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, te permite recrear cualquier técnica- dijo el azabache viendo a Kakashi.

-Mientras yo estoy enfrentándome a él, quiero que hagan la formación de batalla Majín, y protejan a Tazuna- cuando dijo eso los tres chicos corrieron y se colocaron al frente Sasuke y a sus lados Sakura y Naruko mientras tenían un Kunai en sus manos… excelente formación pero aun así nadie está cuidando la parte trasera, la cual puede ser usada por el enemigo y atacar desprevenidamente desde atrás, pero bueno creo que son suposiciones mías, dudo mucho que pase.

Zabuza salto y cae sobre el agua sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Naruko maldecía el hecho de que él también podía caminar sobre el agua _ **-"Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Jutsu de ocultación en la niebla)-**_ en eso una espesa neblina comenzó a formarse cuando levanto su mano izquierda al cielo mientras tenía la postura de un sello.

-Solo deben de tener más cuidado… es un enemigo peligroso, ya que es un experto en asesinato sigiloso- les aviso Kakashi a sus alumnos los cuales algo dudosos asintieron ante lo dicho-

-Ochos puntos- se escuchó una voz, era la de Zabuza, pero el tono tan frió en que lo decía les comenzó a helar la sangre- laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones… y corazón, tanto de donde escoger, pero muy poco para disfrutar- todos los chicos les helo la sangre, ese tipo sí que estaba loco.

 _ **[N/A: Esto me sonó un poco a lo que había dicho Venom en uno de sus tráiler promocional de la película, creo que de aquí tomaron la idea jejeje]**_

Kakashi hizo el signo del tigre para elevar y concentrar su chakra, esto hizo que parte de la neblina que lo rodeara desapareciera.

-(Ojala Natsu-kun estuviera aquí, podríamos usarlo como una linterna)- pensó la pequeña loli rubia mientras hacia un puchero al recordar que Natsu puede producir fuego alrededor del.

Sasuke estaba inmóvil se veía a leguas que le costaba respirar en eso su equipo ve que el azabache llevaba su Kunai en su estómago, parece que la presión y la sed de sangre le está costando demasiado, cuando estaba a punto de empalarse, Kakashi hablo.

-No se preocupen, chicos, yo los protegeré, "En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero… aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria", recuerden eso muy bien, porque en algún momento les llegara a pasar, así que prefiero arriesgar mi vida en vez de dejarlos a su suerte y ser considerado algo peor que una escoria- dijo el albino sin dejar de ver discretamente a su alrededor.

-¡Que conmovedora frase!- los chicos y al constructor se les congelo la sangre ya que Zabuza se encontraba detrás de ellos, con su Kubikiribōchō, en otras palabras así se llama su espada "Cuchillo decapitador"- Se acabó su tiempo- cuando iba a blandir su espada Kakashi logro voltear a tiempo para verlo con su Sharingan, y cuando menos lo piensa aparece frente a él apuñalándolo con un Kunai, pero Zabuza comenzó a volverse agua.

-(¿Qué rayos?)- pensaron todos en shock, lo normal sería que saliera sangre, no agua de su estómago… a menos de que tomara mucha agua antes de ir a enfrentarse a ellos… dejarían esa duda cuando vieron a Zabuza salir de la neblina blandiendo su espada para darte un corte.

-SENSEI- cuando grito Naruko fue demasiado tarde, Zabuza logro cortarlo desde su cabeza hasta su torso, todos vieron la horrible escena, hasta que.

 _ **-SPLASH-** ¿Enserió? ¿Qué clase de juego estaban jugando?, ahora Kakashi sensei se volvió agua. _

_**-("Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" [Jutsu: clon de agua]**_ , eso es imposible)- pensaba Zabuza viendo el charco de agua en el que se convirtió Kakashi- (La única solución que se me ocurre es que copio mi jutsu a través de la ilusión de neblina que hice)- en eso siente en su garganta el filo del Kunai, que con cualquier movimiento en vano, podría degollarlo y acabar con su vida.

-No te muevas- dijo Kakashi con una voz seria mientras sostenía el Kunai cercas de la garganta de Zabuza.

Naruko y Sakura comenzaron a sonreír ante la victoria de su Sensei, pero la risa de Zabuza los saco de su felicidad.

-Una simple copia de mi jutsu no podrá detenerme, ni siquiera puedes usar su mayor potencial, solo usas una minúscula parte de su poder- dijo el hombre con ironía y gracia en su voz.

En eso Zabuza se vuelve agua, y detrás de Kakashi aparece una vez más Zabuza.

 _ **-PATAM-** Zabuza le propino una patada al albino el cual tenía la guardia baja, esto sorprendió a sus alumnos, los cuales creían que ya había ganado, pero parece que esto aún duraría. _

_**-SPLASH-** Kakashi cae al agua, y Zabuza correr rápidamente, antes de llegar da un gran salto y cae al agua, parece que la trampa que había dejado Kakashi en el suelo no fue suficiente. _

Kakashi sale a la superficie, todo mojado, pero con su Sharingan se había dado cuenta de algo que era imposible de ver- Esta agua no es normal… ¿Acaso será…?- no termino de hablar cuando Zabuza aparece detrás del y empezó a trazar los sellos de manos y eran Hebi, Uma, Usagi, O-hitsuji, Uma, Usagi, Zabuza extendió las manos al frente y pronuncio _ **\- "Suirō no Jutsu" (Jutsu: prisión de agua)-**_ en eso Kakashi fue encerrado en una esfera de agua- Te digo que esta esfera de agua es muy resistente- dijo el espadachín, el albino maldecía haber bajado la guardia de esa manera.

En eso Zabuza voltea a ver a los chicos, estos se sintieron nerviosos porque los estaba viendo.

-¿P-Porque nos está mirando de esa manera?- pregunto Sakura con notable miedo en su voz.

-Viene a por nosotros- dijo Sasuke viendo al hombre el cual hizo el signo Tora (Tigre).

 _ **-"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ en eso del agua se forma un clon exacto de Zabuza.

-(Maldición… puede realizar sellos de mano con una sola mano, ellos no tienen oportunidad)- pensaba el albino viendo cómo se desarrollarían los hechos.

-Ustedes niños se creen que son ninjas, que irónico, ni siquiera saben lo que un ninja hace, nosotros nos volvemos en uno cuando matamos por primera vez y nuestro chakra empieza a crecer y volverse más oscuro con cada batalla, hasta que logren hacer eso, serán reconocidos como un ninja- dijo el hombre mientras le daba una señal a su clon y este se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque, pero la neblina se intensificó mas y les impedía ver a su oponente.

 _ **-PUM-** Naruko sale volando hasta estrellarse en un árbol, producto de una patada en el estómago de Zabuza._

-Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura, tomen al constructor y váyanse de aquí, no podrán pelear en contra del- dijo Kakashi.

-Usted no había dicho que, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria, no lo dejaremos aquí, así que entre todos lo rescataremos- dijo Sasuke el cual corrió directamente a Zabuza y lanzaba varios Shurikens, pero todos fueron desviados con una sacudida de su Kubikiribōchō, Sasuke salto para darle una patada en el rostro, sin embargo Zabuza lo tomo del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo- ¡Aun eres muy débil niño, y su camino termina aquí!- Zabuza lanzo a Sasuke de vuelta con sus amigos.

A lo lejos de toda la zona se encontraba una silueta corriendo mientras veía alrededor, en eso ve una gran cantidad de neblina, la persona salto arriba del árbol, y comenzó a treparlo hasta llegar a la punta y ve a lo lejos una gran cantidad de neblina concentrada en un lugar, la persona muestra una ligera sonrisa- Así que… aquí es donde huiste, puede que no estemos al nivel, pero aun dejaste nuestra pelea inconclusa- dijo la persona- Debo apresurarme, si lo que Tsunami-san dijo es cierto, su padre debe estar en peligro- la persona salta y empieza a correr de nuevo.

En este momento se encontraba Naruko la cual tenía su manos en forma de cruz así que grito fuertemente ** _-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-_ **y un total de 100 copias de la pelirrubia aparecen a su alrededor, todas sacan su Kunai y se lanzan al hombre, el cual con blandir su espada y destruyo a la mitad, pero la otra mitad comenzó a clavar su Kunais en el cuerpo del clon, a los pocos segundos el clon de Zabuza volvió a ser un simple charco de agua.

-Puede que derrotaran a mi clon, pero tengo la ventaja de que puedo crear más de ellos- de la nada salen dos clones más del agua, los clones de Naruko sacan Shurikens y se preparan para lanzarlas, mientras eso pasaba la Naruko original había terminado de decir su plan.

-Aquí tienes Sasuke!- en eso ella saca de su mochila un artefacto con cuatro cuchillas, el azabache lo atrapa y lo abre, revelando una shuriken más grande que las de costumbre.

-Fuma Shuriken- dijo en un susurro el azabache, el salto y la lanzo, los clones creían que iba dirigidos a ellos pero resulta que destruyeron al menos 10 clones de Naruko, produciendo una gran cortina de humo, la Shuriken se dirigía a Zabuza el original.

-Muy ingenioso pero…- en eso atrapa la Shuriken con su mano izquierda, sin la necesidad de sacar su otra mano de la esfera de agua.

En eso de la cortina de humo sale un total de 5 Shurikens iguales que se dirigen a él.

-Excelente eso puede darle- dijo Sakura con felicidad, pero la realidad fue otra cuando Zabuza salto y esquivo todas ellas.

 _ **-POOF-** El jutsu de sustitución fue removido en todas las Shurikens, 4 de las Naruko que aparecieron lanzaron un Kunai directamente a é, pero una de las rubias comenzó a correr por el agua dispuesta a clavarle un Kunai en la espalda._

-Parece que alguien de aquí tiene talento- dijo el Shinobi de la niebla.

Kakashi veía sorprendido a Naruko- (¿Dónde aprendió a caminar en el agua de esa manera?, aun no les enseño eso sin embargo, parece como si lo dominará)- Kakashi veía con asombró a la pelirrubia.

-(¿Cómo es que ella domina eso?)- pensó con un deje de celos el azabache mientras ve a Naruko correr en el agua.

-(Esa Naruko solo está opacando a mi Sasuke-kun)- pensaba la peli rosa con enojo.

-Estas perdida mocosa, aun puedo utilizar mis pies- el esquivo los Kunais, pero cuando pensaba patear a la pelirrubia la cual se veía que es la original, el ve de reojo y ve una cabellera rojo que tiene una katana y está a punto de darle un corte en el costado izquierdo, en el abdomen para ser más específico- Maldita sea, tu otra vez- él no podía esquivarlo así que decidió sustituirse con un tronco y ambas chicas empalaron el tronco, gracias a esto Kakashi cae al agua liberándose.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Naruko viendo a una pelirroja con ojos marrón claro, las facciones de su rostro era como lo describiría hermosa, trae en su pecho unas vendas aplastando y cubriendo sus pechos, un pantalón holgado rojo con unas llamas naranjas.

-Ahora no es momento de presentarse, necesitamos acabar con esa persona- dijo la pelirroja mientras nadaba a la orilla, ella ve que Naruko se sostiene en el agua y ya puede caminar- ¿Qué tipo de magia estas usando?- pregunto la chica viendo a la loli.

-¿Magia? (Espera un segundo, los únicos que saben de magia están en la aldea a menos que esta persona conozca a Natsu-kun y Lissana- nee)- pensó la rubia en shock- Yo uso Chakra- dijo la loli, Erza asiente, es la tercera vez que escucha sobre esa extraña energía.

Kakashi sale del agua y ve a Zabuza el cual vuelve a salir del bosque, el camina sobre el agua y se detiene para ver a la pelirroja.

-Creí que te había dejado en claro que tu Kenjutsu es muy bajo, no tienes oportunidad en contra mía- la pelirroja lo ve con un semblante serio, y antes de que dijera algo Kakashi se interpuso en todo.

-Les agradezco a todos que me salvaran, Sasuke, Naruko, su trabajo en equipo me sorprendió… en cuanto usted- él voltea y ve a la pelirroja- KUSHINA-SAMA- su grito impresiono a todos- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME ATORMENTE!- todos los chicos y el constructor caen al suelo por el comentario del albino, Zabuza solo se le deslizaba una gota por su sien del shock.

-Mi nombre no es Kushina- dijo la pelirroja- creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más- el albino la ve con detenimiento viendo varias diferencias, pero ese cabello rojo y el hecho de saber Kenjutsu le hacía dudar demasiado.

-Podremos continuar- dijo Zabuza aburrido, en eso regreso la seriedad, el ambiente una vez más se sintió pesado.

-Ya no dejare que me atrapes de nuevo- dijo Kakashi mientras ve a Zabuza, en eso de un reflejo Zabuza uso la Shuriken de su mano para presionar al albino, estuvieron forcejando unos segundos hasta que ambos retrocedieron de un salto.

-O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, O- hitsuji, Ousu- buta, Uma, O-ushi, Uma, Toros, Nezumi, O- hitsuji- Zabuza empezó a trazar sellos de manos de una manera rápida, parece que iba a usar Ninjutsu una vez más.

-O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, O- hitsuji, Ousu- buta, Uma, O-ushi, Uma, Toros, Nezumi, O- hitsuji- Kakashi con su Sharingan empezó a comprender, copiar y recrear la técnica, solo que tenía un ligero inconveniente, el estar con el Sharingan activo le estaba comenzando a cobrar factura, si tan solo fuera poseedor del Clan Uchiha podría desactivarlo, pero desgraciadamente no puede hacerlo.

-Inu, O- hitsuji, Hebi, O-ushi, O- hitsuji, Nezumi, Ousu- buta, O- hitsuji, Nezumi, O-ushi, Saru, Toros, Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, Nezumi, O- hitsuji, Hebi, Nezumi, O-ushi, Saru- Ambos de una manera sincronizada empezaron a trazar y decir el sello que estaban usando, la pelirroja veía esto confundida, pero si se pone a pensar no sería extraño después de todo en su mundo realizan sellos mágicos con círculos, puede que esa sea su manera de usar ese extraño Chakra.

-¿Qué Ninjutsu harán a continuación?- pregunto Sakura viendo las posiciones de manos.

Ambos hombres siguieron de esa manera durante un minuto completo, al finalizar con Toros, ambos dicen _ **\- "Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu" (Elemento agua: Jutsu misil de agua)-**_ en eso del agua que los rodea comenzó a levantarse dos pilares de agua y estos dieron la forma de un dragón oriental.

-(¿Acaso será magia dragonslayer de agua?, no, dudo mucho que sea, no detecto magia de parte de con ellos, entonces es eso llamado chakra)- pensó la mujer en sorpresa.

 _ **-GRRROOAAA-** Ambos dragones rugen y se colisionan entre ellos, al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Zabuza envían chakra en sus pies para propulsarse y empezar a lanzar cortes con la espada y Kunai, en veces unos cuantos golpes parea ver quien tendría la batalla ganada._

En eso Zabuza se dio cuenta de algo o creyó ver algo, de un momento a otro el albino empezó a hacer los mismo movimientos que el ninja renegado de Kiri, ambos se detienen y Zabuza para comprobar algo quiso hacer una pose de manos y Kakashi lo hizo al mismo tiempo que él- (¿Acaso él está…?)- pensaba el hombre.

-¿… copiando tus movimientos?- termino de preguntar el albino, Zabuza abre los ojos en shock.

-(¿Puede leer…?)- pensaba una vez más Zabuza.

-¿… la mente?, creo que si- dijo el albino mientras su Sharingan giraba lentamente, ambos trazan sellos rápidamente, solo que Zabuza se detiene de un momento a otro, esta oportunidad fue aprovechado por el albino _ **\- "Suiton: Suigadan" (Elemento agua: bala colmillo de agua)-**_ en eso un vórtice de agua rodeo al albino y formo un taladro el cual empujo a Zabuza y lo estrello en contra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste antes que yo?- pregunto el hombre y parecía que pensaba decir algo pero el espantapájaros habló primero.

-Puedo ver el futuro- termina una vez más la frase kakashi- Hasta aquí llegaste- dijo el albino, en eso unos agujas fueron lanzados en su cuello, el hombre empezó a jadear, y se dejó de mover.

En eso llego otra persona más tiene un kimono de rayas que llega hasta las rodillas, sobre el jersey lleva un haori verde azulado con adornos blancos, y alrededor de su cintura una faja también marrón con un ribete de flecos, tiene unas sandalias de suela ancha de color marrón claro y tiras del mismo color que su haori. Sus uñas están pintadas de color verde azulado [N/A: Pero no estoy azu lado… TT_TT], su cabello esta recogido con una cinta blanca mientras a sus lados dos mechones caen enmarcando su rostro… bueno solo si se le pudiera ver ya que tiene una máscara que tapa su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Naruko de forma hostil.

-Tranquilo, Naruko, ella es una cazadora Anbu, parece que vienes por el cuerpo- la afirmación de Kakashi sorprendió a la persona.

-En efecto, llevaba demasiado tiempo buscándolo- la voz de la persona sorprendió a Kakashi, ya que si no se equivoca, por su tono suena como si fuera un adolescente como Natsu y Lissana.

Kakashi se acerca y toma el signo de vital de Zabuza en el cuello, al no recibir el palpitar del corazón, él se aleja, el Anbu se acerca y se pone sobre un hombro a el cadáver de Zabuza.

-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo, me retiro- en eso desaparece en un torbellino de hojas, todos se calmaron un poco y centran su atención en la pelirroja o como le llamo Kakashi, Kushina.

-Ya que estamos más tranquilos, podrías decirnos ¿Cómo te llamas- no Kushina?- aún seguía muy dudoso el albino.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet- dijo la pelirroja, Naruko piensa un momento, ya que ese nombre lo ha escuchado antes, en eso abre os ojos en shock. Y soy una…- fue interrumpida abruptamente por la pelirrubia.

-Una ninja de otro continente, trabajas bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail- todos se sorprenden y más Erza, parecía que sabía algo de ella, pero cambio lo de mago a ninja, ella entendió lo que quería decir así que seguiría su juego.

-¡Correcto! ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Eso se debe a que eres una ninja de clase S, según había dicho Natsu-kun y Lissana- nee- exclamo la chica mientras veía a la pelirroja, Sasuke y Sakura abre los ojos en shock, Kakashi se sorprende aún más.

-Erza-san es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Tazuna pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas debido a que la pelirroja estaba congelada del shock.

-¿D-Dijiste N-Natsu y L-Lissana?- pregunta ella con un tono de voz algo quebrado.

-S-Si- dijo Naruko algo confundida, en eso cuando menos lo piensa la pelirroja la está sujetando de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla mientras de su ojo izquierdo se deslizaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?- pregunto/grito la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

-T-Tranquila- dijo la loli mareada.

-¿Por qué quieres saber del Dobe y la albina que viene con ella?- pregunto Sasuke, en eso Erza se pone enfrente del.

-¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz.

-Están…- comenzó a hablar el azabache.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso recibe un cabezazo por parte de la pelirroja, su golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo al azabache en K.O._

-SASUKE-KUN ¿POR QUÉ LO GOLPEASTE, TOMATE?- grito la peli rosa, no sabía cómo es que se iba a arrepentir por eso.

 _ **-CROC-** En eso el cuello de la pelirroja se movió tan rápido que trono mientras veía a la peli rosa. _

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto ella con una voz de ultratumba, en ese justo momento Kakashi juro ver a Kushina en persona.

-N-N-N-Nada- chillo la peli rosa, esa chica sí que estaba loca.

-Entonces solo puedo perdonarte si me respondes la pregunta que le hice a la rubia- dijo aun con una voz de ultratumba.

-E-E-E-Ellos e-están…- ella no podía formular palabra por el miedo que sentía.

-Demasiado tarde, ahora recibirás tu castigo- en eso se escuchó un gran grito producto de la peli rosa, porque comenzó a recibir su castigo y desde ese momento aprendió una lección… "Nunca hacer enojar a la pelirroja Erza Scarlet"- Alguien me puede responder- dijo la pelirroja hecha una furia.

-Se encuentran en Konohagakure no Sato, nosotros estamos en esa aldea, así que te parece que después de terminar el trabajo nos acompañas- dijo la pelirrubia rápidamente, y parece que eso logro calmar a la pelirroja.

-Me parece bien… perdón por mi arrebato de ira, ¿Puedes golpearme sí quieres? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras Tazuna, Kakashi y Naruko sudaba por su pregunta tan poco común.

-N-No es necesario… Y-Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki, Natsu-kun y Lissana-nee han estado viviendo conmigo- dijo la pelirrubia, en eso la pelirroja hace una reverencia.

-Te agradezco que los cuidaras- ella se acercó y levanto a Sakura.

 _ **-PAM-** En eso cae Kakashi al suelo._

-Kakashi sensei- dijo preocupada la pelirrubia.

-Es agotamiento, pasa cuando te fuerzas demasiado en una pelea- dijo Erza que checaba sus signos vitales- Si quieres yo puedo llevarlo, tu puedes llevar a la peli rosa y Tazuna-san lleva al chico pelinegro- todos asienten mientras se dirigen a un lugar en específico.

 ** _Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRÁ MAS INTERACCIÓN, QUIERO ACLARAR DOS COSAS; LA PRIMERA ES QUE LA PELEA FUE TODO QUE EL CANON SOLO CON DIFERENCIAS MÍNIMAS, ASÍ QUE NO JUZGUEN TUVE QUE VER DE NUEVO NARUTO SOLO PARA RECORDAR ESA PELEA, YA NI ME ACORDABA JAJAJA, Y LA SEGUNDA ES QUE SI NOTAN INCONGRUENCIA EN OS MENSAJES ESO SE DEBE QUE UNOS FUERON ENVIADOS EL 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE Y OTROS SON MAS RECIENTES ASÍ QUE ES ALGO EXTRAÑO LEER QUE EN MOMENTOS ESTOY EN DESACUERDO Y EN OTROS ESTOY EN DUDAS, CHAO, CHAO._**

 ** _Capítulo 13 "Llegan los refuerzos"_**


	16. Llegan los refuerzos

_**He regresado… ok, no es como si me hubiera ido demasiado tiempo solo actualice otro Fic y ya, pero el punto es que he regresado, tal vez si están leyendo esto es porque lo estás leyendo el 8 de Noviembre, es porque es su aniversario [También sé que me tarde demasiado en publicar, pero bueno así soy yo] … ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **ViRuss: Sera emotivo… al estilo de Erza, ya te imaginaras lo que pasara, a mí también me gusta más esa pareja Natsu x Lissana, me atrevería a decir que tengo otro Fic donde los haré pareja pero eso pasara en mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Jajajajaja cualquiera las confundiría como si fueran familia y es que sus actitudes son muy similares, ella traerá momentos graciosas a todo konoha al creer que "Kushina está viva", no esperes más… disfruta su capítulo de aniversario.**_

 _ **Bastion0904: I got to suspect because they both write the same message, even so you are grateful for taking the time and you translated what you wrote.**_

 ** _Thunas96: ¡Aquí está tu nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes!, si ella fue agregada a pedido por todos déjenme decirles que aún les quedan dos vacantes vacías para que puedan elegir, si creen que no la cago [en otro idioma "que no me equivoco"] pues lo intento solo acomodo un poco los hechos y Sasuke será mujer, si parece que varios de ustedes tuvieron ideas geniales, creo que las ideas las usare pero en un futuro._**

 ** _Juan: Pero actualizare todo el mes de noviembre, yo creo que servirá como consuelo, la verdad ya alguien había opinado eso, yo pregunte si querían eso, pero nadie dijo nada, si quieren que haga eso les pido una pequeña ayuda que alguien me saque un valor base de los personajes para yo basarme de ahí para hacer la lista o simplemente yo lo hago y trato de evaluar cuál es el nivel adecuado sin que se enojen de mí. _**

**_David1010: Jajajajaja era lógico que Erza haría algo así si no le contestaban, lo que tengo planeado se verá en cada capítulo, los de Fairy Tail aparecerán dentro de mucho tiempo, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos por ellos._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Y vaya que será una mini Kushina por su actitud, ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Trunkskonoha: Estará con Natsu y Lissana, ya que si recuerdas Hinata solo fue agregada temporalmente para checar la magia de Natsu y Lissana y la oji-perla tarde o temprano regresaría a su equipo, aunque tu sugerencia del Anbu es muy buena, pero eso será en el futuro. _**

**_Shinobiyagami: Si, así es, ella tendrá su protagonismo más seguido, después del bosque de la muerte así que espero lo que te guste lo que tengo planeado._**

* * *

 ** _Curiosidades:_**

 ** _-Sandaime recibe el informe de Kakashi y suspira por los problemas que le traerá en el futuro._**

 ** _-Erza cuenta el cómo conoció a Zabuza y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron._**

 ** _-Anko y su equipo son llamados por el Hokage para respaldar al equipo 7._**

 ** _-Inari se comporta de una manera agresiva con todos._**

 ** _-Natsu, Lissana y Erza se reencuentran._**

 ** _-Erza se sorprende de que sus amigos cambiaran demasiado._**

 ** _-Kakashi decide entrenar a su equipo y Anko se decepciona por el entrenamiento._**

 ** _-Anko decide poner el entrenamiento a ambos equipos para que se vuelvan más fuertes._**

 ** _-Erza se une al entrenamiento para ser más fuerte._**

 ** _-Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana se vuelven a ver, haciendo que estos lloren de la felicidad._**

* * *

 _-Hola- **Persona hablando.**_

 _-(¡Aye!) **\- Persona pensando.**_

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]_**

 ** _[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 ** _[Kagami yori]_**

 _El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 ** _[Moyase mune no hi wo]_**

 _Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13 "Llegan los refuerzos"_**

 ** _Nami no Kuni_**

Todos se encontraban en la sala en un incómodo silencio, Kakashi estaba inconsciente, Sasuke y Sakura habían despertado pero estos dos veían enojado y con miedo a la pelirroja la cual está sentada en el suelo con los pies cruzados, Tazuna y Tsunami, la cual es hija de Tazuna, no dejaban de ver constantemente a todos ya que parecían nerviosos ante la pelirroja la cual está tranquila, en cambio Naruko veía a la pelirroja con interés y se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Qué tan fuerte es?, ya que si lo que Lissana dijo, ella es increíblemente fuerte, quisiera verla en acción.

-Saben- rompió el silencio la pelirroja- que yo les haya hecho eso no quiere decir que me vean como su enemigo… simplemente no respondían a tiempo y me insultaron- esto saco gotas de sudor por parte de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Pero eso no justifica el que nos golpearas- exclamo Sakura, ella al ver que la pelirroja la vio, tembló demasiado- L-L-Lo siento… E-Erza-sama, m-me lo merecía- ella hizo una reverencia mientras seguía temblando.

-Erza-san- hablo Naruko y la mencionada volteo a verla- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Natsu-kun de ti?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-¿Qué dijo de mí ese cabeza hueca?- pregunto con una sonrisa sincera, el saber que sus amigos estaban vivos la alegraba demasiado.

-Dijo que era muy fuerte y de un golpe puede derrotarlo, también que quiere derrotarla para probarse a sí mismo y a Igneel que es fuerte- Erza abrió los ojos en shock, ella no sabía de esa última parte, eso fue algo nuevo.

-Es cierto que soy fuerte… pero no la más fuerte, la hermana de Lissana, Mirajane, estaba a mi nivel, solo que ella dejo de entrenar al ver los cuerpos de Natsu y Lissana- esto último sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Erza-san?- pregunto Tsunami viendo a la pelirroja la cual puso una mirada melancólica.

-Hace meses ellos dos, junto con Mirajane y Elfman fueron a una misión para eliminar a una bestia de clase S, las cosas iban mal para ellos, Elfman decidió absorberlo pero la bestia tomo el control de su cuerpo y mando a lanzar a Natsu y Lissana, lo siguiente que hicieron fue verificar los cuerpos y Natsu… estaba muerto, en cambio Lissana estaba agonizando, pero ella tampoco lo logro, desde entonces ellos dos se culpan demasiado por la muerte de ellos, no fue hasta que alguien nos dijo que esos cuerpos eran "falsos"- exclamo la pelirroja viendo a todos en la habitación.

-¿Quién otro es más fuerte de dónde vienes?- pregunto Sasuke viendo a la pelirroja.

-Solo hay dos más… Laxus, el cual es el nieto del maestro Makarov y admito que me supera demasiado con creces en poder, pero hay alguien que es más fuerte que incluso el propio maestro su nombre es Gildarts- dijo la pelirroja recordando a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué tan fuertes son?- pregunto Tazuna con algo de miedo.

-Laxus rara a la vez pelea con los de Fairy Tail, se ha enfrentado varias veces a Natsu pero… solo dura 1 segundo- su respuesta congelo a todos ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa persona?- En cambio Gildarts, no conviene que te enfrentes a él, ya que si lo haces… no aseguro que termines de una pieza- ella se refería a su magia para dividir el cuerpo de los demás, pero parece que los otros lo malinterpretaron ya que estaban azules del miedo.

-¡Es bueno escuchar algo sobre tu gente!- todos voltean a ver y ven bajando a Kakashi por las escaleras lentamente mientras se sostiene de la pared.

-Señor ninja, debería estar en reposo, es malo si esta levantado- exclamo Tsunami viendo al albino el cual se sienta en suelo con los demás.

-No se preocupe, aun puedo moverme- el ve a sus alumnos y luego a Erza y tiembla ligeramente- ¿Segura que no eres hija de Kushina o ella misma solo que más joven?- Erza niega a la pregunta.

-Créame, nunca había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida pero por la duda ¿Por qué me llama de esa manera?- pregunto con interés la chica.

-Es que te pareces demasiado a ella, es como si la estuviera viendo justo en este instante, el color de tu cabello, el manejo del Kenjutsu y tu actitud… son prueba suficiente para mí, para decir que eres Kushina o su hija (pero es extraño si su hija esta alado de conmigo, parece como la imagen de Kushina, pero con la actitud seria de Minato-sensei)- la pelirroja asiente.

-Debe ser una coincidencia- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien… regresando al asunto principal, cuando me desperté estuve pensando demasiado en lo de hace unas horas y llegue a la conclusión de que… Zabuza sigue vivo- esto sobresalto a todos excepto a Erza la cual se sintió bien al saber que el hombre no estaba muerto, ya que ella nunca había matado, pero ver a alguien morir, a nadie le desearía ese mal.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura mientras ve a su maestro.

-Es algo que hizo el Anbu, me dejo inquieto, ¿recuerdan que fue lo que uso?- pregunto el albino mientras ve a sus estudiantes.

-Uso unas agujas llamadas senbon- exclamo la pelirroja- yo incluso las uso, pero yo tengo entendido que no son muy efectivas para matar a menos que dé en un órgano, pero ese Anbu le dio en el cuello- termino de decir la pelirroja.

-Exactamente, tal como dijo Erza, solo son efectivas si dan en un órgano importante, pero se usan normalmente para dormir al oponente si se le coloca la cantidad exacta de un somnífero, pero hay otra cosa que confirma mis sospechas- ¿Aun había más?, eso sorprendió a la mayoría.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Naruko.

-Normalmente un Anbu a la hora de acabar con un cuerpo que contiene información importante como planes, estructura de la aldea, jutsus y secretos de la aldea, debe eliminarlo inmediatamente, pero este Anbu, se lo llevo lejos- ahora todos entendieron su punto.

-Lo que quiere decir es que Zabuza está vivo y el Anbu es su ayudante- finalizo Sasuke mientras veía a su maestro asentir.

-Por lo tanto ellos tarde o temprano regresaran, así que… es momento de entrenarlos- el esperaba alguna reacción de Naruko pero lo extraño fue que ella estaba tranquila.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento harán?- pregunto Erza con mucho interés.

-Control de chakra- fue todo lo que dijo, parece que no quiere arruinar la sorpresa.

-Por cierto Erza-san- la pelirroja ve a Naruko- Zabuza te menciono ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?- toda la atención se dirigió a ella.

-Hace una semana yo llegué aquí, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo salir, pero hubo algo que hizo que yo me quedara, y eso era la aldea, la vi tan devastada y llena de pobreza, algo que me sorprendió demasiado- empezó a hablar la pelirroja.

 _Flashback_

 _La pelirroja estaba caminando buscando información del lugar que lo rodeaba, por la falta de luz en las casas, se le hacía imposible ver a su alrededor, ella pudo ver a varias personas cercas de un bote de basura el cual estaba en llamas, ella se extrañó por eso, así que se acercó para preguntar el motivo._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- ella pregunto y recibió una mirada rápida antes de acercar más sus manos al fuego para mantener calor._

 _-Tú nunca lo entenderás, pero, tal vez si, al fin y al cabo estamos en las mismas condiciones- exclamo un hombre muy abrigado, pero la ropa está muy desgastada._

 _-Me puedes decir ¿Qué es este lugar?- en eso una mujer pelinegra se aclaró la voz._

 _-Esto es Nami no Kuni… la aldea pesquera "más rica de todas"- dijo con claro sarcasmo._

 _-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la pelirroja con mucho interés._

 _-Gato… eso fue lo que paso-_

 _-¿Quién?- la pelirroja estaba muy confundida._

 _-¿Acaso no has oído hablar del?- la pelirroja negó ante la pregunta de la pelinegra- Este Gato es un hombre multimillonario de las empresas Gato, el llego hace unos años prometiéndonos que Nami no Kuni sería más rico, pero todo fue mentira, nosotros nos rehusábamos a venderle unos territorios, él se molestó mucho y luego contrato gente, un pescador llamado Kaiza con algunos del pueblo estuvieron defendiendo todo, pero Gato lo atrapo y lo torturo para luego matarlo enfrente de toda la aldea, desde entonces esta aldea ha estado en pobreza- la pelirroja estaba seria por lo que escuchaba._

 _-¿Y nadie va a venir a ayudarlos?- pregunto la oji-marrón._

 _-No, como estamos rodeados de mar es imposible para las aldeas venir, a menos que paguen un viaje, pero igualmente es muy caro, aunque ahora hay una persona llamada Tazuna la cual quiere crear un puente para el mejoramiento de la aldea con los demás… ese puente es nuestra salvación, pero aun así Gato quiere impedirlo- exclamo la mujer con mucha tristeza._

 _-¿Dónde vive la persona llamada Tazuna?- pregunto Erza._

 _-Él se encuentra en el bar que esta adelante, siempre lo veras alcoholizándose en ese lugar, o en su casa que está a las afueras de la aldea- dijo el hombre el cual se había mantenido callado todo momento._

 _-¡Gracias!- ella hizo una reverencia, y partió con destino al bar._

 _Ella con cada paso que daba veía con tristeza la decadencia de la aldea, niños en desnutrición, el cómo buscan comida en la basura, los padres dándoles de su ropa a sus hijos para mantenerlos con vida por el frio, ella llego al bar y abre la puerta, le sorprendió no ver persona alguna, solamente el barman, ella se acercó._

 _-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Tazuna?- el hombre que atendió el bar, le da una rápida mirada a la chica y respondió._

 _-Se encuentra en el baño vomitando, como siempre la cruda comenzó a golpearlo y está descargando todo lo que tomo- exclamo con desinterés el hombre, en eso se abre una puerta y sale del baño mientras se limpiaba sus labios, de claro indicio que vomito._

 _-¿Usted es Tazuna?- pregunto Erza al hombre._

 _-¿Quién rayos pregunta?- pregunto el hombre muy agresivamente._

 _-¿Es usted o no?- ella hablo con autoridad, el hombre se incomodó un poco- ¡RESPONDA!- el hombre asiente rápidamente y con miedo._

 _-¡Soy y-yo!- exclamo con mucho miedo._

 _-¿Qué te costaba responder?- el hombre estaba temblando ligeramente._

 _-¿E-Eres uno de los hombres de Gato?- la pelirroja negó- ¿Qué quieres?- aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol._

 _-¡Hablemos en su casa!- ella dijo con firmeza._

 _-Pero es que…- en eso siente una Katana en su cuello._

 _-He dicho que… hablaremos en su casa- dijo con una voz fría._

 _-¡E-Entendido!- dijo con mucho miedo el hombre barbudo._

 _Ambos salen del bar, pero el barman tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos- ¿Quién me va a pagar?- pregunto a la nada, dándose cuenta que tendría que pagar por lo que tomo Tazuna._

 _Erza y Tazuna empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa del constructor, la pelirroja veía las calles vacías- Puedo preguntar algo- ella rompió el silencio del hombre._

 _-Puedes hacerlo- exclamo Tazuna._

 _-¿Por qué estas ahogándote de alcohol cuando deberías estar inspirando a la gente para que te ayude a construir el puente?- dijo la pelirroja con interés, el constructor mostro una mirada que refleja tristeza._

 _-Lo intente- la respuesta sorprendió a la pelirroja- la gente perdió la esperanza, se resignaron a que la tiranía de Gato acabaría, por eso creí que el puente al construirlo nos ayudaría a crear comunicación con las demás aldeas y así, alguien nos ayudaría, pero no puedo hacerlo, los trabajadores están siendo amenazados, cada vez más- en este punto Tazuna comenzó a llorar el hombre- m-me d-dejan… la responsabilidad… y y-ya no puedo… m-me es difícil… p-por eso iré a konoha p-para encontrar n-ninjas para q-que nos ayuden… l-a g-gente necesita e-esperanza y s-si es necesario q-que yo muera p-para lograrlo… ¡que así s-sea!- dijo el hombre con lágrimas, Erza se sintió enternecida por el propósito del hombre._

 _-¡Voy a ayudarlo!- la respuesta de la joven sorprendió al constructor- yo la ayudare así que mientras usted esté en Konoha para reclutar al equipo, me encargare de que las cosas estén bien, igualmente con su familia- Tazuna sonrió un poco y agradeció el gesto- ¡Hay mucha neblina últimamente, me pregunto qué clase de lluvia se acerca!- exclamo la pelirroja._

 _-¡Qué extraño!- exclamo Tazuna- no es temporada para lluvia- su comentario extraño a la pelirroja._

 _-(¡Tal vez sea producto que yo viniera a este mundo!)- pensó ella ya que recordó que al llegar al mundo se creó un vórtice y luego una casi tormenta eléctrica._

 _-¡Que conmovedor!- ambos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, Erza sintió una enorme necesidad de correr, ella de puro instinto salto, cuando se da la vuelta no ve nada._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron Erza y Tazuna._

 _Erza se da la vuelta y ve a un hombre con una espada, el hombre está viendo fijamente a Tazuna._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Erza con cautela._

 _-Soy Zabuza Momochi, y estoy aquí para matar al constructor- exclamo el hombre con una voz seria._

 _El hombre empezó a temblar Erza tomo la decisión más sabía que se le ocurrió._

 _-Tazuna-san, regrese corriendo a casa- ella aparece una espada en su mano, esta acción sorprendió al Shinobi._

 _\- ¿Fūinjutsu?- pregunto el Shinobi, y al ver el cabello rojo sonrió debajo de sus vendas- una Uzumaki, creo que llego el momento de nuestra pelea, nuestra batalla será legendaria- mientras hablaba Zabuza, era ignorado por sus presas._

 _-¡No te dejare aquí, Erza-san!- exclamo el hombre, en eso ve la mirada seria de la chica._

 _-¡Yo lo protegeré, así que huya lo más rápido que pueda!- ella levanto su espada al cielo, en eso Tazuna pasa de largo corriendo a Zabuza- Me extraña que no lo sigas- exclamo la chica._

 _-Por ahora es más importante un combate con un Uzumaki- la pelirroja se extrañó por eso._

 _Flashback detenido_

Todos se encontraban en la mesa escuchando lo que decía la pelirroja, ella se detuvo un momento para tomar agua, ya que su garganta se estaba secando por hablar demasiado.

-¿Eres una Uzumaki?- pregunto Naruko con mucha impaciencia.

-No- dijo Erza después de tomar agua- a pesar de que nunca conocí a mis padres, alguien me dio mi apellido Scarlet- la última palabra la dijo con tristeza tras recordar a un peli-azul.

-Pero aun así creo que deberían hacerles una muestra de sangre- hablo kakashi sin dejar de ver a Erza- los Uzumaki tenían una característica que los hacia reconocibles a donde fuera, y eso es su cabello rojo- dijo el albino.

-No me gustaría que chequen mi sangre, al fin y al cabo hay pocas probabilidades de pertenecer a los Uzumaki, ya que yo soy de otro continente muy lejano- la pelirroja exclamo, ya que le era aún extraño mentir la última parte.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Kakashi- puedes continuar con tu relato- el hombre dijo mientras Erza asentía.

 _Flashback Continuación_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _ **-TCHAI-**_

 _Erza estaba preocupada ya que ambos estaban lanzando tajos con su espada, y ella debe admitir algo, nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a alguien de ese nivel, tal vez si tuviera toda su magia podría enfrentarse a él, pero desde que llego a ese mundo su magia está debilitada._

 _En eso Erza recibe una patada en el abdomen y ella se arrastra un poco por la fuerza que coloco el hombre._

 _-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Zabuza con decepción._

 _-¡Aun no termino!- Erza corre de lado balanceando su Katana y cuando estaba por llegar dio el tajo, o eso creyó Zabuza ya que hizo una finta con su mano izquierda y con la derecha estaba a punto de atacarlo._

 _ **-POOF-** Para gran asombro de la pelirroja el hombre desapareció en una bola de humo y en su lugar había un tronco. _

_-¿Pero qué?- pregunto ella consternada._

 _-Vamos usa tu chakra, este combate se está volviendo aburrido- la pelirroja lo ve extrañada._

 _-¿Chakra?- pregunto confundida._

 _-No quieras verme la cara de tonto- exclamo el espadachín._

 _-No te estoy viendo la cara de idiota- ella se abalanzo en contra del, pero antes de llegar ve a su costado izquierdo a Zabuza cuando ella aún tiene enfrente a uno._

 _ **-"Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu" (Gran explosión del clon)-** para desgracia de ella, el que tenía a su costado estallo, y ella salió volando y se estrelló en un árbol, lo curioso es que nadie se animó a salir de sus casas, esto extraño a la pelirroja que estaba sosteniéndose de sus costillas_

 _-¿Q-Que c-clase de m-magia… e-es e-esa?- pregunto Erza con dolor._

 _-Ya te lo dije mocosa, esto no es magia, es Chakra- e Shinobi se acercó a ella y la ve a ella, en eso se da la vuelta._

 _-¿A d-donde… v-vas?- pregunto Erza con dolor._

 _-No vale la pena matar a alguien de tu calibre, mejor te dejare vivir y que en tu mente puedas conservar esta humillación es mejor, nunca estarás a mi nivel- exclamo el hombre para luego desaparecer, dejando a la pelirroja con una gran quemadura en su costado izquierdo._

 _Fin del flashback_

-Y eso es todo- explico Erza mientras les mostraba a todos la quemadura en su costado.

-Tu historia concuerda con tus heridas- exclamo Kakashi.

-A la mañana siguiente yo regrese y la encontré a ella herida, así que es lógico que yo lo corrobore- exclamo Tazuna.

-No sé porque ella hizo algo suicida, fue algo muy estúpido de su parte- exclamo el pequeño no más de 6 años, todos lo ven sorprendido excepto la pelirroja la cual ve al chico con una mirada tranquila.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Naruko.

-Él es Inari- exclamo Tsunami- es mi hijo- la ama de casa respondió ante la duda de la chica.

-Ustedes perderán, Gato es invencible y nos matara a todos- después de decir eso se levantó y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-INARI- grito Tsunami- espero lo perdonen, no siempre se comporta así, no desde que Gato comenzó con su tiranía- ella hablo con tristeza.

-Bien, como habíamos dicho que ya que está vivo Zabuza, necesitaremos pedir refuerzos- Kakashi muestra un pergamino- con suerte para cuando lleguen aun tendremos tiempo para entrenar- dijo él albino, en eso hizo los sellos I, Inu, Tori, Saru y O- hitsuji, por ultimo estampa su mano derecha al suelo y sale un perro con pelo castaño y su hocico es marrón-oscuro, tiene un chaleco azul con una gallina-moheji sello de heno y un protector en la frente de Konoha.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntaron todos al ver a un perro.

-Pakkun, podrías llevarle este mensaje al Hokage- en eso el perro lo sostiene en su hocico, para luego desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

-Por ahora recomiendo que es hora de descansar- exclamo Tsunami y todos asienten.

 _Konohagakure no Sato Día siguiente_

 _ **-TOC-**_

 _ **-TOC-**_

 _Lissana abre la puerta mientras se talla los ojos, ella estuvo durmiendo demasiado tiempo, cuando abre los ojos ve su sensei._

-Anko-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la albina con mucho interés.

-No hay tiempo, arréglate y dirígete a la torre Hokage- la albina asiente y la peli-morada desaparece en un torbellino de hojas.

-Debo de aprender a hacer eso- exclamo la albina, ella entra en la casa para cambiarse.

Lissana llego a la torre y al entrar a la oficina del Hokage sonríe al ver a Hinata en la habitación, la cierra y voltea a todos lados solo para darse cuenta que falta alguien.

-¿Dónde está Natsu-kun?- pregunto la albina.

-Creímos que estaría contigo- exclamo su sensei.

-No lo he visto desde ayer, y eso me está preocupando y mucho- dijo Lissana, el hokage al ver esto suspira y saco de uno de los cajones una esfera de cristal.

-¿Qué hará con eso?- pregunto una curiosa Hinata.

-Encontrar a su compañero- exclamo el Hokage.

En eso a esfera comenzó a mostrar una imagen y esta mostraba a Natsu en un bosque enfrentándose a un clon del mismo sobre un lago, ambos usaban un Kunai, y se repartían golpes.

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 ** _-TCHAI-_**

 _Ambos se golpeaban con el Kunai, debe admitir el peli-rosa que es una ofensa para el estar usando un arma, ya que los Dragonslayer siempre usan sus puños, así que el estar usando un arma, rompe con su código moral._

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-POOF-_**

 _Ambos se golpean y desaparecen en una bola de humo, y a lo lejos se ve un Natsu que está cargando con una piedra, mientras que con sus manos está calentando la piedra, y camina sobre el agua._

-E-Es… m-muy difícil- exclamo el chico mientras continuaba haciendo eso.

-¿Qué diablos hace?- pregunto Lissana viendo al peli-rosa cargar una piedra pero tratando de mantener la concentración en lo que hace.

-Un raro ejercicio de control de chakra- hablo el tercer Hokage.

-¿Qué quiere decir con raro?- pregunto Hinata.

-Solo conozco a una persona que hace eso- hablo con una voz cansada el Hokage.

Del otro lado de la aldea se encuentra a un hombre con spandex de color verde mientras sonríe y sus dientes brillan demasiado- MMM, siento que alguien me está halagando por algo que hice- hablo el hombre con cejas gruesas y corte de tazón- me pregunto ¿Cómo le ira a Natsu-kun con su ejercicio para expandir sus llamas de la juventud a un nuevo nivel?- el hombre ve directamente al bosque de la muerte, solo alza su pulgar a dicho lugar.

-Gai-Sensei, ¿Qué le sucede?- una voz detrás del hablo, el ignora lo que hizo así que regreso a la voz.

-Nada importante, ¡continuemos!- exclamo el Jounin Sensei.

De regreso con Natsu, el sigue haciendo ese ejercicio, mientras era visto desde la torre por su equipo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Hinata.

-En el bosque de la muerte- dijo Anko- me cuesta trabajo creer que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí y no nos dimos cuenta- hablo la Jounin Sensei.

-Anko- el hokage hablo a la peli-morada- ve por tu estudiante, lo necesitan por un motivo- la jounin asiente y desaparece en una bola de humo.

Mientras tanto Natsu está cargando la piedra, de la nada siente que la piedra es más liviana y tiene algo redondo en su mano izquierda, él lo aprieta para su confusión.

-KKKKYYYAAAA- al escuchar eso, el peli-rosa abre los ojos demasiado sorprendido, cuando ve lo que tiene se sonroja ya que en vez de la piedra tiene a su sensei la cual está algo roja.

-¡MIERDA!- el peli-rosa la suelta, pero ella no cae, más bien por su agilidad se pone de pie.

-¿Te gusto lo que tocaste?- pregunto con una mirada coqueta, pero que prometía dolor.

-Y A TI ¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE PIDIÓ QUE TE SUSTITUYERAS POR LA PIEDRA?- grito el peli-rosa mientras la señalaba.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme?- dijo ella de una forma tranquila, pero aun así daba mala espina.

-Pero entiéndelo, maldita loca de las serpientes, yo no te pedí que te sustituyeras, ahora por tu culpa Lissana me va a matar- grito el chico mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro haciendo un berrinche de un niño.

-Por la expresión que das, me dice que será algo que no me voy a querer perder, así que participare y ayudare a mi estudiante a que te castigue- el peli-rosa se pone blanco como un fantasma- pero por ahora te salvaste, debemos ir a la torre, el Hokage nos mandó hablar- y antes de que dijera algo Natsu, ella desapareció en un torbellino de hojas.

-¡MALDITA, LOCA DE LAS SERPIENTES!- grito el peli-rosa mientras quemaba un árbol.

El decide no perder tiempo así que sale corriendo directamente a la torre al llegar a la oficina abrió la puerta de una patada- ¡HE LLEGADO!- grito el chico.

 _ **-PUM-** Pero para su mala suerte Lissana lo golpeo, tal cual como él había dicho._

-¿Qué te dije con tocar el cuerpo y más si es de una mujer?- pregunto molesta la chica, Natsu se quitó de la pared y por extraño que pareciera grito.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo a ella?, si ella fue la que se sustituyó con la piedra, alguien en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo- no sabe, no sabe… en que se había metido.

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 ** _-PUM-_**

 _Fuera del edificio Hokage, se movía violentamente y se escuchaban choques de golpes._

-¡NO GOLPES TAN FUERTE, LISSANA!- comenzó a gritar el chico- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- sus gritos en la aldea empezaron a preocupar a los ciudadanos, pero al ver que provenían de la torre lo ignoraron completamente.

Hinata solo pensaba-(¡pobre de Natsu-kun!, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Lissana-ne, no lo torturaría de esa manera)- pensó la oji-perla… en eso se da cuenta de lo que pensó, ella agita violentamente su cabeza por ese tipo de pensamientos que tuvo.

Anko solo sonreía por lo que veía, la verdad le gusta lo que ve, en eso disimuladamente ve a Hinata y sonríe aún más-(Creo que un poco más de confianza en ella misma, y luego puede hacerle frente a su clan de ciegos con caras de idiotas)- la peli-morada ya estaba maquinando un plan.

-(Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, si Lissana tuviera el cabello rojo y Natsu tuviera el cabello amarillo, sería como alguien que yo conozco)-pensó el Hokage recordando a una pareja en específico.

Pasado unos minutos de que el peli-rosa recibiera una paliza por parte de Lissana, el chico se encuentra sentado en el suelo y callado mientras tiene una de sus manos en la mejilla, Lissana se ve ligeramente molesta, Hinata está ayudando con las heridas del peli-rosa.

-Bueno, después del espectáculo que montaron, se preguntaran el motivo del ¿Por qué se encuentran aquí?- todos asienten ante lo dicho por el Hokage.

-¿Qué misión nos dará el día de hoy?, ¿Pintar una cerca?, ¿Pasear a los animales?, ¿Ayudantes de cocina?- enumero las misiones el peli-rosa, a pesar de que no se quejaba con las misiones, debe admitir que necesita algo de acción en su vida ya que últimamente ya no hace las misiones como antes.

-No, hace unas horas me llego un pergamino por parte de Kakashi, y dice que el cliente mintió en la misión y ya fueron atacados, pero hay una amenaza que lo preocupa más, y pidió refuerzos, pero más precisamente este equipo- esta declaración sorprendió al equipo.

-¿Por qué pidió esa solicitud?- pregunto Hinata con interés.

-¡Dijo que les tiene una pequeña sorpresa!- fue la única respuesta que recibieron del Hokage.

-Muy bien, sino me equivoco ellos fueron a Nami no Kuni- exclamo la domadora de serpientes- ¡Preparen su equipo, nos vemos en 10 minutos en la puerta!- dijo ella mientras todos salían corriendo, y ella los veía irse.

 _Con Hinata_

La oji-perla llego a su complejo y se dirigió a su cuarto, ella recogió una mochila y empezó a meter el equipo necesario para la misión, unos cuantas bombas de humo, un par de Kunai's y varias Shuriken´s, y aparte dos botiquines de primeros auxilios, ella guarda sus cosas, se pone su mochila y se dirige a la oficina de su padre, al llegar ella toca, luego desliza la puerta y para su sorpresa no está, ella medita en donde podría estar su padre, en eso como si una lluvia de recuerdos la respuesta vino a su mente así que se dio la vuelta y fue al lugar.

Ella llego a una habitación y escuchaba golpes ella deslizo la puerta y pudo ver a un hombre adulto con el cabello largo de color marrón, sus ojos blancos con venas remarcadas a los costados de sus ojos, esta vestido con una túnica holgada, de manga larga y un haori marrón. Este hombre se está enfrentando a una niña de entre 6 años a 9 años, esta niña tiene el cabello marrón y trae un traje de entrenamiento, el hombre ve de reojo a la puerta y ve a la peli-azul oscuro.

-Te había dicho que no quería que nos interrumpieras en nuestro entrenamiento, Hinata- el hombre dijo con una voz totalmente fría, la peli-azul oscuro apretó el puño de su mano izquierda con tristeza.

-¡Lo siento, Oto-san!- exclamo Hinata, revelando que el hombre es su padre- solo quería informarte que me ausentare unos días, ya que haremos una misión de clase C- ella se da la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-Solo procura no estorbarles más a tu equipo de lo que ya los estorbas- esas palabras por parte de su padre hicieron que las lágrimas se formaran en los ojos perla de Hinata.

-¡H-HAI!- dijo ella mientras trataba de resistir el impulso de llorar.

Cuando salió la otra chica estaba viendo a Hinata, en eso el padre de Hinata le llamo la atención a la chica- Nabina, presta atención, ya que si no lo haces terminaras igual que tu hermana Hinata- la chica asiente, dando a revelar que es la hermana menor de Hinata.

 _Cercas de la puerta_

La oji-perla estaba tratando de calmarse, ya que en cualquier momento se rompería a llorar-(¿Por qué me haces esto, Oto-san?, yo no quiero ser como tú quieres que sea, no me gusta resolverlo todo a golpes, solo soy una ninja para demostrarte que puedo ser fuerte)- pensaba la chica y cuando llego a la puerta su rostro que demostraba tristeza se desvaneció y la alegría comenzó a irradiar, ya que vio a Natsu saltando para todos lados mientras mueve los brazos de un lado a otro, Lissana esta con una sonrisa y hablándole a Natsu, su sensei sustituta Anko está negando por las idioteces que hace aquella persona que esta iluminando su vida… tal vez, así como ellos confiaron en ella y le contaron el hecho de que vienen de un mundo paralelo distinto, ella puede contarles la situación y problemas con su padre.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo ella mientras llegaba y hacía una reverencia.

-Acabamos de llegar, así que no hay problema- exclamo Lissana.

-Voy a revisar su equipo para ver que puedan traer lo necesario- ella se acercó primero a la mochila de Hinata y al ver el equipo asintió- por cierto buena idea el traer un botiquín- luego con Lissana asintió al ver que traía más Senbon- excelente que puedas traer eso para continuar con tu entrenamiento- por último fue con Natsu y se sorprendió que trajo lo que necesitaba, incluso una tienda de campaña con un par de rollos para jutsus.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-Me sorprende que vinieras más que preparado, es extraño, ya que tu cara de estúpido dice otra cosa- el chico sintió una enorme vena en su frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo enojado.

-Olvídalo, eres un idiota, ¡hora de irnos!- todos comenzaron a correr.

A los minutos de estar corriendo en el camino Anko les empezó a explicar conceptos básicos, en caso de que no puedan seguirle el ritmo, la primera de ellas es que usen su Chakra en los pies para esforzar su propio límite para que puedan correr más rápido, el siguiente consejo que les dio era que irán saltando de un árbol en árbol para acortar el camino, y era justo lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos, Natsu se sentía más emocionado ya que ahora siente que se parece más a un Ninja eso lo emocionaba demasiado, Lissana se sentía extraña pero debe admitir que se siente más a gusta, Hinata ella estaba feliz, siente que con Anko se vuelve más fuerte en comparación de Kurenai, ella a pesar de que le tiene mucho aprecio a Kurenai no progreso mucho en el tiempo que paso con ellos, más bien ella la sobreprotegía y por eso no estaba progresando como se debía.

 _En Nami no Kuni_

Era el inicio de un nuevo día Kakashi se levantó y volteo a su izquierdo para encontrar un par de muletas, él decidió usarlas, ya que el agotamiento es demasiado y su cuerpo empezó a fallarle demasiado.

Kakashi uso las muletas y empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando bajo al piso inferior ve a Sasuke sentado en una silla, Sakura idolatrándolo y pidiéndole una cita, el constructor Tazuna está saliendo del baño, Tsunami e Inari están en la cocina, pero ahora se hace la gran incógnita ¿Dónde están Erza y Naruko?

-¡Buenos días, Kakashi-Sensei!- exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo le da una mirada mas no dice nada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Tazuna que ayudo a Kakashi a acercarse a la mesa de la cocina.

-Un poco mejor, aún estoy demasiado cansado- y era notable lo que dijo ya que su voz se escuchaba más cansada que antes- ¿Dónde están Erza y Naruko?- pregunto el albino viendo para todos lados.

-Como somos muchas personas fueron a conseguir algo de comida, pero como escasea demasiado, creo que no alcanzaran- dijo Tsunami.

 ** _-TOC-_**

 ** _-TOC-_**

 _Tazuna se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado._

-¿Cómo consiguieron tanta comida?- pregunto el hombre mientras veía a la pelirroja cargar una red y esta tenía demasiados pescados, Naruko tenía una bolsa y tenía unos cuantos vegetales como zanahoria, chayote y lechuga.

-Erza-san se fue a pescar, se alejó un poco de Nami no Kuni, ya que lo único que conseguimos en el mercado fueron las verduras, así que fue a pescar estos pescados y un tiburón- dijo la última parte con emoción, el pobre constructor se puso pálido.

-¿U-UN… TIBURÓN?- grito el hombre llamando la atención de todos.

-Sí- en eso Erza le dio la red y sujeto una cola para arrastrar el tiburón, todos los ninjas lo ven con una mirada en blanco.

-¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?- preguntaron todos.

-Debo agradecerle a Natsu, él es más como un cazador por sus sentidos mejorados e instintos y cuando hacíamos misiones todos los de nuestra generación nos enseñó a cazar, pero es imposible ganarle, me quedare unos minutos afuera para quitarle la cabeza, la piel y traer la carne- todos asienten mientras Naruko tiene estrellitas en vez de ojos.

-¡YO TE AYUDO, ERZA-SAN!- grito la pelirrubia, la pelirroja al verla asiente con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron todos veían fijamente a la nada.

-Sí que es un caso esta chica- dijo Tazuna mientras llevaba la comida a su hija Tsunami.

-Es raro que ella lo hiciera, me pregunto ¿Cuánto se alejó para cazar el tiburón?- pregunto Kakashi mientras veía a sus estudiantes.

-(¿Qué tan fuerte será ella?)- se preguntaba Sasuke viendo a la pelirroja desde una ventana de la cocina, el ve como ella con unos cuantos cortes le quito la piel al tiburón, y entre la pelirroja y pelirrubia empezaron a cortarlo, Naruko recibía indicaciones de Erza para cortar y despellejar la carne como lo pedía la pelirroja.

Erza está feliz mientras ve a Naruko separar la carne de las espinas.

-¿Así está bien?- pregunto la Loli.

-Sí… puedo preguntarte algo Naruko- la pelirrubia se tomó por sorpresa por la petición de la pelirroja.

-Sí- exclamo la chica.

-¿C-Como… h-han estado Lissana y Natsu?- pregunto algo dudosa la chica.

-V-Veamos…- la Loli se puso a pensar en su respuesta- Lissana-nee, es una chica muy amable conmigo, me ha estado enseñando a cómo comportarme siendo más femenina, ella es la hermana que nunca pude tener pero siempre quise, cuando se enoja es algo agresiva pero aun así la quiero, Natsu-kun… e-el… n-no lo sé- la respuesta del peli-rosa extraño a Erza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con Natsu?- pregunto la chica mientras quitaba el esqueleto.

-Es que… nunca antes alguien… se preocupaba tanto por mí como él lo hace…- Erza dejo lo que estaba haciendo para verla-… solo dos personas se preocupaban por mí, Iruka-sensei y Oji-chan… el primero es lo más cercano que puedo tener a un hermano… y el otro es mi abuelo… p-pero Natsu-kun… n-nunca me juzgo, s-se preocupó por mí, me d-defendió y no me juzgo ni menosprecio como los demás…- en este punto la pelirrubia se sonrojo mientras llevo una de sus manos cercas de su corazón-… me g-gusto el cómo s-se preocupaba por mí y me dio algo que nadie más me dio… aceptación y amor- Erza ve sorprendida a la pelirrubia, se preguntaba ¿Qué hizo Natsu para ayudar a Naruko?

-Así es él, le gusta ayudar de más cuando nadie se lo pide- exclamo la chica ella no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pensara Natsu si le cuento mi situación? ¿Me juzgara o me ayudara a superarlo?- (¿Qué estarán haciendo junto en estos momentos, Natsu, Lissana?)- se preguntó la pelirroja mientras sonreía por sus pensamientos.

 _En el equipo 11_

-¿Segura que haremos eso?- pregunto un peli-rosa muy nervioso.

-Sí, como dije rentaremos una balsa, esto puede desviarnos demasiado del camino pero nos llevara a Nami no Kuni a más tardar mañana en la mañana- ella dijo la peli-morada mientras buscaba a alguien que les rentara una balsa, Natsu se puso verde ante el movimiento constante de la balsa, lo peor es que sería el hazmerreír de su sensei, él no permitiría otra burla de esa loca.

-Y ¿Por qué no mejor lo tomamos como un ejercicio de entrenamiento?- pregunto el chico, esto llamo la atención de Anko y Hinata, Lissana solo entrecerraba los ojos y se cubrió su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada ante los intentos de su novio para evitar subirse a ese vehículo del demonio.

-¡Te escucho!- exclamo Anko con una mirada seria.

-Ya sabe… e-esto podría ayudarnos… c-como un ejercicio para control de Chakra, y-ya que si vamos corriendo por el agua, aparte de mejorar la resistencia del cuerpo, nuestro Chakra se puede acostumbrar a no malgastarse, y p-podríamos incrementar nuestras reservas- cuando termino el chico, todas las chicas lo ven sorprendido-( ¿ahora que hice?)- se preguntó a él mismo.

-Wow… me gusta tu idea, chicas, vamos hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo es su condena- Anko salto al agua y les hizo una señal para que los demás lo hicieran- les recuerdo que puede haber tiburones por estos lugares, así que procuren no detenerse por mucho tiempo- dijo la Sensei.

 _ **-ZUM-** Todos comenzaron a correr._

-(¡Me salí con la mía! WUOHOHOHOHOH)- termino de pensar el chico asesino de dragones.

-(Recuerda, Hinata, debo poner Chakra en mis pies para aumentar mi velocidad, pero también para mejorar mi control de Chakra, así como expandir mi contenedor)- pensó la oji-perla.

-(Natsu-kun se salió con la suya, mi Natsu-kun)- pensó Lissana con una sonrisa mientras ve a su novio sonreír mientras corre.

Pasada tres horas pudieron llegar a la orilla de Nami no Kuni, fue récord para ellos llegar en ese tiempo, ahora solo se dedicaron a caminar, pero se les veía agotado, Anko estaba sonriendo ya que la tortura y entrenar a sus alumnos, es un gran sueño para ella.

-¡Ya llegamos a Nami no Kuni!- exclamo Anko, cuando voltea detrás de ella ve a sus tres alumnos en el suelo y jadeando pesadamente, ella solo sintió como una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su sienes.

-D-Denos… u-un… m-minuto- exclamo Hinata cansada.

-S-Sí… s-solo… u-un minuto- secundo y apoyo Lissana.

-N-No… c-creí que f-fuera demasiado… p-por recorrer- exclamo Natsu mientras respiraba agitado.

-Solo nos falta buscar en el pueblo el lugar donde se hospedan- exclamo Anko mientras patea a Natsu en las costillas- a levantarse, quiero llegar y darme un baño para quitarme todo el sudor- exclamo ella con enojo y necesidad.

-D-Deje… d-de… p-patearme- dijo el peli-rosa entrecortadamente por recibir las patadas.

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 ** _-SNIF-_**

 _En eso todos ven a Natsu el cual está olfateando demasiado._

-¿Qué sucede, Natsu-kun?- pregunto Hinata mientras ve al chico olfatear como un perro.

-Detecto el olor de Naruko, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, el borracho de mierda y Sasuke- exclamo el chico, todas sonríen al saber eso- pero… _***SNIF* *SNIF***_ … hay otro olor que me es… conocido- todos ven al chico interesados por ese dato.

-Lo sabremos una vez que lleguemos a ese lugar- dijo Anko en eso Natsu se levantó y empezó a correr para dirigir al grupo- sigan a ese perro- cuando Natsu escucho eso se detuvo un momento.

-PUM- Y de repente cae al suelo, pasado un minuto se pone de pie.

-¿PORQUÉ ME DICES PERRO?- pregunto/grito Natsu.

-Diste ese aspecto al olfatear de esa manera, no me eches la culpa cuando tú mismo te jodiste- no puedo contestar Natsu a eso- ahora guíanos- Natsu a regañadientes asiente y sale corriendo.

En el transcurso del camino todos veían impotentes la aldea, al ver semejante sorpresa, el estar peleándose entre todos por comida, incluso por dinero ya que todo era demasiado caro, no tuvieron de otra más que continuar su camino, ignorando los gritos de las personas por algo de comida.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cercas de la zona donde provenía el olor de aquella presencia que era conocida para Natsu, su mente al fin le dijo quién era, así que abrió los ojos sorprendidos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la emoción no tardo en inundarlo por todo su cuerpo, en eso para asombro de todos sale corriendo, mientras deja a todos atrás, pero al ver esto creyeron que se encontraban en problemas sus compañeros así que corrieron para tratar de alcanzar a su compañero.

-¿Qué haremos mientras, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura viendo a su sensei que está sentado.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen los refuerzos y solo entonces entrenaremos- esta respuesta emociono a Naruko y Sasuke, pero a Sakura le preocupo.

-Usted cree que con un poco de entrenamiento nos volveremos fuertes, es imposible, no estamos a la misma liga que usted y Zabuza- dijo Sakura con mucha preocupación.

-Sakura, cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, por poco que parezca incluso si es absurdo hace que las capacidades de la persona puedan crecer, también depende de cada uno como lo tome- exclamo el hombre mientras dejaba de leer su libra Icha Icha.

-Lo dudo mucho- exclamo la peli-rosada.

-Creo que deberías hacer caso a Kakashi-san- dijo Erza, toda la atención se fue a ella- a mí siempre me han considerado en una prodigio, pero aun así entreno como siempre y te lo digo por experiencia, cualquier tipo de entrenamiento ayuda, incluso si es un entrenamiento de meditación, te podrá ayudar en el futuro- exclamo la pelirroja con una mirada seria- así que te recomiendo entrenar- la peli-rosa asintió, pero la verdad no seguiría su entrenamiento, le importa más su figura para atraer a su Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qué haremos de entrenamiento?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo que haremos será…- y cuando iba a decir algo más algo lo interrumpió o mejor dicho un grito.

-ERZAAAAA- el grito que se escuchó llamando a la pelirroja impresiono a todos- ¡PELEA CONMIGO!- este segundo grito solo hizo que todos sudaron, excepto la pelirroja la cual abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar esas palabras que desde hace tres meses no escuchaba, y cuando las escucho, sintió que recuperaba parte de su alma y felicidad, ella se levantó abruptamente para la mirada extrañada de todos, la pelirroja sale de la casa, y todas la siguen en eso ven una mancha salmón que se dirige a la casa, todos abren los ojos y muestran una sonrisa, la pelirroja se quedó inmóvil creyendo que era una mentira lo que veía.

 _[Escuchar Kanashiki Kato (Fairy Tail)]_

El peli-rosa se detiene enfrente de la casa, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en la pelirroja.

-N-Natsu- exclamo ella con alegría, tristeza y había otro sentimiento escondido en su voz.

Ella comenzó a correr, el peli-rosa sonríe.

-¡Al fin te derrotare!, _ **"Karyū no Tekken"-**_ el chico prendió fuego a su puño.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Natsu recibe un golpe en la mejilla por parte de Erza, y todos los demás jadean de la impresión de que ella derrotara al peli-rosa de un solo golpe._

Erza se sienta a horcajadas en Natsu, esta situación podría malinterpretarse, pero al saber que es un rencuentro no había problema.

 ** _-CLAP-_**

 _Erza le dio una cachetada._

 ** _-CLAP-_**

 _Y otra._

 ** _-CLAP-_**

 _Y otra más._

 ** _-CLAP-_**

 _¿Ya había dicho que otra?_

-N-No sabes… c-como nos preocuparon _***CLAP***_ , como sufrimos a-al c-creer que n-nuestra f-familia **_*CLAP*_** s-se destruyó _***CLAP***_ … n-nos s-sentimos f-fatales _***CLAP***_ \- todos veían con algo de sudor la reunión.

En eso Natsu detiene ambas manos de la pelirroja, a pesar de que su rostro esta algo hinchado por los golpes que recibió de ella le da una sonrisa- ¡Es bueno verte, Erza!- la pelirroja se rompió en llanto y atrajo al chico en un abrazo acunando su rostro en su pecho.

-ERZA-SAN- grito Lissana la cual llego, y se puso al lado de ella con una sonrisa, en eso la pelirroja la jala y los tres se unen en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

-L-Los… e-extrañe… m-mucho- ambos chicos correspondieron al abrazo, la albina estaba llorando de alegría, el peli-rosa con esfuerzo estaba sonriendo y se sentía feliz por eso.

Hinata veía la escena y estaba soltando pequeñas lágrimas al ver el reencuentro, Anko sonreía a sus alumnos, Naruko estaba sonriendo, Sasuke es indiferente, Sakura se sentía feliz pero se hacia la indiferente porque su Sasuke-kun lo hace, Kakashi dio su icónica sonrisa de un ojo, pero tenía un pensamiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-(Definitivamente es Kushina-sama, en menos de dos días ha demostrado que ellas dos son la misma persona, ¿acaso Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama tuvieron una hija a escondidas?, porque si fuera así, Erza seria la viva imagen de su hija deseada)- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comparando a Kushina enojada con su cabello alborotado, y ahora su mente creando a Erza con su cabello alborotado, ambas como si su cabello fueran las 9 colas del Kyuubi, al imaginárselo sintió un escalofrió.

Tazuna sonreía mientras hacia un brindis por el reencuentro, Tsunami lo encontró muy tierno todo lo que vio, Inari le dio igual lo que vio, ya que todos morirán por culpa de Gato.

 _[Terminar Kanashiki Kato (Fairy Tail)]_

-Se ponen felices por reencontrarse cuando de hecho será su última reunión porque Gato nos matara a todos- hablo Inari, lo que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él.

-INARI, discúlpate por lo que dijiste- dijo Tsunami con enojo por su comentario.

-Pero es la verdad, Ka-san, no conviene que estén con sus estúpidas esperanzas si las perderán en el futuro- exclamo el niño con enojo.

 _ **-PUM-** En eso Inari recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza, al dirigir su vista se sorprende que aquel que lo golpeo fue el peli-rosa._

-¿Por qué rayos crees que estamos aquí?, nosotros detendremos a Pato y sus secuaces- todos se caen al suelo por su comentario.

-¡Es Gato!, no Pato- dijo Kakashi viendo a Natsu.

-No veo diferencia- exclamo con una sonrisa de idiota que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno. ¿Qué les parece si pasan y hablamos de lo que harán mañana?, ya que suponiendo la manera de la que vienen me dicen que están cansados- todos asienten, y al entrar Natsu ve con sorpresa demasiada carne cruda.

-¿Ocupan ayuda?- pregunta el chico, ya que su olfato le dio a saber que era de tiburón, recuerda cuando Igneel le obligo cazar uno… casi se lo comen a él.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto Tsunami, y detrás de ella Erza y Lissana asienten.

-¡Claro que sabe!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, para gran asombro de los demás.

-¿Y porque nunca lo haces en el departamento?- pregunto Naruko sorprendida.

-Eso se debe a que él es muy flojo para hacerlo- exclamo con gracia Lissana.

-NO SOY FLOJO… solo no me gusta limpiar mi desastre- dijo el peli-rosa, su respuesta hizo reír a Erza y Lissana.

-Solo ayúdanos- dijo Erza, el chico asiente.

-¿Enserio sabe cocinar?- pregunto Kakashi, solo para recibir un meneo de mano por parte de Erza- sabes en vez de alegrarme me preocupa más- dijo con preocupación el hombre.

-No es que no sepa, sino que gracias a sus sentidos mejorados cuando prueba una comida, puede identificar a detalle que es lo que le ponen, así que es como si copiara las habilidades culinarias de los demás- dijo la pelirroja, todos asienten a eso.

-Bien veamos… le falta algunos ingredientes, pero puede hacer algo con lo poco que tienen- en eso Natsu comienza a limpiar la carne con agua, una vez hecho esto, la pone en una olla, y en vez de usar la estufa el con su mano empieza a calentar la olla.

-¡Es necesario hacer eso!- dijo Sakura viendo la manera en la que cocinaba.

-¡Yo lo apruebo!- dijeron Lissana, Erza y curiosamente Tsunami.

-Ahora quiero que, usted- Natsu señalo a Tsunami- en una sartén le coloque por lo menos 320 mililitros de aceite de olivo, corte y use la mitad de una cebolla, cuando la cebolla y el aceite sean uno, quiero que use un poco de…- el peli-rosa se detuvo un momento para abrir la nevera, y observar cuidadosamente- diré que chile o lo que sea de color amarillo, procure dejarle las semillas, y para hacer que el relleno se cocine, haga unos cuantos cortes y lo pone junto a la cebolla- todos estaban hechos piedra, precisamente los de Konoha, ya que Tsunami está haciendo lo que le dice, Erza y Lissana se acerca al peli-rosa.

-Erza, en unos minutos que vaya a sacar la carne quiero que tú la cortes, pedazos chicos, para que pueda haber más comida, Lissana como tu aprendiste de algo de cocina con Mirajane… puedes preparar algo que más te guste- la chica asiente, y todos se pusieron a disposición para hacer comida.

Todos se quedaron fuera de la cocina, Anko rompió el incómodo silencio- ¿Quién lo diría?, Natsu cocinando, creí haberlo visto todo pero parece que esos sentidos mejorados le ayudan demasiado- todos asienten a lo dicho por la domadora de serpientes.

Al pasar unos minutos Erza regresa con ellos y se le nota algo decaída- ¿Sucede algo, Erza-san?- pregunto Hinata viendo a la chica.

-¡Perdona, no te había visto antes! ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo a la peli-morada y la peli-azul oscuro.

-¡Yo soy la Sensei mas sexi del mundo, Anko Miratashi, y esta de aquí es Hinata Hyuga!- exclamo la peli-morada- pero aun así ¿Por qué estas decaída?- la pelirroja asiente.

-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, y estoy así porque cuando Natsu empezó a cocinar y le dio órdenes a los demás, Lissana y él me corrieron de la cocina… ¿alguien puede golpearme?, he defraudado a mis amigos y no se el motivo- exclamo ella deprimida.

-¡Hecho!- dijo Anko y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla es detenida por Kakashi- ¿Por qué me detienes?- pregunto mientras hacia un puchero.

-No sabes que pasara si se enoja…- en eso se acercó al oído de Anko y le susurro- es igualita a Kushina-sama- la peli-morada siente un gran escalofrió, le era difícil olvidar a esa pelirroja que siempre se quejaba de su vestimenta y en más de una ocasión la lastimo para que ella dejara de vestir de esa manera tan desvergonzada.

-P-Pensándolo b-bien… c-creo que paso- la peli-morada veía fijamente a un deprimida Erza- (Sus facciones hacen verla como si fuera Kushina-Sempai, y si su carácter es el mismo… no conviene provocarla)- pensó la mujer mientras desviaba la mirada.

Unos minutos después todos estaban comiendo y curiosamente Natsu está comiendo tranquilo, ¿acaso será porque al fin sabe modales?, ¿o porque es casa ajena?, ¿o porque Erza tiene un cuchillo de cocina cercas de su entrepierna?, nunca sabremos cual de todas es.

-¡Ya que estamos aquí conviene ver el entrenamiento que haremos, ya que si lo que dice tu informe es cierto, Zabuza está vivo y en el peor de los casos tiene compañeros que lo ayudaran!- exclamo Anko con una mirada seria- bien equipo, si creyeron que estamos aquí de vacaciones se equivocaron, ya que entrenaremos estos días, mañana puedo ayudarles en su control de Chakra, pero a ver que se me ocurre- dijo la peli-morada, su equipo sudo por la respuesta tan incompleta de su maestra.

-Disculpen- llamo su atención la pelirroja- me preguntaba si mañana ¿puedo unirme con ustedes en su entrenamiento?- la peli-morada muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Como quieras!, solo déjame avisarte que te sentirás como si estuvieras en un infierno- la pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras desvió la mirada.

-S-Siempre he estado en un infierno- murmuro muy bajo la chica, Natsu pudo escuchar lo que dijo y solo pudo preguntarse ¿A qué se refiere con lo que dijo?

-¡Bien, si eso quieres, no tengo ningún problema con que te unas!- dijo la peli-morada con una sonrisa- ahora recomiendo que nos relajemos lo que queda de la noche, para mañana temprano comenzar con el entrenamiento- todos asienten ante lo dicho.

-¡Bien, creo que estaré un rato afuera!- el peli-rosa se levanta y sale de la casa.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Erza viendo por primera vez así a Natsu.

-No lo se, ha estado actuando raro desde que llegamos aquí, cada vez se siente mas distante, pero no dice nada para preocuparnos- exclamo Lissana viendo a su novio salir de la casa- o simplemente montara la tienda de campaña que trajo con él- la pelirroja la ve dudosa.

-Dejando de lado eso… tengo algo que mostrarte, Lissana- exclamo la pelirroja, en eso en su mano derecha aparece un círculo mágico y de este sale una esfera de color blanco.

-(¿Fuinjutsu?)- se preguntaron mentalmente Anko y Kakashi- (¡Definitivamente es Kushina-Sempai/Sama!)- pensaron ambos, ya nadie podía negárselos, eran idénticas, sí o sí eran madre-hija o la misma, pero se fiaban más de la primera.

En eso Erza empezó a enviar magia a través de la lacrima, Anko y Kakashi se dieron cuenta de esto, en eso poco a poco empezó a escucharse ruidos de interferencia para luego aparecer dos personas que la albina conocía, detrás de estos dos estaban personas que conocían muy bien.

 _[Escuchar Mirajane no Theme (Fairy Tail)]_

Lissana siente unas tremendas ganas de llorar, ya que ella puede ver a su hermana Mirajane más femenina siendo mesera, a su hermano Elfman que está gritando sobre ser un hombre, su hijo Happy, Gray… ¿pero con la ropa de Natsu?, eso es algo que nunca espero ver.

-¿E-Es un v-vídeo?- pregunto Lissana, solo para ver a Erza negar todo lo que dijo.

-Mirajane- cuando la pelirroja hablo, la albina volteo a todos lados, en eso su vista se fija en la lacrima.

 _ **-TAP-** En eso la albina tira la charola, todos voltean a verla que tiene su mano en su boca para cubrir sus sollozos, ella corre a la lacrima y suelta más lágrimas._

-¿L-Lissana?- todos al oír eso ven la lacrima y ven a la otra albina en el mismo estado que Mirajane.

-¿M-Mira-nee?... s-soy… y-yo- esas simples palabras fue suficiente para que no solo la albina llorara, sino que los demás también lloraron.

-Lissana-chan- en eso Elfman se acerca a la lacrima- e-estas… v-viva… p-prometí q-que y-yo…- en eso el hombre empieza a soltar varoniles lagrimas por saber que el no mato a su hermana menor.

El maestro Makarov se encuentra alejado de todo sonríe mientras llora, parece que su familia está completa, solo falta para que ellos regresen, Erza K., veía a la mencionada con tristeza, le costaba trabajo verla y saber que ella mato a su contraparte de Édolas.

-Lissana, mi pequeña hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto mientras ella consolaba a su hermano que lloraba de forma varonil.

-He estado muy bien, las personas son muy buenas, nos acogieron rápidamente, incluso estamos de servicio… l-los extraño tanto- al oír esas palabras Mirajane y Elfman lloraron aún más.

-¿D-Donde esta N-Natsu? Mirajane.

-Está afuera, pero lo más probable es que este escuchando, así que de ser así, entre Natsu- en eso la puerta se abre y el peli-rosa traía una mirada ensombrecida.

-¡Lo siento!- su respuesta sorprendió a todos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Gray que está llorando levemente mientras ve a su rival.

-Por destruir un edificio cuando creía que torturarían a Lissana- cuando dijo esto todos caen al suelo.

 _[Terminar Mirajane no Theme (Fairy Tail)]_

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto el maestro totalmente pálido.

-Nada- corrigió rápidamente el chico, en eso siente que le jalan la oreja- ¡DUELE!- grito Natsu con dolor.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste, Natsu?- Erza jalaba de su oreja.

-NADA, NADA….- gritaba el chico, la pelirroja se calmó.

-De regreso a la aldea, pagaremos los gastos y te disculpara por lo que hiciste- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero tenían a Lissana en ese lugar, yo fui a rescatarla- el chico movió los brazos con exageración, esto solo hizo reír a su gremio por las idioteces del chico, en eso el chico siente un escalofrió- ¿Qué mierdas fue eso?- se preguntó él mismo por la sensación que tuvo.

Sin que esa diera cuenta era visto por una pelirroja de manera curiosa y analítica, como si estuviera estudiándolo- (¡Es muy diferente al de Édolas, se ve más confiado y seguro de lo que hace, como me gustaría conocerlo en persona!)-pensó la pelirroja con poca ropa.

-¿Qué crees, Mira-nee?, Natsu al fin es mi novio- cuando dijo eso el peli-rosa sintió que todo el lugar se calló.

-No tenías que decirlo- dijo entre dientes el chico.

-Natsu- hablo Mirajane- y-yo…- cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por el mencionado.

-Mira… puede que no tenga tu permiso, pero… me di cuenta que es difícil para mí seguir sin ella, no puedo, me duele verla triste, así que decidí seguir mi corazón como un humano y no como un dragón, así que seguiré con ellos así si ni tú ni Elfman quieren- cuando termino de decir esto, la verdad se sorprendieron demasiado, nunca habían visto a Natsu actuar de esa manera, parece que llego a madurar mientras no estaba con ellos.

-De hecho… solo te iba a decir que si le hacías daño te castraría- su respuesta sorprendió a Natsu y Lissana.

-¿Lo apruebas?- pregunto Lissana con emoción.

-Tal vez cuando aún estabas aquí me negaría, pero después de cambiar y el verte viva me doy cuenta que sería injusto negarme ante lo que me pides, ya que estarías encerrando tu corazón- Natsu se sorprendió que Mira cambiara demasiado, se veía más amable, como Lissana y algo le decía que aún mantenía sus actitudes de una autentica demonio.

-Creo que yo te lo había dicho antes, solo si lastimas a mi hermana te haré sufrir- exclamo Elfman con un ceño fruncido.

-C-Creo… q-que d-debemos p-parar… a-aun no tengo l-las suficientes e-energías para m-mantener la c-comunicación- dijo Erza con cansancio.

-Cuando regresen hablaremos más de lo sucedido- Naruko y Hinata se preocuparon por lo que dijo el pequeño maestro del gremio.

Cuando se cortó la comunicación, la pelirroja dejo de jadear, para decir algo que nadie se esperaba- ¡No podemos regresar!- esto hizo que ambos magos abran los ojos en shock.

-¿C-Como?- fue lo único que pudieron decir ambos.

-Cuando me enfrente a Zabuza, destruyo lo que nos podría ayudar a regresar, así que estamos varados, hasta que ellos vengan con nosotros- esto alegro a Naruko y Hinata, ya que aquellos que cambiaron sus vidas se quedaran un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Natsu.

-¡Estaremos aquí 3 años!- los chicos se quedaron en silencio, en eso Natsu se levanta.

-Tendré más tiempo para entrenar, no hay que preocuparnos, al menos regresaremos, así que disfrutemos mientras podamos- dijo el peli-rosa.

Después de ese comentario el chico sale y termino de armar la tienda de campaña, fue algo bueno que trajera dos así que sería perfecto una para él y Lissana, la última para Anko y Hinata.

En eso sale una Lissana haciendo pucheros, Hinata ligeramente roja, Anko levantando las cejas con picardía y una Erza con una sonrisa.

-¡Es hora de dormir, así que yo dormiré con Natsu y a ustedes tres les toca en la otra tienda!- Natsu se sorprende por eso.

-¿Pero qué…?- no termino de preguntar Natsu ya que algo la detuvo.

 _ **-PUM-** Natsu fue cortado por un golpe en el rostro._

-¡Ya es tarde, a dormir!- Erza jalo a Natsu a una tienda de campaña, la cerro y Lissana solo la veía de mala manera.

-Y-Yo… q-quería… d-dormir c-con… él- dijo ella mientras se metía a la campaña.

Para suerte de Erza durmió calientita, en comparación de las demás que durmieron con frio.

A la mañana siguiente a las 6:00 am, el equipo 11 más Naruko y Erza estaban en lo más profundo del bosque para iniciar el entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo?- pregunto Anko a Naruko.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre nos citaba a las 7:00 am y llega a las 9:00 am, así que creo que aun descansaran por más tiempo- exclamo la pelirrubia mientras ladeaba la cabeza- dejando eso de lado ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haremos?- Anko sonrió un poco, la actitud de esa chica le agradaba.

-Ya que Erza es nueva en este mundo, tenemos que darte la mala noticia, en este mundo no existe magia- la pelirroja asiente a eso algo sorprendida- aquí manejamos algo llamado Chakra, la cual es la unión de energía espiritual y la energía física, cuando la canalizamos en nuestro cuerpo necesitamos hacer un ritual de sellos de manos para poder convocar el Chakra , normalmente nacemos con Tenketsus que son los puntos de circulación y distribución del Chakra, pero como ustedes son de una dimensión distinta, su contenedor mágico ahora para recargar la falta de energía que no tienen está absorbiendo ese Chakra en cantidades mínimas, así que lo que harás el día de hoy será que puedas concentrar y liberar tu Chakra de esta forma- Anko hizo el signo del tigre y comenzó a canalizar Chakra fuera de ella, todos pudieron apreciar que era azul cían.

-¿Solo hago ese sello de manos?- pregunto dudosa la pelirroja, solo para recibir una negación de Anko.

-No es lo mismo, aquí a Pinki-kun Y Liss-chan hicieron lo mismo y fracasaron, pero pinki descubrió una manera de manifestar Chakra y es a través de sus sellos mágicos- Erza asiente.

-¡Ya veo entonces lo que debo hacer es crear un sello mágico, pero en vez de crear o invocar algo con mi magia uso mi Chakra y recodifico el sello usando esa seña para manifestarlo!- todos ve na Natsu con la boca abierta.

-¡Es correcto, yo tarde demasiado en entenderlo!- Lissana solo hizo un puchero, ella no pudo descubrirlo y Erza lo descubrió con una sola explicación, no por nada es una maga de clase S.

-No será un gran problema- y antes de que alguien le dijera lo contrario, Erza formo un sello mágico de color blanco y vieron con fascinación como las letras mágicas cambiaban y en el centro sale la seña Tora, y una vez que se reescribió el sello, Anko vio con asombro como el Chakra comenzó a salir de ella a menor cantidad, pero salía, cuando termino de hacer eso, la pelirroja comenzó a suspirar cansadamente.

-No te preocupes, la cantidad de Chakra que siento por ti en estos momentos es débil, así que te recomiendo que te tomes 5 minutos para descansar, tal vez el viaje de mundos los deja débiles- Erza asiente y se sienta- los demás haremos el ejercicio del otro día con las agujas, pero tú no Natsu, por no venir los otros días, tendrás que practicar con Erza cuando se recupere y tu Naruko haremos un ejercicio sencillo que es para control de Chakra- la pelirrubia comenzó a prestar más atención ante la explicación.

En eso Naruko ve que Anko le da tres hojas de un árbol, la pelirrubia se sintió indignada- ¿Por qué unas hojas?- pregunto enojada ella.

-Se tu situación del exceso de Chakra, así que esto te servirá, concentraras energía en las hojas para mantenerlas en tu frente, no hace falta decir si pones menos se caerán, pero también estarás haciendo el ejercicio de los árboles, de esta manera te enseñara a distribuir Chakra a más de un lugar a la vez y hacer que gastes menos- la pelirrubia asiente y comienza a caminar en un árbol, se quedó de cabeza y se puso las hojas en la frente, y empezó a hacer el ejercicio.

Pasado unos minutos Erza se sintió mejor y se levantó, en eso Natsu le dijo que enviara Chakra en sus pies, pero solo lo necesario, ya que si ponía de más la corteza del árbol se rompería y si pone menos caería al suelo, la pelirroja entendió esto, y a pesar de todo caía por el exceso que ponía, pero en comparación de los demás trepaba rápidamente y llegaba un poco más de la mitad del árbol, ella con un Kunai marcaba la corteza de su distancia, ella comenzó a aferrarse a seguir subiendo pero no servía… pero había alguien que le ayudaría.

-Mira, Erza, yo puedo subir y tú no- la pelirroja al escuchar la voz burlona de Natsu comenzó a enfadarse.

-Natsu… ¡guarda silencio!- normalmente el peli-rosa en otra situación se callaría.

-¿Quién lo diría?, tal vez seas más fuerte que yo en magia, pero yo en Chakra soy superior a ti, solo me falta obtener algo más de experiencia para patearte el trasero, imagina lo que pensaran los demás al ver que Erza no puede con un simple ejercicio- esto molesto aun más a la pelirroja.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, IDIOTA!- ambos empiezan a correr, Natsu aprovecho su ventaja y trepo hasta la copa del árbol- ¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE, NATSU!- parecía que el chico toco un nervio.

-¡NO BAJARE, TU SUBE AQUÍ!- grito el chico, Erza mostró una mirada depredadora y que prometía dolor.

-Cuando suba contigo… te golpeare hasta que ya no puedas caminar- el chico sintió un tremendo escalofrió, pero trato de mantener su compostura, sin embargo no funciono.

-¡A-Aye!- fue todo lo que dijo el chico como Happy con miedo.

Erza más decidida que nunca para torturar y golpear a Natsu subía más rápido, y también aprendía de mejor manera, Anko veía esto y ve a Natsu temblando demasiado así que le dio un pulgar arriba.

-(Ese chico morirá pero al menos su compañera superara el entrenamiento)- a los minutos ve llegar a Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza es que…- una mirada de Anko lo hizo detenerse- Sasuke, Sakura les enseñare a subir un árbol como lo está haciendo Erza- en eso ven a la pelirroja que estaba cercas de Natsu que está llorando del miedo.

-Apenas estas enseñándole eso, al menos Naruko vino a mí suplicando que la entrenara, y yo como buena persona que soy le ofrecí entrenamiento, así que yo los entrenare por ti, pero no será gratis- Sasuke y Sakura asienten, el primero con convicción y la segunda dudosamente, Kakashi se sintió muy mal por la indirecta que le dio.

-¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- en eso Natsu sale volando producto de un golpe de Erza la cual está en la copa del árbol, Anko la ve sorprendida, ya que pudo dominarlo de mejor manera, y por lo que especula, sus reservas de Chakra son incluso más altas que las de Natsu, ya que si Lissana obtuvo un control de Chakra casi perfecto y el estar de forma competitiva pudo superar el ejercicio en dos días, eso se debía a su bajas reservas de Chakra, en cambio Natsu, el chico tardo demasiado tiempo y de no ser porque se esforzó y los clones de sombra, probablemente aun estaría intentándolo, pero Erza… en ese momento ve como la pelirroja cae.

-Parece que fue solo suerte- exclamo ella con una gota de sudor por ver a la pelirroja caer.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Natsu-kun?- pregunto Naruko la cual bajo del árbol para ayudar a levantar a Erza.

-Salió volando- exclamaron al unísono Lissana y Hinata que salían del lago para tomar agua la cual está cerca de Naruko.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- el peli-rosa se estrelló, pero… para su desgracia se metería en otro problema.

 _ **-BOING-** Se escuchó un ruido muy conocido para los adultos._

-¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó un grito.

-¡LO SIENTO!- fue el grito de Natsu.

 _ **ESE ES EL ESPECIAL, NO SE SI LES GUSTARA, DE SER ASÍ DISFRÚTENLO,CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 "Henge no Jutsu"**_


	17. Henge no Jutsu

_**¿Qué tal?, espero aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior les gustara demasiado, si están leyendo esté capitulo, puede que lo haya publicado el mismo día… o tal vez no, el punto es que estaré un poco más activo… ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Pienso dejar algunos de sus comportamientos pero cambiaran por pertenecer a un mundo de guerras y oscuridad, ¡gracias, amigo!_**

 ** _Fitoxi: Jejeje Erza ha de estar confundida por eso, y no tienes idea de lo que planea esa pervertida abierta de mente. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Guest: Se podría decir que sí, pero aun así ella se encargara que no se pasen de tono como bañarse juntos, dormir juntos, y muchas muestras de afecto en público._**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Sasuke se siente frustrado al no poder caminar por los arboles bien.**_

 _ **-Sakura presume su control de Chakra, pero Anko le dice que aun así es la más débil de todas.**_

 _ **-Naruko y Hinata se sienten nerviosas con el peli-rosa.**_

 _ **-Erza se siente orgullosa de sí misma por dominar el ejercicio de control de Chakra en tiempo récord.**_

 _ **-Kakashi le enseña una importante lección a Natsu sobre mantener la guardia en alto.**_

 _ **-El Henge con magia está compuesto por tres niveles, incluso usando Chakra es difícil de dominarlo.**_

 _ **-Naruko le enseña a Natsu una demostración de su Jutsu, y Natsu decide imitarlo.**_

 _ **-Inari sigue insultando a los ninjas.**_

 _ **-Natsu se frustra por lo que dijo el hijo de Tsunami, así que se dirige al bosque para entrenar y liberar frustración.**_

 _ **-Haku se dirige al bosque a rejuntar unas cuantas flores para acelerar la recuperación de Zabuza.**_

* * *

-Hola- _**Persona hablando.**_

-(¡Aye!)- _**Persona pensando.**_

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]**_

 ** _[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 ** _[Kagami yori]_**

 _El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un Chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 ** _[Na na na na na na na na oh]_**

 _Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 _**[Moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14 "Henge no Jutsu"**_

El ambiente en el bosque se sentía muy tenso, Kakashi solo daba una gran aprobación incluso reía de manera pervertida por lo que había pasado, Anko solo disfruto el espectáculo, si omite lo pervertido, fue magnifico, Sasuke la verdad veía todo con algo de gracia, fue divertido ver lo que sucedió, Sakura pensaba unirse en la contiendo, pero las miradas de 4 chicas (enojada, celosa, sonrojada y con pena) se lo impidieron, en estos momentos se encuentra Naruko muy sonrojada y alejada lo más posible del peli-rosa, ella inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho izquierdo y susurró para ella misma- e-él… l-lo… t-toco… y se… s-sintió muy… c-caliente- la pelirrubia se sonrojo furiosamente mientras recuerda como la mano izquierda del peli-rosa la toco en su pecho izquierdo y también lo apretó, ella aun sentía el calor, y aunque la llamen loca pervertida le gusto demasiado la sensación.

Hinata estaba jugando con sus dedos índices y se encuentra detrás de unos árboles, su rostro está totalmente rojo-(¡C-Casi, me besa!... sus labios… e-estuvieron muy c-cercas de los míos)- ella pensó toda roja mientras ve detrás del árbol como era golpeado y pateado por una albina y pelirroja muy enojadas y sonrojadas, a pesar de que ella y Naruko participaron en golpearlo sintieron pena por el chico por eso se detuvieron pero ellas… sí que lo estaban dejando en un mal estado.

-¡Por más que me guste verlo como lo torturan, debo detenerlas, lo necesitan para entrenar!- exclamó Anko alejando a las chicas de un masacrado peli-rosa que está enterrado en el suelo.

-D-Dije… q-que f-fue… un a-accidente…- exclamo lo mejor que pudo el chico.

-NI HABLES EN ESTÉ MOMENTO- gritaron Erza y Lissana mientras ven al chico.

-Continuemos con el entrenamiento- hablo Kakashi divertido por lo que vio.

-Tú mejor ve a la casa, aquí solo estas estorbando… ¡Largo, ahora!, yo después de supervisarlos unos minutos iré al puente para cuidar al constructor- el albino se fue del lugar decaído por la manera tan brusca que lo hecho la peli-morada.

-¿Qué haremos si lo llegamos a dominar?- pregunto Sasuke a la peli-morada.

-El ejercicio de control de Chakra es muy difícil de manejar, si lo logras a la primera te alabaría, pero incluso los prodigios como tú, Kakashi, incluso… Itachi- el azabache al escuchar esto mostro demasiado enojo- así que, creo que te tardaras por lo menos algo de tiempo como 3 a días en dominar este ejercicio- exclamo la peli-morada.

-¡Yuju!- todos voltean al árbol para darse cuenta que Sakura ya estaba en la primera rama, sentada y saludando a todos- ¿Qué dijo acerca de los prodigios?, si yo lo domine fácilmente, quiere decir que soy una prodigio y Sasuke-kun puede dominarlo a la perfección- ella se alabó a sí misma.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo Anko con falsa emoción.

-¿Por qué me hablo con ese tono?- pregunto enojada la peli-rosa _ **\- ¡CHAA!, esta exhibicionista no sabe reconocer el talento cuando lo tiene enfrente, Sasuke-kun y yo somos los novatos del año, obvio que somos los mejores-**_ mientras que dentro de ella, su yo interior expresaba lo que ella sentía.

-Puede que tengas un excelente control de Chakra para escalar un árbol… pero eso solo significa una cosa… ¡tus reservas de Chakra son muy bajas, demasiado, por eso pudiste subirlo sin problemas!- la peli-rosa se quedó helada por ese comentario, Sasuke vio curioso esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sasuke con intriga e interés.

-¡De todos los que nos encontramos aquí, tu control es el más bajo!- hablo ella con una sonrisa burlona, Anko enserio que disfruta su trabajo, al fin y al cabo interrogación y tortura, lo hace incluso día con día-si tan solo ustedes pudieran tener la capacidad de sentir las energías de los demás o al menos las suyas, se darían cuenta de una gran diferencia, pinki, Loli, emo y la habanero sangrienta- todos ven curioso a Erza, no sabían porque, pero… sintieron un escalofrió por lo que dijo la peli-morada- son los que menos concentración tienen en Chakra pero sus reservas son altas, eso lo sé por lo que he visto estos días, pinki tardo al menos tres o cuatro días en hacer bien el ejercicio, la Loli igualmente, la habanera sangrienta lo intento hace poco y en menos de 10 minutos pudo llegar a la copa del árbol, tú, emo, puedes lograrlo, pero con las ganas que pones al hacer el ejercicio y tu ego de superioridad, te frenan demasiado, tal vez calculo y te tardes el mismo tiempo en dominarlo que los dos primeros, Hinata y Lissana tienen una cantidad de Chakra decente, la primera tenía unas reservas como tú, gritona, pero el constante entrenamiento conmigo hizo que su control y sus reservas crecieran como nunca antes, Lissana siempre tuvo ese control, pero con entrenamiento pude hacerlo más normal y estables- en eso dirige una mirada seria a Sakura- por ultimo tú… tus reservas son bajas y tu control es perfecto por el simple hecho de ser menores, en cambio los primeros cuatro, sus reservas son altas, y un control casi nulo en ellas, pero con el entrenamiento que le di a dos de cuatro, pueden manejarlo de mejor manera… ¡así que repítelo hasta que ya no puedas levantarte!- la peli-rosa asiente con miedo.

-¡HAI!- grito ella mientras se bajaba rápidamente y empezaba a subir la corteza del tronco una vez más.

-Ahora inténtalo, tú, chico emo- exclamó Anko con una mirada seria, dando a entender que no estaba para juegos- si tan solo Kakashi los hubiera entrenado como se debe, y en el tiempo necesario pudo evitar todo esto-exclamo enojada- se supone que es uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, pero parece que el peor Sensei de todos- Sasuke empezó a subir el árbol como le dijeron, desgraciadamente llego a la mitad y cayo, el con un Kunai marco la corteza del árbol, Anko se dirigió a la sombra de un árbol mientras ve a todos entrenar, el peli-rosa saco dos pergaminos y los lee alejado de todos.

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo en un susurro-no es como si quisiera tocarlos…de nuevo- dijo el peli-rosa dudoso por tocar un pecho de Naruko- como sea… ¿qué es esto?- se preguntó así mismo mientras veía el rollo con información, por lo que está leyendo hay tres jutsus básicos que deben ser vistos siempre en la academia y estos los llevaran siempre, esos son **_"Bunshin no Jutsu", "Henge no Jutsu" y "Kawarimi no Jutsu"_** , el leyó un poco de esto y parece que el Bunshin es una versión más débil del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, aquí los clones son puras ilusiones, la verdad él no sabe cómo reaccionar con respecto a eso, puede que luego practique ese jutsu.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigió a la peli-morada- ¿Qué quieres conmigo, pinki?- la verdad, el peli-rosa sabía que era algo estúpido si le contestaba, al fin y al cabo, ya le cogió cariño a la loca de las serpientes, ya pertenece a su familia.

-¿Quería saber si me puede enseñar algo?- dijo el chico con una mirada neutral.

-Mira chico… eres sexi, tu cuerpo no está nada mal, si quieres que te las muestre- ella en eso señala sus pechos que son cubiertos por su camisa de malla- tendrás que invitarme a salir, luego emborracharme y por último en la cama te las muestro- Natsu se sonrojo demasiado.

 _ **-PAM-** En eso el peli-rosa recibió cuatro zapatos, de cuatro chicas que él conoce._

-DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON LAS CHICAS- gritaron todas, para curiosidad de Natsu, Naruko y Hinata también gritaron ligeramente molesta, pero aun así contestaron.

-NO ESTOY COQUETEANDO CON ELLA- Natsu señala a Anko la cual está riéndose de la situación.

-NO NOS IMPORTA… SOLO PUEDES HACER ESO CON NOSOTRAS- en eso todo se quedó en silencio por lo que dijeron Naruko y Hinata, Erza no participo esta vez- CON LISSANA-NE- corrigieron tan rápido como pudieron todas rojas, parece que solo una persona escucho lo que dijeron.

-(¡Vaya!, de Hinata lo creí capaz… pero la Loli, parece que este chico puede tener suerte)- pensó la peli-morada- como sea ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto ella dejándose de las burlas.

-Quería saber si me puedes enseñar **_"Henge no Jutsu" y "Kawarimi no Jutsu"-_** hablo Natsu, la peli-morada al escuchar eso abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida por olvidar esa parte del entrenamiento de los chicos.

-Mira como contamos con poco tiempo te enseñare lo que debes hacer, para hacer el Kawarimi no Jutsu debes realizar las señas que te mostrare a continuación- en eso ella trazo sellos lentamente, el peli-rosa se dio cuenta que los sellos eran Tora, Ousu- buta, O-ushi y Hebi- cuando terminas de hacer los sellos concentras tu Chakra con algo que hay a tu alrededor, por ejemplo si te están atacando y la única manera que tienes es sustituirte, lo haces con un tronco, un arbusto, incluso un peluche- ella para demostrar su punto ve a Naruko la cual está en la rama del árbol subiéndola sin problema alguno.

 _ **-POOF-** Una cortina de humo apareció en donde estaba Anko y ahora se encuentra una Naruko confundida, ella y Natsu al verse se sintieron incómodos._

-H-Hola- dijeron ambos de manera incomoda.

-S-Sabes…- Naruko ve a Natsu-… l-lo… s-siento… no q-quería tocarte… a-aunque se s-sintió b-bien… - exclamo el chico muy rojo viendo a otro lado, Naruko está totalmente roja, a pesar de que quería golpear a Natsu por lo que dijo, muy dentro de ella le gusto su comentario.

-B-BAKA- ella exclama totalmente roja-n-no… t-tienes que d-decir eso- exclamo toda roja viéndolo fijamente-(¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?)- pensaba la chica mientras ve a Natsu.

-L-Lo… s-siento…- en eso Natsu levanto su mano- ¿amigos?- pregunto el chico, ella ve la mano y en vez de aceptarla, se lanza y le dio un abrazo, el chico algo sobresaltado, sonríe y regresa el abrazo.

-¡Los mejores amigos!- exclamo con felicidad la pelirrubia… pero le dolió incluso su respuesta, esto le extraño demasiado.

-Ahora que somos amigos puedes ayudarme en algo… en el Henge no Jutsu- exclamo Natsu con algo de emoción Naruko sonrió por eso, tomo de las manos a Natsu y lo jalo para irse a otro lugar, bajo la vista de todos.

-¿P-Porque… s-se van… a-así sin… a-avisar?- pregunto Lissana con notables celos viendo a Naruko y Natsu salir corriendo.

-Déjalos… van a entrenar- dijo Anko desde la cima del árbol- ¡Continúen!- exclamo con voz de mando la chica, todos siguen de entrenando.

En lo más alejado y profundo del bosque se encontraba Naruko y Natsu sentados en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocupas ayuda?- pregunto la chica viendo al peli-rosa.

-En el Henge no Jutsu- Naruko lo ve sorprendido- Anko, nunca nos enseñó hacerlo, solo quiero una demostración y yo me esforzare en aprenderlo- dijo el chico con emoción.

-Yo te ayudare- exclamo ella mientras empezaba a levantar sus manos para hacer señas de manos- los sellos que debes hacer son, Inu, Ousu- buta y O-hitsuji- ella hizo los sellos lentamente- por ultimo piensas en una persona y mandas el Chakra en todo tu cuerpo para que te transformes… ¡Mira!- en eso apareció una bola de humo y al desaparecer ahora se encontraba Natsu con una sonrisa- ¡Te lo dije!- y lo curioso es que la voz es la misma, en eso volvió a aparecer Naruko.

-Creo entenderlo- Natsu repaso un par de veces los sellos, ahora venía lo más difícil, hacer que le saliera bien- ¿En quién me transformare?- pensaba el chico- ¡Ya se, intentare con Erza!- dijo el chico con emoción de solo imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de la pelirroja al ver a otra de ella, tal vez si se transforma en ella puede que la derrote… parece que este chico tiene ideas extrañas al creer que así obtendrá fuerza.

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Naruko con emoción, quiere ver como se ve Natsu convertido en la pelirroja.

Natsu estuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre y esta vez no apareció sello mágico sino que salió una cortina de humo, Naruko estaba emocionada por ver el resultado, en eso ve a Natsu en el suelo jadeando, pareciera que no funciono, pero parece que hubo un detalle que si funciono, ahora su cabello rojo y le llega hasta la espalda.

-¡Al menos tuviste un avance!- exclamo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-S-Se… s-sintió… d-diferente… d-dreno mi magia rápidamente- exclamo el chico jadeando y suspirando un par de veces.

-¿Cómo?, se supone que no debe gastar mucho Chakra… ¿usaste Chakra a la hora de hacer el jutsu?- al ver al chico que desvió la mirada, sonríe con gracia- ¿no lo usaste verdad?- Natsu negó lo que pregunto la pelirrubia.

-No te rías- dijo el chico mientras veía a la pelirrubia reírse- ¡Esta vez usare ambas energías!- el chico espero unos minutos para recuperar energía, y unió ambas energías para hacer lo siguiente.

 _ **-POOF-** una cortina de humo apareció, Naruko veía con esperanza todo, en eso ve algo que no esperaba, unas cuantas lagrimas se juntan en sus ojos, y su boca estaban hinchada por ver el resultado._

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Naruko empezó a reír por el resultado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Natsu enojado.

-¡MIRA TÚ CARA!- grito ella mientras se carcajeaba en el suelo y golpeaba el suelo.

En eso Natsu saco un Kunai de su porta-Kunai, cuando lo lleva a su rostro se quedó estático, ya que ahora su rostro fue sustituido por la cara y el cabello de Erza, pero el cuerpo seguía siendo el suyo… parece que no podía hacerlo como se debe.

-¿PORQUÉ SUCEDIÓ ESTO?- grito el chico a los cuatro vientos.

Su grito fue escuchado por Erza, ella voltea a ver a Anko.

-¿Preocupada por ambos?- pregunto Anko.

-La verdad sí- declaro Erza mientras subía hasta la punta del árbol más rápido que antes.

-Me ha sorprendido por tu progreso, tan rápido y has llegado hasta este nivel, así que puedes ir con ellos- Erza sonríe ante lo dicho por Anko, así que sale trepando entre las ramas, Anko se ve sorprendida por eso.

-(Ni siquiera le dije que hiciera eso, y ella llego a esa conclusión que puede desplazarse usando el Chakra en sus pies… ¡Así que no le dicen prodigio por nada!)- pensó la peli-morada.

Erza se estuvo desplazando por los arboles por unos minutos hasta que resbalo y callo, pero ella dio una vuelta y cae de pie, ella está jadeando demasiado- ¡A-Aun… m-me… f-falta dominarlo!- exclamo ella con cansancio, ella se pone de pie y como puede empieza a desplazarse lentamente.

Después de caminar por unos minutos llega a donde se encuentra Natsu y Naruko, pero al ver lo que están haciendo se sorprenden- ¿Por qué tienes mi rostro?- pregunto la pelirroja en shock al ver el cuerpo de Natsu con su rostro.

-¡Estoy aprendiendo el Henge no Jutsu!- exclamo el peli-rosa algo enojado- pero parece que no puedo continuar, lo he intentado 7 veces y solo llego a transformar mi rostro como el tuyo- exclamo Natsu mientras mueve los brazos rápidamente y su voz se hizo más chillona, esta acción solo hizo reír mas a Naruko, y Erza solo negó a todo lo que dijo el chico.

-Me sorprende que su mundo tiene sobre "transformación"- exclamo Erza, este comentario llamo la atención de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Erza-san?- pregunto Naruko viendo a la pelirroja.

-En nuestro mundo existe una magia de transformación…- la pelirroja no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Natsu.

-¿Cómo la magia de Lissana, Mirajane y Elfman?- pregunto el chico, solo para ver como negaba Erza.

-Esa magia es para posesión de animales, bestias y demonios- Naruko se sorprendió por eso, ya que si puede hacer eso se preguntara si podrá ayudarla con el Kyuubi que tiene dentro. – yo me refiero a transformación como la que estas intentando- esto sorprendió a Natsu y Naruko.

-¿Usted sabe hacerlo?- pregunto Naruko para recibir un asentimiento.

-Sí, cuando el maestro estaba ayudando a Mirajane a controlar su magia le dijo que debido al absorber un demonio su control de magia se descontrolo y para recuperar su antigua control de magia debía utilizarla este ejercicio de transformación, yo estuve viendo el cómo práctico con ella por curiosidad, el maestro no la domina pero tiene los conceptos básicos, si quieres puedo ayudarte- se ofreció la pelirroja, y para sorpresa de ella y Naruko, hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

-¡Acepto!- las dos chicas lo ven incrédula.

-¿P-Porque… l-lo… h-hiciste?- pregunto Naruko en shock.

-¡Para aprender a derrotarte!- Naruko sintió que una gota de sudor le caía por su nuca por la respuesta, en cambio Erza sonrió con desafío- si es necesario que entrene contigo para volverme más fuerte y derrotarte… puedo vivir con eso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, te ayudare a volverte más fuerte, así que presta mucha atención!- Natsu asiente a las palabras de la pelirroja- para lograr la transformación está dividido por tres niveles, el básico solo se encarga de cambiar la apariencia; justo como tu rostro fue transformado en estos momentos- esto sorprendió a la pelirrubia, no sabía que el Henge en el mundo de Natsu, Lissana y Erza, está compuesta por niveles, eso sí que no la vio venir- pero aún no lo dominas ya que solo transformaste una minúscula parte de tu cuerpo, debes de seguir entrenando para transformar todo el cuerpo, inténtalo una vez más- Natsu asiente y se concentra una vez más.

 _ **-POOF-** Una vez más una cortina de humo apareció y al desaparecer se ve Natsu exactamente igual._

-¡Maldición, creí que lo tenía!- exclamo con decepción el peli-rosa.

-No es tan fácil, incluso yo tarde demasiado en entenderlo, mi consejo seria que te concentres, o ¿quieres una mejor apreciación del cuerpo de la persona que quieres imitar?- esto último confundió a ambos.

-¿Cómo que apreciación?- pregunto Naruko dudosa por su pregunta.

-¡Al fin y al cabo, eres como un hermano para mí, así que no me molestara mucho si decides esto, ya que nos conocemos muy bien!- la respuesta de la pelirroja extraño a Naruko.

-¡Muéstranos lo que dices!- exclamo Naruko interrumpiendo a Natsu que iba a responder.

En eso para asombró y extrañez para los dos, ella se soltó su cola de caballo- ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Natsu confundido.

En eso ambos se sonrojan.

-¿PORQUÉ HACES ESO? ¡POR KAMI!, YA HABÍA OLVIDADO ESO- grito Natsu mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-(¡S-SON MAS GRANDES QUE LOS MÍOS!)- grito mentalmente la pelirrubia viendo a Erza.

Ambos chicos pasaron unos minutos en shock hasta que Erza les llamo la atención- ¡Ya viste el ejemplo, ahora inténtalo una vez más!- Natsu asintió sonrojado.

 _ **-POOF-** Una última bomba de humo lo rodeo, cuando se despeja, Naruko se sonroja, Erza asiente por ver que lo logro… pero había un problema._

-¿NO TE MOLESTA QUÉ ESTE DE ESA MANERA?- grito la pregunta Naruko mientras ve a Erza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ella pregunto en confusión.

-Y AUN PREGUNTAS, SE TRANSFORMO, PERO NO CAMBIO SU ROPA Y ESTA MOSTRANDO TUS PECHOS- ella apunto aun Natsu sorprendido y esta con sus manos amasando su pecho en estado de Henge, luego sigue explorándose a él mismo, luego por curiosidad abre un poco su pantalón y exclamo sorprendido.

-¡SÍ ME TRANSFORME COMPLETAMENTE EN MUJER!- grito el chico pálido por el resultado.

-VEZ A LO QUE ME REFIERO- grito muy sonrojada y enojada la pelirrubia.

-¡De hecho, no!, ya que si te pones a pensar es su cuerpo solo usando una máscara sobre él, así que es como si fuera mujer- su respuesta solo hizo que la pelirrubia le cayera una gota de sudor por la frente.

-T-Tengo una d-duda… tu aprendiste de la misma forma que Natsu-kun… ya s-sabes… a-alguien se desnudó enfrente de ti para que puedas transformarte en él- la pelirroja niega lo que dijo la pelirrubia.

-No, yo con solo verlo físicamente fui capaz de transformarme en la persona y la ropa, pero la voz fue algo en lo que batalle demasiado para lograrlo, pero un poco de práctica para Natsu podría ser suficiente para que lo aprenda- exclamo ella con una sonrisa, viendo a Natsu practicando unos segundos con el cuerpo transformado.

-La diferencia es mínima… parece que esto no me ayudara, pero seguiré entrenando en este jutsu mágico y veré que puedo hacer con esto en el futuro- hablo en un susurro el chico mientras las chicas discutían.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- exclamo Naruko viendo al peli-rosa convertido en Erza.

-Nada- dijo el chico- ¿Qué hago ahora?, quiero terminar este entrenamiento- exclamo Natsu con la apariencia de la pelirroja con una actitud animada.

-Sabes, es raro ver a Erza-san con una actitud animada- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa- pero aun así no está mal- exclamo ella mientras ve a la pelirroja original que la ve curiosa.

-Pero yo también soy animada- exclamo ella confundida- dejemos eso de lado, ahora, Natsu, concéntrate y aprecia mejor mi ropa, para que cuando te transformes tu ropa cambie- ella dijo mientras ve fijamente al chico.

 _Un par de horas después_

Todos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa de Tazuna, el constructor y su hija veían curioso lo que pasaba a continuación, un Natsu se encontraba hablando con Kakashi y cada cierto tiempo el chico gritaba, Naruko, Erza, Hinata y Lissana están discutiendo sobre experiencias vividas, bueno solo Erza contaba, las dos ninjas estaban maravilladas, Sasuke se veía frustrado ya que no obtuvo buenos resultados, Sakura tenía una expresión cansada y Anko ella solo comía tranquilamente.

-Entonces ¿Cómo podre usar esas tres técnicas en combate?- pregunto Natsu mientras Kakashi dejaba de leer su novela.

-El Henge puedes usarlo para confundir al enemigo, el Kawarimi para sustituirte y evitar un ataque, por último el Bunshin es una ilusión para confundir al oponente- respondió el Jounin con una mirada aburrida.

-¡Que buen consejo!- Natsu recordaría esas palabras siempre.

-Mantenlo, y te doy un consejo cualquier técnica débil es mejor si se sabe usar, ya que si tienes un gran jutsu y no sabes cómo usarlo no sirve de nada- exclamo el hombre con sabiduría.

-Entonces no tuve otra opción y decidí usar una de mis armadura…- exclamo la pelirroja para de un momento a otro ser interrumpida por Hinata.

-¿Qué quiso decir con armadura?- esto hizo que Naruko también prestara demasiada atención.

-¡Oh, perdón!, pero mi magia…- una vez fue interrumpida por un peli-rosa o mejor dicho un clon ya que el original aún se encontraba hablando con Kakashi.

-Es una magia muy maligna ya que hace sangrar a todos sus oponentes- exclamo Natsu con miedo.

 _ **-PUM-** La pelirroja le propino un golpe._

 _ **-POOF-** Y el clon fue convertido en humo_

-mi magia se llama "Knight" me ayuda a invocar armaduras y espadas de una dimensión de bolsillo, esto por supuesto potencia mis habilidades- exclamo Erza con una sonrisa mientras ambas chicas se sorprendían.

-¿Qué tan fuerte se vuelve? ¿Cuántas armaduras tiene?- pregunto Naruko con emoción.

-En fuerza… creo que si usamos una tabla en términos de poder, en estos momentos seria un 2 y depende de cualquier armadura aumentaría mi fuerza, defensa y velocidad, un ejemplo seria mi armadura de la rueda del cielo, mi fuerza aumenta en un 2, mi defensa disminuye de u mi velocidad de 1.5 a 5, la suma de todo esto da 8, si se divide mi fuerza en términos totales seria en un 2.66, tal vez ustedes no noten mucho el aumento, pero si es una gran diferencia, si tan solo lo usara con mejor maestría esta fuerza aumentaría- exclamo la pelirroja con algo de vergüenza por no manejar de mejor manera sus armaduras, pero solo conoce lo básico de todas- y la cantidad de armaduras tengo alrededor de unas 30- las chicas se sorprenden por eso.

-¿Qué cantidad sería más fácil para entenderlo?- pregunto Hinata viendo a la pelirroja.

-¡266 unidades!, si hablamos en términos más entendibles- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué nivel tendríamos todos nosotros?- pregunto Lissana, ya que ella quería saber la diferencia que tenía antes y ahora.

-¡Veamos, tú y Natsu cuando estaban con nosotros tenían entre 90 unidades y 110 unidades, pero ahora no tengo idea, a menos que los vea pelear!- la albina se sorprendió por su nivel tan bajo tanto así que se puso a hacer pucheros.

-¿Qué nivel cree que tenemos nosotras?- se señalaba Naruko con emoción.

-¡Necesitaría verlas en acción para ponerles un nivel estimado!- todas asienten a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-(¿Qué es lo que tanto hablan?)- pensó el azabache mientras ve fijamente a la pelirroja, si se pone a pensar la chica era muy fuerte y lo sabía, ya que siente el aura que la rodea a la chica.

-(Sasuke-kun ve a esa tomate fijamente… _**¡CHA! ¿Por qué no me mira a mí de esa manera? ¿Por qué lo hace con pelirrojas idiotas?**_ )- la peli-rosa solo veía con una mirada retadora a la pelirroja, Erza ve de reojo al sentir la mirada de Sakura, pero decidió dejarlo de lado.

Inari veía fijamente a todos con una mirada de desagrado, no entiende el motivo de que esos tontos estén en su casa, solo vinieron a morir, así que si tienen que comportarse como un idiota para evitar eso.

-No entiendo su emoción- la voz de Inari llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Naruko confundida.

-No entiendo porque la emoción si morirán a manos de Gato, es mejor que se larguen- exclamo el chico con una voz dura, sus palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-INARI- grito la madre del chico claramente molesta.

-¡Es la verdad, mejor regresen a su aldea para que no mueran!- exclamo el chico con molestia.

-Dijimos que derrotaríamos a Gato- exclamo Naruko con un libero deje de enojo.

-El los matara antes de que puedan hacer algo, tiene muchos hombres, ya lo han hecho antes- la voz del niño empezó a quebrarse en las últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera con nosotros?- pregunto Lissana con una voz amable, a pesar de que se encontraba molesta sabe que el chico ha sufrido alguna especie de trauma.

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO SUYO, LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Inari grito, su madre pensaba reprenderlo por su comportamiento ante sus invitados y aquellos que salvaron a su padre, pero alguien la detuvo.

Cuando el niño se levantó para ir a su cuarto a llegar un ruido lo detuvo.

 _ **-CRASH-** Todos ven al origen del ruido para ver a Natsu con una expresión molesta._

Natsu se levantó y agarro al niño del cuello de su camisa y lo pone a su nivel para verse frente a frente, los ojos del niño demostraban miedo, en cambio los del peli-rosa irradiaban enojo.

-Ya deja de comportarte de esa manera, nosotros dijimos que los salvaríamos, así que deja de llorar, yo te prometo que los protegeré y no dejare que nadie más muera- exclamo Natsu mientras su mirada se suavizo un poco.

-T-Tu… n-no entiendes y-yo…- en eso Natsu lo suelta regresando a su expresión enojada.

El peli-rosa se dirigió a la puerta- no sé qué es lo que les sucedió con ustedes… todos guardamos secretos, tenemos una triste vida, pero no por las cosas malas que nos sucedan debemos rendirnos, yo seguiré adelante- en eso Natsu dejo la habitación, Inari se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, las miradas de tristeza en Tazuna y Tsunami era muy bien reflejada.

-¡Ese idiota!- exclamo Lissana con enojo, ella se levantó- iré a hablar seriamente con él- en eso siente una mano en su hombro, cuando voltea a ver se sorprende de ver la expresión seria de Erza.

-¡Yo también te ayudare!- ella tenía una espada, para mala suerte del peli-rosa, este escuchó todo.

-¡NOOOOO!- el chico grito y salió corriendo rápidamente a lo más profundo del bosque mientras se escondía de la pelirroja.

Kakashi en eso se levantó- ¡Yo iré a hablar con él, creo que nos entenderemos mejor si la conversación es de hombre a hombre!- en eso con ayuda de sus muletas sale de la casa, mientras los demás se quedaron escuchando como fue que la vida de todos empezó a volverse oscura.

 _En el bosque_

Natsu se encuentra jadeando y temblando, ¿Qué suceda algo? ¡Maldita sea!, la espera que Erza lo esté casando lo tiene demasiado nervioso, no sabe en qué momento pude aparecer… ¿Tal vez ya se encuentre detrás del?, Natsu da la vuelta para no encontrar nada, en eso suelta un suspiro que estuvo reteniendo demasiado tiempo, cuando da la vuelta ve a Kakashi de cuclillas viéndolo con su típica sonrisa de un ojo.

-Hola- Kakashi levanto una mano mientras lo saluda.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un grito se escuchó en todo Nami no Kuni.

-Sabes no tenías que gritar- dijo el albino mientras se hurgaba una oreja y sacaba algo de cerilla para luego tirarla a otro lado.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ?- grito Natsu mientras lo señalaba- sabes que casi me muero del susto- dijo mientras Kakashi movía su mano con desdén.

-¡Relájate, solo era yo!, pero aun así debes tener tu guardia siempre en alto, ya que podrían hacerte algo como eso- en eso señala detrás de Natsu y para sorpresa del ver a un clon de Kakashi con las manos en forma de sello de tigre.

-¿QUÉ MIERDAS?- grito Natsu, parecía que el albino lo atacaría.

 _ **-"Sennen Goroshi" (Mil años de muerte)-**_ en eso su posición de manos la empuja en el trasero de Natsu, el peli-rosa se queda unos segundos confundido, luego su rostro cambia a uno de incomodidad y por ultimo sale volando mientras Kakashi empujaba sus brazos y humo salía del trasero de Natsu.

-UAAHHHHHH- el chico cae y se golpea en un tronco, Natsu estuvo girando en el suelo unos minutos mientras sus manos estaban en su trasero el cual salía algo de humo.

-Mientras estas en el suelo te diré algunas cosas, admito que me gustaron tus palabras, pero al menos debiste de suavizarlo un poco porque era un niño, tu promesa es de lo que quería hablar contigo… en un mundo como este es muy difícil mantener a salvo a toda aquella persona que te importa- exclamaba el albino mientras veía el cielo, las estrellas se veían muy poco debido a las alturas de los árboles.

 _Escuchar Man of the world (Naruto Shippuden)_

-No entiendo ¿Qué quiere decirme?, yo no fallare, los protegeré a todos- exclamo con resolución el chico.

-Admito que tu convicción, resolución y tus ánimos dicen que piensas cumplirlo, pero te lo dice una persona que ha vivido más tiempo que tú- en eso su tono se volvió más triste- yo perdí a mi mejor amigo en la tercer guerra ninja, mi amiga Rin se atravesó cuando yo pensaba atacar a unos ninjas, y ella termino recibiendo el ataque y la apuñale- Natsu veía en shock al hombre ¿enserio hizo eso?

-¿Por qué no se detuvo?- pregunto Natsu con un deje de molestia.

-¿Qué harías tú si de un momento a otro eres rodeado y cuando tú piensas atacar, Lissana o Erza se meten en tu camino y ellas reciben el ataque para luego morir?- su pregunta tomo por sorpresa al peli-rosa.

-No sé porque preguntas eso, ya que nunca dejare que eso suceda- exclamo seguro de sus palabras.

-Es mejor que rompas esa burbuja que estas, puedes protegerlos, pero no siempre funcionara, solo vuélvete fuerte… quiero que escuches las palabras que me dijo mi mejor amigo "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura"- Kakashi se da la vuelta y empieza a avanzar con sus muletas- ustedes estarán con nosotros tres años, muchos sucesos pueden pasar en ese tiempo, solo espero que los protejas a todos y logres resistir este camino oscuro que conlleva ser un ninja, ya que como tú lo ves esto es un juego… pero aquí no- en eso se fue el albino mientras dejo al peli-rosa mientras veía a la nada pensando en lo que le dijo el albino.

 _Terminar Man of the world (Naruto Shippuden)_

Natsu se quedó en silencio en eso se levanta y comienza a golpear un árbol.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

El peli-rosa sintió que alguien lo estaba moviendo, ¿Qué acaso nadie entiende que está dormido y no quiere que lo molesten?, pero aun así abrió los ojos en caso de que fuera Erza y quisiera golpearlo, poco a poco abre los ojos con pesadez solo para ver a una… ¿chica? ¿chico? De cabello azabache con un rostro muy afeminado… lo más probable es que sea mujer.

La persona desconocida tenía un yukata rosa, sus ojos son de color marrón y muy grandes para curiosidad de Natsu, su piel es muy pálida, pero aun así tiene una duda ¿es hombre o mujer?, su nariz le dice que es mujer, la ropa de la persona también, pero el hecho de que lo esté viendo de forma tan estoica sentía como si estuviera frente a un hombre.

-¡Al fin despiertas, es algo bueno porque podrías resfriarte!- su voz carente de emoción estremeció al peli-rosa.

-B-Bueno… s-si… soy Natsu Dragneel ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico siendo el mismo.

La persona pareció meditarlo unos segundos- Haku, Haku Yuki- ella espero alguna reacción por decir su apellido de alguna manera hostil, pero le sorprendió que el chico le sonriera.

-¡Es un gusto, Moka!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, la Yuki sintió que su ceja tembló por lo que dijo, ella inhalo un par de veces y se tranquilizó- es Haku, no Moka- ella dijo con una voz gélida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- parece que Natsu ignoro lo que le dijo la chica, ahora ella tenía más ganas por golpearlo.

-Busco flores medicinales- ella respondió para no ser tan descortés.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- el pregunto.

-Si- la persona acepto para poder irse rápidamente de ese lugar, Natsu se acercó a ella o él, lo que sea que sea.

-¿Qué debo buscar?- en eso Haku mostró una planta, Natsu se acercó y la olfateo un par de veces- _***SNIF*… *SNIF*… *SNIF*… *SNIF*-** _en eso se detuvo para luego agarrar de la mano a Haku.

-¿Q-Que haces?- pregunto confundido y shock.

En eso Natsu arrastro al desconocido y llegaron a un gran árbol y en el suelo había más flores del tipo que ella traía. ¡Aquí están!- el desconocido estaba sorprendido.

-Tienes buen olfato- exclamo sorprendido el desconocido, ella se puso de rodillas mientras rejuntaba unas cuantas y Natsu seguía su ejemplo- puedo preguntarte algo- hablo de la nada la persona.

-Sí- exclamo en confianza el peli-rosa.

-¿Qué hace un ninja de Konoha aquí en Nami no Kuni?- ella ve de reojo a Natsu.

-Estamos protegiendo a un constructor- respondió sin más el chico.

-¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?- esta pregunta hizo que Natsu lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya sabes… tienes alguien por quien darías la vida para que esa persona siga viviendo- el desconocido voltea a ver a Natsu.

-Si… tengo a varios- él dijo mientras sonreía, el desconocido mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es algo bueno, ya que cuando alguien tiene a una persona amada y quiere protegerla obtienes un poder que muy difícilmente alguien obtendría- exclamo la persona.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien?- pregunto Natsu con interés.

-Sí, incluso si esa persona quiere usarme como una herramienta para su beneficio propio me basta con eso- Natsu se puso algo serio por su respuesta.

-Sabes, no necesitas ser una herramienta, somos personas con sentimientos- dijo Natsu mientras el desconocido lo veía.

-Yo perdí hace tiempo mis emociones, solo sirvo para ser una herramienta, así como tu sirves al líder de tu aldea, solo somos meras herramientas a la disposición de otra persona- Natsu se vio un poco reflexivo por eso.

-Pero aun así… seguimos siendo personas, no solo herramientas- exclamo Natsu mientras se acercaba a él.

-…- Haku quedo en silencio.

-¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien?- pregunto Haku después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

-No, y nunca lo hare- exclamo Natsu mientras ponía unas flores en la canasta.

-Ojala puedas cumplir eso- en eso Haku se levantó- te agradezco tu ayuda- este se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, en eso se detiene unos segundos para hablar de nuevo- por cierto… ¡soy hombre!- Haku se dio la vuelta para ver algo graciosos tanto así que su compostura estoica se rompió al ver al antes peli-rosa estar pálido como un fantasma, su cuerpo está en curvado y sus manos están en su mejillas y su boca está abierta como si pegara un grito.

-¿Cómo… demonios… alguien puede… ser tan hermoso… y ser un hombre?- en eso el chico recupero su compostura- ¡NO ME JODAS, ERES MUJER!- Haku se sintió algo nervioso pero luego recupero la compostura.

-Soy hombre-

-Eres mujer-

-Hombre-

-Mujer-

-Hombre-

-Mujer-

-HOMBRE- grito Haku.

-MUJER- grito Natsu.

-HOMBRE-

-MUJER-

-HOMBRE-

-HOMBRE- grito Natsu.

-MUJER- en eso Haku se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-WUOHOHOHO ¡TE LO DIJE!- Natsu la señalo.

-…- Haku no decía nada.

-Entonces mañana podríamos vernos de nuevo aquí- lo dijo como afirmación el chico, la azabache lo ve confundido.

-¿Por qué pides eso?- ella estaba confundida por su afirmación.

-¿Somos amigos, no es así?, quiero conocerte- el chico sonríe en eso se percata de algo- ¡MALDICIÓN, ME VAN A MATAR POR LLEGAR TARDE, SAYONARA!- Haku ve como Natsu sale corriendo.

-¿Amigos?... t-tal vez… podría venir para obtener información de sus compañeros- ella se da la vuelta y se va.

 _ **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?, OBVIAMENTE ESTE ARCO QUIERO HACER QUE LAS INTERACCIONES SEAN MAS UNIDAS ENTRE TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTARA, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15 "Confesión"**_


	18. Confesión

_**Hola a todos, sé que muchos estuvieron esperando esta actualización {otros no}, pero estuve muy ocupado por motivos universitarios, algunos saben que casi ya vivo en la universidad por estar casi todo el día en dicho lugar y ahora cuando escribo avances de cualquier Fic, los hago en un cuaderno, y al regresar a casa, no me da mucho tiempo para pasar lo que escribo, pero cuando tengo tiempo procuro pasar lo más que pueda, dejemos de hablar de mí, la mayoría vino por el capítulo así que ignora este mensaje…¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Zangaman: En este Fic, sí, Haku es mujer, no sabía qué hacer con él desde hace tiempo, si dejarlo hombre para que ahora Natsu y él tuvieran problemas por su chakra y magia ya saben fuego y hielo, o hacerla mujer para que sea interés amoroso, así que opte por esta última para no quitarle su lugar a Gray cuando se vean de nuevo siga esa rivalidad._**

 ** _Dovah117: Mmmmm puede ser que muera de esa forma XD, pero cuando regresen les faltara demasiado y al ritmo en el que actualizo aún más, con tu pregunta de Sasuke… la verdad no lo sé estoy muy confundido ya que he meditado las opciones que me han pedido ustedes y esto me tiene medio raro, pero los seguiré a ustedes así que tal vez cambie, un poco pero lo hará. _**

**_Aún sigo escribiendo un capítulo de My Hero en Kuoh Academia, puede que a muchos les guste, así que solo espéralo._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Fitoxi: ¡Gracias, amigo!, creo que es algo típico que hacen XD, y espérate a ver cómo es que eso meterá en más de un problema al peli-rosa, hoy Erza hará mas uso de su humor, con el entrenamiento veré como le sigo escribiendo jajaja. ¡Saludos!._**

 ** _David1010: ¡Te pido una gran disculpa por no hacerlo!, sé que la estoy dejando un poco de lado por Midoriya y Tsubaki, también por Goku y Kagura, pero voy a procurar no dejarla tanto de lado y actualizar cada mes._**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Natsu recibe una paliza… otra vez.**_

 _ **-Tazuna le informa a Sakura el problema de Nami no Kuni.**_

 _ **-Sasuke se traga su orgullo y le pide a Natsu que le ayude.**_

 _ **-Hinata y Naruko hablan sobre asuntos importantes.**_

 _ **-Erza para aligerar el ambiente se pone a beber junto con Lissana.**_

 _ **-Erza y Lissana ebrias actúan de forma coqueta con Natsu, pero la pelirroja después de un tiempo se pone agresiva por alguien de su pasado.**_

 _ **-Kakashi y Anko quieren intervenir pero se mantienen al margen en la pelea de Natsu y Erza.**_

 _ **-Erza se lleva a la orilla del mar a Natsu y decide contarle su pasado.**_

 _ **-Natsu no sabe cómo reaccionar al escuchar la vida de aquella que se propuso derrotar.**_

 _ **-Haku le informa a Zabuza que está recibiendo información de un equipo de Konoha, así que el hombre le da permiso para que lo continue haciendo.**_

* * *

 _-Hola- Persona hablando._

 _-(¡Aye!)- Persona pensando._

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]** _

_**[Yume wo otte]**_

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 _ **[Mayoikonda]**_

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]**_

 _En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 _ **[Kagami yori]**_

 _El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]**_

 _El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 _ **[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]**_

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]**_

 _Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 _ **[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]**_

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]**_

 _Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]**_

 _Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]**_

 _El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 _ **[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]**_

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]**_

 _Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]**_

 _Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]**_

 _Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]**_

 _Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 _ **[Kakenukero hero]**_

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]**_

 _El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]**_

 _Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]**_

 _Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 _ **[Moyase mune no hi wo]**_

 _Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15 "Confesión"**_

Un nuevo día comenzó en Nami no Kuni, a pesar de todo, la mañana parece muy tranquila, sin nada que altere la paz…

 _-¡LO SIENTO!-_ se escuchó un grito por todo el bosque.

Parece que hablamos demasiado pronto, apreciando más de cerca se puede ver a una Erza Scarlet con una espada en el cuello del peli-rosa, el cual tiembla demasiado, detrás de la pelirroja se ve una Lissana algo preocupada por el destino de su novio, es cierto que está molesta, pero aun no puede evitar preocuparse por la paliza que le dé la pelirroja.

 _-¿Por qué no regresaste anoche?-_ pregunto con una voz de ultratumba la chica.

Natsu solo volteo a ver a cualquiera de sus amigos solo para ver a Naruko y Hinata abrazándose mientras tiemblan de miedo, Sakura se esconde detrás de Anko, Sasuke esta lo más alejado posible, puede tener un ego enorme pero él sabe cuándo estar al límite de una situación, Anko solo sonríe con satisfacción, nunca creyó encontrar a otra persona que le guste torturar, aunque Erza lo hace por otros motivos, por ultimo kakashi usa su libro para distraerse pero aun no puede evitar pensar en el parecido entre Erza y Kushina.

 _-(Lo sigo diciendo, ellas dos son muy parecidas, pero dejare el asunto hasta aquí, no quiero provocar su ira y meterme en un enorme problema)-_ el albino le dio vuelta a la hoja de su libro y concentro en su lectura.

 _-M-…M-…Me q-quede d-do-dormido-_ exclamo lo mejor que pudo el peli-rosa, Erza se le queda viendo unos segundos, retira su espada y todos los chicos suspiraron al creer que todo se habría terminado.

En eso Erza salta y parte de la sombra del árbol oscurece su rostro y todos juraron ver que sus ojos brillaron en un color rojo, Natsu se puso aún más pálido y comienza a temblar.

 _-¡Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, no me mates!-_ incluso Anko y Kakashi se preocuparon por el chico, nunca habían visto a alguien actuar así de esa forma.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_ _Erza inserto su espada en el árbol detrás de Natsu, y el peli-rosa está cayendo al suelo con los ojos llorosos y da un grito desgarrador._

 _-¡Piénsatelo dos veces antes de preocuparnos de esa forma!-_ dijo con una voz seria la chica mientras lo voltea a ver de reojo.

 _-¡Juro que antes de salir les avisare!-_ dice Natsu mientras mueve los brazos con miedo.

 _-Como castigo te quedaras sin desayunar, por tu culpa todos nos atrasamos en el entrenamiento, si me entero que comiste ¿sabes lo que te pasara?-_ pregunto la pelirroja mientras Natsu asiente en el suelo _\- ¿Dónde estabas?-_ esta vez pregunto un poco más tranquila, Lissana, Naruko y Hinata se acercaron a ayudar a levantar a un tembloroso Natsu.

 _-M-Me q-quede dormido d-después de golpear unos a-árboles en el bosque-_ dijo Natsu mientras se reponía del susto, pero aún estaba asustado.

 _-Parece que lo que te dije te hizo pensar demasiado-_ exclamo Kakashi mientras toda la atención se dirige a él.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto Lissana mientras ve a su novio y luego al albino.

 _-No es nada importante-_ le restó importancia el hombre _\- ¿Por qué no mejor regresan al entrenamiento?-_ la pregunta del hombre hizo que todos asintieran.

 _-Tiene razón, pero ahora hoy tres de ustedes irán a cuidar a Tazuna al puente-_ dijo Anko mientras ve a Hinata, Naruko, Erza, Lissana, Sakura, Sasuke y Natsu.

 _-¿Quién iría a cuidarlo?-_ pregunto Sakura mientras ve la mirada que le da Anko.

 _-Irías tú, cerezo-_ Sakura quería quejarse, pero sabe que solamente le iría peor si lo hace _\- Lissana y Loli-_ la albina asiente con una sonrisa, mientras la pelirrubia se queja en murmullos por ser llamada de nuevo Loli, ella no tiene la culpa por ser de baja estatura.

 _-¡Andando!-_ exclamo Tazuna mientras salía de la casa en rumbo al muelle para terminar el puente.

 _-¿Qué esperan ustedes?, deben de entrenar-_ Anko les hizo una señal para que regresaran al bosque, todos asienten y se alejan del lugar.

Hinata se acerca Natsu y lo ve más tranquilo.

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Natsu-kun?-_ pregunto la oji-perla con preocupación.

 _-Sí, estoy bien-_ él le dedica una sonrisa dentuda _\- aunque creo que tendré pesadillas por lo que hizo Erza-_ Hinata tiembla un poco al recordar la escena que hizo la pelirroja.

 _-Sé que se lo merecía por preocuparnos, pero siento que ella se sobrepasó demasiado-_ dijo Hinata mientras ve a Natsu el cual ve al frente donde se encuentra Erza.

 _-Yo también tengo la culpa por preocuparlas, aunque se pasó por casi darme un infarto-_ dijo con un rostro de miedo el chico, Hinata toma la mano del chico y a aprieta ligeramente.

 _-¿Prometes no preocuparnos de nuevo?-_ pregunto ella mientras ve los ojos del chico, Natsu se le queda viendo unos segundos, esos segundos fueron los más eternos para Hinata, incluso sentía que su rostro se calentaba.

 _-¡Ya lo prometí!-_ dijo con una sonrisa dentuda el peli-rosa, esta acción fue suficiente para hacer que el rostro de Hinata se volviera más rojo y su corazón latiera demasiado.

Al llegar a la zona Sasuke trata una vez más intentado subir de nuevo los árboles, Erza hace lo mismo pero ella está un poco más acostumbrada y sube e árbol sin muchos problemas, Natsu y Hinata continúan caminando, ellos salen del bosque para llegar a las orillas del mar, ellos caminan en el agua y se detienen.

 _-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-_ pregunto Natsu confundido.

Hinata comienza a ponerse nerviosa, varios recuerdos inundan su mente de los maltratos que recibe de su clan y más de su padre, siendo insultada por ser una perdedora, por no pelear.

 _-¿C-Crees que… y-yo soy fuerte?-_ Natsu se sorprendió demasiado por el tartamudeo de la chica, se supone que eso ya no pasaba.

 _-¡Claro que eres fuerte!-_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 _-No me mientas, por favor… dime la verdad-_ pidió Hinata mientras su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos.

 _-¿Quién dijo que estoy mintiendo?-_ Hinata levanta su rostro para verlo con sorpresa _\- sabes hace poco conocí a alguien que me dijo algo que nunca creí posible… ¿tienes alguien a quien proteger o una persona amada?-_ Hinata parpadeo varias veces ante la pregunta que le hizo el chico.

 _-C-Creo que sí-_ dijo de manera dudosa la chica.

 _-No lo dudes, si no sabes quienes son esas personas, piénsalo un poco mas-_ Natsu sonríe mientras se señala a él mismo.

 _-S-Serian… Naruko- nee, Lissana- nee, Kiba-san, Shino-san, Erza-san y… tú, Natsu-kun-_ dijo la chica mientras ve al peli-rosa que sonríe con satisfacción.

 _-La persona que conocí ayer me dijo "si tienes a una persona amada y quieres protegerla, obtendrás un poder que muy difícilmente alguien obtendría, dicho poder te ayudara para proteger a aquellas personas que amas", así que si tu no crees tener a alguna persona amada, me tienes a mí-_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, esto fue malinterpretado por Hinata la cual se puso roja como un tomate y tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

 _-¿L-Lo dice… e-enserio?-_ pregunto ella con esperanza, su pobre corazón no podría resistir más esa declaración… sí, eso es lo que ella piensa.

 _-Claro-_ el chico prende su mano en llamas.

 _-¿Q-Que sucederá con L-Lissana-nee?-_ pregunta Hinata con curiosidad y completamente roja.

 _-Ella también te quiere, eso estoy seguro-_ al decir esto, Hinata recupero su color y se sintió avergonzada y decaída al malinterpretar todo.

 _-¿Puedes ayudarme a volverme más fuerte?-_ pregunta Hinata mientras ve a Natsu, el chico asiente sin dudarlo.

 _-¡Estoy encendido!-_ el chico prende sus manos en fuego y estas se apagan al momento _-… parece que aún no recupero mi magia…-_ dice el chico con vergüenza, Hinata se ríe un poco.

 _-Natsu-kun… no te detengas, quiero ser fuerte y protegerlos_ _**"¡Byakugan!"**_ – Su Kekkei Genkai fue activado _\- (¡Quiero ser fuerte para estar al lado de ustedes y más de ti, Natsu-kun!)-_ ella corre en el agua mientras el peli-rosa prende una vez más el fuego en su mano derecha.

 _ **En alguna parte de Nami no Kuni.**_

Postrado en una cama se encuentra Zabuza lastimado, ha tenido muchos problemas, pero eso pueden esperar, ahora está pensando en otra manera con la cual puede vengarse de Kakashi, hace poco Haku salió para buscar unas plantas medicinales, pero ya lleva demasiado tiempo fuera, no es que le preocupe la chica sino que quiere estar recuperado para terminar con su trabajo.

El hombre detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como la puerta se abría y entro un Haku pensativa.

 _-¡Te tardaste mucho!-_ reprocho el hombre con dureza, la voz del hombre saco de sus pensamientos a la chica.

 _-Le pido disculpas, Zabuza-sama, pero tuve un extraño encuentro con un ninja de Konoha cuando recogía las flores-_ ella saca las flores, se sienta y las pone en un molcajete.

 _-¿Quién era?-_ pregunto con sumo interés el asesino.

 _-Parece que los de Konoha pidieron refuerzos, ya que el chico que conocí no era ninguno de los que vimos, el nombre del chico es Natsu Dragneel-_ ella empezó a mezclar las flores y con ayuda de la herramienta del molcajete empieza a moler las flores.

 _-Las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que parece-_ declaro el hombre con seriedad _\- ¿lo asesinaste?-_ pregunto con más interés que antes.

 _-No, ni siquiera descubrió de mi… a excepción de que soy una mujer-_ Zabuza no se vio sorprendido por lo último, de hecho su figura y aspecto hacen verla demasiado como lo que es… una mujer, aunque está molesto por no eliminar al ninja mientras tuvo oportunidad.

 _-¿Por qué no lo mataste?-_ pregunto con enojo el hombre, Haku detuvo un segundo lo que estaba haciendo y lo ve con una mirada tranquila.

 _-Él quería que nos reuniéramos el día de mañana, converse un poco con él y llegue a una conclusión… ¡es un chico ingenuo y despreocupado!-_ Zabuza hace un asentimiento para que continue _\- con una simple pregunta pude descubrir varias cosas, no ha matado nunca a alguien, me contó indirectamente lo que quería así que pensé en sacarle información de sus equipos mañana cuando nos veamos-_ el hombre asiente mientras una sonrisa se forma debajo de las vendas del hombre.

 _-Espero que me traigas información importante los días que este lastimado… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?-_ pregunto el hombre mientras ella continua con su trabajo.

 _-Una semana, incluso con la ayuda de esta medicina, es el tiempo que tardaras en recuperarte-_ Zabuza suelta un suspiro de cansancio, será una semana muy larga.

 _ **Con Tazuna y las chicas**_

El constructor de puentes tuvo un mal día, al llegar a trabajar varios de los constructores abandonaron a Tazuna con el proyecto, ellos tenían miedo de continuar ya que Gato podría matarlos, y la verdad, su vida o el puente, valía mas su vida para estar con sus familias, Sakura veía sentada lo que hacía Tazuna, Lissana estaba ayudando a un hombre con una carretilla y en ella había herramientas para el trabajo, Naruko uso sus clones de sombra y ella se encargaba de mover los materiales a distintas zonas para la facilitación de los trabajadores, inclusos sus clones ayudaban a Tazuna en la construcción, la peli-rosa veía esto decaída, por primera vez en su vida se sentía inútil.

 _-¿Sucede algo?-_ pregunto Lissana mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura.

 _-Nada-_ dijo Sakura mientras desviaba la mirada.

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿No es lindo?-_

 _-¿Qué? No entiendo-_

 _-Me refiero a que es lindo ver como Tazuna-san se esfuerza demasiado para construir este puente… para ellos, terminarlo les da esperanza-_

 _-¡Es cierto!... ¿Por qué le ayudan? Digo, no es que estén haciendo mal, pero nuestra misión es cuidarlo, no necesitamos entrenar para enfrentar a Zabuza, a ese otro Anbu y ayudarles a construir el puente-_

 _-¡Oh, te refieres a eso!... yo lo hago porque quiero, no es por obligación, en nuestro continente el maestro nos enseñó algo, siempre hay que ayudar de más a la persona incluso si hicimos suficiente, un claro ejemplo de las personas que hacen eso es Natsu-_

 _-¿Natsu?... es cierto que se ve que ayuda mucho, pero no parece del tipo que lo haga-_

 _-Eso es por como lo crió Igneel-_

 _-¿Igneel?-_

 _-Es el padre de Natsu-_ para sorpresa de Lissana y Sakura, respondió Naruko la cual se sentaba con ellas mientras con una toalla se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

 _-¡Exactamente!-_ Lissana muestra una sonrisa triste.

 _-¿Acaso le sucedió algo?-_ pregunto Sakura.

 _-Mi Natsu nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres, él fue adoptado por Igneel, él lo crió por mucho tiempo, le enseño lo que sabe, incluso lo inculco a tener amigos y siempre ayudarlos, no importaba si ellos le piden o no ayuda… pero un día el desapareció, desde que se volvió "Ninja" en nuestro continente, siempre lo ha estado buscando, y creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver estas personas cuando veníamos aquí, quería dejar de lado la misión para ir a golpear a Gato y ayudar a la gente-_

En eso Sakura se levanta y se acerca a Tazuna a hacerle una pregunta.

 _-Tazuna-san ¿Él puente lo construye por obligación o porque quiere?-_ el viejo quito su vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano.

 _-Ambas-_

 _-No entiendo del todo-_

 _-Mira, niña, para ti puede ser fácil ser ignorante ya que en tu aldea no están sufriendo lo mismo como nosotros, pero yo hago el puente porque quiero hacerlo y porque debo hacerlo, lo hago por mi familia y mi aldea, al unir este puente, les ayudo a que recobren las esperanzas que Gato nos quitó-_

 _-…-_

 _-Sé que han visto lo decaído que esta el pueblo, al verlos de esa forma hacen que me esfuerce aún más para regresarles la esperanza-_

 _-Sabe que… quiero ayudarles, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se esfuerzan en sacar a adelante a la aldea-_ Tazuna sonríe por la declaración de Sakura, Naruko y Lissana se acercan a ella, parece que todo cambiara a partir de ahora, incluso su destino, ya que sin saberlo movió los hilos para cambiar su propio futuro.

 _ **En el bosque con Sasuke y Erza**_

El lugar se siente muy incómodo, el motivo, es fácil darse cuenta, Sasuke no es bueno socializando y solo se concentra en su entrenamiento, Erza, hace unos minutos que se retiró, ya que logro dominar el ejercicio de caminar en los árboles en un mejor tiempo récord y ella necesita más entrenamiento así que se dirigió con Anko y él se encuentra solo, pero puede escuchar las voces de Natsu y Hinata que vienen.

 _-¿Enserio estas bien?-_ pregunto Hinata mientras ve los moretones que tiene Natsu por donde ella lo golpeo.

 _-Golpeas muy fuerte, si sigues así, no habrá duda en que te volverás alguien extremadamente fuerte-_ Hinata sonríe un poco mientras se sonroja por el cumplido _\- lo siento-_ esta acción sorprendió demasiado a la chica.

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ pregunto ella confundida.

 _-Yo no estoy acostumbrado a pelear contra mujeres y te lastime mucho-_ Natsu ve como dejo parte de la sudadera de Hinata chamuscada, incluso parte de la piel de la chica estaba un poco roja _\- fue mi culpa-_ Hinata levanto ambas manos mientras niega de manera desesperada.

 _-No fue tu culpa, yo tepe di que me atacaras de esa manera… l-la culpa l-la tengo y-yo por lastimarte de esa forma-_ dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la mano del peli-rosa _\- siéntate, por favor, Natsu-kun-_ el chico hace caso y se sienta mientras se recarga debajo de un árbol.

 _-¿Qué es lo que harás?-_ pregunto Natsu con intriga.

 _-Curarte-_ dijo la chica mientras saco de su bolsa ninja una pomada, la destapa y se la unta en sus delicados dedos, con su mano izquierda le pide que le estire su brazo y el chico lo hace.

 _ **-¨SNIF*… *SNIF*…**_ _me gusta como huele_ _ **… *SNIF*…*SNIF*-**_ Hinata muestra una débil sonrisa mientras se concentra en untar la pomada.

 _-Yo misma la hice-_ dijo ella, para gran asombro de Natsu.

 _-WOW, no cabe duda que serás alguien poderoso y letal, como un doctor-_

 _-¿No entiendo?-_

 _-Ya sabes letal por desahogarte con cualquiera que te insulte mientras eres doctor y poderoso, de eso no hay duda si sigues así serás increíblemente fuerte y si llegas a hacerlo… te retare a una pelea-_

 _-¿Retarme?, pero dijiste que no eres bueno con ese tipo de combates-_

 _-Todo cambiaría si eres increíblemente fuerte, no habrá motivo para contenerme-_

 _-Listo-_ ella dejo de usar la pomada y ve a los ojos del peli-rosa.

 _-Te lo agradezco-_ el chico le sonríe mientras la ve.

 _-(¿Así que esto es lo que llaman a-amor?)-_ pensó la chica mientras ve al peli-rosa, por primera vez en su vida se arrepiente demasiado de algo, no hacer algo, ella aún no está segura si lo que siente por el chico es amor, pero no quiere que se aleje de ella, tal vez, puede ayudarle con el problema de su clan.

 _-¡Dobe!-_ pero para desgracia de Hinata, su momento fue interrumpido por Sasuke que le hace una seña con la cabeza para que lo siga.

 _-Ya voy-_ se quejó Natsu, luego sonríe divertido _\- nos vemos luego, Hinata-_ él se levanta mientras deja a Hinata viendo la espalda de Natsu.

 _-(¿Cómo sería Natsu-kun si fuera mi pareja?)-_ no pudo evitar pensar eso, y por extraño que pareciese, le gusto lo que su mente estaba creando.

Natsu alcanzo a Sasuke y lo ve con detenimiento.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ pregunta con interés Natsu.

 _-Y-Yo… quiero que me digas el cómo lograste dominar el ejercicio de trepar arboles-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?-_

 _-WUOHOHOHO-_

 _-¿De qué te ríes, perdedor?-_

 _-Es raro ver cómo me pides ayuda-_

 _-Sabes que, cállate, lo descubriré yo solo-_

Sasuke se da la vuelta y trata de subir el árbol, pero en eso Natsu pasa alado del y sube el árbol.

 _-¿Qué sucede?... ¡Es mucho para ti!-_

 _-¿Con que esas tenemos, Dobe?... no presumas demasiado-_

Sasuke siguió su ejemplo, esta vez comenzó a avanzar más que ayer.

 _-Yo ya puedo dominarlo y tú todavía no-_

 _-Deja de burlarte, cuando llegue a la cima te demostrare lo mejor que soy-_

 _-Aunque lo logres seguiré siendo mejor que tú-_

 _-Eso está por verse-_

 _ **En la casa de Tazuna**_

 _-¿Dónde se encuentra Anko-san?-_ pregunto Erza con interés.

 _-Ella salió hace unas horas atrás-_ respondió kakashi mientras lee su libro.

 _-Perdón por molestar-_ ella se retira del lugar.

Erza llego a la sala y ve a Tsunami sentada en un sofá mientras revisa una caja que está llena de alcohol y sake.

 _-Erza-chan, es un gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-_ pregunto la mujer con interés mientras sostiene la caja.

 _-Buscaba a Anko-san para que me ayudara a progresar con mi entrenamiento, quiero ser de ayuda para todos-_

 _-Me alegra que te preocupes por nosotros-_

 _-Es algo que yo haría sin dudar, no me imagino evitando una misión cuando las personas sufren y tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlos yo… los deje de lado-_

 _-Dudo mucho que hagas eso, eres especial-_

 _-¿Qué es lo que hará con las botellas?-_

 _-Siempre las escondo, pero de una u otra forma Oto-san las encuentra-_

 _-Se parece mucho a Cana-_

 _-¿Cana?-_

 _-Es una chica que callo al gusto del alcohol, cerveza y sake, es de la edad de Natsu, siempre de una u otra forma encuentra donde lo esconden-_

 _-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Si ella es de la edad de Natsu y Lissana, es alcohólica?-_

 _-Sí, ella t-tiene muchos p-problemas-_

 _-¿Y t-tú tomas?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Erza-chan-_

 _-Está bien… si tomo cuando tengo problemas s-sobre todo cuando "eso" me atormenta-_

 _-¿Qué te atormenta?-_

 _-Creo que no puedo decirlo…-_

En eso Erza ve una botella de sake y la recoge, ella la destapa para luego darle un trago para sorpresa de Tsunami.

 _-Lo veo y no lo creo-_

 _- ***Buagh*** N-No tomo desde creer que Natsu y Lissana y ahora lo necesito más que nunca-_

Los recuerdos de Jellal que la torturo regresaron más que nunca al ver a Mystogan/Jellal, incluso le cuesta trabajo creer que a versión de ella este enamorado de Jellal… igual que ella.

Pero a diferencia de ella, su otro yo tiene más oportunidad, aunque le duele demasiado verlos juntos, si tan solo la vida fuera demasiado diferente ella y Jellal serían familia, pertenecerían a Fairy Tail, serian algo más que amigos, novios, luego tendrían citas, luego lo harían como conejos, casarse, volver a hacerlo como conejos, tener hijos peli-azules o pelirrojos, volver a hacerlo por toda la casa y morir, pero nunca sucederá.

 _-C-Creo que d-deberías dejar de beber-_ dijo con preocupación la morena mientras trataba de quitarle la botella a la pelirroja, pero ella mueve la botella a su otra mano.

 _-Solo será un trago más-_

 _-Está bien-_ dijo dudosa la mujer.

 _ **En la noche con Sasuke y Natsu**_

Ambos se encuentran jadeando mientras uno sube, se presionan uno a otro para seguir esforzándose, el orgullo de ambos les impide dejarse vencer.

 _-H-Hiciste un avance-_ dijo Natsu con cansancio mientras se encuentra en la punta de un árbol.

 _-T-Te lo d-dije… h-haría un avance-_ declaro Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Después de ti, Satsuki-_ dijo con burla el peli-rosa.

 _-D-Deja de llamarme a-así-_ declaro con enojo y vergüenza.

 _-Como sea-_ Natsu hace una sonrisa burlona y salta del árbol.

 _-(Espero que no lo haya descubierto… pero parece que lo sabe, más problemas que tengo que resolver, adiós Sasuke Uchiha, hola de nuevo Satsuki Uchiha)-_ el azabache detiene sus pensamientos, salta y da una vuelta para caer con estilo, pero a ella cae en los brazos de alguien.

 _-Pensaba subir y bajarte del árbol a ostias-_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-¡Suéltame, inútil!-_ declaro rojo de vergüenza el chico.

Natsu hizo caso y lo tiro al suelo.

 _-Cabeza vacía me refería a que me soltaras no que me aventaras-_

 _-Tú dijiste suéltame, y yo lo hice-_

 _-Te pateare el trasero-_

 _-Estaré esperando cuando lo hagas-_

Natsu le tendió la mano al chico y este lo tomo, ambos comienzan a caminar con sus hombros sobre el otro, se quedaron sin chakra y magia, así que les estaba cobrando factura ya que apenas y podían caminar, solo querían llegar a casa, comer y descansar el resto de la noche.

 _-¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!-_ grito Natsu mientras abría la puerta de una patada, pero ni Sasuke y él estaban preparados para lo que acontecía.

Kakashi tiene ambos ojos abiertos, Anko esta silbando demasiado, Hinata está demasiado sonrojada, Naruko le sale vapor de sus orejas y cuando ve a Natsu se sonroja demasiado, Tazuna como siempre esta ebrio, Tsunami esta con los ojos abiertos mientras no sabe cómo reaccionar, Sakura solo las señala demasiado.

Lissana está sentada mientras sus mejillas están sonrojadas, ella está usando una camisa de tirantes de color celeste, y uno de los tirantes esta suelto, trae un chor corto y algo apretado lo que lo hace resaltar demasiado su trasero, Erza en cambio se encuentra en un camisón violeta y ambos tirante no están sujetos en sus hombros, lo más destacable es la exagerada acumulación de escote ya que esa ropa hace que sus pechos sean demasiado grandes.

Ambas chicas dirigen su atención a la puerta y ambas se sonrojan demasiado.

 _-¿Q-Que es lo que está sucediendo?-_ pregunto Natsu confundido.

 _-¿Y crees que yo lo sé?-_ pregunto con sarcasmo el azabache.

 _-Natsu- canturreo la albina con un tono coqueto._

 _-¿S-Sí, Lissana?- pregunta confundido el chico._

Lissana toma la mano del peli-rosa y lo jala, por supuesto hace que suelte a Sasuke, ella lo jala hasta quedarse en un sofá, la albina lo sienta y ella se sienta en su regazo.

 _-¿Q-Que h-haces?- pregunto el chico aun confundido._

 _-¿Aun preguntas eso?-_ Lissana sonríe como Anko y no de forma malévola, su sonrisa era pervertida _\- yo sé lo que tú quieres-_ la albina comienza a mover su trasero lentamente en el regazo del chico.

Natsu comienza a ponerse muy nervioso.

 _-D-Deberías d-detenerte-_ pidió el chico.

El peli-rosa se detuvo cuando sintió algo increíblemente suave en su cabeza, da un poco la vuelta para estampar su rostro en los pechos de Erza.

 _-¿T-Te gusta?-_ pregunto la pelirroja sonrojada.

 _-Y-Yo…-_ nada podía salir de la boca de Natsu.

 _-Solo déjate llevar-_ ambas chicas susurraron, mientras Lis le besa en el cuello, poco a poco empieza a morderlo con cada beso, Erza empezó a besarlo y morderle el lóbulo de las orejas, todo esto hacia que el peli-rosa sintiera escalofríos.

Todos tenían la quijada hasta el suelo en este punto, Kakashi sangraba mucho de la nariz por lo que veía, Tsunami quedo pálida, Tazuna esta inconsciente mientras le salía sangre de la nariz por un derrame, Sakura, Naruko, Hinata y Sasuke están rojos mientras desvían la mirada, Anko solo parpadea sorprendida no sabe lo que encadeno el comportamiento de las chicas pero aun así no las juzga.

Natsu no lo resistió más y llevo sus manos al trasero de Lissana y lo amaso.

 _-Hya-_ la chica saco un gemido, luego ve con lujuria a su novio.

 _-Natsu, eres un chico muy travieso-_

Hinata y Naruko se sonrojaron demasiado, dentro de lo más profundo de sus mentes ellas querían cambiar de lugar con Erza y Lissana.

Erza levanto el rostro de Natsu y choco sus labios con los de ella, las cosas empezaron a ponerse más calientes, Lissana no queriendo quedarse atrás empieza a mover sus caderas lentamente, todos estos juegos hicieron que el peli-rosa se excitara y la albina lo sintió.

 _-Dejemos los juegos para después… es hora de ser adultos-_ ella se baja del chico, se pone de rodillas y lleva sus manos a los pantalones de Natsu.

Erza dejo de besar a Natsu y lo ve a los ojos, cuando pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, escucho una voz.

 _-Nunca podrás ser libre-_ la pelirroja abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Ella ve a Jellal que la mira con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-Siempre te perseguiremos, donde sea que vayas ahí estaré para no dejarte ir-_ imágenes de su niñez, su familia… Milliana, Simón, Wally, Shou… Jellal y Rob, estos últimos dos influyeron más en su vida, uno la elogio por el cabello que tanto odiaba eso desencadeno un sentimiento de amistad que se convirtió en amor, y el ultimo… era lo más cercano a un abuelo, la cuido, le dio esperanza y por su culpa... ¡está muerto!

 _-¡Maldito!-_ Natsu se sorprendió por lo que dijo Erza, en eso la pelirroja agarra a Natsu de la espalda lo levanta y le hace un suplex sidi y lo estampo en la mesa, absolutamente todos quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos.

Natsu por el tremendo golpe se le quito la excitación y ahora solo parpadea sorprendido ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿acaso ella lo está siendo obligada?... aunque el olor que desprende ella y Lissana es a sake, ahora lo entiende todo, está bajo efectos de alcohol, así que esto es normal, pero no tan normal como ver a Erza tener una espada y verlo con enojo.

 _-Erza l-lo siento-_ en eso gira en el suelo para la derecha para esquivar el tajo de la espada de Erza.

 _-…-_

 _-¿Qué te sucede?-_ pregunto Natsu confundido.

La pelirroja en un rápido movimiento aparece frente a Natsu y le propina una patada en la boca del estómago, esto le saco el aire incluso lo dejo con la defensa baja, y Titania lo aprovecho de la mejor manera posible ya que sujeto a Natsu de su bufanda, lo jalo a ella y con el mango de su espada le dio en el rostro.

Kakashi y Anko se acercan a ellos para detenerlos, una cosa es estar haciendo una escena erótica, en la cual ninguno de los adultos la detendría para beneficio propio, pero otra es golpear a tu propio compañero de manera salvaje.

 _-Ya tuvieron suficiente por el día de hoy-_ en eso kakashi dejo de moverse y siente un escalofrió tremendo ya que Erza conectó su pie en la entrepierna del hombre, cuando lo retira el albino cae al suelo y se lleva sus manos a su entrepierna.

 _-KAKASHI-SENSEI-_ todos sus alumnos gritaron en sorpresa, nunca creyeron que su maestro se vería en ese estado.

 _-¿Qué le sucede a Erza-san?-_ pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

 _-Suficiente Erza, no sé qué te hizo este pedazo de idiota, pero no es motivo para golpearlo de forma salvaje-_ exclamo Anko con seriedad.

Erza fue sostenida por Anko y la pelirroja solo atino a darle un cabezazo en la nariz a la domadora de serpiente.

 _-MI NARIZ-_ grito de dolo la peli-morada.

Erza se da la vuelta y con el mango de su arma golpeo su estómago para sacarle el aire y propinarle un golpe en la cabeza con el mismo mango de la espada.

 _-Detente-_ Natsu de pie le llama a la pelirroja _\- vamos a resolverlo afuera, esto también será una oportunidad perfecta para derrotarte-_ exclamo con emoción Natsu, para desgracia de él, Erza veía a Jellal que le estaba recordando sus fracasos y el cómo por su culpa Rob murió.

Ambos chicos salen afuera mientras los demás los siguen y están al margen.

Ambos chicos se lanzan, Natsu prende su puño derecho en fuego y Erza con su espada da un tajo.

 ** _-"Karyū no Tekken"-_** el peli-rosa dio un golpe más pero para su mala suerte Erza con el filo de la espada desvió su golpe y termino estrellándolo en el suelo.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-¡Genial!-_ dijo con una sonrisa Natsu.

 _-Dejen de pelear, por favor-_ exclamo Hinata preocupada por ambos.

 _ **-"Karyū no Kagitsume"-**_ la pelirroja movió su espada en su espalda para bloquear el ataque, pero en vez de usar su garra para golpear a la pelirroja, lo usa en sus pies para propulsarlo enfrente de ella y patearla en el rostro con su otro pie.

La pelirroja devolvió su vista Natsu y con su puño izquierdo le golpeo en el estómago y mando a volar al peli-rosa hasta que se estrelló en un árbol.

 _-GAH-_ se quejó de dolor Natsu _\- Así es como debería de ser un enfrentamiento entre los dos_ _ **"Karyū no Kenkaku"-**_ su cuerpo se prendió en llamas, sale volando para golpear a la pelirroja.

 _ **-"Re-equipar"-**_ en su mano izquierda sale un escudo pero este tiene pico al frente y al llegar Natsu se estampo en uno de esos, lo que le hizo detener su técnica y se abrió un poco la cabeza.

 _-Erza, detente-_ grito Lissana mientras ve a su novio ser lastimado.

 _-Erza-san… no lastimes más a Natsu-kun-_ dijo en murmullos Naruko mientras es sostenido por kakashi.

 _ **-"Karyū no Enchū"-**_ Natsu enciende la punta de su codo para impulsarlo y golpear por sorpresa a Erza, esto la elevo un poco.

Erza en el cielo invoco 6 espadas, la pelirroja chasqueo en enojo por eso ya que su magia no se ha recuperado del todo, y las lanzo todas a Natsu.

" _ **Guren Karyū Ken"-**_ Lissana se vio sorprendida por ver a Natsu usar una de sus movimientos más fuerte.

Natsu golpeo todas las espadas y las mando a volar a otro lado, Erza cierra los ojos y murmura algo que solo Natsu pudo escucharlo.

 _ **-"Terekineshisu" {Telekinesis}-**_ con esto todas las espadas se levantaron una vez más y se lanzaron para golpear a Natsu.

 _-¡DETENTE!-_ gritaron todas las chicas, Tazuna se dio la vuelta para no ver, Tsunami se tapó su rostro para evitar llorar, Kakashi y Anko se lanzan para detenerlas.

 _ **-POOF-**_ _Para sorpresa de todos Natsu aparece sobre un árbol y lo que empalo Erza fue un pedazo de un tronco._

 _-(¿Se sustituyó?)-_ pensaron en sorpresa todos.

 _-(Es momento de usar lo aprendido como Ninja)-_ Natsu comenzó a correr por el árbol hacia abajo y al llegar a la mitad uso el árbol como base para saltar y golpear a Erza en el estómago.

 _-Kggg-_ Erza recupero rápidamente la compostura y tomo de la mano a Natsu- no creas que este simple golpe me detendrá, he entrenado tanto tiempo y no perderé- Erza dio un golpe en la quijada al peli-rosa y en comparación con los de antes, su golpe se sintió más fuerte.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

Natsu se estrelló otra vez en un árbol, esta vez un poco más harto formo un círculo mágico de color blanco, cuando Erza se acercó aprovecho para terminar el ataque _ **\- "Katon: Shiruko"-**_ los 30 cm de fuego se lanzaron a Erza.

 _ **-TCHAI-**_ _Pero ella blandió su espada y cortó el ataque._

 _ **-"Karyū no Ken"-**_ Natsu golpeo en el estómago a Erza, ella jadea de dolor y le propina un cabezazo.

 _-Hace años que pelearon entre los dos, pero algo anda mal-_ lo que dijo Lissana llamo la atención de todos.

 _-¿Y qué es?-_ pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de ver el combate, como desearía tener su Sharingan para copiar los ataques.

 _-Siempre Erza lo terminaba de un golpe, pero ahora parecen estar un poco al parejo, sé que con el entrenamiento que ha tenido Natsu no podría igualarla-_ dijo Lissana mientras ve la situación.

 _-Erza-san dijo que se encontraba débil-_ respondió Hinata mientras Sakura abría los ojos sorprendida.

 _-Es cierto, incluso esta lastimada, esto puede explicar él porque están casi al nivel- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a Kakashi- ¿Por qué no los detienen?-_ pregunto ella con preocupación.

 _-Ya viste lo que sucedió si lo hacemos-_ dijo kakashi con seriedad.

 _-Hay que esperar hasta que se cansen y en el último instante intervendremos-_ dijo Anko mientras se soba su nariz.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

 _-Y parece que ya todo llego a su fin-_ dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

Cuando se despejo el humo se ve a Natsu tendido en el suelo jadeando con cansancio y Erza igualmente está jadeando un poco, ella con su mano derecha comienza asfixiar a Natsu y con su izquierda que tiene una espada la dirige a su rostro.

 _-¡Yo te liberare de esa oscuridad, Jellal!-_ Natsu abre los ojos sorprendido y se sigue retorciendo demasiado.

 _-¿Q-Quien… e-es J-Jellal?-_ Erza al escuchar eso abre los ojos en shock, y los recuerdos dejan de invadirle, para su horror ve lo que está haciendo y lo suelta.

 _-Natsu… y-yo… l-lo siento-_ dice ella con preocupación, luego dirige su vista y ve a todos _\- l-lo siento-_ su voz se escuchaba muy quebrada, ella se levanta y sale corriendo al bosque.

 _-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-_ preguntaron todos mientras Lissana se acerca a Natsu y lo levanta.

 _-¿Qué te duele?-_ pregunto con preocupación.

 _-Nada-_ mintió el chico mientras ve el bosque, quito su brazo de Lissana para caminar con dirección a bosque.

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ pregunto Naruko con preocupación.

 _-A buscarla-_ dijo con la voz distante.

 _-Ella casi te mata-_ dijo Sakura.

 _-Ella esta borracha-_ todos los jóvenes parpadean confundidos.

 _-Es cierto-_ respondió Tsunami _\- en la tarde comenzó a tomar, y cuando llego Lissana-chan entre las dos tomaron, el resto es historia-_ dijo la pelinegra con preocupación.

El peli-rosa se alejó de todos mientras se adentraba en el bosque, el olor a sake aún está en sus fosas nasales, lo que indica que Erza aún está bajo los efectos, siguió caminando unos segundos y sale del bosque, siguió caminado, pasado unos minutos lego a la orilla del pueblo y entre la arena ve a una pelirroja sentada mientras ve al mar.

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?-_ pregunto el chico, Erza no respondió y aun así el peli-rosa se sentó.

 _-Lo siento, Natsu, no era mi atención atacarte de esa manera-_ ella recargo su rostro entre sus rodillas _\- no sé porque te golpee, sé que te estaba besando y luego vi algo que quería olvidar-_ la pelirroja se sonrojo demasiado junto con Natsu.

 _-Sé que olvidaras todo esto mañana y quiero preguntarte algo ¿Quién es Jellal?-_ la pelirroja se tensó demasiado.

 _-… ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?...-_ pregunto la chica mientras ve aun sonrojada a Natsu.

 _-Tú lo dijiste antes de que terminaras conmigo-_ Natsu ve el mar como se mueve lentamente, las olas se menean muy lento, era casi hipnótico ver eso.

 _-Si te cuento lo que me atormenta… ¿me juzgaras?-_ Natsu la ve confundida.

 _-No-_ fue todo lo que dijo el chico, Erza ve de nuevo el mar y toma una respiración.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Se ve un total de 6 niños siendo rodeados por guardias, detrás de ellos había un agujero para cruzar, los chicos tenían cabelleras azul-azabache, marrón claro, marrón oscuro, azabache, rubio, azul pero el que más destaca es una pelirroja, esta niña con apenas un vestido desgastado es Erza._

 _-¡Estamos en un momento crucial del final del desarrollo del R-System!- dijo un guardia mientras ve a los niños con enojo por querer escapar, puede que aún no se entienda lo que sucede pero hace tiempo la aldea Rosemary fue atacada por magos oscuros, ellos secuestraron a niños para tenerlos de esclavos._

 _-Es momento de moverse, a este paso tardaremos una eternidad en terminarlo- dijo un hombre con gabardina azul- Estaba pensando llevarlos a todos a la sala pero… solo me llevare al responsable que organizo este intento de fuga ¿Quién de todos ustedes fue?- pregunto el hombre mientras ve al os niños, algunos estaban llorando, Erza se llevó sus manos a sus orejas y evitaba escuchar._

 _-¡Digan rápido! ¿Quién de ustedes se le ocurrió esto?- pregunto un hombre obeso con gabardina verde y cuando hizo la pregunta uso su bastón para golpear el suelo, esto ocasiono un mayor miedo en los niños._

 _-Yo…- la pelirroja pensaba echarse ella misma la culpa pero alguien se le adelanto._

 _-¡Yo lo hice!- el peli-azul que se encuentra de pie les dijo a los hombres- ¡Todo fue idea mía, yo hice que me siguieran!- el hombre de la gabardina azul ve a al peli-azul y luego voltea a ver a Erza._

 _-¡Oh, claro!... No fuiste tú, mocoso- su vista ahora estaba totalmente fija en la pelirroja._

 _-¡Llévensela!- dijo el hombre gordo mientras todos jadean sorprendida, aun mas sorprendido se encontraba el peli-azul._

 _-¡NO! ¡Te equivocas, todo fue cosa mía!- gritaba en desesperación el chico._

 _En eso agarran a Erza y se la llevan, el peli-azul y el castaño se levantan para ir a recuperarla, pero el hombre gordo usa su bastón para convocar un círculo mágico y de este comenzó a enviar descargas eléctricas a estos dos._

 _-No pasa nada…- dijo Erza decaída mientras se la llevan- Estaré bien…- dijo aún más triste._

 _-¡ERZA!- grito el peli-azul mientras era sostenido por el azabache._

 _-Tú mismo me lo dijiste, Jellal…- dijo ella al peli-azul- no tengo nada que temer- ella le muestra una sonrisa pero esta sonrisa a pesar de que quería transmitirle que estaría bien, era muy difícil de creerlo._

 _ **{A partir de aquí no se recomienda leer si eres alguien sensible sáltate a la siguiente parte}**_

 _Erza fue llevada a la cima de la torre, entraron a una habitación en la que había una Lacrima azul, y frente a ella hay una columna, decidieron amarrar a la pelirroja en dicho lugar._

 _-¿Qué deberíamos hacer contigo para que aprendas la lección?- pregunto un guardia a su compañero._

 _-Reducirle la comida a medio pan duro y tres gotas de agua- opino su compañero._

 _-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Si hacemos eso, ella seguirá agarrando confianza y lo volverá a hacer, mi punto es que… hay que hacerle algo que le recuerde por siempre su gran error-_

 _Erza veía a los tipos con miedo, en eso uno comienza a murmurar bajo para que lo escuche, su compañero se ve sorprendido._

 _-Eso es demasiado, es un niño, no lo resistirá, recuerda que ocupamos a tanta gente como sea posible-_

 _-Si tu no piensas hacerlo yo lo haré-_

 _El hombre se acerca a Erza._

 _-¿Q-Que es lo que me h-harán?-_

 _En eso un círculo mágico de color negro aparece y la electricidad golpea a Erza._

 _-AHHHHHH-_

 _-La próxima vez que te escapes, será aun peor-_

 _El hombre abre el ojo derecho de Erza completamente, su parpado se encuentra abierto y con su mano izquierda el hombre uso sus tres dedos y toco su ojo._

 _-(¿Por qué no puedo moverme?... ¡P-Por favor… alguien… ayúdeme!)-_

 _-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchó un grito desgarrador por toda la torre, y eso se debe a algo muy malo._

 _El guardia se da la vuelta y le muestra a su compañero el ojo derecho de Erza en sus dedos, el segundo guardia solo se encontraba callado._

 _-¡Desmáyala!- ordeno su compañero mientras se retira._

 _El guardia que se quedó ve a la pelirroja que se retuerce de dolor mientras lágrimas de dolor salen de su ojo izquierdo, ella levanto su rostro para ver al guardia, ahora del lado derecho de Erza hay una línea gruesa de sangre en su rostro, cuando abrió su parpado derecho de este comenzó a salirle más sangre, ella de manera desesperada volvió a cerrarlo._

 _-¡Hay destinos peores que la muerte!- exclamo en un susurro el guardia y creo un círculo_ _mágico, todo se volvió oscuro para Erza._

 _ **{Ahora sí, ya puedes leer a partir de aquí}**_

 _Cuando Erza abre su ojo izquierdo ve a Jellal que la lleva consigo._

 _-Tenemos que luchar- dice el peli-azul de manera determinada y cada vez voltea a ver a Erza, en su ahora ojo faltante, no puede evitar echarse la culpa por lo que le paso._

 _-¿Luchar?- pregunto con enorme cansancio la chica._

 _En eso cuatro círculos mágicos aparecen rodeando a Jellal y Erza, y desde el suelo salen cuatro personas._

 _-¡Mierda, son patrullas mágicas!- se quejó el chico._

 _A los minutos dejaron a Erza en la ceda con los demás niños, todos al verla jadean de alegría y preocupación._

 _-Erza…-_

 _-¿Dónde está Jellal?- pregunto un viejo mientras se acerca con los niños a ver a la pelirroja._

 _-Alégrense que ella regresara con vida- dijo un guardia mientras trae un pequeño carro dentro de la celda de los chicos._

 _-N-No a-aguanto m-mas- dijo el pelirrubio llamado Shou, en eso comienza a llorar de desesperación._

 _El viejo conocido como Rob lo acerco a un abrazo._

 _-No pasa nada, estoy contigo- el niño continuo llorando, los guardias al ver esto se impacientaron y molestaron._

 _-Pueden separarse, por una maldita vez- le grito al viejo._

 _-Solo un poco más, él lo necesita-_

 _Erza estaba soltando lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo mientras las palabras de Jellal se repinten varias veces en su mente, en eso su ojo se expande un poco en determinación e ira._

 _ **-BOOM-** Los demás esclavos se sobresaltaron al ver a ambos guardias salir volando de la celda._

 _Erza se veía molesta mientras sostenía una pala._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el castaño sorprendido, ella los voltea a ver, sabe lo que tienen que hacer, pero no funcionaría si no lo hacen juntos._

 _-¡Recojan algo para pelear!- todos la ven sorprendida- si seguimos haciendo lo que ellos nos dicen… ¡NUNCA SEREMOS LIBRES!- grito la chica la última parte para hacer entrar a razón a todos los esclavos a que se den cuenta que si no pelean o hacen algo, nunca encontraran su libertad._

 _Nadie decía nada, solo ven a Erza mientras dentro de cada uno de ellos, sus corazones, piden a gritos a sus cuerpos que la sigan._

 _-¡LUCHAREMOS POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD!- este último grito que dio la pelirroja fue escuchado en todas las celdas._

 _-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- todos más motivados que nunca levantan sus armas o lo que sea para pelear por tener lo que estas personas le robaron… ¡Libertad!_

 _Todo la torre del cielo era un caos total, una pelea que hacían los esclavos en contra de los mismos guardias, en cada rincón de lugar había explosiones, golpes incuso muertes para ambos bandos._

 _-¡Maldición!- un guardia con lanza la apunto a alguien mientras trataba de atacarlo._

 _ **-TCHAI-**_ _En eso Erza da un corte y corta en dos la lanza, para no perder tiempo le propino una patada al guardia en el rostro para mandarlo a volar._

 _Todos participaban Shou, Wally, Milliana, Simón incluso su abuelo Rob._

 _Pasado unos minutos todos los esclavos se encuentran distribuyéndose por ese sector, ayudando a otros ya sea curándolos con lo poco que tienen incluso tomando las lanzas de los guardias._

 _-¡Tenemos que liberar el sector ocho!- dijo Erza mientras ve a Milliana poniendo una venda en el centro del brazo a Shou- ¡Hay que resistir!- dijo ella con palabras de ánimo a todos sus amigos._

 _-Sera muy difícil llegar- exclamo uno de los chicos que ve a Erza._

 _-No importa… tenemos que hacerlo rápido si queremos rescatar a Jellal o…- ella detiene su oración mientras ve el suelo._

 _A lo lejos Simón ve a Erza con una mirada triste, en eso a su lado se acerca Wally y le dice- Aprovecha el momento- este comentario hizo sonrojar al castaño._

 _-¡E-Erza!... ¿T-Te gusta Jellal?- esta acción tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, ella se puso nerviosa._

 _-N-No es momento para…- Simón no la dejo terminar ya que hablo antes._

 _-Desde que te conocí en Rosemary y-yo… yo siempre te…-_

 _ **-BOOM-**_ _Una explosión que salió de la nada mando a volar a Simón y Erza._

 _-SIMÓN, ERZA- gritaron Shou, Wally y Milliana al ver a sus hermanos lo que les sucedió, incluso se acercaron a ellos para despertarlos, Erza si se despertó y levanto… en cambio Simón no despertaba._

 _-¡TROPAS MÁGICAS!- grito un niño mientras hombres o cadáveres flacos flotaban en el cielo y estos en su boca hacían sellos mágicos._

 _Poco a poco estas tropas comenzaron a asesinar a la mayoría de los esclavos, la pelirroja veía esto con desesperación, estaban tan cerca de lograrlo… ¡solo debían acabarlos!_

 _-¡Chicos, no hay que rendirnos!- trataba de convencer Erza a unos esclavos llenos de miedo por ser libres._

 _-Tenemos que seguir- en eso un chico empuja a Erza mientras sale corriendo._

 _-¡Quítate de mi camino!-_

 _La pelirroja en el suelo levanta su rostro y estira su mano como si quisiera alcanzarlos._

 _-E-Esperen… aun t-tenemos que salvar a Jellal- dijo con desesperación y esperanza por salvar a su amigo._

 _-Onee-chan- dijo en un jadeo Shou._

 _-¡ERZA!- grito Wally con miedo al ver como las tropas mágicas apuntaban a Erza._

 _ **{Escuchar Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _-¡Abuelo Rob!- Erza jadeo al ver a su figura de abuelo ponerse enfrente del ataque._

 _-Seré viejo y mi poder se habrá deteriorado, pero aún tengo poder mágico para proteger a mi familia- cuando los ataques llegaron él los repelió y los regreso a sus atacantes, todos los ataques destruyeron parte de las tropas._

 _-Eso fue sorprendente- dijo Milliana con emoción._

 _-Devolvió todos los ataques- dijo Wally en shock._

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Ojii-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación._

 _-Estoy demasiado viejo para esto- dijo el hombre mientras se encuentra de rodillas y su mano derecha está sujetando su pecho._

 _En eso Erza ve el rostro serio del viejo._

 _-Para una persona que usa demasiado la magia se vuelve adicto a ella, se convierte en parte de su energía vital, y ahora que ya no tengo… siento que el mundo se me viene encima…- Rob se levanta y ve a su nieta- ¡Pero tú, Erza, aun tienes mucho por vivir!- Erza se preocupó aún más._

 _-Ojii-chan- a lo lejos escuchan a los guardias que se acercan._

 _-Todo está en tu corazón, mi pequeña- Rob recuerda una de las lecciones más importantes que le dio a su nieta cuando llego a ese lugar._

 _-Mi momento ha llegado- Rob extendió sus brazos y empezó a recibir los ataques mágicos que se dirigían a la pelirroja, todos veían impotentes lo que le pasa a aquel viejo que los cuido como si fueran sus nietos._

 _-Estoy seguro… que tu lograras grandes cosas en el futuro, volaras por el mundo haciendo cosas increíbles, cuando os ataques se detuvieron el cuerpo de Rob apenas y se mantenía de pie- Y pensar… q-que s-seria c-capaz de ver s-sonrisas t-tan puras… e-en este infierno- el cuerpo de Rob comenzó a hacerse polvo poco a poco._

 _-¡O-Ojii-chan!- dijo con miedo la chica._

 _-La libertad se encuentra en tu corazón… - una vez más los magos atacaron, y el aun así siguió hablando- ¡E-Estoy seguro que c-cumplirás tu s-sueño, Erza…, solo l-lamento no e-estar ahí p-para verte realizarlo!- el fin de Rob llego, su cuerpo fue desintegrado y estas palabras fueron guardas para la pelirroja, ella ya no escuchaba lo que estaba en su alrededor, la ira y la culpa inundaron su mente… no pudo proteger a la persona que quiere tanto._

 _-AHHHHHHHH- Erza dio un grito de dolor y debajo de ella apareció un círculo mágico de color rojo, esto sorprendió a los esclavos y a los guardias._

 _¿I-Imposible, ella maneja magia?- en eso todas las armas fueron levantadas y se lanzaron a los guardias, empalando, golpeado y asesinando a todos._

 _Cuando todos cayeron muertos ven con asombro a la pelirroja, varios comentaron cosas increíbles porque ella tuviera magia, pero ella aún seguía en shock por perder a su abuelo._

 _-(Esto es magia… lo siento Ojii-chan… y-yo p-para poder u-usarlo t-tuviste que morir… n-no permitiré q-que alguien más de l-los que quiero mueran… Jellal, espérame iré por ti)- la pelirroja aprieta su puño con determinación y agarra la espada de nuevo- ¡Obtendré mi libertad!- una vez más todos se lanzaron a obtener su libertad con más motivación que nunca._

 _ **{Terminar Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii [Fairy Tail]}**_

 _Erza llego a la cámara de tortura y lastimo con dos espadas a los hombres que la mandaron a ella a ese lugar._

 _-Jellal- Erza corre a él y lo libera con las espadas- ¡Se terminó, al fin somos libres!- dijo ella mientras lloraba por su ojo izquierdo, tanto tiempo deseando eso y al fin lo habían conseguido entre todos._

 _-Erza…- Jellal sostiene a la pelirroja de sus hombros y la abrazo, ella se abría sonrojado pero ha perdido tanto que no sabe cómo reaccionar- ya no necesitamos buscar nuestra libertad… ya que eso está justo aquí- la pelirroja abre el ojo en shock._

 _-¿Q-Que dices?- Erza suelta a Jellal mientras este camina lentamente a la Lacrima._

 _-No hay libertad en este mundo… me di cuenta de eso- dijo el chico con mucha seriedad y su voz cada vez más transmitía un deje de maldad- solo queremos una libertad pasajero… en cambio hay una verdadera liberta y esa es- el peli-azul se da la vuelta y su ojo derecho cambio a sello mágico- ¡El mundo de Zeref!- su mismo ojos brillaba e irradiaba oscuridad._

 _Jellal se acerca al hombre de la gabardina azul y le susurra unas cosas, para luego hacer un sello mágico y estamparlo por toda la habitación, Erza se veía sorprendida._

 _-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grito el gordo mientras corría, Jellal lo ve y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el obeso se estrellara en la pared._

 _-¡Detente!-_

 _-¿Qué me detenga?... estos imbéciles te hicieron daño y no los odias- dijo con rabia el chico._

 _-Claro que los odio… pero si les hacemos eso seriamos iguales que ellos- dijo con suplica la pelirroja._

 _-No lo entiendes, si no te lo muestro no podrás sentir lo que Zeref nos ofrece- el chico mueve su mano bruscamente , señaló al hombre y en la palma de su mano sale un círculo mágico y uno debajo del gordo, el hombre gordo es evaporado completamente._

 _Erza ve con miedo a Jellal._

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_

 _-Jellal- se quejó la chica._

 _-Erza… completemos juntos la torre del cielo y juntos alcancemos la verdadera libertad- ambos salieron de la cámara de tortura hasta llegar a la zona de batalla._

 _-Deja de decir tonterías… todo este tiempo queríamos ser libres y ahora que lo somos, no quieres irte- dijo Erza con mucha preocupación._

 _Jellal se da la vuelta y con su ojo derecho la manda a volar._

 _-Si eso quieres adelante… puedes largarte tu sola, pero los demás se quedaran conmigo, yo a diferencia de los anteriores les daré comida que se merecen, descanso que les corresponda y ropa nueva- dijo con oscuridad el chico._

 _-¿Crees que volverán? Nadie lo hará- se quejó la chica dando su punto._

 _-Claro que lo harán, en un futuro iré por ti, ya que serás perfecto para el sacrificio de Zeref- en eso la pelirroja flota y aparece enfrente de Jellal, el chico la toma del mentón- tu cargaras con una libertad, la libertad de proteger a tus amigos, si hablas tan siquiera un poco o desmientes la carga que te pondré asesinare a Shou, Wally, Milliana y Simón, por ultimo te dejare encerrada en una CELDA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL DÍA, SERAS EL SACRIFICIO PARA EL GRAN ZEREF- con la amenaza dicha, Erza para proteger a su familia, tuvo que hacer lo que él dijo y desde ese día ha cargado con ese gran dolor, cuando despertó se encontraba en la orilla de una playa._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Natsu no sabía que decir, él siempre creyó conocer el dolor por nunca conocer a sus padre, ser abandonado por Igneel, pero no fue así, cuando conoció a Lissana supo lo que les sucedió y la considero una igual, pero al escuchar la vida de Naruko y Erza… dios, ellas han vivido en infiernos peores que él.

 _-¿Qué piensas de mí?... ya no me vez como tu amiga-_ dijo con tristeza la pelirroja.

 _-¿Has cargado con esto desde hace mucho?-_ la pelirroja asintió.

 _ **{Escuchar Fairy Tail Sad Theme Piano versión}**_

 _-Y todo empeoro cuando apareció Mystogan resulta que él es Jellal pero de otro mundo llamado Édolas-_ en este punto Natsu se encontraba confundido, pero no quiso interrumpir así que siguió escuchando _\- el me r-recordó q-que s-siempre m-me estaría viendo… m-me arruino mi v-vida…. Yo lo amaba- dijo ella mientras se rompía a llorar- t-tengo que cargar esto s-siempre… y c-cuando lo v-vi, t-todo mi pasado m-me atormento… por eso q-quise venir aquí… quería estar lejos, le di a alguien la Lacrima que nos llevaría de regreso para no volver… no puedo enfrentarlo s-sola…-_ ella abraza a Natsu que ve a Erza.

El peli-rosa la abrazo con fuerza.

 _-No estás sola… yo estaré ahí para ayudarte-_ dijo en un susurro.

 _-No quiero volver… quiero estar lejos de mi pasado, quiero tener un nuevo comienzo aquí-_ ella siguió llorando.

 _-Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo y yo estaré ahí para ti-_ Erza levanta su vista y ve la sonrisa que le da el peli-rosa.

 _-¿No me traicionaras como él?-_ pregunto con mucha esperanza,

 _-Puedo ser un cabeza hueca, pero nunca lastimaría a mi familia-_ Erza se acerca a Natsu hasta estar frente él.

 _-¡Gracias!-_ y ella le da un beso en los labios, Natsu aún no sabe cómo reaccionar así que la dejo, es extraño como sus labios saben a fresa, dulces y adictivas.

En eso Erza se separa para caer y Natsu la atrapa.

 _-Ya todo termino-_ él la carga y ve una vez más el mar.

 _-Yo me encargare de ese idiota que te hizo sufrir… tú no eres una persona que llora, tu eres alguien fuerte, determinada, estricta y alguien a quien admirar… nunca más quiero verte así, si es necesario ir al mismo infierno para patearle el trasero a ese imbécil lo haré, gracias por confiar en mí, Erza-_ comienza a caminar mientras ve a la pelirroja con determinación, ahora está decidido.

 _ **Con Naruko y Hinata**_

Las dos estaban dentro de la casa junto con todos los demás, algunos ya estaban dormidos, fue una noche larga y estás veían por la ventana para ver si regresaría Natsu y Erza.

 _-¿Por qué se tarda tanto?-_ pregunto Naruko con preocupación.

Hinata ha estado callada mientras recuerda todo lo que sucedió, pero su mente reproduce más de una vez a Lissana y Erza con Natsu en esa escena.

 _-Hinata- nee ¿Qué te sucede?-_ llamo Naruko mientras agita su mano delante de Naruto, la chica reacciona unos segundos después.

 _-¿Qué?... y-yo… nada-_ dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada.

- _Has estado así desde que se fue Natsu-kun ¿Qué tienes? –_ pregunta una vez más a Hinata.

 _-…-_

 _-¿Por qué hoy todos actúan de forma extraña?-_ preguntó en queja la pelirrubia.

 _-M-Me s-siento rara a-al ver a Natsu-kun besándose con Lissana-nee y Erza-san-_ la pelirrubia la ve con sorpresa, en eso ella también muestra una sonrisa amarga.

 _-Yo también-_ Hinata ve con sorpresa a Naruko.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ pregunto sorprendida.

 _-Si… m-me duele mucho aquí-_ ella señalo su corazón _\- el verlos de esa manera me dolió, yo quería estar en su lugar… y no sé porque lo quería, no entiendo, esto que estoy sintiendo… d-duele-_ la pelirrubia comienza a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

 _-P-Puede ser algo pasajero-_ dijo Hinata mientras trata de calmar a su hermana.

 _-N-No lo c-creo, se intensifica más c-cuando Natsu-kun me sonríe… me protege… no me juzga, p-pero duele más cuando él le sonríe a Erza-san y Lissana-nee-_ Hinata se da cuenta de algo, ella se siente igual cuando ve a Natsu con Lissana y Erza, le duele mucho, pero no sabe qué hacer con eso.

 _ **{Terminar Fairy Tail Sad Theme Piano versión}**_

En eso ven que Natsu llega y abre la puerta lentamente, ellas bajan lentamente sin hacer ruido y al llegar en las escaleras ven a Natsu arropando a Erza con una manta.

 _-¡Te prometo que no volverás a llorar de esa manera!-_ el chico sale de la casa bajo la mirada extrañada de las chicas.

La pelirroja abre ligeramente los ojos y ve a Natsu que se retira _\- (Natsu)-_ ella ve en las escaleras y ve a Naruko y Hinata con la mano en su pecho mientras ve la puerta, después de unos segundos las dos Kunoichi regresan a la habitación.

Natsu durante unos segundos camino, camino y camino hasta llegar al bosque, justamente en el lugar donde entreno ayer, aprieta su mano con determinación.

 _-¡Debo volverme más fuerte!-_ varios círculos mágicos de color blanco aparecen en el suelo y salen clones de sombra.

 _-Por Erza… me volveré más fuerte, no dejare que sufra de nuevo, yo estaré ahí para ella cuando llegue el momento en que se encuentre de nuevo con ese bastardo, lo haré sufrir por lastimarla y le recordare, porque es malo meterse con Fairy Tail y su familia-_ todos sus clones y él se lanza a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los otros, este combate era más agresivo, el chico se encontraba enojado y determinado en ayudar a Erza, proteger a toda su familia es su nuevo propósito, pero para ello necesitara poder suficiente para lograrlo.

Entre los arbustos hay una sombra que está viendo todo lo acontecido, de momento se aleja del lugar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la luna ilumina un poco el bosque y se ve a Erza que está caminando con un sonrojo y tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-El color de tu cabello es muy lindo-_ la voz de Jellal suena en su mente.

 _-Yo estaré ahí para ti-_ la voz de Natsu retumba en su mente, ella sonríe un poco más.

 _-Y-Yo… le d-di mi primer beso-_ ella voltea al cielo y una lagrima comienza a caer de su ojo izquierdo _\- me estoy enamorando otra vez de la persona equivocada, él tiene a Lissana, y-yo debo… de luchar por el-_

* * *

 _ **Un capitulo un poco largo, cosas por aclarar Hinata, Naruko y Erza sienten algo por Natsu es cierto, pero solo una de ellas hará movimientos ya que las otras dos no se sienten con confianza para hacerlo, sé que dirán "solo con esas palabras se enamoró de Natsu, no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho", yo lo veo más como que esas palabras que le dijo Natsu son para hacer que Erza no cargue sola con su dolor, y el peli-rosa está dispuesto a ayudarla, quiere que no sufre sola, el estará ahí para ella para detener su dolor y apoyarla, esto hizo que el corazón de Erza se sintiera segura y confié en el para ayudarla, con su corazón abierto es más fácil que la pelirroja se sienta atraída por Natsu ya que con las acciones que hará, se ganara completamente su corazón… bueno yo lo veo así, no sé ustedes, NIN, NIN.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16 "En la Guerra y el Amor todo se vale"**_

 _ **-Se ve a Natsu siendo jalado por Erza de su brazo derecho y Lissana por su brazo izquierdo, ambas se ven molestas, detrás de ellas esta Hinata y Naruko mientras una toma de la bufanda al chico y la otra abraza su pie izquierdo-.**_


	19. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

_**Otro gran capítulo de este Fic que no pienso dejar olvidado, bueno la razón por la que actualizo es porque fue mi cumpleaños y me encontraba de buenas y no pude publicarlo ayer por pasar tiempo con la familia ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _Guest: ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?... ok no, no sé si les parezca ya que tuve demasiado tiempo para leer los comentarios y varios me habían pedido que pusiera esa opción, así que al tener casi… ¿dos o tres meses? Como sea tome la decisión de hacerles caso._**

 ** _Kaiser akuma 7: Te lo agradezco, amigo, haré lo mejor que pueda con este Fic._**

 _ **Facundo Martínez: Sabes, creí que tu comentario me decía que escribí eso mientras la albina supuestamente había muerto, me reí y revise, pero no lo encontré, estuvo bueno tu comentario.**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Todos deciden no contar lo que hizo la pelirroja para no hacerla sentir mal.**_

 _ **-Natsu se interesa aún más por Haku.**_

 _ **-Hinata y Naruko le preguntan indirectamente a Anko si les puede ayudar.**_

 _ **-Sasuke se pone nervioso al ser descubierto por Tsunami sobre algo que esconde de manera desesperada.**_

 _ **-Haku obtiene información necesaria sobre Natsu y sus compañeros.**_

 _ **-Sakura pide ayuda Erza para volverse un poco más fuerte.**_

 _ **-Lissana se molesta mucho al ver a Erza más cariñosa con su novio.**_

 _ **-Naruko y Hinata deciden estar de acarameladas con Natsu, esto hace que Lissana y Erza lo tomen como un reto para hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **\- Sasuke empieza a entrenar el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua.**_

 _ **-Erza le pide ayuda a Naruko para entrenar.**_

* * *

 _-Hola- Persona hablando._

 _-(¡Aye!)- Persona pensando._

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" – Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]** _

**_[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 _ **[Kagami yori]** _

_El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Sasuke, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Sasuke y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Sasuke, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Sasuke desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Sasuke desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Sasuke y Lissana._

 _ **[Moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16 "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale"**_

 _-¿Por qué aun no llega Natsu-kun?-_ pregunto Hinata en la sala mientras los demás bajaban al piso principal y ven a Erza durmiendo pacíficamente.

 _-No te preocupes, Pinki-kun salió a correr, me dijo que les avisara ya que regresaría en 40 minutos-_ exclamo Anko mientras se ponía su gabardina marrón.

 _-Menos mal-_ dijo Naruko mientras suspira con alivio.

 _-¿Preocupado por él?-_ pregunto Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Un poco-_ dijo Naruko mientras lo ve y luego entrecierra los ojos al ver esa sonrisa _\- al menos es preferible estar preocupado por alguien alegre que a un amargado-_ Sasuke le tiembla su ceja derecha.

 _-Como sea-_ el azabache se da la vuelta _\- (¿Ahora que dije?... trato de ser amable con la niña bigotes y recibo esto…, última vez que pregunto algo)-_ el azabache se sienta en una silla de la cocina.

 _-Pero hasta yo estaría preocupada, teniendo en cuenta de la loca dictadora que tenemos durmiendo justo en este momento-_ susurro la peli-rosa mientras ve a Sasuke.

 _-¡Por una vez puedes dejar de menospreciar a los demás, eres alguien irritante!-_ exclamo con algo de enojo el azabache, todavía no eran ni las 6:00 am y ya la peli-rosa esta de insoportable.

 _-S-Sasuke-kun…-_ murmuro con tristeza la chica.

 _-(¿Por qué no le dice algo?... si este chico me dice algo de esa manera lo lastimaría demasiado)-_ pensó Lissana algo molesta al ver cómo se comporta Sasuke _\- (Aunque… es cierto que Sakura en veces molesta)-_ no pudo evitar pensar la chica al recordar como la chica grita, se queja y presume demasiado por el azabache ser el mejor del mundo.

 _-¿A dónde fue a correr?-_ pregunto Kakashi mientras bajaba con sus muletas de las escaleras.

 _-Lo más seguro es que piensa recorrer todo Nami no Kuni-_ exclamo Tazuna mientras se tallaba los ojos.

 _-Eso solo seguirá lastimándolo más-_ dijo Lissana mientras baja de las escaleras con una camisa blanca, un pantalón Anbu femenino y unas calcetas.

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-_ pregunto Sasuke para gran curiosidad y asombro de eso.

 _-Es raro verte interesado por alguien-_ dijo Naruko con sorpresa.

 _-Es a quien quiero superar, es lógico que quiero entenderlo para superarlo-_ dijo el chico… una verdad a medias, pero la verdad tiene curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que se lastima demasiado el peli-rosa.

 _-Oh… bien, ayer cuando veníamos de regreso encontramos a dos huérfanos-_ al escuchar la palabra "huérfanos" dos chicos se tensaron demasiado y esos eran Naruko y Sasuke _\- Natsu también fue huérfano y creo que al verlos se identificaría demasiado con ellos, pero al ver el tipo de vida que tienen no me extrañaría que ignore la misión y haga todo a su manera-_ Anko niega varias veces eso.

 _-¿Lo ha hecho en el pasado?-_ pregunto ella con curiosidad.

 _-Dos veces… una misión de clase C y una de clase B, en esta última fue más grave ya que al ignorar la misión y por querer ayudar a la niña hizo que casi nos mataran, recibió un castigo pero no le importo ya que se veía deprimido, desde entonces siempre ha procurado buscar ayudar a los huérfanos-_ Anko no dijo nada solo se mantenía callada.

 _-Podemos dejar de hablar sobre ese tema… es incómodo-_ dijo Tsunami mientras empieza a poner los platos en la mesa.

 _-Bien-_ dijeron todos, Sasuke solo levanta los hombros dejando el asunto zanjado.

 _-Pueden hacerme un favor-_ la voz de Tsunami tomo a todos por sorpresa.

 _-¿Cuál favor?-_ pregunto Hinata mientras se acerca a ayudar a Tsunami a acomodar la mesa.

 _-Pueden no mencionar lo que sucedió anoche-_ dijo ella mientras todos se sonrojaban y Lissana se ponía completamente roja.

 _\- ¿Q-Que parte quiere q-que no e-expliquemos?-_ pregunto sonrojada Sakura.

 _-T-Todo-_ dice la madre de casa _\- p-para no meter en problemas a L-Lissana-chan y hacer s-sentir mal a E-Erza-chan-_ si se ponen a pensar la mujer tiene mucha razón, cuando la conocieron e hizo algo malo les pidió amablemente que la golpearan, nadie pudo evitar pensar en la pelirroja con una aura oscura rodeándola y rogándole a todos que la golpeen.

 _-¡E-Entendido!-_ exclamaron todos al unísono.

La pelirroja comienza a moverse lentamente, todos se ponen rígidos y de un momento a otro escuchan como la pelirroja bosteza.

La chica se tallo los ojos y cuando los abre ella parpadea extrañada.

 _-(Parece que me quede dormida después de regresar del bosque)-_ ella pensó mientras esta acostada se sonroja, no pudo olvidar nada ya que ella se quedó despierta hasta que se le pasara el efecto del alcohol y aprovecho un poco de tiempo para prepararse un café para bajar la resaca, así que en esos instantes no le duele tanto la cabeza.

 _-(Mi corazón le gusto lo que hicimos Natsu y yo)-_ la pelirroja se sonrojo más ante sus pensamientos, todos juraron que vapor salía del sillón, esto preocupo aún más a todos, pero por su seguridad no se acercarían _\- (si Natsu prometió hacerse más fuerte y estar para mí, yo estaré para él)-_ deja de lado sus pensamientos y se sienta mientras todos se ponen más rígidos, ella voltea a verlos y se da cuenta de algo, toda la escena lasciva que hicieron ella y Lissana aún estaba presente, ella estaba evitando por todos los medios sonrojarse y vaya que lo estaba evitando.

 _-¡B-Buenos d-días, E-Erza-chan!-_ hablo Tsunami mientras su voz vacila un poco.

 _-¿Q-Que sucedió a-aquí?-_ la pelirroja por la vergüenza que tenía, solo se le ocurrió decir eso.

 _-B-Bueno e-es q-que…-_ Tsunami se puso más nerviosa ya que no esperaba responder eso.

 _-¡Fue mi culpa!-_ todos ven a Sasuke el cual hace una reverencia, esto ya era más raro _\- el Dobe y yo llegamos a noche, los dos tuvimos un malentendido así que comenzamos a pelear, por eso nos detuviste a los dos-_ dijo el azabache de forma seria, era extraño decir eso para él.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ pregunto la pelirroja con sorpresa.

 _-¡En efecto!-_ secundo kakashi mientras cerraba su libro- les dijiste que se detuvieran y al no hacerlo los estrellaste a ambos entre sí- dijo el hombre mientras con su ojo derecho sonreía.

 _-B-Bien-_ la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse todos suspiran un poco.

 _-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-_ pregunto Naruko con una mirada sorprendida que estaba dirigida al azabache.

 _-Ella sospecharía algo si nadie le decía lo que sucedió-_ dijo el azabache mientras ve a la pelirrubia _\- y créeme lo que menos quiero es ser golpeado de nuevo para darle información-_ dijo en un susurro el chico.

 _-Sasuke-kun eres tan listo-_ idolatro la peli-rosa y el chico solo suspiro, ahí va de nuevo la chica.

 _-Como sea-_ dijo el chico mientras agarraba los palillos chinos y empezaba a comer del arroz de su cuenco.

 _ **En el baño** _

La pelirroja escucho atentamente lo que dijeron, a pesar de que hablaron en susurros, la voz de Naruko y Sakura eran algo elevadas cuando hablaban y esto le ayudo a darse cuenta de lo que hablaban.

Ella decidirá bajar a desayunar después, por ahora era momento de bañarse, se empieza a desnudar, se acerca a la regadera y la abre, mientras el agua fría comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, sus pensamientos aún siguen en la noche anterior.

 _-Me gusta tu color de cabello-_ un Jellal joven vuelve a aparecer en su mente.

 _-(Debo dejarlo ir… sé que no volverá pero así es la cruda realidad)-_ ella usa un jabón y una esponja para tallarse la suciedad de su cuerpo _-(¿Por qué mi corazón le está permitiendo entrar a alguien que ya está en una relación?)-_ ella dejo de usar los objetos anteriores mientras deja que el agua se lleve el jabón poco a poco.

 _-Seguramente estoy loca, Natsu es como un hermano para mí y…-_ en eso detiene sus palabras ya que recordó algo.

 _-Comienza a verlo desde la perspectiva de una mujer, no el de una hermana aunque… si prefieres puedes verlo como una hermana obsesionada por el amor y atención de su hermano puede que el resultado sea más satisfactorio-_ Scarlet recuerda las palabras que le dijo Knightwalker y al hacer eso se sonrojo, era imposible que ella lo vea de esa última forma… espera un segundo ¿desde cuándo puede verlo desde la percepción de una mujer?

 _-S-Solo e-estoy alucinando-_ ella cierra la llave de la ducha, usa una toalla y comienza a secarse su cuerpo, parte por parte, cuando termino ve él camisón que estuvo usando, ahora la vergüenza la inundo aún mas aunque… _\- ¿Qué pensó Natsu al verme usar eso?-_ un sello mágico aparece debajo de ella y esta vez su ropa cambio más a lo que ella estaba acostumbrado, su peto de su armadura, una falda azul.

Cuando ella se acerca a la puerta y estuvo a punto de girar la perilla se detuvo.

 _-¿Qué pensaran los demás al verme usar mi armadura?-_ Erza recuerda por lo poco que ha visto, las personas usan ropa, pero no tan llamativa, los ninjas lo llamativo es su chaleco y sus pantalones marino _\- E-Entonces… t-tendré q-que quitármela-_ ella agarra así misma sus hombros mientras trata de contenerse de volver a temblar, sabe que debe dar la vuelta de hoja y seguir adelante, tiene que dejar de usar ese peto que encerraba sus miedos e inseguridades que tuvo por la Torre del cielo.

 _-Ya se tardó demasiado-_ dijo Hinata mientras dejaba de comer unos segundos.

 _-Pase por el baño y escuche la regadera, así que no me sorprende que se bañe-_ exclamo Tsunami mientras las demás chicas asienten, todas procuran bañarse en la noche para quitarse la suciedad que acumulan en el día.

Cuando se abrió la puerta todos ven a la pelirroja todas las chicas se sonrojan de vergüenza, Anko abre un poco los ojos, Kakashi sintió que la sangre quería salirle, a Sasuke… le hizo dudar demasiado de su sexualidad, Tazuna no oculto su cara pervertida, en cambio Tsunami muestra una tierna sonrisa.

Todo esto desencadeno la pelirroja ya que dejo su peto y uso una camisa sin mangas de botones con un moño amarrado, pero esta camisa hacia que su escote se remarcara demasiado así que era lógico ver porque todos se sonrojaron.

 _-(¿Cómo le hace para hacer que sus pechos tengan ese tamaño?)-_ pensaron de manera deprimente Lissana, Naruko, Hinata y Sakura, aunque esta última se sentía peor por su falta de área en el pecho ya que era muy pequeño.

 _-(¡Tranquila, Satsuki!... p-piensa e-en que t-te gustan los hombres… por dios son más grandes que los míos y con ese rostro me hace dudar de mi sexualidad)-_ pensó de manera alterada la azabache mientras ve para otro lado.

 _-(¡Kushina-sama/sensei!)-_ pensaron al unísono Anko y Kakashi, incluso la belleza física de la pelirroja tenia ciertos parentescos con aquella pelirroja que falleció aquel día.

 _-¿P-Porque m-me v-ven de e-esa manera?-_ pregunto un poco nerviosa la pelirroja, de por si el no usar su armadura la pone muy nerviosa e incómoda y ahora el que la vean sonrojados la pone peor.

 _-Nada, es que te ves muy linda-_ exclamo Tsunami con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja asiente lentamente y después decide sentarse alado de una Sakura que no deja de ver el gran busto de la pelirroja, Erza al sentarse siente la mirada de la peli-rosa así que voltea a verla y le muestra una mirada tímida.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Erza-chan?-_ pregunto Tsunami mientras mira con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

 _-Es solo que… no encuentro a Natsu para saber el motivo por el cual se peleó contra Sasuke-_ todos se tensaron ya que el mencionado no sabe que le están ocultando a la pelirroja lo que sucedió en la noche, y lo más probable es que el peli-rosa terminaría contando lo que sucedió y se meterían todos en un problema.

 _-¡Dijo que iría a correr!-_ exclamo de manera apresurada Naruko, mientras evita mantener el contacto visual con la pelirroja.

La pelirroja estuvo callada y la tensión aumento demasiado.

 _-Al menos esta vez aviso que saldría-_ dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad, para luego disponerse a comer.

Todos suspiraron, por ahora no se preocuparían por Natsu, ya cuando lo encuentren le avisaran, obviamente le dirán antes de que se vaya a disponer a hablar con la pelirroja.

 _ **Con Natsu**_

El peli-rosa estaba sentado en el bosque, el salió a caminar cuando se despertó y vaya… al ver toda la decadencia de la aldea se sentía fatal, nunca había visto algo así, es cierto que ha visto a personas con pobreza, pero no tan extrema, y todo por culpa de ese tal ¿Pato? ¿Gato? ¿Ajo? Como sea que se llame… pero en estos momentos se encuentra esperando, esperando para saber si esa chica con problemas de orientación llega.

 _ ***SNIF*… *SNIF*…**_

 _-¡Puedo olerte!-_ al decir esto, detrás de un árbol sale la azabache con una mirada sorprendida pero si aprecian bien esta ligeramente sonrojada.

 _-¡Pervertido!-_ al decir esto, el peli-rosa se pone pálido, puede ser un cabeza hueca, pero nunca, nunca, un pervertido como Gray.

 _-No soy pervertido como Gray-_ dijo enojado el chico, la pelinegra solo parpadeo un par de veces ¿Quién es ese tal Gray?

 _-¿Por qué querías que viniera para que nos viéramos de nuevo?-_ pregunto directamente al asunto.

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_ pregunto extrañado el peli-rosa _\- quiero conocer más a mi amiga de Namimori no Kuni-_ dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

 _-Es Nami no Kuni, no Namimori no Kuni-_ dijo con una voz carente de emociones mientras corrige al peli-rosa.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ pregunto sorprendido el chico, y la azabache asintió _\- ¡Esos bastardos me mintieron!-_ dijo con enojo y moviendo los brazos al aire, Haku al ver esto solo levanto una ceja en confusión.

 _-¿Por qué quieres conocerme?, por lo que tengo entendido cuando un Ninja termina su misión debe regresar a su aldea, así que si la llegas a terminar no asegura que nos veamos de nuevo-_ hablo con una voz gélida la chica, ella tiene una tarea importante y esa es sacarle información a ese chico.

 _-Quiero hacer nuevos amigos, y tú eres la primera persona con la que hablo-_ dijo con una sonrisa el peli-rosa, en eso con su mano palme el suelo alado del.

Haku ve el lugar que esta palmeando, suspira mentalmente, será un día largo, pero todo sea por servirle a Zabuza-sama, así que decide sentarse.

 _-¿Por qué dices que eres hombre, cuando eres mujer?-_ pregunto de repente Natsu, Haku se tensó un poco, nunca espero que el chico preguntaría eso.

 _-¿Acaso eso importa?-_ pregunto la chica tratando de evitar la pregunta.

 _-Solo tengo curiosidad, nunca había visto a alguien hacer lo que tú haces-_ dijo con impaciencia el chico, no podía evitar la curiosidad.

 _-… Para pasar desapercibida, cuando estas en las aldeas ninja, tienen la costumbre de dejar de lado a las mujeres, nos ven como personas débiles, así que para evitar hacer eso, uso mi encanto femenino para hacerle creer que soy mujer y matar sus esperanzas diciéndole que soy hombre…-_ el peli-rosa solo pronuncio un sonó "Ohhh" en fascinación, nunca había escuchado de alguien que hiciera eso.

 _-¿De dónde eres?-_ esta pregunta molesto demasiado a Haku.

 _-Ya hiciste una pregunta, ahora es mi turno de preguntar-_ dijo con una voz carente de emociones, el peli-rosa se le queda viendo unos segundos y luego muestra una sonrisa dentuda y algo tímida.

 _-¡Lo siento!-_ fue lo único que dijo.

 _-¿Cuántos ninjas vinieron contigo?-_ ella pregunto sin saber si respondería o no, la verdad sería muy idiota si él le responde.

 _-Somos un total de 9, ahí están mis amigos llamados Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Lissana, Hinata, Erza, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei y yo-_ Haku quería palmearse así misma por la forma tan estúpida en que le saco información, se supone que es un Ninja, no debe revelar información.

 _-Tal vez es el ninja más idiota de todos los tiempos-_ pensó la azabache tratando de buscar lógica a lo que acaba de suceder.

 _-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿de dónde eres?-_ y una vez más la azabache se tensó demasiado.

 _-No es asunto tuyo, pregunta otra cosa-_ dijo de forma tajante la chica.

 _-Bueno-_ respondió con simpleza Natsu, obviamente dejo de lado el tono con el que le hablo la chica _\- ¿Qué es lo que trabajas?-_ pregunto con suma curiosidad.

 _-Soy una médico que vino a esta aldea para atender un paciente, pero en el camino aquí la persona por la que daría todo se lastimo-_ mintió la chica mientras ve al peli-rosa y le muestra una débil sonrisa.

 _-Es genial que seas médico y espero que tu amigo se recupere-_ Haku ve por unos segundos a Natsu para luego mostrar una débil sonrisa.

 _-¡Agradezco tu cumplido y ojala él pueda recuperarse por completo!-_ Natsu asiente vigorosamente y la azabache niega ligeramente por el comportamiento del chico _\- tengo una última pregunta que hacerte ¿Cuánto es lo que has aprendido de la academia ninja?-_ esta sería la pregunta definitiva con la cual obtendría información del desempeño con los que se enfrentara.

 _-Solo fui el ultimo día a la academia junto con Lissana, así que no se muchas cosas-_ la azabache se quedó boquiabierta por eso, no puede creer que Konoha cayera tan bajo en nivel militar _\- pero he aprendido a caminar por los árboles, por el agua, Kawarimi no Jutsu, me falta poco para perfeccionar el Henge, domino el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y varias técnicas de fuego-_ esta vez Haku estaba dudando completamente todo lo que ella pensó, puede que el chico este usando la fachada de tonto para engañarla y cuando ella decida marcharse a la guarida, Natsu decida seguirla, para luego matarla junto con Zabuza.

 _ **En la casa de Tazuna**_

 _-Otra vez entrenaremos sin Natsu-_ anuncio Kakashi _\- el día de hoy iremos a vigilar a Tazuna, los que me acompañaran son Sakura y Erza-_ las dos mencionadas asienten para comenzar a caminar todos de una buena vez.

Sasuke no dijo nada así que se adentró al bosque, hoy sería el día en que lograría dominar el ejercicio de escalada de árboles.

Anko se les queda viendo a Naruko y Hinata.

 _-¿Por qué se me quedan viendo de esa forma?-_ pregunto confundida la mujer.

 _-Queríamos pedirle ayuda con algo que no entendemos-_ exclamo la pelirrubia mientras mantiene contacto visual con ella.

 _-No me interesa, siento que el asunto ni siquiera me concierne-_ ella se da la vuelta para irse.

 _-¡Espere un momento, por favor!-_ Hinata le suplico y la peli-morada se detiene, suspira y se da la vuelta para encararlas _\- queremos su ayuda p-para… e-entender algo, un s-sentimiento que reconforta y lastima al mismo tiempo-_ Anko se lleva su mano izquierda a su cadera y la derecha la llevo a su barbilla mientras piensa.

 _-¿Cada cuando lo sienten?-_ pregunto la chica.

 _-E-Es vergonzoso decirlo-_ respondieron al unísono mientras se sonrojaban poco a poco.

 _-¡Ahora!-_ ordeno con enojo Anko.

 _-H-Ha estado sucediendo s-siempre q-que…-_ comenzó hablando Hinata, y con cada palabra que daba su rostro era irreconocible por el tono rojo carmesí que se volvió.

 _-¿Qué?-_ pregunto con poca paciencia la peli-morada.

 _-… s-siempre que N-Natsu-kun esta con Lissana-nee y Erza-san-_ termino por responder Naruko, y ahora ella es la que se encuentra roja.

 _-Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no tan rápido-_ pensó Anko mientras ve a las chicas sonrojadas con detenimiento _\- aunque es entendible, ninguna de las dos ha recibido el trato, el cariño, la amistad y amor del sexo opuesto, siempre han vivido con problemas, rodeadas de odio, rechazo y desprecio por los suyos-_ debajo de Naruko aparece una sombra de un animal, un zorro de 9 colas que ondean con violencia y Hinata en cambio ella ve sus ojos perlados, su propio clan la ve como un bicho raro por no ser como las demás.

 _-¿Anko-Sensei, está bien?-_ pregunto Hinata mientras su piel regresaba poco a poco a su tono original.

 _-Solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijeron-_ ella dejo de lado sus anteriores pensamientos, así que les diría de forma directa lo que tienen _\- lo que les diré será fácil de dirigir, mientras sean conscientes creo que lo entenderán, pero antes de decirlo tienen algo más que decir ¿Qué otra cosa sienten?-_ ella mostró una sonrisa dentuda, las chicas parpadearon confundidas.

 _-S-Siento enojo c-cuando lo v-veo con Lissana- nee-_ respondió Naruko mientras voltea a otro lado.

 _-Y-Yo… n-no puedo e-evitar pensar s-ser yo la q-que está en el lugar de Lissana-nee… y e-en vez de h-hacerme sentir m-mal m-me s-siento b-bien-_ ella volvió a jugar con sus dedos índices.

Naruko ve boquiabierta su mejor amiga/hermana, nunca espero eso de ella.

 _-¡Están enamoradas!-_ ambas chicas al escuchar la voz de Anko voltean a verla.

 _-¿Enamorada?-_ pregunto Naruko confundida.

 _-…-_ Hinata se sonrojo demasiado.

 _-¡Exactamente, enanas!-_ dijo con una sonrisa la sensei _\- pareces no comprenderlo ¿verdad?-_ su pregunta fue dirigida a la pelirrubia que asiente confundida.

 _-¿Qué se siente estar e-ena… enamorada?-_ pregunto confundida la pelirrubia.

 _-Justamente lo que ustedes están sintiendo-_ fue la respuesta más directa que dio la peli-morada _\- pero aún hay más emociones-_ la pelirrubia la ve sorprendida.

 _-¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles emociones faltan por saber?-_ pregunto desesperada la chica, ella quiere entender mejor esos sentimientos que la hacen sentir querida pero a la vez la lastiman.

 _-Celos-_ dijo Hinata y la atención de las otras dos se dirigió a ella, la oji-perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tener atención sobre ella.

 _-En efecto-_ dijo Anko con un semblante serio.

 _-¿Celos?-_ Naruko era la más confundida, tantas emociones en tan solo 5 minutos y ya se sentía estresada.

 _-Te molesta verlo con otra persona que no seas tú, hay chicas que en casos extremos hacen escenas de peleas verbales en público solo por llamar su atención-_ termino de responder la Sensei, esas peleas eran más comunes por la cantidad exagerada de las Fangirls.

 _-Pero ¿Por qué él?-_ pregunto Naruko con enojo _\- no sé si sentía lo mismo por Sasuke hace tiempo, pero todo su comportamiento me hizo odiarlo y ahora…-_ ella se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en cada acción del peli-rosa, cada sonrisa, cada consejo, incluso la aceptación y reconocimiento por lo que es, no por lo que lleva dentro… parece que no es el mismo sentimiento que sentía por Sasuke.

 _-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?-_ pregunto la Sensei con curiosidad.

 _-Y-Yo no q-quiero destruir l-la relación de Lissana-nee y Natsu-kun-_ dijo Hinata con un gran deje de tristeza- e-ella me odiaría- exclamo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo… no lo sé, s-solo los ignorare- dijo con pesar la chica, esta vez el amor que siente es más fuerte, pero para desgracia de las dos chicas, el amor es difícil de ignorar.

 _-(No es raro ver a un hombre con más mujeres, y ellas definitivamente están enamoradas del, pero sacrificar su felicidad hacen que Lis sea feliz, lo siento mucho, Lis, pero ahora que son un poco felices no dejare que sacrifiquen eso por alguien más, no siempre es malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando)-_ la peli-morada dejo de pensar para luego asentir a las palabras de las chicas, cuando se da la vuelta, ella sonríe de forma siniestra ya que esta maquinando un plan para acercarlas al chico.

 _ **Con Natsu**_

Él ya se había retirado después de terminar de hablar con la chica, sinceramente Haku se alejó con una mirada completamente plana, era oficial… ¡Natsu es el peor ninja de todos los tiempos!, con preguntas simples pudo saber al menos el 30% de la información, y el peli-rosa en ningún momento se dio cuenta solo respondía con sinceridad, pero tuvo que llegar el momento de irse los dos.

El peli-rosa estaba caminando de regreso a la casa de Tazuna, aunque sigue pensando en las cosas que conoció de Haku, entre ellas esta su época del año favorita que es el invierno, su color favorito es el azul celeste como el cielo, su animal favorito son los delfines, obviamente nunca ha visto uno, pero solo los ha visto por las imágenes de los libros.

Por extraño que pareciera, Natsu, pudo ver en los ojos de azabache que ocultaba algo ya que sus ojos transmitían lo mismo que la pelirrubia, eso era tristeza y la soledad, sabe que no puede obligarla a que le revele lo que tiene, solo decidirá esperar para poder ayudarla.

 _ ***SNIF*… *SNIF***_

Natsu se detiene ya que conoce muy bien el olor que está en esa zona.

 _-Parece que lo domino más rápido que yo-_ él muestra una sonrisa mientras ve a lo alto de un árbol, sobre la punta se encuentra Sasuke jadeando.

 _-L-Lo l-logre-_ dijo con seriedad _\- n-no puedo quedarme e-en este nivel… n-necesito el poder para matarlo-_ susurro con odio.

Natsu que se encontraba abajo logro escuchar eso y se sorprendió demasiado.

 _-Sasuke-_ el grito del peli-rosa llamo la atención del azabache.

 _-¿Qué hace aquí el Dobe?-_ pensó el azabache _\- él no ha entrenado de forma tan pesada, lo veo más relajado, eso quiere decir que ya sabe el ejercicio de los arboles… no debo quedarme atrás de ti, incluso si debe entrenar contigo para tener el suficiente poder para matarlo a "él" que así sea-_ Sasuke salta y da una vuelta en el aire, cayendo alado del peli-rosa.

 _-¿Por qué todo tienes que hacerlo con estilo?-_ pregunto con curiosidad el peli-rosa.

 _-Ese no es asunto tuyo-_ dijo Sasuke mientras se sacudía ligeramente para quitarse algo de suciedad.

 _-Me sorprende que lo dominaras en poco tiempo, yo tarde 4 días-_ dijo con un deje de celos Natsu, el azabache al escuchar eso mostró una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

 _-El tiempo que los entro Anko ¿les enseño algo más?-_ pregunto con cautela el chico.

 _-Si, después de eso comenzó a entrenarnos para que caminemos sobre el agua-_ el azabache se sorprendió por eso, estaba a casi nada para hacer lo que hicieron Kakashi y Zabuza.

 _-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-_ él solo ocupaba una demostración para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Natsu comenzó a avanzar, Sasuke al ver esto se molestó por creer que no le diría nada.

 _-¡Vamos a la orilla de la aldea!-_ su respuesta sorprendió demasiado al azabache, así que decidió seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Natsu, ve al azabache.

 _-Todavía no lo domino del todo, solo puedo dar unos pasos y luego comienzo a hundirme, las chicas pueden estar más tiempo que yo, pero aún no lo dominan-_ se acerca al agua _\- concentra tu chakra en la planta de los pies y camina, pero hay un problema…-_ el azabache parpadea confundido.

 _-¿Cuál problema?-_ en eso Natsu sonríe de forma malvada.

 _-¡Descúbrelo tú mismo!-_ el peli-rosa señala al mar detrás del.

 _-Ya veraz-_ hizo lo que dijo el peli-rosa, comenzó a caminar, dio 6 pasos y sucedió, cayó abruptamente y se hundió.

 _-JAJAJAJAJA-_ la carcajada del peli-rosa no se hizo esperar.

A los segundos sale el azabache completamente mojado.

 _-Muy bien ¿Qué sucedió?-_ por un momento estaba caminando con tranquilidad y luego cae al fondo.

 _-No lo sé, tú dime-_ dijo con una mirada seria y confundida el peli-rosa.

 _-¡Imbécil! ¿Te crees muy gracioso?-_ pregunto el azabache mientras salía del agua.

 _-Un poco-_ dijo con una sonrisa _\- apuesto a que lo dominare en menos tiempo que tú-_ dijo con superioridad.

Sasuke sintió que su orgullo lo alentaba a aceptar, y como todo buen Uchiha que es terminar aceptando _\- ¿Dominarlo más rápido que yo? Hmph, te demostrare que yo puedo dominarlo-_ dijo con una mirada retadora.

 _-¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-_ el azabache asintió _\- el perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera por un día completo-_ Sasuke extendió su mano y la estrecho con Natsu.

 _-Prepárate para perder-_

 _-En tus sueños-_

Ambos se posicionan y salen corriendo, Sasuke da 6 pasos y se hunde, en cambio Natsu da 15 pasos para hundirse, ambos se ven con enojo, incluso rayos salían de sus ojos y chocaban entre sí, en ese momento sa dio el nacimiento de una nueva rivalidad.

 _ **Con kakashi, Sakura y Erza**_

Todos los constructores hacían su trabajo más animado y eso se debe a la pelirroja que está usando un overol de constructor de color amarillo, y un casco, su apariencia de mujer trabajadora, las gotas de sudor que se deslizan de su frente lentamente hacia que los hombres estuvieran muy, pero muy excitados.

 _-Continuemos con el trabajo-_ alentó Erza al os hombres, de repente los ojos de los trabajadores se convierten en corazones.

 _-¡HAI, ERZA-SAMA!-_ todos se levantan rápidamente y como si fuera una avalancha de animales corrieron a trabajar con más velocidad.

Sakura que esta alado de ella sujetando una tabla se sorprendió demasiado y hasta cierto punto se puso celosa.

 _-Erza-san es una excelente persona para convencer a las personas para que trabajen-_ exclamo kakashi mientras quita la vista de su libro por unos segundos.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-_ pregunto Erza mientras ve a la pelirroja que se sobresalta.

 _-Nada… solo es increíble ver como convences a todos-_ dijo con un gran deje de celos, la pelirroja al escuchar su tono de voz niega unos segundos.

 _-No te sientas mal al estar celosa de mí, tú eres tu propia persona y sé que tienes tus ventajas-_ dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, la peli-rosa al escuchar eso pareció animarse.

 _-¿E-Eso c-crees?-_ pregunto la chica solo queriendo confirmar lo que escucho.

 _-Estoy más que segura-_ dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a una pila de tablones de madera y la cargaba.

 _-¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?-_ pregunto la peli-rosa mientras iba con ella a juntar solo una tabla, pero en vez de cargarla, ella la está arrastrando.

 _-Entrenamiento-_ la peli-rosa al escuchar eso se deprimió _\- Kakashi-san me contó sobre la nueva generación de ninjas… debo decir que estoy decepcionada-_ Sakura voltea a verla y ve en efecto una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

 _-Tú no lo entiendes, ser ninja representa…-_ en eso se detiene al ver a la pelirroja alejarse de ella _\- no he terminado de hablar-_ exclamo con enojo mientras se acerca ella arrastrando la tabla.

 _-Ser ninja no involucra ser popular, sé que te atrae mucho Sasuke-san, pero no te has puesto a pensar un poco en tu condición como ninja, habrá situaciones en las que tu tendrás que hacer algo, no siempre estará Naruko-san y Sasuke-san estarán ahí para protegerte, nunca te has puesto a pensar en estar cercas de ellos, a sus niveles-_ Sakura abre los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa y se pone a meditar unos segundos.

 _-P-Pero… a S-Sasuke-kun se s-sabe que le g-gustan mujeres con el c-cabello largo y a-aquellas que se preocupan d-demasiado por él-_ Erza deja los tablones junto a un constructor.

 _-¿Él te lo dijo?-_ pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

 _-B-Bueno…_

 _-Si no te lo dijo él, entonces sacaron conclusiones muy rápidas, es mejor preguntarle su tipo de mujer-_

 _¿Por qué tan interesada en eso?... ¿ACASO TE GUSTA SASUKE-KUN?-_

 _-Te equivocas-_ dijo con naturalidad la pelirroja, en eso sus mejillas muestran un débil sonrojo y su mente le trajo los recuerdos sucedidos con Natsu _\- me gustan más los chicos con actitud amable y hasta cierto punto tontos-_ la peli-rosa suspira con alegría, una gran rival menos en el camino por el corazón del Uchiha.

 _-Menos mal… ¿Tontos?, no estarás diciendo como…-_

 _-Necesitamos trabajar lo antes posible-_ interrumpió abruptamente la pelirroja mientras cogía a Sakura del brazo y la jalaba con fuerza.

 _-… ¿Podrías ayudarme a volverme más fuerte para llamar la atención de Sasuke-kun?...-_ Sakura ve a Erza, y la pelirroja se ve sorprendida.

 _-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-_ era raro ver como ahora se importaba por su carrera.

 _-Solo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun… q-quiero que él me quiera como yo lo quiero a él-_ la pelirroja asiente lentamente.

 _-Te advierto… si no sigues mis indicaciones probare algo nuevo en contra de ti-_ esta declaración puso un poco pálida a la peli-rosa.

 _-¿Q-Que… e-es lo q-que p-probaras?-_ pregunto con un ligero tartamudeo que demostraba miedo.

La pelirroja la ve y le da una pequeña sonrisa, dicha sonrisa solo daba un mal augurio.

 _ **-"Rengoku no Yoroi" {Armadura del Purgatorio}-**_

Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja mientras la peli-rosa sentía un escalofrió, no quiso preguntar nada así que decidió esforzarse más y hacer todo lo que diría la pelirroja, ni loca quiere descubrir lo que hará lo que le dijo.

 _ **Con Natsu y Sasuke**_

Ambos chicos estaban practicando el ejercicio de caminar en el agua, increíblemente Sasuke pudo ponerse al día con Natsu, ahora puede dar una cantidad de 22 pasos para luego hundirse, el peli-rosa a pesar de que entreno antes el ejercicio, incluido su equipo para evitar subir a ese demonio de balsa decidieron caminar por el agua, durante el camino aprendió un poco mejor el concepto, pero no lo domino y ahora por demostrarle a Sasuke que es el mejor pudo avanzar aún más logrando llegar a los 30 pasos, siente que con cada hora domina más el ejercicio.

 _-Sigo ganando-_ dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad el peli-rosa.

 _-Solo te estoy dejando ventaja, en unos minutos te adelantare-_ dijo imitando el gesto del peli-rosa, aunque claramente le falta un poco para superarlo.

Los dos llegan a la orilla.

 _-Una carrera-_ dijo el azabache.

 _-¡Estoy encendido!-_

Ambos se ponen en posición de carrera, y luego arrancan al mismo tiempo, corriendo por el agua, cada uno contando los pasos límites que tienen.

 _-17…18…-_ decía Sasuke mientras contaba los pasos que daba.

 _-20… 21…-_ Natsu seguía su ejemplo contando.

 _-(No debo quedarme en este nivel… debo alcanzarlo)-_ pensó Sasuke mientras ve la espalda de Natsu _\- (necesito poder para matarlo… ¡ITACHI!)-_ Sasuke siguió corriendo, esta vez dejo de contar y su pasado comenzó a alimentar su ira con imágenes de su madre dándole una sonrisa amorosa, su padre mostrándole la ropa de chico y tiene una hoja en sus manos que dice el nombre "Sasuke Uchiha" con varios datos demostrándole que ahora es un hombre, su hermano Itachi sonriéndole mientras aparece con su ropa Anbu y "Sasuke" sale con un vestido hogareño femenino, demostrando a su hermano con el parecido que tiene con su madre… al fin y al cabo, siempre ha sido mujer.

Natsu ve con sorpresa como Sasuke aparece alado del con una mirada muy seria, Natsu creyendo que esto era un reto y que de verdad había dicho que lo superaría, no quiso quedarse atrás y decidió acelerar.

Dejaron de lado los pasos que pueden dominar y solo se concentraron de adelantarse al otro, pero toda persona tiene un límite, y para ellos era su Chakra así como su magia.

 _ **-SPLASH-**_

 _Ambos se hunden completamente y parece que ambos se detuvieron el querer superarse al otro._

 _-¿Quién gano?-_ ambos se preguntan al mismo tiempo, pero de un momento a otro se voltean a ver y luego al horizonte, donde se dan cuenta que esta atardeciendo.

 _-¡Ya es hora de regresar!-_ exclamo Natsu con una sonrisa.

 _-Tengo hambre… si no estuviste en la mañana ¿Qué desayunaste?-_ pregunto con confusión el azabache.

 _-¡Se pescar!-_ fue toda la respuesta que dio el peli-rosa- salgamos de aquí- Natsu se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomo de la espalda, lo rodeo del brazo en su pecho y el azabache comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

 _-Suéltame…-_

 _-Un segundo-_

En eso el peli-rosa y el azabache comienzan a empujarse, uno queriendo ayudarlo, y el otro queriendo alejarlo.

 _-¿PORQUÉ TE MUEVES TANTO? SOLO QUIERO AYUDARTE-_

 _-¡NO TE PEDÍ TU AYUDA!-_

 _-IMBÉCIL, DIJE QUE TE AYUDARÍA-_

 _-Y YO HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO TU AYUDA-_

En eso ambos se detienen, uno tiene los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y el otro se encuentra inmóvil completamente sonrojado.

 _-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Llámame loco, pero ese ruido lo he escuchado antes… como si hubiera apretado algo ¿suave?_

 _-…-_

 _-Sasuke… ¿lo oíste?-_

 _-¡IMBECILLLLLLLL!-_

En eso el azabache le propina un golpe en la cabeza al peli-rosa y lo hundió.

Sasuke se dirige a la orilla totalmente rojo, no puede creerlo, de todas las situaciones posibles le sucedió eso ¿y con él?

Natsu sale del agua y ve a Sasuke que se aleja del.

 _-No sé porque se enojó, solo le hice una pregunta, eso que toque se sentía muy suave c-casi c-como… los p-pechos de Lissana y E-Erza-_ se detuvo unos segundos para luego reír de manera nerviosa _\- solo estaba tocando a Sasuke, creo que tanto entrenamiento me está volviendo loco-_ él se pone de pie y decide dirigirse a casa de Tazuna.

 _ **Con Sasuke**_

El azabache llego a la casa de Tazuna, abre la puerta, Tsunami lo ve y le habla, pero Sasuke la ignoro y se va directamente al baño, abre la puerta y la cierra, se ve al espejo completamente rojo.

 _-LO QUÉ ME FALTABA, SER TOCADO POR ESE IMBÉCIL, CABEZA HUECA, CABELLO DE CEREZO-_

Sasuke deja de gritar, ve su cabello estilo corte de pato, jala unas ligas y su cabello pierde esa forma y le llega hasta la espalda, se limpia un poco el rostro y se aprecia aspectos femeninos, comienza a quitarse su playera, y se aprecia que en la zona del pecho usa unas vendas, ella ve las vendas con enojo, de un momento a otro tose un par de veces y luego suspira.

 _-No es su culpa, si el supiera que soy mujer dudo mucho que me tocaría-_ hablo Sasuke pero esta vez su voz en vez de sonar como hombre, era la de una mujer _\- ¿Por qué debo seguir fingiendo alguien que no soy?-_ termino de hablar mientras se quita las vendas de su pecho _\- tomare un ba…-_ se detuvo al ver de reojo la puerta abierta y a Tsunami que tiene los ojos abiertos.

 _-¿E-E-Eres u-una m-m-mujer?-_ pregunto la azabache mientras ve a la chica que está en shock.

 _-¿Por qué este día de problemas no puede terminar?-_ pensó la Uchiha con molestia.

 _ **Con Hinata, Lissana, y Naruko** _

_-Ya quiero llegar para estar con Natsu-_ dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.

 _-S-Si…-_ dijo con un deje de tristeza Hinata.

 _-Debemos ser fuertes-_ pensó la pelirrubia mientras agarra la mano de su hermana Hinata y la aprieta ligeramente.

 _-Han estado muy calladas ¿Qué traen entre manos?-_ pregunto la albina con curiosidad.

 _-No es nada-_ dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, Lissana pudo darse cuenta que la sonrisa de la pelirrubia es falsa.

 _-Oh, ya veo-_ dijo con un asentimiento la albina.

 _-¡CHICAS!-_ todas voltean detrás de ellas y ven a Sakura, Kakashi, Erza y curiosamente un empapado Natsu.

 _-Natsu-_ dijo con emoción la albina, ella corre y se lanza al peli-rosa pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello y sus piernas las amarro en la cintura del chico, ella comenzó a besarlo de una manera hambrienta, y era entendible hasta cierto punto ya que no han mostrado ese tipo de cariño desde hace unos días, y todos veían, Kakashi al saber que hacia mal tercio se retiró, Sakura sonrojada también se retiró, Hinata y Naruko apretaban los puños ligeramente con celos, Erza al ver esto estaba sonrojada.

 _ **-PUM-**_

 _En eso Erza golpeo a Natsu mientras esta sonrojada, todos se preocupan por el peli-rosa._

 _-¿QUÉ CARAJOS HICE AHORA?-_ grito el chico mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja que parpadea varias veces.

-¿Eh?... _***EJEM***_ … _lo que sucede es que no permitiré ese tipo de comportamientos en público-_ dijo la pelirroja mientras ve a otro lado con un sonrojo.

 _-Pero estábamos nosotros, no estábamos en la aldea, así que no había mucho problema-_ dijo con una sonrisa confiada la albina, sin siquiera se dio cuenta el efecto que causo las palabras en Erza.

 _-Ya veo…-_ ella se acercó y tomo del brazo al peli-rosa para encerrarlo entre sus pechos _\- ¡Vámonos!-_ dijo ella mientras avanzaba.

 _-Alto, alto, alto…-_ dijo con celos la albina _\- ¿Desde cuándo puedes agarrar a mi novio de esa forma?-_ su pregunta solo hizo que la pelirroja parpadeara.

 _-No le veo el problema, al fin y al cabo estamos lejos de la aldea que puede vernos-_ exclamo con un tono tranquilo.

 _-El único problema es que es mi novio-_ Lissana cogió su brazo derecho y comenzó a jalarlo.

 _-Y él es como un hermano para mí-_ exclamo la pelirroja mientras lo jala del brazo izquierdo _\- y también aquel que me ayudara a superar mi dolor, y yo estaré ahí para el para ayudarlo a superar su dolor-_ pensó todo lo anterior no queriendo demostrar ante todos que se está enamorando del peli-rosa.

 _-(¿Qué hago, hablo o me quedo callado?, si hablas, Lissana y Erza te mataran, si no haces nada te arrancaran los brazos)-_ pensó Natsu con nerviosismo.

Hinata no resistió más y corre con Natsu, ella toma la bufanda de Natsu y comienza a jalarlo, todos ven sorprendida a la oji-perla.

 _-Y-Yo soy se amiga… e-el prometió estar conmigo y ayudarme en lo q-que fuera ¿verdad, Natsu-kun?-_ ella comenzó a jalar de la bufanda a Natsu.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ preguntaron con molestia Erza y Lissana.

 _-También prometió estar conmigo-_ dijo Naruko la cual se encuentra abrazando la pierna izquierda _\- es mi mejor amigo, y no te desharás tan rápido de mí-_ dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

 _-Natsu es mío-_ dijo con enojo Lissana.

 _-Natsu es como mi hermano, así que tengo más autoridad que tu sobre él-_ exclamo Erza ligeramente irritada.

 _-Yo soy una princesa y-y-y m-mi palabra t-tiene más l-ley q-que la de ustedes….a-así que Natsu-kun e-estará mas t-tiempo conmigo-_ dijo con un poco de vergüenza la Hyuga, las otras tres al escuchar eso se molestaron al ver a la peli azul-oscuro usar su poder político.

 _-Yo no puedo ser una princesa, ni su novia, ni mucho menos su hermana… pero soy su mejor amiga y ambos estaremos juntos-_ Naruko declaro con determinación.

Sobre la rama de un árbol se ve a Anko con una sonrisa.

 _-(Creí que necesitaría intervenir indirectamente para hacerlas acercarse, pero ellas lo hicieron por instinto, ahora solo usare mi intervención como "enamorada" de Natsu para lograr acercarlos, tal vez sea lindo, pero ya lo había dicho, no es mi tipo)-_ pensó Anko mientras ve a Natsu rodeado de 4 mujeres que se ven a muerte y cada uno quiere la atención del chico.

 _ **Ese es todo el capítulo. Me tarde demasiado en subirlo, pero las tareas de la universidad no deja casi nada por hacer, espero que les guste ya que a mí me causo gracia por la interacción con Haku al ver lo idiota que es Natsu al revelar información confidencial, esto en el futuro le causara muchos problemas al chico y a sus amigos, NIN, NIN.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17 "Entrenamiento fase 1 completado y ahora viene la 2"**_

 _ **Anko y Kakashi ven a todos en el suelo mientras una gota de sudor les cae de la sien.**_


	20. Entrenamiento fase 1 completa

_**Aquí está el capítulo del mes de Abril, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto, cuando puse en el capítulo anterior sobre mi cumpleaños ya había pasado tiempo de mi cumpleaños {una semana}, y antes de publicarlo borre esa parte, lo guarde y volví a checarlo, resulto que ya no estaba ese mensaje, pero al publicarlo vaya mi sorpresa se puso el mensaje y varias veces apareció el nombre de Sasuke, me causo gracia y si, fue un error solo disfruten ese error familiar ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas… comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Pwepwe: Tal vez, pero aun así me gusto como quedo su pequeña pelea. **_

_**Leo0074: Como puedes ver arriba lo que sucedió, y vaya mi sorpresa cuando lo mencionaste, lo cheque con más cuidado y me causo gracia ver que todas las correcciones fueron en vano. **_

_**Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias amigo, espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _ **-Anko se ríe de todos los Genins.**_

 _ **-Erza practica el ejercicio como lo prometió con Naruko, incluso Sakura se les unió.**_

 _ **-Haku vuelve a sacarle información al peli-rosa.**_

 _ **-Kakashi se sorprende por la rivalidad que crearon Sasuke y Natsu.**_

 _ **-Tsunami no sabe que pensar con el tema de Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Tazuna pide a Natsu como su protección y el peli-rosa a regañadientes va.**_

 _ **-Hinata y Naruko se replantean si es buena idea pelear por Natsu.**_

 _ **-Sasuke vuelve a tener una competencia con Natsu.**_

 _ **-Erza cocina para Natsu, pero… todos terminan comiéndolo.**_

 _ **-Todos practican el nuevo ejercicio de control de chakra.**_

* * *

 _-Hola-_ Persona hablando.

 _-"¡Aye!"-_ Persona pensando.

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]** _

**_[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 _ **[Kagami yori]** _

_El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 _ **[Moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17 "Entrenamiento fase 1 completado y ahora viene la 2"**_

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?-_ pregunto Naruko mientras tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-C-Creo que b-bien-_ dijo Natsu mientras esta acostado en su tienda de dormir.

 _-Me alegro mucho-_ ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del peli-rosa mientras se sonroja, cada segunda que su corazón palpita con tanta emoción la alegra demasiado.

 _-Y conmigo ¿te sientes bien N-Natsu-kun?-_ pregunto tímidamente Hinata, sus ojos perlados veían fijamente al peli-rosa.

 _-MMMM…. Bien-_ respondió lo mejor que pudo Natsu, su respuesta hizo que la oji-perla se sonrojara y bajara la mirada.

 _-¿Yo que, estoy pintada?-_ pregunto con enojo Erza, Natsu comienza a temblar de miedo.

 _-F-F-Fue a-agradable-_ dijo con mucho miedo, Erza se le queda viendo unos segundos y luego sonríe, pero sus mejillas también se encuentran sonrojadas.

 _-Mou-_ se quejó Lissana mientras inflaba sus mejillas _\- Natsu y yo somos pareja, ustedes no deberían estar aquí-_ regaño la albina mientras ve a las tres chicas.

 _-Tengo una pregunta-_ llamo el peli-rosa a todas las chicas.

 _-¿Qué sucede cariño/Natsu/kun?-_ preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo y cada una estaba sonrojada, esto complicaba aún más la situación.

 _-Solo quiero preguntar algo… ¿PORQUÉ TODAS ESTÁN AQUÍ EN MI CARPA DE CAMPAÑA?-_ todas ponen un rostro serio, en eso Lissana comienza a jalarle su oreja izquierda _\- ¡LIS, ME DUELE!-_ se quejó el peli-rosa.

 _-Deberías estar contento de que tu novia duerma contigo, no siempre tendrás ese derecho, tonto-_ los ojos azules de Lissana transmitían cierta maldad que preocupaba mucho al peli-rosa.

 _-¿Te molesta que este aquí?-_ pregunto Erza con seriedad- no le veo problema a eso si nos hemos bañado antes, esto no es nada, pobre de ti si vuelves a quejarte- Natsu palideció al escuchar eso, pero se puso aún más blanco por dos motivos más; el primero es que Lissana transformo su mano en una cabeza de serpiente y está a casi nada de morderlo y la segunda es la daga que esta cercas de su garganta por parte de Erza.

 _-Tonto-_ dijo con notable enojo la pelirrubia _\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres tú para quejarte? Deberías estar feliz que chicas como nosotras estemos haciéndote compañía en la fría noche-_ dijo toda cabreada la chica, pero se ve completamente sonrojada, así que no sabe si sentirse insultado por lo que dijo o simplemente reírse por el rostro tierno de la chica.

 _-Tal como dijo Naruko-nee, deberías ser más agradecido por lo que hacemos por ti-_ Hinata… bueno, ella ni se diga ¿Qué tipo de rojo está mostrando su rostro ahora?

 _-E-Entiendo-_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el chico.

 _-¿Piensas salir a correr otra vez?-_ preguntó Lissana con curiosidad.

 _-Sí, llegare a las 7 para comenzar a desayunar con todos ustedes-_ Natsu las mueve a todas un poco, se sienta y estira un poco sus músculos.

 _-¿Qué estas ocultando?-_ pregunto de repente Erza, el peli-rosa tembló violentamente.

 _-N-No s-se dé q-que me hablas-_ dijo el peli-rosa mientras esconde su miedo lo mejor que puede, pero todas se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba.

 _-Has estado menos tiempo con todos nosotros, es obvio que escondes algo, Natsu, ¿Qué escondes?-_ esta vez pregunto Lissana mientras llevo su mano a su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla.

 _-Y-Yo… ¡quiero ser más fuerte!-_ su respuesta dejo confundida a todas.

 _-¿Cómo que más fuerte?-_ pregunto Naruko en confusión.

 _-Sí ya saben, quiero ser más fuerte para protegerlas-_ todas se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron _\- Kakashi-Sensei me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo estar en el nivel en el que estoy-_ en eso ve a Erza _\- también hice una promesa, y dije que estaría con todos para protegerlos-_ Natsu se levantó, abre la tienda y sale a "correr"

 _-Eso fue lo más tierno que he escuchado-_ dijo Lissana con una mirada ensoñadora _\- no lo dejare solo, me volveré fuerte para hacer que la carga que se puso sea menos pesada-_ dijo la albina.

 _-Nosotras también te ayudaremos-_ dijo Erza, ella salió de la tienda junto a las demás.

 _-Yo seré Hokage, no debo quedarme en este nivel-_ exclamo Naruko con una sonrisa.

 _-Yo pienso ayudarlos lo mejor que pueda-_ Hinata musito con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se detuvo a pensar en algo, el cómo durmió con las demás chicas y un molesto Natsu _-"¿está bien lo que estamos haciendo? Natsu-kun ya tiene pareja… pero ¿Por qué me sentí tan bien cuando dormí con él?"-_ detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como Lissana le tocaba el hombro y la movía ligeramente.

 _-¿Sucede algo?-_ pregunto con preocupación.

 _-No es nada-_ dijo con una sonrisa la oji-perla.

 _-¡Vamos adentro a despertar a los demás!-_ dijo con alegría Naruko, todas niegan por la actitud de la chica.

 _ **Con Natsu**_

 _-YO, Haru-_ a Haku se le remarco la vena una vez más.

 _-¡Es Haku!-_ dijo algo irritada.

 _-Como digas, Karu-_ dijo el peli-rosa mientras saca cerilla con su dedo meñique.

 _-"T-Tranquila Haku… n-no trates de matarlo por un ataque de ira"-_ pensó la azabache, lo necesita vivo para que le dé información sobre su progreso.

 _-No podre estar mucho tiempo, así que solo podre contestar dos preguntas tuyas-_ dijo con una sonrisa el peli-rosa.

 _-¿Por qué solo dos preguntas?-_ pregunto confundida la azabache.

 _-Me necesitaran para entrenar, así que solo hablaremos poco tiempo… así que tu comienzas-_ dijo Natsu mientras se mostraba pensativo.

 _-Bien ¿Qué tan fuerte son tus compañeros?-_ ella ve con cautela a Natsu, sabe que responderá, si ayer le respondió todo lo que pregunto ¿Por qué hoy no?

 _-Mmmmm la más fuerte seria Erza-_ Haku se hizo una nota mental al escuchar ese nombre, sino se equivocaba es la pelirroja que se enfrentó a Zabuza, es una lástima que sea débil ante él _\- ella hace poco empezó a entender el chakra, pero lo que yo tarde en dominar en semanas, ella lo hizo en dos días-_ esa parte la dijo con enojo el chico, era injusto que ella lo dominara más rápido que él.

 _-¿Dos días?-_ pregunto con asombro la chica, eso nunca lo vio venir, había escuchado casos de prodigios, pero esto era exagerar.

 _-Sí, creo que luego sigo yo de los más fuertes, de mí ya sabes algo, el tercer puesto… no estoy muy seguro ya que Naruko, Lissana y Hinata están al nivel, una tiene mucho poder-_ lo dijo mientras pensaba en la pelirrubia _\- otra tiene la experiencia-_ en eso aparece su novia en su subconsciente _\- y la última puede ver todo mejor que nadie-_ recuerda el cómo Hinata esquivaba sus ataques y ella lo golpeaba con sus dedos, como sufrió ese día _\- Sasuke puede dominar el ejercicio de caminar sobre los árboles y apenas progreso un poco caminando en el agua, Sakura solo sabe caminar por los arboles-_ el peli-rosa ve a Haku la cual tiene un rostro neutro, aunque sus ojos se veían algo de decepción.

 _-"Definitivamente morirán si Zabuza-sama se enfrenta a ellos"-_ pensó la chica.

 _-¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?-_ la pregunta del peli-rosa la saco de sus pensamientos, ella le da una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Ha estado recuperándose poco a poco, y con las plantas medicinales no me sorprende que se recupere más rápido-_

 _-Espero que se mejore-_ Haku asiente ante lo dicho por el chico.

 _-¿Qué es lo que han aprendido hasta ahora?-_ su última pregunta del día de hoy, aún recuerda la cara de Zabuza, era completamente seria pero sus ojos mostraban felicidad el que ella obtuviera información, mas no le dijo el método en como la obtuvo.

 _-Yo le ayude a Sasuke a dominar el ejercicio de escalar árboles y practicamos un poco el caminar por el agua, las chicas no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que involucra sobre un mejor control sobre su chakra-_ Haku asintió, la información que le dio fue muy escasa, al menos sabe que el azabache y el peli-rosa se están esforzando demasiado.

 _-Puedes hacer tu última pregunta-_ respondió Haku.

 _-¿Alguna vez has pensando en ser una Ninja?-_ su pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haku.

 _-No entiendo-_

 _-Lo que digo es que en la aldea había varios Ninjas que eran médicos, pero también salían en misiones de vez en cuando, se me hace raro que tu no seas un Ninja-_

Haku se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en su respuesta.

 _-N-No puedo serlo aunque quisiera-_

 _-¿Por qué no?-_ Haku voltea a verlo algo molesta.

 _-Ya conteste tus dos preguntas-_

Natsu la ve unos segundos, asiente lentamente, se da la vuelta y se aleja lentamente.

Haku suspira un poco, sabe que se arrepentirá de lo que dirá.

 _-¿Aun quieres escuchar la respuesta?-_

Natsu no se detuvo, el siguió avanzando.

 _-Ya no hace falta, sino lo dices es porque tuviste un pasado trágico, no quiero saberlo-_ Haku parpadeo dos veces, luego la ira la inundo completamente.

 _-¿Por qué? Crees que tu vida es mejor que la mía-_ exclamo con enojo, al fin rompió su máscara de hielo, claramente olvido todo lo que le enseño Zabuza al mantenerse fría ante cualquier situación.

 _-Lo digo porque hace poco me entere de algo malo que paso mis amigos… Erza y Naruko han sufrido mucho, ellas me lo dijeron por voluntad, y tú quieres decírmelo porque no tienes de otra, cuando estés completamente segura de decírmelo, te escuchare-_ Natsu la voltea a ver y levanta su mano en señal de despedida.

Haku se quedó ahí de pie viendo la dirección por donde se fue el peli-rosa.

 _-¿Acaso estará bien que le cuente lo que me sucedió?-_ pregunto ella a la nada, luego se da la vuelta- no obtuve mucha información, pero le contare lo que se a Zabuza-sama- ella empieza a alejarse del bosque.

 _ **En la casa de Tazuna**_

Todos se encontraban en la sala y a decir verdad, todos podían sentir un ambiente algo incómodo, ese se debe a las discretas miradas que le lanza Tsunami a Sasuke, y el azabache se encuentra muy tenso, incluso estaba sudando un poco.

 _-¿Por qué siento mucha tensión en estos momentos?-_ pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

 _-N-No l-lo s-se-_ exclamo Sasuke nervioso, su tono no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke-chan?-_ pregunto Tsunami con una mirada al azabache.

Naruko quería estallar en una carcajada por lo que dijo Tsunami, pero el ver muy nervioso al azabache le hizo quedarse viendo al chico fijamente.

Sasuke ahora sentía todas las miradas sobre él, se siente como un animal acorralado por su presa.

 _-Y-Yo…-_

 _-¿Si?-_ pregunto Kakashi confundido, pero aun así no dejaba de leer su libro.

 _-¿Les dices tú o les digo yo, Sasuke-chan?-_ una vez más el azabache se estremeció por eso.

 _-¿Decirnos que?-_ pregunto Lissana con emoción, parece que desde que llego aquí desarrolló una actitud por el chisme, incluso Anko de cierta forma la aprobó, pero le dio algunos consejos para que pueda usarlo a su favor y sacar información, obviamente ella usara lo que aprendió cuando este en servicio, mientras tanto no lo hará.

 _-Y-Yo…-_

 _-"¿Por qué esta tan nervioso, Sasuke-kun?"-_ pensaba Sakura con intriga.

 _-"¿Cómo le hago para escaparme de esto? Creí que ella no diría nada y mucho menos me lanzaría este tipo de miradas… aunque es entendible, ayer la saque del baño y al terminar de bañarme me salí por la ventana"-_ recordó el azabache.

 _-Lo que sucede es que Sasuke-chan…-_ comenzó hablando Tsunami mientras ve a todos como si estuviera reprochándole.

 _-Por accidente vi a alguien en la ducha-_ todos ven a Sasuke, cada uno estaba sorprendido _\- pensaba bañarme pero me toco en el momento en que Erza se estaba bañando, al verla adentro me comencé a retirar, Tsunami me vio y ella me convenció para que te pidiera una disculpa, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo para evitar que me golpearas-_ al terminar de hablar Erza destruyo el plato que tenía, ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta que la estaban observando mientras se bañaba?

 _-"NOOOO Sasuke-kun le gustan las pelirrojas"-_ grito Sakura en su interior.

 ** _-"¡CHAA! Hay que mostrarle a esa maldita cabeza de tomate que nosotras somos las únicas que podemos tener a Sasuke-kun"-_** la parte interior de Sakura comenzó a golpear al aire como si tuviera a alguien enfrente de ella.

 _-Ohhh-_ Lissana arrullo un poco su lengua mientras ve a la pelirroja con un brillo malvado _\- quien lo diría, incluso Sasuke, una persona que no muestra mucho sus emociones se ve atraído por los encantos de Erza ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-_ la pregunta que lanzo la albina hizo que muchos jadearan.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, es cierto que Erza es linda pero había un minúsculo problema… ¡ÉL ES UNA MUJER DISFRAZADO DE HOMBRE! Segundo problema y es preocupante, la pelirroja parece darle una mirada de muerte pero también se encuentra sonrojada ante el comentario de Lissana.

 _-"¿Desde cuándo Lissana se burla de las personas como Mira?"-_ Erza le da una mirada a Lissana y ve la sonrisa angelical de la chica.

 _-"Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeña, crecen tan rápido"-_ Anko se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz mientras la suena y llora de forma cómica.

 _-"Anda, muerde el anzuelo, quédate con Sasuke, yo soy la novia de Natsu tú no tienes derecho a acercarte a él"-_ pensó de forma siniestra la chica mientras sonríe de forma angelical.

 _-¡No es mi tipo y TÚ!-_ Erza señalo a Sasuke el cual trago saliva de forma pesada _\- creeré que me viste porque fue un accidente, pero si me entero que quisiste ver porque querías, me asegurare de que conozcas el mismo infierno-_ Sasuke asiente, sabe que se hecho a un monstruo encima, pero todo sea para ocultar su secreto, Tsunami ve a Sasuke con reproche, más tarde hablaría con él personalmente.

En eso para sorpresa de todos la puerta se abre abruptamente, Anko se pone en pose de pelea, Naruko, Hinata y Sasuke se ponen de pie, Kakashi deja su libro y levanta su banda y muestra su Sharingan, Sakura ella con algo de nervios se pone de pie, le sería muy difícil pelear con alguien. Lissana y Erza no hacían nada, ellas seguían viéndose entre sí, cuando voltean a la puerta ven a Natsu con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Ya llegue!-_ Todos suspiran, al pasar recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Anko _\- ¿PORQUÉ ME PEGAS?-_ grito el chico mientras las venas de su frente se resaltaban.

 _-Por darnos tremendo susto, terminando de desayunar te haré sufrir en tu entrenamiento-_ Natsu asiente rápido, cuando la peli-morada estaba molesta era mejor no decir nada, cuando la a la mesa, el golpeado en la nuca por Erza y Lissana comienza a jalarlo de una oreja con fuerza.

 _-IDIOTA, estas en casa ajena, por lo menos respeta-_ la voz seria de la pelirroja hizo que el chico asintiera de acuerdo con ella.

 _-¡Lo siento!-_ respondió con rapidez el chico.

 _-Vas a tener que reparar la puerta, ya que por tu culpa la puerta está rota por patearla-_ Natsu asiente, y como si fuera una orden, la albina lo suelta y el chico corre por cosas para reparar el lugar, todo esto era visto ante la mirada de los demás.

 _-Me sorprende que puedan manipularlo hasta ese nivel-_ exclamo Kakashi con algo de sorpresa.

 _-Él sabe lo que le conviene-_ respondió Lissana con una sonrisa mientras su vista esta fija en su novio.

 _-Siempre ha hecho eso, pero ya debe de volverse responsable con sus acciones, por eso es que no puede subir de rango-_ dijo la pelirroja con cansancio.

Una vez terminado de reparar la puerta se puso a desayunar con los demás, Anko y Kakashi veían a sus alumnos convivir de manera plena y feliz sin preocuparse, cada uno centrado en lo suyo, pero sabían que como van las cosas muy difícilmente sobrevivan al combate que va a ver contra Zabuza y su posible ayudante.

 _-Si ya terminaron de comer, es momento de que continuemos con el entrenamiento-_ hablo Anko, todos los jóvenes asienten, así que salen de la casa para empezar con la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

Al salir todos se forman en una fila, todos ven curiosos a la peli-morada, ella se les queda viendo unos segundos, luego suspira y los ve a todos directamente.

 _-Estos días que aún nos quedan veremos las fallas que tienen para que traten de pulir un poco más sus habilidades-_ todos asienten a las palabras que dijo Anko.

 _-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-_ pregunto Sakura mientras levanto la mano.

 _-Estuve pensando todo el día de ayer y me di cuenta de algunos errores que cometen cada uno de ustedes cuando entrenan y pelean, primero Erza por lo que he visto y has contado eres muy buena con el Kenjutsu-_ la pelirroja asiente a lo que dijo la sensei _\- por lo que me hizo pensar ¿Qué tan buena eres en Taijutsu?-_ su pregunta hizo que la pelirroja pensara.

 _-No es el mejor, ya que como soy hábil con el "Kenjutsu" deje de lado el "Taijutsu"-_ y en parte era verdad, ella teniendo una espada es muy hábil, pero si no las tuviera tendría muchos problemas.

 _-Podemos pulir un poco tu Taijutsu para que puedas usarlo con tu Kenjutsu-_ dijo la domadora de serpientes, la pelirroja asiente, era momento de progresar.

 _-El segundo más fuerte serias tú, Pinki-_ Natsu resistió el impulso para gritarle a su Sensei, por ahora había entrenamiento así que debía prestar atención.

 _-¿Qué haré yo?-_ pregunto con emoción.

 _-Tú manejo en el Taijutsu es bueno, pero siempre cometes un error-_ esto llamo la atención de todos.

 _-¿Cual error?-_ pregunto Naruko con sorpresa.

 _-Malgastas tu Chakra cuando usas tu Taijutsu y tu elemento Katon-_ hablo Kakashi el cual salía de la casa ahora usando una muleta.

 _-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-_ pregunto Natsu.

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo dices?-_ pregunto Anko con una sonrisa muy siniestra, luego su expresión se vuelve una maléfica _\- te enseñare lo que tiene de malo-_ exclamo ella con burla.

 _-¡Vamos!-_ dijo con emoción el chico, prende de fuego sus puños y se lanza a la peli-morada.

Cuando llego el peli-rosa golpeo a la peli-morada, y ella estallo en una bola de humo, cuando el humo desaparece hay tres víboras, estas se lanzan al peli-rosa.

 _-Quítense de aquí-_ Natsu con sus llamas quemo las serpientes, en eso ve por el rabillo de su ojo que algo venía a él, así que mueve el cuello para evitar el ataque.

 _-¿Eso es todo?-_ pregunto el chico, en eso una cortada se hace en su mejilla y en su cuello, Natsu llevo su mano y ve en shock _\- ¿En qué momento me lastimaste dos veces?-_ en eso siente que unos brazos lo rodean por la espalda, y algo pegajoso comienza a pasar por su cuello.

 _-Sabes delicioso, Pinki-_ Natsu se estremece por sentir la lengua larga de la peli-morada.

 _-¡QUÍTATE!-_ Natsu aplica fuerza para separarse de ella, prende sus puños de nuevo y comienza a golpear mientras Anko esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos _\- PELEA, MALDITA SEA-_ Anko invoco serpientes de su gabardina, y estas amarran a Natsu.

 _-¿Qué sucede, ya estás cansado?-_ la pregunta burlona de Anko molesto mucho a Natsu.

 _-Apenas estoy comenzando-_ Natsu incendia completamente su cuerpo, al asegurarse que las serpientes murieron se lanza a ella de nuevo.

 _-¡Eres muy predecible, chico!-_ Anko lanzo varios Kunai, mientras esta de espalda, el peli-rosa tuvo que esquivarlo por poco, no puede entender cómo es que la chica tienen muy buena puntería sin siquiera ver.

 ** _-"Karyū no Ken"-_** Natsu prende aún más sus puños en fuego y se lanza a la peli-morada, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar sus puños se apagaron _\- ¿C-Como?-_ pregunto con sorpresa y algo agitado, en eso un par de víboras se amarran a su cuello y empiezan a apretarlo fuertemente, a los pocos segundos el chico cae al suelo, las serpientes se sueltan y regresan con Anko.

 _-No se acerquen-_ exclamo Kakashi a las chicas que querían acercarse al chico a auxiliarlo _\- parece que le cueste entender porque lo que hace es malo, y este combate ya mostró una respuesta más correcta-_ dijo el albino con tranquilidad.

Anko se acerca y con su pie mueve a Natsu para que pueda verla, ella no muestra ninguna sonrisa a decir verdad solo muestra seriedad en su mirada.

 _-¿Lo entendiste?-_ su pregunta no recibió respuesta, ella comienza a apretar con su suela al chico en el rostro _\- dije ¿lo entendiste?-_ el peli-rosa asiente.

 _-Nosotras no entendemos-_ declaro Sakura, mientras Naruko, Hinata y Lissana asentían a lo dicho por ella.

 _-"Eso no le pasaba en nuestra dimensión ya que podía mantener su fuego el tiempo que quisiera, pero ahora lo gasta con facilidad ¿Sera por la falta de Ethernano?"-_ pensaba la pelirroja con sorpresa.

 _-¿Por el mal control de su chakra?-_ pregunto Sasuke, Erza y Kakashi asienten.

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?-_ pregunto Naruko confundida.

 _-Se refiere a que Natsu no tiene un buen control de chakra por lo cual al estar usando mucho su elementó Katon agoto rápidamente su chakra, por eso se ve agitado, no ha entrenado como se debe por lo que su fuego, su control y su cuerpo no están coordinados, así que el desgaste es muy agresivo-_ respondió Kakashi, en eso Erza ve al albino.

 _-Pero antes no tenía ese problema-_ su comentario llamo la atención de Kakashi y de Anko.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto Anko, mientras ve a Natsu que está sentado y se soba su rostro.

 _-Ninguno de los tres teníamos ese problema, Natsu tenía un control del fuego aceptable, yo podía invocar espadas sin agotarme tanto y Lissana podía cambiar forma de animales sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ahora los tres estamos demasiado débiles y eso me lleva a pensar una teoría-_ Anko y Kakashi ya se hacían una idea de lo que trataba de decir.

 _-¿Qué teoría?-_ pregunto Sasuke con interés.

 _-Creo que eso lo discutiremos después, pero Natsu-_ Anko voltea a ver al peli-rosa _\- debes dejar de usar el Katon con tu Taijutsu, te agotas muy rápido, necesitas tener un buen control para evitar perder energía-_ Natsu asiente, esta vez se sintió más débil que nunca, parece que estar en ese mundo lo está adaptando demasiado a sus reglas con el manejo de chakra a comparación de la magia.

 _-Lissana-_ esta vez Kakashi le hablo a la albina _\- tu Taijutsu no está definido, tu control de chakra no hay problema, así que trataremos de buscar un estilo de lucha que se adapté perfectamente a ti-_ la albina asiente _\- pero también deberías usar más tus herramientas ninjas, y esto también está dirigido para Natsu y Erza-_ la pelirroja asiente, en cambio Natsu bufo en molestia, usar un arma es considerado una deshonra para su magia, por algo es un dragonslayer y no un mago de fuego cualquiera.

 _-Naruko-_ hablo Anko para sorpresa del equipo 7, incluso del mismo Kakashi, se supone que él debía de indicarle las fallas a su alumna, aunque… él le dijo a Lissana sus fallas así que no habría problema si ella le dice.

 _-¿Qué haré yo?-_ pregunto con emoción la chica.

 _-Tú y Natsu tienen algo a su favor- Naruko abre los ojos con sorpresa, ella ya sabe por dónde va la Sensei-_ puedes usarlo de muchas formas, para mejorar tu control de chakra, tu Taijutsu, tu lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai, así que usaremos ese jutsu de una manera que puedas entenderlo- la pelirrubia asiente con emoción, si logra dominarlo podría ser más fuerte en poco tiempo, incluso podría ser igual de fuerte que Erza.

 _-¿Qué haré yo, Anko-sensei?-_ pregunto Hinata con algo de vergüenza.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener tú Byakugan activado?-_

 _-C-Creo que unos 20 minutos-_

 _-MMMM podemos mejorar tu uso del Byakugan, también podemos ayudarte con tu control de chakra-_ la oji-perla asiente de manera lenta, no entro más a detalle debido a que está relacionado con su clan.

 _-Sasuke, tú practicaras un poco con Natsu-_ ante la mención de ambos, ellos se ven fijamente, Natsu tiene una sonrisa y el azabache ve con seriedad al peli-rosa _\- necesitas mejorar tu control de chakra, eso será importante para que cuando uses tu Jutsu estilo Katon gastes menos energía-_ el azabache asiente, y en ningún momento aparto la vista del peli-rosa.

Sakura se siente un poco dejada de lado, incluso entendió la forma en que los estaban llamando, del más fuerte al más débil… así que ella era la más débil.

 _-¿Qué haré yo?-_ pregunto Sakura con impaciencia, esto sorprendió a Naruko, Sasuke, Kakashi y Anko.

 _-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a la verdadera Sakura?-_ pregunto Naruko mientras la señala, en la frente de Sakura se le remarco una vena.

 _-¡Idiota, sigo siendo yo!-_ le reclamo con enojo, ella preparaba su puño para golpearle, sin embargo Naruko se mueve a un lado, haciendo que la chica se vaya de largo.

 _-Me sorprendiste, Sakura-_ hablo Kakashi mientras ve a su alumna _\- veamos tienes un control de chakra bueno, pero tu condición física y tu Taijutsu es…-_

 _-Terrible-_ exclamo Anko.

 _-El punto es que me enfocare más en ti, aunque en estos días no puedo ayudarte a perfeccionar mucho, puedo al menos pulir algunos detalles-_ Sakura asiente, Naruko y Sasuke se le quedan viendo con sorpresa ¿Qué le paso a la fanática que solo criticaba y no hacía nada para progresar?

 _-¿Qué haremos ahora?-_ pregunto Lissana.

 _-Hoy haremos un ejercicio de chakra cada uno tendrá uno diferente-_ todos asienten _\- Erza, ella debe aprender a caminar por el agua, yo recomiendo que le ayude Naruko, y puede unírseles Sakura, así se mata dos pájaros de un tiro-_ las chicas asienten.

 _-Lissana y Hinata vendrán conmigo, espero que todos sufran si no es así e entrenamiento no servirá para nada-_ Anko le hace una seña de despedida a todos mientras sienten una gota de sudor por el comentario de la peli-morada.

 _-Muy bien, iré a entrenar-_ exclamo Natsu mientras se daba la vuelta.

 _-No tan rápido, Natsu, te recuerdo que tenemos que cuidar a Tazuna-san, y hoy… los tres iremos-_ Sasuke y Natsu se ven, pero el peli-rosa tiene una mirada enojada.

 _-¿PORQUÉ COÑO DEBO IR YO?-_ grito el peli-rosa, él quería entrenar, claramente sabe las debilidades que tiene ahora y por lo tanto debe mejorar, no quiere seguir siendo débil.

 _-Me siento más seguro si el golpeador está cuidándome-_ exclamo Tazuna mientras salía de su casa con sus cosas para continuar con la construcción del puente.

Natsu se quedó unos segundos en silencio, es típico que una misión se desvié en veces de lo que dice, así que terminara ayudando a Tazuna, al fin y al cabo si lo hizo mientras estaba en Fairy Tail también puede hacerlo en ese mundo.

 _-¡Vamos!-_ todos ponen los ojos en blanco por la bipolaridad del chico, pero bueno, al mal paso darle obra.

 _-En fin, solo sigamos adelante-_ todos comienzan a seguir a su paso al peli-rosa.

 _ **Con Anko, Lissana y Hinata**_

Anko se detuvo en el bosque una vez más, las dos chicas la ven extrañada.

 _-Muy bien comenzaremos el entrenamiento, tengo una pregunta para ti, Lis-_ la albina la ve con duda.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-¿Cómo funciona tu magia de animal Soul?-_

La albina se pone a pensar unos segundos.

 _-Mi magia es una variante de posesión; la mía es posesión de alma de animales, puedo absorber el alma de un animal mediante un ritual, logro obtener sus habilidades y aumenta mis capacidades físicas, hay dos tipos de transformaciones: incompleta y la completa-_ Anko se ve interesada por lo que dijo así que detiene a la chica levantando un poco la mano.

 _-¿A qué te refieres con dos tipos de transformaciones?-_ pregunto la Sensei.

 _-La incompleta en si es hibridación de humano-animal, adquiero partes de animal y aumenta mis capacidades, el único problema es que necesito estar concentrada por mucho tiempo para evitar que mi cuerpo se pase a la completa-_

 _-¿Y la completa?-_ pregunto Hinata.

 _-En sí sería el animal completo, en ese estado solo conservo mi voz, pero mientras más tiempo lo use pierdo mi humanidad y me convierto cada vez más en un animal-_ todo el lugar se mantiene callado.

 _-¿Acaso te paso?-_ pregunto Anko con curiosidad.

 _-No, pero el libro de donde lo leí venia palabras de anteriores personas que abusaron completamente de la magia y se convirtieron en animales-_ Anko se ve sorprendida por esto, Hinata tenía una expresión triste por aquellos que sufrieron ese cruel destino.

 _-¿Todas las magias tienen desventajas?-_ pregunto Anko mientras busca algo en su bolsa ninja.

 _-Por lo que tengo entendido y por lo que he visto; depende del tipo de magia-_ Anko asiente, en eso la Sensei se da la vuelta y le pasa una venda a Hinata.

 _-¿Para qué es esto, Anko-Sensei?-_ pregunto la oji-perla.

 _-Eso que tienes en la mano es la continuación de tu entrenamiento, lo que harás a continuación será que mejoraremos tu propio Byakugan-_

 _-¿Cómo harán eso?-_ pregunto Lissana sorprendida, no imaginaba que los ojos de Hinata podrían mejorar más de lo que ya están.

 _-Lo que haremos será que vamos a vendar tus ojos y durante la mayor parte del día harás el ejercicio de caminar en el agua y también activaras tu Byakugan por 3 minutos, luego lo desactivaras por 2 minutos y lo volverás a activar, así sucesivamente-_ explico Anko.

 _-P-Pero… m-me dolerán los ojos si hago eso-_ exclamó Hinata con preocupación.

 _-El propósito de este ejercicio tiene tres significados; primero, el tiempo de activación de tu Byakugan mejorara y se activara aún más rápido que antes, puede que te duelan los ojos si entrenamos pero es necesario si aparece Zabuza, segundo a que no malgaste chakra ya que al activarlos tu propio chakra se consume más rápido y mientras lo tienes activados te cansaras rápidamente, por último y más importante punto es la distribución de chakra, si está caminando por agua y usas tu Byakugan tu propio Chakra estará más desestabilizado y lo que tendrás que hacer es forzarte a ti misma a usar más para mantenerte en equilibrio, esto traerá resultados para que en futuros ejercicios te canses menos-_

 _-¡H-Hai!-_ Hinata se coloca la venda mientras es conducida por Anko al lago.

 _-¿Qué haré yo?-_ pregunto Lissana.

 _-Quiero que hagas un ritual con algo-_

 _-¿Una serpiente?-_ pregunto de forma plana la chica.

 _-Por eso eres mi favorita-_ dijo Anko con una sonrisa.

Una vez en el lago Hinata se puso las vendas y comenzó con el entrenamiento, Anko se dirige con Lissana.

 _-¿Qué tipo de serpiente puedes absorber?-_ pregunto Anko con cautela.

 _-Puedo absorber cualquiera-_

 _-¿Incluso aquellos que son por **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ **?-**

 _ **-¿"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"?-**_

 _-Se trata de una invocación con un animal… Observa… **¡"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"!-**_ al realizar unos sellos de mano rápidamente, toco su palma al suelo y una pequeña cortina de humo aparece y ahora hay una anaconda de color verde oscuro.

 _-Wow… no estoy segura-_

 _-¿Crees que puedas ser una con Lissana, Víper?-_

Lissana se le hizo extraño que le hablara a la anaconda, en eso está ve a la albina.

 _ **-No estoy seguro, pero podemos intentarlo-**_

 _-Pero… el riesgo es que ya no podrás existir por sí solo, tú serás parte de mí-_

 _ **-Puedo mudar de piel antes de que se termine el ritual y seguiré viviendo y mientras tú absorbes parte de mí-**_

 _-Puede que mi personalidad se vea alterada porque será la primera serpiente que absorbo de un tamaño moderado-_ Lissana se sienta y frente a la anaconda crea un sello mágico de color violeta.

 _-¿Cuánto tardaras en hacerlo?-_ pregunta Anko mientras la ve.

 _-Tal vez unos 15 minutos, el proceso es complicado-_

 _ **Con Tazuna**_

Por extraño que parezca sus hombres a comparación de ayer estaban trabajando de manera normal, incluso se veían desanimados, el motivo, es obvio.

 _-¿Por qué Erza-sama no vino el día de hoy?-_ gritaron todos los hombres mientras lloraban de forma cómica.

 _-Ella tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que les recomienda que sigan trabajando-_ exclamo Tazuna mientras ve a sus trabajadores que se mueven de forma lenta mientras pierden el color.

 _-Con Erza-sama era más divertido y productivo-_ susurraron todos en voz baja.

 _-¿Qué les sucede a ellos?-_ pregunto confundido el peli-rosa.

 _-Ayer Erza hizo una excelente presentación-_ exclamo Kakashi mientras se detenía en el puente.

 _-Bien, yo entrenare a mi manera-_ Natsu se dio la vuelta, pensaba saltar y seguir practicando con el ejercicio de caminar por el agua.

 _-Espera un momento, Natsu, deben ayudar al constructor, después podrán entrenar con más libertad-_

 _-Como sea " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-**_ en eso aparecen 10 versiones del peli-rosa _\- viejo, diles lo que quieras hacer a 6 de ellos, 4 se vendrán conmigo a entrenar-_ todos los constructores ven con ojos saltones a Natsu.

 _-¿También lo sabes?-_ pregunto Kakashi con sorpresa.

 _-Sí Naruko me lo enseño hace tiempo, normalmente puedo hacer 25 de ellos, pero ahora solo puedo hacer 10 para evitar desmallarme-_ kakashi asiente, por lo que tiene entendido Naruko puede hacer 100 clones, y si mejora el control de chakra podría hacer lo doble o triple.

 _-Ni pienses que te dejare progresar rápidamente, Natsu-_ el peli-rosa y Kakashi se sorprenden a escuchar el azabache llamar por su nombre al peli-rosa.

 _-¿Qué sucede, no resiste las ganas de superarme?-_

 _-Créeme, puedo superarte, yo no necesito tus clones para superarte, por mi si quieres úsalos, te demostrare que soy más fuerte que tú-_

 _-Inténtalo, dominare ese ejercicio de caminar por el agua antes que tú-_

Ambos corren al costado del puente, se lanzan y comienzan a caminar por el agua, aunque los clones de Natsu hicieron lo mismo.

 _-"Que ironía, nunca pensé que ellos dos crearían esta clase de amistad, puedo jurar con certeza que esto es más bien una rivalidad… y parece que esto ayudara a Sasuke y Natsu a volverse más fuertes"-_

 _-¿Crees que sea correcto que ellos estén haciendo eso?-_ pregunto Tazuna mientras ve a los 6 clones trabajando junto a los constructores.

 _-Créame, una rivalidad nunca es mala, sirve para fortalecer al usuario y siempre a empujarse cada vez más para no quedarse atrás de su rival-_

 _ **Con Erza, Naruko y Sakura**_

Las tres chicas se encuentran de pie sobre el agua, Sakura no puede creer lo que hace, Erza se ve sería mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, ella se encuentra canalizando su energía y parece que necesitaba estar más tiempo concentrada, en cambio Naruko, con ayuda de al menos 50 clones de sombra estaba practicando el ejercicio y lo mejor de todo es que esos clones ya lo hacían sin mucho problema.

 _-¿Cómo les va, chicas?-_ pregunto Naruko mientras ve a las otras dos chicas.

 _-Es complicado mantener el flujo constante de chakra para evitar hundirnos, lo peor sucede cuando comienzas a moverte ya que el chakra deja de fluir y se altera para luego recibir poco, así que necesito concentrarme para tratar de entender este ejercicio-_ exclamo Erza, Sakura ve con sorpresa a la pelirroja, en cambio la pelirrubia se ve completamente confundida.

 _-No entendí-_ exclamo Naruko con una mirada plana.

 _-Quiero decir que necesito concentrarme antes de querer avanzar ya que si no lo hago caeré-_ respondió una vez más la pelirroja.

 _-¡Ya entiendo!-_ la pelirrubia alza las manos y todos sus clones hicieron lo mismo.

 _-Quieren callarse, estoy perdiendo la concentración-_ grito Erza con enojo, todas las pelirrubias se abrazan con miedo, Sakura incluso abrazo a uno de los clones, no quieren ser las causantes de la ira de la pelirroja.

 _-¡HAI, ERZA-SAMA!-_ gritaron con miedo todas.

 _-Creo conocer una manera para que Sakura y yo mejoremos de una mejor manera-_ todas ven a la pelirroja sorprendida.

 _-¿Cómo?-_ pregunto la peli-rosa.

 _-Un enfrentamiento, Sakura y yo contra Naruko de esa manera nosotras estaremos presionadas y tendremos que forzarnos a nosotras mismas a encontrar el control correcto y aprender a caminar-_

 _-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-_ pregunto de forma nerviosa la peli-rosa, en eso Erza la voltea a ver con una mirada dura que hizo estremecerla de miedo.

 _-¿Qué no quieres mejorar?... no podremos mejorar sino damos todo de nosotras, si estamos en peligro mejoraremos, sino quieres hacerlo puedes salir de aquí y quedarte sentada mientras los demás hacemos algo-_ exclamo con enojo Erza.

 _-¿Estas lista?-_ pregunto Naruko mientras ella y sus clones golpeaban sus palmas con sus puños.

 _-¡Y-Yo t-también i-iré!-_ exclamo de forma nerviosa Sakura.

 _-Vas a sufrir por eso-_ dijo Erza con una sonrisa mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía un sello mágico, la peli-rosa aún no tiene idea de cómo es que la pelirroja logra eso, pero del circulo aparece una Katana.

 _ **En la noche la casa de Tazuna**_

Anko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y eso se debía en el estado en que se encuentra los Genins y eso es todos están completamente cansados, la que más le sorprende es Lissana ya que el ritual hizo un cambio en su piel, ahora era de tonalidad más blanca, le recordaba a su Sensei, claramente Lissana dijo que esto era un efecto secundario ya que al quitar su forma híbrida su cuerpo necesita adaptarse, así que un buen baño de agua caliente o al siguiente día ya no estará ese efecto, por lo cual ella decidió irse a balar para ver si desaparece ese efecto.

 _-Puedes dejar de reírte-_ reclamo Natsu con enojo, al menos esta 100% seguro que ya domino el ejercicio para caminar por el agua y Sasuke puede caminar sin problema alguno, aunque después de 10 minutos se hunde.

 _-No puedo evitarlo, todos progresaron pero tienen caras de muertos-_ dijo Anko mientras se seca un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

 _-Deberías darles crédito, Anko, al fin y al cabo progresaron en su entrenamiento cada uno de ellos-_ exclamo Kakashi mientras ve a los Genins que se encuentran en la sala, que son Natsu, Sasuke y Sakura la cual esta tirada en el suelo y se ve muy pálida, parece que el entrenamiento fue más de lo que ella podía lograr.

 _-Si claro, les daré crédito cuando logren patearme el trasero, mientras tanto no se hagan la idea-_ dijo con burla la chica.

En eso llega Tsunami con ellos.

 _-Sasuke-chan, puede indicarle a Lissana-chan, Hinata-chan y Naruko-chan que la cena ya está lista-_ Natsu estalló en una carcajada, era irónico que alguien tan serio como a él le dijera de esa forma, el azabache le lanza una mirada a Tsunami con molestia mientras ella lo miraba con desaprobación, el azabache voltea a ver a Natsu riendo, y sin previo aviso le conecto un golpe en el rostro que lo tiro al suelo.

 _-Quieres callarte por una vez, cabeza de cerilla-_ el azabache comienza a subir las escaleras.

 _-Ese…-_ ve a Tsunami y se la pensó antes de decirle "imbécil" a Sasuke _-… emotivo, tengo suficiente tiempo para patearle el trasero-_ Kakashi niega lo dicho por Natsu, su rivalidad era muy extraña, aparte de ayudarse a superar los insultos y golpes siempre había entre los dos.

En una habitación se encuentra Hinata y Naruko, ellas están sentadas en el suelo y se ven fijamente, aunque Hinata sigue usando su venda, tiene activado su Byakugan así que puede ver el rostro de su hermana y ve los golpes, cortes y moretones que tiene en el rostro y su cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué te paso, Naruko-nee san?-_ pregunto con preocupación Hinata.

 _-CC-Creo que hice mal en confiarme de Erza-san… m-me pateo el trasero y luego la insulte llamándola "Cabeza de tomate"… me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, creo que soñare feo por un mes completo-_ exclamo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica.

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo, Onee-san?-_ pregunto Hinata mientras ve a la chica llorar cómicamente.

 _-Creí que si la hacía enojar podía vencerla, pero la subestime y al estar enojada invoque a un demonio… no volveré a hacer enojar a Erza-sama-_ una vez más la chica lloro cómicamente.

 _-Naruko-nee… quiero preguntarte algo-_ la pelirrubia dejo de lado su lloriqueo y ve a la peli azul-oscuro.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-nee?-_ Naruko ve con intriga a la chica.

 _-Me sentí muy bien al dormir con Natsu-kun pero me di cuenta que estaba faltando a mi palabra de no interferir en la relación de Lissana-nee y Natsu-kun y… me gusto interferir pero no quiero romper su relación-_ exclamo de forma triste.

 _-Y-yo… también quiero seguir adelante, todo lo que estoy experimentando es nuevo pero no sé si hago lo correcto-_ antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo más alguien toco la puerta.

En eso la puerta se abre para mostrar a Sasuke que las ve con una mirada plana.

 _-Tsunami dijo que ya está la comida-_ fue todo lo que dijo para luego alejarse completamente del lugar.

 _-Tenemos que discutir esto después de la cena-_ exclamo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie _\- espero que Anko-sensei me dé permiso de quitarme la venda, ya quiero usar mis ojos sin usarla-_

Cuando salieron vieron a Lissana ya con su piel de tono normal, pero sus ojos aún seguían afilados como los de una serpiente.

 _-Las veo abajo para cenar-_ exclamo de forma burlona la chica.

 _-Hinata-nee…-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-¿Debería preocuparme por cómo nos vio cuando menciono la parte de cena?-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

 _-Hay que bajar rápido-_

Ambas sin dudarlo bajaron rápidamente para irse a cenar y olvidar la mirada que les dio Lissana.

Al llegar vieron a un Natsu pálido y temblando demasiado sentado en una silla de la cocina, y los demás sentados lo ven extrañado.

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Moriremos todos-_ exclamo Natsu.

 _-¿Eh?-_ exclamaron todos, en eso para sorpresa de todos la pelirroja sale de la cocina usando su ropa de civil y sobre su camina tiene un delantal blanco.

-Me alegro que estén aquí- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

 _-¿Qué están festejando?-_ pregunto Naruko confundida.

 _-Nada, solo que quise prepararle algo a Natsu ya que por lo que dijo Anko progreso de una excelente manera-_ en eso tiende un plato y dentro del había una sopa, pero también contenía arroz, el caldo era de color cerezo y en medio se encontraba un puñado de arroz, lo preocupante es que la sopa seguía hirviendo a pesar de que ya no estaba en la estufa.

 _-Que considera eres, me gustaría probarlo-_ dijo Tsunami, en eso todos como ella quisieron probarlo, en eso baja de las escaleras Lissana.

 _-¿Qué cenaremos hoy?-_ pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta mientras ve a Natsu.

 _-Erza-chan fue amable de preparar esto ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-_ Lissana palideció una vez más pareciéndose a Orochimaru por su piel, en eso ve con miedo a Erza.

 _-{Es avena a la diabla}-_

 _-Que nombre tan coqueto-_ exclamo Anko con una sonrisa.

 _-¿E-Ella c-cocino?-_ pregunto con un ligero tartamudeo la albina.

 _-Sí-_ exclamo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

 _-¡Aquí está tu plato, Lissana!-_ la pelirroja le tendió un plato alado de Natsu.

 _-Respecto a la cena y-yo…-_

 _-Cenaremos todos-_ exclamo Tazuna _\- es falta de educación desperdiciar comida-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos están sentados en la mesa, los demás veían con hambre la avena, pero Lissana y Natsu están temblando ligeramente.

 _-¿Qué haremos?-_ pregunto Natsu en un susurro.

 _-No lo sé, creí que ella se alejaría de la cocina-_ dijo Lissana con miedo.

 _-¡Moriremos todos si no les mostramos lo que puede hacer esa avena!-_

 _-¿Quién lo hará?-_ pregunto con duda la chica.

 _-¡ITADAKIMASU!-_

Natsu grito para asombro de todos, en eso tomo el plato y lo bebe, en eso los ojos del peli-rosa se ponen blancos y para asombro de todos estallo algo en su boca y de ella, junto con su nariz y orejas le salió una descomunal cantidad de humo.

 _-Natsu-_ grito Lissana mientras abrazaba al peli-rosa.

 _-¿Qué le sucedió?-_ pregunto con asombro Naruko mientras lo apuntaba.

 _-No parece estar muy bien-_ dijo Sakura.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-_ dijo Sasuke en confusión.

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba al peli-rosa.

 _-Lissana, Hinata-_ hablo Natsu mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral _\- no quiero levantarme, Obaa-san me habla y me dice que me suba a la extraña balsa que está siendo manejada por un hombre con aspecto huesudo-_ al decir esto todos se alarmaron por eso.

 _-NATSU NO SIGAS A ESA SEÑORA, TU DIJISTE QUE NUNCA CONOCISTE A TUS PADRES ASÍ QUE ELLA NO ES TU ABUELA-_ grito Lissana con desesperación mientras agitaba al peli-rosa.

 _-NATSU-KUN ES PELIGROSO SUBIR A ESA BALSA-_ grito Hinata mientras daba de bofetadas a Natsu para que despierte.

 _-NATSU-KUN, NO NOS ABANDONES, QUÉDATE A CENAR CON NOSOTROS-_ grito Naruko con desesperación mientras se pasaba con Lissana y Hinata para golpearla para ver si despierta.

 _-Natsu-_ Erza se acercó al peli-rosa en eso lo ve de forma detenida _\- creo que estará bien-_ la manera calmada con la que lo dijo preocupo a todos pero no le dieron importancia.

 _-¡Itadakimasu!-_ gritaron los demás mientras ignoraban a un Natsu desmayado, Hinata, Erza, Naruko y Lissana tratando de hacer que regrese a la "vida"

Todos al probar la primera cucharada paso lo esperado.

 _ **-BOOOOOM-** afuera de la casa se puede ver como esta se infla y luego por la ventana y la puerta sale una enorme cantidad de humo._

Regresando dentro de la casa se ve a todas las chicas viendo de forma nerviosa a Erza la cual se frotaba tímidamente su hombro.

 _-¡L-Lo s-siento!-_ dijo ella con nervios.

Y eso se debe a que Kakashi, Kota, Tazuna, Tsunami, Sasuke, Sakura y Anko se encuentran en el suelo y en el mismo estado que Natsu.

 _-Erza-san-_ hablo Hinata mientras ve a su alrededor _\- creo que sería correcto no dejarle la cocina de nuevo-_ Naruko y Lissana asienten.

 _-¡Vamos todos a la balsa de mi abuela!-_ susurro Natsu aun en el mismo estado.

 _-Natsu… ¡DESPIERTA!-_ gritaron Erza, Hinata, Naruko y Lissana mientras zarandean al peli-rosa.

* * *

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, TARDE MAS TIEMPO EN HACERLO, PERO QUERÍA AGREGARLE UN POCO DE COMEDIA MAS QUE NADA, CHAO, CHAO.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18 "La batalla en el puente parte 1"**_

 _ **Zabuza se encuentra en el puente y alado del el anterior cazador con la máscara ve al equipo 7 y al 11.**_


	21. La batalla en el puente parte 1

_**Tiempos oscuros acaban de terminar, ya se imaginaran finales de semestre, proyectos, exámenes que curiosamente tuve desde el día 29 de abril, hasta hoy 28 de mayo, enserio se pasaron los muy cabrones, ya ni sabía a qué estudiar teniendo un examen distinto de un día para otro y al menos 3 seguidos por día, como sea, disfruten ¡Renuncia de derechos a sus respectivos autores, esto es una mera creación de lo que sucedería si ambas series estuvieran unidas comencemos!**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Arifafsheen7862: Mmmmm I think I put it in chapter 11 or 12.**_

 _ **Kaiser akuma 7: ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Zangaman: Jajaja buena esa. Te mando un saludo.**_

 _ **Kirito Uchiha 01: Acabo de subir al fin, ya tenía tiempo ni de escribir más que un futuro proyecto en un cuaderno que será mostrado en el futuro… si estará dentro, es lo único que puedo decir por ahora.**_

* * *

 _-Hola- Persona hablando._

 _-"¡Aye!"- Persona pensando._

 ** _-Gaki- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio hablando._**

 ** _\- (Maldito ningen)- Bijuu, Dragón o demonio pensando._**

 ** _-"Karyū no Hōkō" - Ataque, técnica o jutsu._**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Opening 15 [Masayume Chasing]** _

**_[Yume wo otte]_**

 _Todo empieza mostrando desde primera persona a Konoha y sus alrededores._

 ** _[Mayoikonda]_**

 _En eso se detiene mientras se ve el monte Hokage._

 _ **[Kokoro no mori no oku]** _

_En edificio del Hokage se encuentra Sarutobi con su pipa fumando mientras observa la aldea que cuida._

 _ **[Kagami yori]** _

_El humo que expulso de la pipa comienza a elevarse al cielo y esta forma poco a poco lo siguiente "Un equipo de magos perdidos en Konoha"_

 _ **[Sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile]** _

_El humo se dispersa de la escena junto con las hojas de los árboles que son llevados por el viento._

 ** _[Koboreta namida wa (Don´t Cry)]_**

 _Mirajane de aspecto gótico esta con la mirada gacha, y frente a ella aparece Mirajane con un vestido de color vino su cabello suelto mientras su mechón esta agarrado, ella sonríe en todo momento dulcemente mientras esconde su dolor._

 _ **[Kin demo gin demo nakute]** _

_Gray esta serio mientras recuerda cada pelea que tuvo con Natsu, por ultimo recuerda su muerte y de su ojo derecho le escurre una lagrima._

 ** _[Arifureta namida (Fall from my eyes)]_**

 _Mystogan y Erza Knightwalker ve a las demás versiones de Natsu y Lissana hasta que se detienen en Konoha viendo al peli rosa y la albina riendo con los novatos._

 _ **[Megami mo kizukanai]** _

_Erza Scarlet, pasa el portal para luego aparecer en un lugar que ella desconoce._

 _ **[Masayume chasing, chasing koeru motto]** _

_Natsu, Lissana y Hinata corren directamente a un hombre con una gran espada_

 _ **[Jibun shijou saikou no]** _

_El primero golpea con un puño en llamas, la última con su Byakugan lo busca por una niebla que apareció misteriosamente, y la segunda sus manos se convierten a los de una serpiente._

 ** _[Ima wo chasing, chasing sou egaita]_**

 _El equipo 7 se lanza en contra de una persona con mascara, y esta persona crea varios espejos y les lanza agujas._

 _ **[Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Sasuke desbloquea su Sharingan, Naruko empieza a desprender un chakra rojo, esto preocupo a Kakashi y a Anko._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Aparecen el equipo 8 y 10 saludando a la lejanía._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Erza Scarlet, tiene un enfrentamiento con el tipo de la gran espada, y se ve que el hombre tiene una mayor ventaja que la pelirroja._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Natsu desprende una gran cantidad de fuego que da la forma de un dragón mientras en su rostro tiene pequeñas escamas._

 ** _[Kakenukero hero]_**

 _La gente de Nami no Kuni está en el puente mientras ven la pelea que se desarrolla._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_El puente está terminado mientras Tazuna, Inari y Tsunami despiden a los dos equipos más unos integrantes más._

 _ **[Na na na na na na hey hey]** _

_Natsu desafía a Erza a una pelea y ella sonríe porque al fin pudo encontrar a las personas que murieron._

 _ **[Na na na na na na na na oh]** _

_Konoha llega a la noche y en la cima del monte Hokage se encuentra Natsu y Lissana._

 _ **[Moyase mune no hi wo]** _

_Natsu y Lissana se dan un beso para luego separarse y unir sus frentes mientras estrellas y la luna adornan la escena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18 "La batalla en el puente parte 1"**_

 _-¿Todos listos?- pregunto Kakashi el cual se colocaba sus sandalias ninjas._

 _-¡SI!- grito el equipo 7, a excepción de Sasuke que solo dio un asentimiento._

 _-¿Equipo 11 están listos?- pregunto Anko con una sonrisa engreída._

 _-¡Aye!- gritaron Erza, Natsu, Lissana y Hinata la cual empezó a usar la por escuchar decirla varias veces a los magos, ella le pareció interesante así que empezó a usarla._

 _-¿Qué pasara con mi familia?- pregunto Tazuna viendo a su hija y a su nieto Inari._

 _-Podremos dejar un par de clones para protegerlos, ha pasado una semana desde que ataco Zabuza, así que iremos con usted para asegurar que no ataque y si lo llega hacer tiene protección de sobra- exclamo el albino mientras revisaba su bolsa de herramientas ninja._

 _-¡Ahora somos más fuertes, podemos hacer algo de diferencia!- dijo con alegría Naruko mientras levantaba el puño al aire._

 _-Exacto, vamos a patear el trasero de todos- dijo Natsu mientras mueve los brazos con emoción al aire._

 _-Aun así mo deben confiarse- declaro Anko con una sonrisa burlona- cualquiera podría patearles el trasero si están confiándose en todo momento- Natsu y Naruko asienten desanimados._

 _-¡Les deseo suerte y espero que cuiden a mi padre!- dijo Tsunami mientras ve a todos._

 _-No se preocupe señorita Tsunami, cumpliremos nuestro deber hasta el final y protegeremos al señor Tazuna- después de decir eso el albino sale de la casa, seguido de él salen los demás- ¿Quién deja los clones?- pregunto mientras ve a los demás, Naruko hizo el característico sello de manos._

 _ **-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-** después de la cortina de humo salen 5 clones de la pelirrubia._

 _-¿Dónde los dejaras?- pregunto Sakura viendo a su compañera de equipo._

 _-Pienso dejar tres afuera ubicado en los árboles y dos en la azotea, si llegan ver a alguien espero que se encarguen de ellos- sus clones asienten y cada uno se dirige a su posición._

 _-Creo que sería correcto poner trampas en caso de que lleguen más de lo que pueden detener tus clones- exclamo Erza mientras ve a los 5 clones irse._

 _-No te preocupes, Erza-san, recuerda que los clones piensan igual que yo y si algo me gusta hacer son bromas- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna la pelirrubia._

 _-No es lo mismo bromas que trampas Naruko, yo las pondré- dijo Sakura mientras pasaba de largo de la pelirrubia, pero en eso es tomada por el hombro por su misma compañera._

 _-Yo no te lo recomendaría- los ojos azules de la chica brillaban con malicia y es entendible ella adora las bromas, es cierto que lo hace para llamar la atención pero las encuentra divertidas por todas las ideas que le llega a implementar._

 _-Escúchala- dijo Anko mientras comenzaba a avanzar- ella tiene algo que los demás no tienen y es la creatividad para crear bromas, esas mismas bromas pueden ser modificadas para volverse trampas, yo solo le sugerí que pensara más y eso lo está haciendo, te felicito mi pequeña- dijo con sarcasmo la última parte la peli-morada._

 _-¡Cállate!- dijo con enojo la pelirrubia, es cierto que ella le aconsejo eso en el pasado y no fue hasta hace unos días que decidió seguir ese consejo, pero eso no le da derecho a burlarse de ella de esa forma._

 _-¿Podríamos avanzar de una buena vez?- gruño en molestia Tazuna, estar con ellos una semana fue estresante y más Natsu con Sasuke, ellos dos eran más molestos por ver quién es mejor que el otro pero no solo en un aspecto sino que en todos._

 _-Aye- exclamaron los magos junto a Naruko y Hinata._

 _-Andando, chicos- exclamo Kakashi mientras todos avanzaban para salir completamente de la zona de la residencia._

 _ **En otro lado**_

 _Junto al puente se puede ver a Zabuza que afila su espada con paciencia y de vez en cuando ve a su herramienta, la chica con problemas para demostrar emociones pero últimamente eso ha ido cambiando ya que está aprendiendo un poco más sobre otras emociones todo por la misión que la encomendó de espiar al chico cabello de salmón._

 _-"¿Qué fue lo que aprendió para hacerla dudar de esa forma? Ayer en la noche la escuche murmurar que no le gustaría matar a nadie"- Zabuza dirige una vez más su mirada a Haku la cual está sentada en el suelo viendo fijamente su máscara ANBU de la niebla._

 _-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuve que hacerme su amiga y usarlo todo este tiempo?"- pensó con tristeza la chica._

 _Flashback_

 _-Viniste temprano- exclamo Natsu con sorpresa al ver a la pelinegra._

 _-Solo quería disculparme por lo que hice ayer, te exigí mucho y cuando tú me pediste algo yo actué de forma muy violenta, algo muy raro en mí personalidad-_

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-Que lo siento- dijo con fastidio la azabache._

 _-¡Oh! No hay problema yo no debía pedirte algo que te trae malos recuerdos- responde con una sonrisa radiante, la azabache voltea a otro lado ligeramente con el rostro con un tono rosado._

 _-N-No deberías sonreír de esa forma-_

 _-¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundido el peli-rosa._

 _-E-Esa sonrisa puede ser el final para cualquier persona- exclamo la chica mientras se sienta y se recarga en el tronco de un árbol._

 _-¿Acaso mi sonrisa tuvo algo que ver con que tu rostro cambiara de color?-_

 _-Notienenadaquever- respondió rápidamente la azabache._

 _-¡C-Claro!- el peli-rosa no entendió nada de lo que dijo la chica- ¿Qué quieres saber el día de hoy?- el chico se sentó alado de ella y puso sus brazos en su nuca._

 _-¿Quiero saber sobre eso?- ella señalo un tatuaje con forma extraña para ella, nunca antes había visto eso, y a decir verdad esto no tenía nada que ver con su misión esto fue más personal._

 _-¿Esto?- señalo su sello de gremio y la chica asintió, esto hizo que la sonrisa del peli-rosa se volviera aún más grande- es mi sello de gremio Fairy Tail- la chica parpadeo un poco confundida._

 _-¿Qué es Fairy Tail?- ella se detuvo al darse cuenta que era turno del chico de preguntar, entonces ella lo ve fijamente- perdona, era tu turno- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Oh no te preocupes, te responderé después de que me respondas lo siguiente ¿Por qué no te unes a alguna aldea y así tú y tu amigo dejan de viajar?- Haku ve sorprendida al chico._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste a Natsu?-_

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

 _-Natsu es un idiota que no usa su cerebro y tu hiciste una pregunta muy inteligente para ti-_

 _-¡SOY YO, MALDITA SEA!-_

 _-Jejeje- Natsu se detuvo y vio a la chica reír, en los días que han pasado nunca la ha visto reír y mucho menos hacerlo de esa forma- lo siento pero es divertido verte actuar de esa forma y a tu pregunta es que n-nosotros… no hemos pensado en quedarnos en alguna aldea por motivos personales- dijo un poco cabizbaja._

 _-Si quieres podemos hablar con el viejo para que te permita a ti y a tu amigo quedarte- Haku voltea a ver al chico sorprendida._

 _-¿T-Tu harías eso por m-mi?- ella por alguna extraña razón ve con esperanza al chico._

 _-Claro, para eso están los amigos-_

 _-¿Soy tu amiga?-_

 _-Ya te lo había dicho antes, eras mi nueva amiga Haru-_

 _-Soy Haku, tarado-_

 _Flashback Finalizado_

 _-Haku, están cercas así que prepárate- exclamo Zabuza mientras la chica asentía lentamente._

 _-"Tengo que hacerlo, tendré que matar a mi único… amigo"- ella se colocó su máscara._

 _Flashback_

_-Recuerdas que ayer me hablaste sobre ese bar-_

 _-No es un bar, es un gremio llamado Fairy Tail- respondió con un poco de enojo el peli-rosa._

 _-Por la forma en que lo describes es un bar- respondió la azabache mientras ve fijamente el tatuaje del chico._

 _-Puede ser pero no lo es-_

 _Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, y este fue roto por Haku._

 _-¿Cuál dijiste que es el lema de ese lugar?-_

 _-Deja recuerdo… oh ya recordé, dice así- Haku pone más atención por lo que dirá- ¡Fairy Tail! Si, ¿Acaso las hadas tienen cola? Nadie sabe si existen en primer lugar. Es por eso que es un misterio eterno. Una aventura interminable, ese es el significado detrás del nombre-_

 _-¿Tiene razón? Lo que dice ¿es cierto?- pregunto con duda la chica._

 _-No sabes como aquellas palabras me inspiraron a buscar una aventura, el que Igneel me hubiera dejado me dejo destrozado- Haku no sabe quién era ese tal Igneel pero por lo que puede ver es alguien importante para el chico- pero el maestro Makarov y los demás me ayudaron a ser feliz, me hicieron sentirme en familia y con eso en mente me propuse en encontrar a esa lagartija tonta para reclamarle por abandonarme- dijo con una sonrisa triste el peli-rosa._

 _-¿Quién es este Igneel del que tanto hablas?- pregunto Haku mientras ve al chico seguir con la misma expresión._

 _-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, ni siquiera tengo un recuerdo con ellos, Igneel me adopto y me crio, me enseñó a cazar, me enseñó a defenderme y un par de cosas para leer y escribir, pero el 7 de Julio…- en eso se detuvo al recordar la fecha, no recuerda el tipo de fechas por las que se maneja en esta realidad así que altero un poco su historia- eso fue hace 5 años que me dejo sin decir más, no fue hasta que Ojii-san me encontró y me llevo a unirme al gremio, sus acciones y los chicos me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante- el peli-rosa voltea al cielo para ver las nubes, la azabache tiene la boca entre-abierta y sus ojos muestran un brillo de pena._

 _-"Tú también tienes un pasado oscuro como el mío"-_

 _-Sabias que cuando la gente se da cuenta de lo solitario que es no tener a nadie más, se vuelven amables… te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?- Haku voltea rápidamente el rostro y ve fijamente a los ojos del peli-rosa, ella pareció perderse en ellos unos segundos antes de reaccionar._

 _-Algo así- respondió con un pequeño deje de tristeza y nostalgia al recordar todo lo que le sucedió._

 _-Sabias que todos en Fairy Tail tiene un pasado oscuro que evitamos decir-_

 _-¿Por qué me dices eso?-_

 _-Veo en tus ojos lo mismo que los demás- Natsu ladeo la cabeza un poco- pero Fairy Tail procura ayudar a todos porque somos una familia, creo que serias feliz y ya no tendrías que preocuparte por lo que te atormenta y en caso de que tu pasado te persiguiera, tu familia te ayudaría- Haku empezó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por lo que dijo el chico._

 _-Y-Yo n-no t-tengo familia… y t-tú me ofreces la tuya, n-no entiendo ¿p-porque?- ella bajo la cabeza para que el chico no la vea llorar._

 _-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Naruko, puedes estar solo y no tener a nadie, pero si eres amigo mío y de los demás al momento te conviertes parte de la familia y como familia te apoyaremos-_

 _-G-Gracias- es todo lo que dice la chica mientras se talla los ojos y llora, Zabuza puede ser su amo, pero ella aún está rota por perder a su familia y durante mucho tiempo deseo tener una… y parece que al fin tiene una devuelta._

 _Flashback END_

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Natsu?- pregunto Lissana mientras ve a su pareja que tiene los ojos abiertos y tiembla en momentos._

 _-N-No e-es v-verdad- dijo en un susurro, todos se detuvieron para verlo._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Anko mientras ve a su estudiante._

 _Natsu en vez de hablar salió corriendo, ese olor era irreconocible a final de cuentas conoce a dicha persona, pero lo extraño es que está cerca de otra persona y cada vez que se acerca al puente sus instintos le dicen que corra lejos de ese lugar, pero aun así el continuaría._

 _Al llegar el puente fue cubierto por una espesa neblina, Natsu trato de usar su olfato pero sus intentos se sentían un poco confundidos, tantos olores al mismo tiempo y en distintas partes, su vista no ayudaba mucho, su oído solo escuchaba el silencio más tenso de su vida, su tacto y gusto no servirían de nada en esta situación así que debía forzarse así mismo a continuar._

 _-¡HAKUUUUUU!- el grito de Natsu sorprendió mucho a Zabuza y a la mencionada ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí?_

 _-¿A quién le gritas Pinki?- pregunto Anko mientras ella y los demás llegaban._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí arriesgándote a ti misma?- pregunto con enojo, por lo que recuerda ella es una médico, una civil de ser así ¿Por qué decide exponerse de esa forma?_

 _-Parece que conoce a alguien que se encuentra aquí- declaro Kakashi mientras se pone completamente serio._

 _-Ya no tiene sentido escondernos, cualquiera de los dos Jounin nos ubicaron- Natsu sintió que su sangre se congelo por el filo de la espada en su cuello._

 _-"No pude sentirlo, no pude olerlo y él está detrás de mí… ¿Acaso moriré?"- pensó el chico mientras se paralizaba ante la idea._

 _Kakashi apareció detrás de Zabuza y en su mano izquierda tiene un par de Kunai´s, la peli-morada está a su lado mientras tiene un cuello en la garganta del espadachín de la niebla._

 _-Haz un solo movimiento y terminaremos con tu vida al instante- dijo el albino con una mirada seria._

 _Anko sin dudarlo rebano el cuello de Zabuza y este al momento se convirtió en agua y mojo al peli-rosa que salió del shock._

 _-¿Mizu Bunshin?- pregunto un sorprendido Sasuke al ver esa habilidad, hasta ahora solo conocía dos variantes de los clones, y el ver uno hecho por un elemento era sorprendente._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Natsu?- pregunto Naruko preocupada por el peli-rosa que veía fijamente a la nada._

 _-Oye tú- Natsu señalo a la niebla- hombre de las vendas- todos pusieron los ojos en blanco por el comentario estúpido realizado por el peli-rosa- ¿Qué mierdas le hiciste a Haku?- todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común ¿Quién es Haku?_

 _Haku escondida entre la niebla tenía un rostro de incredibilidad y tristeza absoluta, parece que el chico se dio cuenta que ella está en ese lugar, ya no importa ocultarlo, el verdadero Zabuza y Haku salieron entre la neblina para estar alejado de ellos al menos unos 20 metros, Natsu abre los ojos con sorpresa y su vista se enfocó en el "ANBU" y ve con ojos suplicantes que sus sentidos le mintieran por una vez en su vida._

 _-¿Q-Que haces c-con el H-Haku?- pregunto con miedo el peli-rosa ya que se puede negar a creer lo que está viendo._

 _Y antes de que alguien más hablara el ayudante de Zabuza se retiró la máscara y se mostró el rostro de un… ¿hombre o mujer? Nadie podía identificar que era pero el peli-rosa tenía una mirada traicionada._

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿POR QUÉ?-_

 _\- ¡Lo siento, él es a quien le sirvo!- dijo con un tono triste y en todo momento evitaba ver el rostro del chico._

 _-Entonces… desde el principio quisiste matarme- dijo con enojo el chico y luego un pensamiento llego a su mente- ¡Que hice!- dijo con tristeza._

 _-No sabemos la historia de ustedes, pero hablaremos eso después por ahora nos encargaremos de terminar con este trabajo- dijo Anko con seriedad._

 _-No lo entienden… e-ella- en eso fue interrumpida por la voz de Zabuza._

 _-Necesitan educar mejor a sus ninjas ya que este chico revelo información sobre todos ustedes así que se cómo piensan atacarme, Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Sakura, Erza- en eso dirige su mirada a los mencionados que se encuentran sorprendidos- también se quiénes son importantes para él ¿no es cierto Lissana, Naruko y Hinata?- absolutamente todos estaban en shock._

 _-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE, NATSU?- Anko le grito a un peli-rosa que está mirando al suelo._

 _-L-Lo s-siento- en eso ve a Haku con ira- ¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI Y ME USASTE!- la azabache evito una vez más su mirada._

 _-Terminando esto hablaremos contigo seriamente sobre revelar información, Natsu, ahora que perdimos el factor sorpresa haremos lo siguiente… Anko, Erza, Natsu y yo nos enfrentaremos a Zabuza, los demás encárguense de Haku- termino de hablar Kakashi mientras levantaba su banda ninja para mostrar una vez más su Sharingan._

 _-Ya no confió en Natsu, prefiero que se quede de lado ya hizo suficiente- hablo con una voz llena de veneno la peli-morada, en cambio el chico pareció deprimirse aún más._

 _-Una vez que los mate, seguirá el constructor y podre ir a cobrar la recompensa-_

 _-Lo siento, Natsu, pero soy la herramienta de Zabuza-sama y debo cumplir con sus metas- Haku se puso de nuevo la máscara e hizo una seña a los demás para alejarse y dejar a los cuatro en ese lugar para pelear._

 _ **NO ES MUCHO PERO ES TRABAJO HONESTO… BUENO EN MI MENTE SE VEÍA GENIAL PARA LA ESCRIBIRLO YA NO PORQUE NO ES UN TRABAJO JAJAJA, LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA LA PELEA ENTRE Haku Y LOS DEMÁS CHICOS.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19 "La batalla en el puente parte 2"**_

 _ **Haku se encuentra dentro de un espejo y los demás se ven confundidos y sin previo aviso una lluvia de Sen bon se dirigió a todos.**_


End file.
